


Quarantined With An Uchiha

by IwaIwa



Category: Naruto
Genre: And i cant tag nor title well, And offensive language sometimes, And spicy but that comes later, Because Hidan exists, Btw the spice is here already, Comedy, EVERYONE is here - Freeform, Extra trigger warnings before some chapters, Hashirama and Madara had a past, I dont think its incest to begin with but I dont have the facts, I made Shisui/Itachi not incest, Incest erasure, Its all fun and games until Tobirama is listed as a character in an Uchiha fic, M/M, Modern AU, Mostly cameos for other characters, No I post without a beta because that's what real men do, OF COURSE ITS GAY THEY ARE ALL GAY, Or maybe idk yet, Profanity, Somehow I fucked up and its kinda dramatic on some parts, TobiramaXIzuna but there is no love, Uchiha Police Force alert, Yes thank me later, for fun, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 65
Words: 124,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwaIwa/pseuds/IwaIwa
Summary: Wherein the world of Naruto is set in an apartment complex amidst this corona pandemic. Naruto fails to pay rent, Sasuke helps him out, a love story begins in quarantine. But! Falling in love with an Uchiha sure is a pain. Many secrets about the problematic family unravels…FIRST ARC: Konoha Apartment Complex, Quarantined [complete]SECOND ARC: Madara's Mansion [complete]THIRD ARC: An Akatsuki Conspiracy [In P]
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 179
Kudos: 221





	1. Overdue Rent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEGINNING, THE FIRST ARC: KONOHA APARTMENT COMPLEX QUARANTINED

The sun had just risen and the gold, warming rays dawn upon the humans of Konoha. The birds are singing to the beat of the lively city, chirping a sing-song tone of joy and love. The citizens have all just started their morning routines, some go for a jog while some go straight to the bath, nevertheless, they were all taking their time on this bright sunny Sunday.

**RIIIIIING!!!!**

_**KNOCK. KNOCK. SLAM. SLAM. SLAM.** _

But except that this was all a week before the mayor had announced the start of the town’s Community Lockdown.

**NEWS FLASH**

_Everyone. I am you town mayor, Tsunade Senjuu. As you may have known, a certain virus has spread all over the world. It is now in many different countries and no land is safe! As your mayor, I am announcing the commencement of our enhanced community lockdown! Everyone who is caught outside without a permit will be shot mercilessly on-site!_

  
_(TSUNADE-SAMAAA!)_

  
_I mean- ummm. Sent to jail! Stay at home! No questions!_

And with that, the news flash was over. The town grew silent. Within just a week, there were lesser people in the streets – actually, there were hardly any at all.

  
The town grew cold, quiet and resembling of a ghost town. There were a few cars and ambulances moving here and there but on most days, everything remained as still as calm waters.

Weeks later…

_**KNOCK. KNOCK. SLAM. SLAM. SLAM.** _

  
“NARUTO!!!”

  
_SHUT UP._

  
“NARUTO-KUN!!!!”

  
_I said…SHUT UP!!!_

  
“Your rent!! It’s overdue!! We can’t have you stay here any longer!”

A certain blonde, whiskered kid shut himself in that one bedroom apartment. Wrapped in a worn-out blanket and surrounded by gangling pillows over the single not-so-comfortable mattress he treated as his bed. 

  
_I can’t believe this! It’s the middle of a pandemic for fuck’s sake! That stupid white-ass four-eyed bastard is so heartless!! Trying to kick poor old me out…._

  
Naruto, the said boy under his fortress of messy pillows, puffed his cheeks and sighed heavily before saying:

  
“Kabuto onii-chan!! How heartless of you! Let me stay please! Just until this pandemic is over!! Please Kabuto onii-chan…”

  
“Naruto, you haven’t paid rent since the last 2 months! We’ve lost thousands worth of earnings, just because you can’t pay. I’m sorry Naruto-kun. I don’t make the decisions here. Oroschimaru-sama will-“

  
“Kabuto-nii, please. Please. Pleaaaase talk to him! I have nothing! I lost all my part time jobs! I’ve used all my savings up for the remainder of my tuition fees last month. I literally have nothing!”

  
“Naruto, we’ve lost enough money. Your water and electricity bills are also pilling up. It’s too-“

  
“Then cut it off! Cut my water, cut my electricity, cut everything if you have to! Please, just don’t kick me out. I have nowhere else to go…”

Kabuto gave a heavy sigh. He really can’t kick the boy out right now – especially not if he begged like that.

  
**Naruto Uzumaki.** He was the “son” of a man named Jiraiya, a toad trader (whatever the fuck that may be) and small time author, who made just enough for himself. Which was why Orochimaru, the landlord and former classmate of the said “trader”, was against him in adopting the boy. He knew that financially, it was just going to cause the man more troubles than necessary. However, Naruto’s parents, Minato and Kushina, were close to the old man’s heart. When the two died of an unfortunate car accident, Jiraiya didn’t have to think twice in adopting the orphaned child.

“Naruto. I….will talk to Orochimaru-sama. But, I can’t guarantee anything. You need to find a way to pay at least half, okay?”

  
The landlord’s assistant didn’t wait for a response. As an orphan himself, he knew what it feels like to have nobody to turn to. He left without another word, heart aching as he heard Naruto’s teary “Dattebayo... _thank you~ kabuti-nii…_ ”.

After wiping away the tears that pooled in his squinty eyes, Naruto sighed heavily. Exhausting all the pent up frustration and fear he felt.

  
_Haaaaah. That went well….tsk. Stupid uncle. When will Jiraiya-jiichan come back anyway? Well! I! Don’t! Care! I’ll get money…somehow. But at least Kabuto is already dealt with for the month…_

The sly high-schooler thought to himself. He quickly rushed to his frog wallet on the corner of a sturdy cardboard box for a make-shift desk, juggling across the mess of a table.

  
For the record, he did use some saving to pay for his tuition fees. However…

  
The boy shamefully eyed his smartphone on the corner of the room. His head voluntarily cowered in humiliation.

  
_Dang it! I spent too much on….*sniff* *sniff*…. GACHA GAMES!!!!!_

Naruto Uzumaki. A boy who worked two different part-time jobs as a student, only to buy enough crystals for rare S-ranked waifus.

_Heeeehh. Guess I gotta prepare to get my water and electricity cut off or whatever. Tsk. I shouldn’t have spent it all on gacha!! Now I don’t even have a job. Jiraiya doesn’t get paid as much so he can’t give enough support. Ohh maaan! No matter how hard I think, I always end up having to sell my body do I?!_

  
But because his television was left open, and the film “The Love Witch” was on, the sly little fox came up with a crazy, half-baked, desperate idea.

**( ಠ ͜ʖಠ)**

  
_I’m going to find a sugar mommy!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Thank you for reading. This is my first ever "long" fanfic. I appreciate good CC. That's all.


	2. Sakura's Suggestion

Ever since the lockdown commenced, the residents of the apartment complex were stuck inside their rooms. Everyone was not allowed to leave the room until they were tested, and so getting food for Naruto proved to the quite the struggle.

  
“I have, like, 3 cup ramens left. And that’s it! I won’t last another day.” The whickered blonde shouted over the phone. Pacing back and forth in his room.

  
“ _Tssss_. Naruto. Even I can’t do anything right now. Our tests are supposed to be back in at least a week still. I too live off take-out.” A sweet voice from the other end of the line replied.

  
“Saakura-chan. I don’t have any money left on me. Dattebayooo~ Huhuhuhu. Jiraiya won’t answer my calls, Iruka-sensei can’t leave his home until he tested negative and you’re the only one I have.”

  
“Heh? But Ino and I just have enough to get by too. Our parents can’t send money because most banks are closed. And even still, Ino, that stupid pig, won’t settle for anything that’s not “healthy”. Grrr. I just- ah! She driver me nutss...”

  
“Okay. Okay. I understand Sakura-chan. Sorry if I bothered you. Thanks.” The blonde was about to end the line until-

  
“Wait! Have you asked, Sasuke-kun? I, mean, he also lives here right? Maybe he can help you.”

  
Naruto almost choked on the water that he wasn’t even drinking.

  
“Sakura, are you serious? Sasuke?! _That_ guy. I bet he’ll just say ‘how bout you scram usuratonkachi’ or some other insulting shit. _Tsk_. But...... I’m out of options. Heh. Guess I’ll try. Thank youu Sakura-chan!!!”

_**Sakura Haruno.** _As far as Naruto remembered, he had the BIGGEST crush on her since kindergarten. She was so beautiful and smart, and kind even to him. Luckily, they were assigned as lab groupmates back in fourth grade with a boy named Sasuke Uchiha. Unluckily, Sakura had a crush on this stupid genius slash prodigy or whatever people call him. Since then, they hung out often and were inseparable even though he and Sasuke bickered a lot. That was, until recently in middle high when Sasuke distanced himself from the two. Though, they were still always grouped together but they didn’t hung out as often as they used to.

  
A gentle smile crept on the blonde’s lips as he reminisced the days of his youth. 

_**BEEEEEEEP**_.

The microwave door flung open to reveal the heated bowl of mac and cheese inside (Yes he spent a lot to get that delivered but he was hungry so fuck the rent, food first). Naruto sloppily took the bowl and the only fork he had on the table. He began devouring it as soon as he sat on the couch – which was also his bed because he had no furniture and was broke to the core.

  
That reminded him.

  
_Oh yeah. I still have to go search for sugar mommies. But. I can’t make a move unless I’m allowed to leave this stupid room! Guess I got to plan first._

The boy scurried to his school bag that lied near the couch/bed/mattress. He brought out a pen and a scratch paper to begin doodling the apartment complex’s floor system. That’s where he’s going to start.

The konoha apartment complex was a sixteen-story building. The ground floor was where all the recreational rooms like the library, lounge, garden and such were located. The rooftop had a pool and bar. The rest of the floors were residential and although the rent was considerably high for someone as broke as Naruto and Jiraiya, they had to make do since there were no other apartment complexes available around that time. As the floor gets higher, the priced of the rent increases as well. That’s why everyone in the fifteenth floor pay most, and that’s where Naruto’s target lies.

  
_One week. I’ll start in one week. After I get my clearance, I’ll look for the richest, prettiest, loneliest, sugar mommy – or daddy if worst comes to worst – and pay my rent!_

* ** _stomach grumbles_** *

  
… _but right now. I need to deal with my food problem first._

Though hesitantly, he quickly turned to his phone contacts and searched for Sasuke’s number.

  
**_(555-0241) Usuratonkachi_ **

  
_Tsssssk_. Has things really come to this? Was he really going to ask this perfect, beautiful genius yet outlandishly stuck-up spawn of satan? This guy that he considered “rival” not only to Sakura’s heart but also to everything he does?

* _ **Ringing**_ *

_But I’m sooo hungry. So fuck my pride, I guess._

* _ **Ringing**_ *

**Beep**.

“Hello.”

_Gulps._

  
“Hey! Haha. It’s- it’s me.”

  
“I know, what do you want? Usuratonkachi.”

  
_I knew it! He was going to call me that! Not even a minute in!!!_

  
“Ehem. I mean. I have, like, a problem…? Of some sort. And. And. I need to-“

  
“Stop stuttering! Get straight to it.”

  
“Eh! Okay. Okay. So I don’t have any food left in my stash and I swear! I will pay up. But, right now-“

  
“You want food? From me?”

  
“Y-yes!....kinda. Can you, like, lend me…?”

  
Naruto could hear Sasuke’s long annoyed sigh from his end.

  
“Okay, I’ll be there later for dinner.”

  
Once again, Naruto choked on nothing.

  
“WHAT? WH-what?!! I mean, h-how? Wh-what?!”

  
“ _Tsk_. What? So do you expect me to e-mail the food over?”

  
“N-noo. I mean. I-I yeahh. I'm just, yeah...okay. See you..maybe.”

  
“See you.”

_Holy shit. That worked._

  
Naruto was so scared throughout the call that drops of sweat started to form on his left side forehead.

  
He called, expecting that the genius Uchiha would turn him down and laugh at how pitiful he is. But somehow, he agreed? And better yet, he was going to come over? For dinner? _WHAT?!_

  
Naruto gave a long hard thought to inyo it, trying to decipher how the ever-loving fuck that happened.

How did he get someone who hated him to the bone, bring him dinner?

  
_Teeheee! Must be my luck!_

He stupidly brushed off.

Meanwhile, on the other end of the line, the other boy was beet-red and his heart is rapidly pounding.


	3. Dinner with my Boyfriend

_**Sasuke Uchiha.**_ He was the classic loner, a type of person who would probably make zero friends even if he tried (not like he wanted to anyway). Since kinder, he had no close friends and would often eat alone in the corner. That was when he noticed. Another boy without close friends. The boy seemed to want to have friend but he was so obnoxious and rowdy. Ever since, Sasuke, consciously or not, had an eye for that certain whiskered blonde. And with an unbelievable stroke of luck, they became groupmates for lab and were inseparable.

It’s not like they were the type of friends to act like _friends_ (whatever this means) – they bicker, shout and argue a lot to be honest. But Naruto never left him. No matter how hard he is to keep up with, Naruto was still there. 

  
Sasuke himself didn’t know when it started. But lately, his feelings for Naruto grew more and more into something he couldn’t understand. And being quarantined didn’t help. He’s finally reached the brink of whatever this is and decided that he HAD to see Naruto to confirm it.

With two sets of packed dinner at hand and face mask on, the dark-haired boy quietly left his room and headed straight to the elevator. Taking the stairs would risk him being seen and he wasn’t going to deal with that.

  
○ RF  
○ 16  
○ 15  
● 14  
○ not 13  
○ 12  
○ 11  
○ 10  
○ 9  
○ 8  
○ 7  
○ 6  
○ 5  
○ 4  
○ 3  
○ 2  
○ G  
[ << ] [ >> ]

  
From the fourteenth floor, the boy pressed the button to get on the fourth, where Naruto’s room was. He pressed it again and again in hopes of speeding up the closing of the lift as he was noticed by a guard patrolling by.

“Hey! Where are you going?!” 

Sasuke didn’t answer. That is, because he didn’t have to as the lift closed off and descended ten floors down.

_Phew_. 

He made sure the packed dinner was still nice and warm. He was reassembling the items he brought along in his tote bag when the doors opened. 

**(∩⌣_⌣)**

_Oh great._

The Uchiha sarcastically thought, rolling his eyes as he saw another officer walking by the hall in front of Naruto’s room.

_Naturally_. The boy said to himself. If he acted as if he lived there, he would get caught. He had to do this, well, naturally.

Slowly but confidently, Sasuke made his way toward room 17, while trying to avoid any kind of eye contact with the patrol guard.

“Kid.”

_Tsk. Shit. I messed up._

“Yeah?”

Sasuke turned over to the guard with his usual arrogant demeanor. If he wasn’t going to stealth his way in, he would have to intimidate the guard into leaving. After all, as an Uchiha, he possessed the Sharingan – in other words, the ultimate bitching prowess.

“What are you doing outside at 8 in the evening?” The guard politely asked with a gulp. The Sharingan has started to take effect.

“I had something delivered to the lobby desk.”

“Oh…okay. And where are you going now?”

“ _Tsk_. I’m going inside my room.” He said as he pointed to the number ‘17’ plaque over the door.

The guard looked confused, and with a hint of suspicion he said, “But, this is Uzumaki’s room.”

Aaaand, he fucked up.

Sasuke wasn’t surprised, Naruto was a kind of person that people remembered because he was annoying and loud. He was also the type to befriend anyone outside their age group. So it wouldn’t be weird that this guard knew him personally.

_Quick. I need another lie_.

Sasuke, in the spur of the moment blabbed out:  
“Yes, I know. He’s my _**boyfriend**_.”

The way he said it like it was a fact made him vomit. Not because he hates it, but because he hated how it made him feel _giggly and warm_ inside. 

It wasn’t even real so why is he feeling like this?

**(ﾟヮﾟ)** “Ah! Ooh? Really? I didn’t know Naruto-kun had a boyfriend.”

Sasuke wasn’t given a chance to respond because within seconds, the door flung open to reveal a half-naked, hair-dripping Naruto Uzumaki.

“SASUKEEE! I heard your voice and-“

**(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)**

  
**(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)**

The blonde stopped mid-sentence when he noticed the other person beside his childhood friend. Somehow, they were both…blushing and all weird???

“Izumo? Wha-why are-“

“Nice to see you Naruto-kun. Well then, I’ll take my leave. Sorry for interrupting you two!” 

The guards almost sounded like rapping in the speed of his words. Stepping back and eventually leaving with a tomato-red face.

“What’s with him?”

"I don't know."


	4. Childhood Dreams

As soon as they entered the room, Sasuke immediately felt hot. Though being this close to Naruto with only a towel partly covering his lower half was definitely heat-inducing, it wasn’t from that.

“NOOO! SHITTT! I MISSED IT!”

The whiskered blonde cursed, only to feel embarrassed after realizing he wasn’t alone in there.

“Ohh, s-sorry Sasuke-kun. My rent is overdue and I was supposed to lose electricity and water today at 8 PM so I quickly took a shower. I heard your voice outside so I rushed but then when we come back, this happened.” Naruto explained with a dead sigh. He clasped both his hands tightly together and bowed in front of the black-haired boy.

“Sasuke-kun! I’m sorry for bringing you in here in this state! I didn’t expect you to bring dinner for us both, I thought you would just drop by or whatever. I’m sorry!”

Sasuke blushed. Good thing it was too dark for Naruto to see.

_Phew_. 

“No. It’s fine.” He said as he started to wander off across the room. He felt bad to see it in such a sorry state. 

Naruto has been living in a place like this? How can he live in such a filth? 

The Uchiha began to pick-up some trash off the floor and place it neatly beside the over-filled trash bin.

“S-sasuke! You don’t have to!”

“Usuratonkachi, you live in such a trash hole.” He snapped back, still continuing to clean away empty cup ramens on the cardboard desk.

“Man, no need for the insult.”

“You can’t be a cop without self discipline.”

“ _Tssk_. There you go again. Nagging and nagging at me.”

  
As an Uchiha, Sasuke was fated to be a cop – but its not like he complained about it or anything. The Uchihas have always been the head of KPD or the Konoha Police Department. Most of the highest ranking police force were members of the famed clan.

  
Just before his death, Minato Namikaze held a chief position as a police. And so, Naruto aspired to be on the same level as his deceased father one day, and maybe even higher up.

“I will be a police, just wait and see! I’ll surpass you in ranking and then you’ll have to call me chief Naruto..sama! kekeke.”

Sasuke chuckled. “Okay, lazy ass.” _That's got to be a joke._

“I’ll show you my self discipline!” Naruto passionately exclaimed as he helped the black-haired pale boy clean his room.

“Heh…..whatever.” 

\--------------------------------------------------

“Aaaaah..I’m hungry!!!!”

The two boys had just finished cleaning a good chunk of the room. Currently, both are rested on the mattress.

“Sasuke, you should strip.”

**( //౦// ‸ //౦ // )**

Thankfully ,again, it was dark, as Sasuke had just turned into a literal red-cheeked clown from Naruto’s not-so-smartly-chosen words.

“I mean, you should take your top off or whatever. You Uchihas always wear that high-collared shirts even if its hot! Its comfort over fashion! You all look so freaking beautiful already for fucks sake.”

And with that, Sasuke had just turned three shades redder. Lost for words. Heart beating quicker and quicker by the minute.

Naruto gave a quick glance at the boy.

Surely, Sasuke was beautiful. They’ve already established that. But something about a flabbergasted, blushing Sasuke Uchiha that made him feel… _weird_ inside.

**(°ロ°) !**

  
_Wait why is he even blushing!!?_

The whiskered blonde thought, almost as if he forgot whatever the fuck he just said to him not even two minutes ago.

“N-naruto.”

  
The two of them had caught each others gaze, locking their eyes together as each stared into the other.

“Naruto. Do you, want to….live with me?”

Well. That was out of nowhere. 

“Ghah?!”

“I mean, for a while only.”

“Live?!”

“Just until you pay your rent!”

“Me and you?!”

“We have a few online classes left until the end of the school year and I figured it would be hard for you to participate without electricity and water…”

“I think..yeah. yeh. Yehhh. Sure!”

“But if you don’t want then you can-“

“I, mean, y-yeah. Okay. Or whatever.”

“Ohh, so it’s settled then.”

“Y-yeah..”

.... ........ .......

.... ........ .......

* _blush_ *

* _blush_ *

And so Naruto was set to live in with Sasuke for a while. However long that may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think its fitting I call Naruto a whiskered boy because he literally has whiskers and I would run out of pronouns to use if I keep beating the blonde stick. 
> 
> Tldr: Naruto has whiskers! Its canon!


	5. Living Together

“Um, Sasuke-kun? Are you sure it’s alright?”

  
Naruto asked as they exited the elevator together, bringing a two luggage full of clothes and belongings.

“No. So shut up, usuratonkachi.”

The black-haired Uchiha annoyingly replied. Typing the four digit password over the knob of the room with a ‘12’ sign over the frame.

“Inside.”

  
He gestured for Naruto to get in first, which the happy-go-lucky brat did so with a grin.

“Waaaah! Your room is so big and cozy!!”

The whiskered blonde roamed across the neutral colored room. It was plain but clean and easy on the eyes. It smelled like vanilla, Naruto thought it was a weird choice of air flavor but it was better than his cup ramen smelling fortress of trash. The whole room was air-conditioned, so it was a bit colder than what he expected but at its not like he complained or whatever.

He was greeted by a wide television and a couch (a real one!) on the living area. He immediately sat on it and turned on the giant-ass TV.

“It’s like a movie screen!”

He commented as he skip through dozens of channels, looking for the one that aired his favorite Ninja Anime at this time of the night.

“Usuratonkachi! Your room’s here!”

Sasuke called out from the first room on the left.

Naruto boisterously dashed to where his childhood friend was. Taking the luggage he left on the floor on his way to the room.

“Woah! I like this room! Its so big!” the brat jumped off into the bed.

“Tsk. Don’t get too cozy! That’s my space! You sleep here!” 

Sasuke pointed over to the futon over a mattress that laid beside the bed.

“Aaah! This works too!” He proceeded to jump over to his ‘space’ of the room.

(╯✧▽✧)╯

( ￣ヘ￣ )

“Will you stop being loud? Usuratonkachi…”

“Can’t help it! I’m super happy! You made me happy Sasuke! Thank you.”

Sasuke blushed again but he turned away to leave the room just in time so Naruto wouldn’t see. He closed the door behind him and placed a hand over his mouth. When it wasn’t enough to cover the growing grin, he used his other hand to restrain himself from all this fluttering glee.

  
(*¯︶¯*)

* * *

  
“Thanks for the food!”

  
Naruto, full of excitement and joy, dug into the plastic container of slightly cold food.

The two teenagers were sitting on the living room couch, watching local news. It was 10 in the evening and the room was dark, illuminated only by the light that came off the television screen.

“Are you sure you want to eat that cold?” 

Sasuke asked with a pout, not wanting his childhood friend to think he half-assed cooking it. It may just be egg rolls, but they were the fanciest ones Sasuke has made to date – he even went as far as adding truffle and fancy cheese into it. (Of course, he didn’t tell Naruto any of that because he didn’t want to seem like he tried hard or something)

“Sasuke, I’ve been waiting to eat since forever!” The boy replied, chomping down each spoonful of fluffy egg on rice. 

  
“This is delicious! You’d make a good husband!!” He commented as he ate another spoon ful, chomping down even more.

(#⊙_⊙#)

  
“Tsk. You shouldn’t be saying things like that you know…usuratonkachi.”

  
Sasuke pulled off his hair tie, letting his pitch-black hair loose over his reddening face.

(￣ε￣；)

* _Squints_ *

“What?”

“Eh? Nothing. I just thought you blushed a little back there ahahahahahaa!”

* _Blushes harder_ *

  
“Wha-! What are you even saying?! U-usura-“

“Gahahahha! I ‘m joking of course!”

 _Fuck you_.

Sasuke didn’t mind, actually. He thought about it sometimes. He thought, What if Naruto knew I liked him?. And then he would say, He’ll stay away for sure. Then sulking the rest of the day – knowing quite well that being “gay” for his childhood friend would surely destroy whatever ‘friendship’ they even had left.

He felt this way ever since middle school. They were always together back in the day – him, Naruto and Sakura. They’d eat lunch together, hang-out on weekends and team up for group works and things like that. At first, Sasuke didn’t see Naruto as anything other than a rival and a really good friend, but at some point, he started to feel different. 

Liking Naruto that way proved to be painfully hard to accept for him. Its doesn’t even matter much how they were both guys, what feels wrong was that it was NARUTO. They were friends, and he didn’t want to lose what they had. He’d rather bottle everything up and just die, maybe. But he was wrong. 

In middle school, he was separated from Naruto and Sakura in class, and he found new friends to hang out with. He thought it would be a great idea to take a break from spending too much time with Naruto but it only made things worse. Instead, he ended up pushing the two away for nothing as his feelings for Naruto only grew and grew. That’s the hard way he found out: _running away from the problem never fixes it._

Sasuke thought he knew himself. Love was the last thing he had in mind. He always focused on being a respected police officer like how his clan-mates expected him to be. And all the girls who ever confessed to him, he turned down because he was simply not interested. But. Why? Why Naruto? What was so different with that ugly, annoying, loud kid? And he wasn’t even gay either! Well, he technically is for Naruto, but it wasn’t because he was a boy! 

_I.Fucking.Hate myself._

Thankfully, that rowdy blonde is the biggest dumbass when it comes to love. Sasuke thought why he ever had a crush on him and his stupid whiskered face – no one else liked him except for that Hyuga girl who looks waay to weak and shy to ever admit her feelings but it was so obvious and everyone knew except the great lord of numbness to feelings that is Naruto Uzumaki. 

  
“Sasuke? U okay?”

The dark-haired boy snapped out of his deepening thoughts. Getting dragged back to Earth by the rough, high-pitched voice of his childhood friend. It seems Naruto had finished eating already.

_He’s close._

And Sasuke meant REALLY close. Too close. Absolutely heart-attack-inducing close. 

Naruto slowly moved further, he was incredibly close now. And worse, he got even closer and closer.

“Sasukeee.”

* _breathing gets heavier_ *

  
“Wh-what are you doing? Usur-“

**BOOP**.

Naruto closed the distance between the two of them, bumping his nose into Sasuke’s soft, red left cheek. 

**SLAP!!!!**  
( **SLAP!!!!** )  
( **SLAP!!!!** )

  
“WHY DID YOU-“ 

  
The Uchiha stopped mid-sentence. He kept breathing heavily. He wasn’t able to continue because he knew he was about to cry (for some fucking reason he cant explain). He was already shaky and it was evident in his voice, he tried covering it up by raising two hands to his face.

  
“Sasuke. Is there something you want to tell me?”

Naruto was dead-ass serious. He wasn’t grinning nor even smiling. His light blue eyes glimmered in the darkness of the room, staring deep and straight into Sasuke’s as he lowered the two hands that covered the other boy’s face down using his own.

“N-nothing.”

  
Sasuke lied. But the falseness of that statement leaked out as more tears pooled in his eyes.

“Sasuke. I-“

⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️

**NEWS FLASH!!**

⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️

  
_Teenage boy on a rampage in the streets in protest of the quarantine. Konoha Police took him down within ten minutes of a shoot-out. Here’s what the officer on the scene has to say:_

  
_Man : “He was dangerous. He had a gun! But he didn’t shoot anyone because it was past ten already and no one is even outside.”_

  
“Oh man! People just do the craziest shit!”

  
Naruto retracted away from their closed-up position and sat back normally on the couch with his arms back his head and elbows up in the air. He took a quick glance at Sasuke from the corner of his eyes.

The boy was still breathing heavily but he managed to collect himself, responding with “yeah” as soon as he relaxed back on the couch.

Sasuke wasn’t paying attention to anything else as he was busy trying to contain the tears in his eyes from falling. He tried breathing slowly to relief the pent up tension in his chest.

It was late. The two boys are still sitting on the couch, none were able to move because it was too awkward. They didn’t know what to do next after what happened earlier.

  
It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have just learned how to use the separating line or whatever you call that so...yay. I guess.


	6. Naruto's Side

The bright-yellow blonde opened the packed dinner and started to chomp down on the cold food.

“Sasuke, I’ve been waiting to eat since forever!”

He exclaimed as he took one bit after another. It was just egg roll over rice but it tastes so good, it tasted so…fancy. Though Naruto wasn’t one to talk because the most expensive meal he probably ever had was about 5 dollars tops.

The egg was fluffy and orangey-yellow. The seasonings were a bit heavy and over-the-top but nevertheless, it was delicious and gave the impression that it was made with love.

_I can’t believe Sasuke could make something like this. He’s so perfect! He’s smart. He’s from a good family. He has great taste in clothing. He smells nice! He has a lot of girls drooling over him! AND ON TOP OF THAT, HE IS SO FUCKING BEAUTIFUL LIKE HE HAS A FACE CARVED OUT BY GOD HIMSELF!_

Naruto caught himself thinking as he finish the plastic container of food.

_I wonder if he has a girlfriend already? He’s been distant from me and Sakura-chan lately, I don’t even know what’s going on in his life anymore. Heh. Like I even knew anything about him to begin with._

“This is delicious! You’d make a good husband!!”

(#⊙_⊙#)

“ _Tsk_. You shouldn’t be saying things like that you know…usuratonkachi.”

_Hahahaha. But its true tho-_

Naruto was taken off guard as soon as he caught a glance of his childhood friend.

_Is he…blushing? That-that’s kinda cute. Wait- that’s gay._

Subconciously, Naruto squinted his eyes as he observed the black strands of hair that went loose in the other boy’s face. He tried look past it, and there it was. A hint of red on the Uchiha's puffy pale cheeks.

  
“What?”

“Eh? Nothing. I just thought you blushed a little back there ahahahahahaa!”

He continued to observe his friend. Then there it was again! He wasn’t tripping or whatever! Sasuke blushed even harder! His face was so red, and cute.

_Aaah! Sasuke blushed! It’s so- argh! Whatever it is, I need to see more of it! No homo of course._

“Wha-! What are you even saying?! U-usura-“

_Oh shit! I might piss him off, quick, better play it cool_.

“Gahahahha! I ‘m joking of course!”

Sasuke stared at him and telepathically, Naruto heard him say “Fuck you.” or something like that. Then, the black-haired boy fell into silence. It wasn’t as if he was staring at Naruto, his eyes wandered deeper than that. Sasuke looked like he was overthinking again.

For a short while, Naruto let Sasuke sit there and drift into his thoughts. The blonde just stared at him the whole while, observing quietly – it was kinda creepy.

Sasuke…

  
_That time in middle school, I bet he did try to cut me and Sakura off. He’d hung out with a different crowd, take a pass on outings or whatever Sakura planned, heck, he’d even leave me on seen when I message him!_

Naruto hated that. He hated how Sasuke tried to distance himself from them. He hated it even more when it seems that there was no reason for him to be doing so! And after all that time, Naruto kept messaging Sasuke. He kept inviting him to hang out, sitting with him for lunch, playing with him in games. Sasyke was annoyed but he didn’t care.

_Usuratonkachi! You think I’ll let you wander off away from me, you bastard!_

_Oops. I drifted off._

Naruto cursed at himself for being lost in thought for a moment, but it seems Sasuke was even lost-er in thought. He placed his plastic container, cleared of food, over the desk and scooched closer to the mindless Uchiha.

“Sasuke? U okay?”

It seems to have done the trick. But Sasuke looked surprised when Naruto got closer.

_Eh? He looks cute like this. What if I go closer?_

“Sasukeee.”

_Oh! That’s a cute reaction. I should get closer._

Sasuke was obviously uncomfortable. He looked really red and nervous. Breathing jaggedly and all. He was pouting a bit and his cheeks were puffed up.

_And closer._

“Wh-what are you doing? Usur-“

The black-haired boy looked even redder, nervous-er and cuter!

_And closer._

**BOOP**.

Naruto got closer until his nose touched the boy’s furiously red cheek.

  
_Now, sasuke, what will you d-GHAH_

**SLAP!!!!**

  
“WHY DID YOU-“ 

_Oh shit. I really do messed up._

Naruto thought, hearing Sasuke’s unstable and weak voice. He was about to cry.

The blonde knew he was really fucked up, thinking how cute Sasuke was even at that moment. But he wasn’t _so_ messed up as to pry the boy even further than he already has. 

“Sasuke. Is there something you want to tell me?”

He was seriously asking that. _Why did Sasuke react that way?_ He was genuinely curious.

“N-nothing.”

_Lies! Sasuke, tell me. Tell me the truth because I-, even I…._ “Sasuke. I-“

  
**NEWS FLASH!!**

  
And that was it. Naruto didn’t ponder around the subject any further. Whatever it was he was going to say, he’ll just leave it be and forget it for now.

* * *

  
Later. Around 12 midnight.

Naruto was playing a warship girls gacha game on his phone when he noticed how Sasuke had been texting someone for hours now. The black-haired boy seemed stressed out and restless.

_Who is he texting?_

Naruto asked himself out of curiosity. And he swore, it was **ONLY** out of curiosity, nothing more than that (He wasn’t jealous dang it!).

“So? U texting your gf? Kekekekeke.”

Naruto teased, though deep inside, he was partially scared that the slightly older boy would say “Yeah” or something. (Just to be clear, he wouldn’t really mind if he did or whatever)

“No.”

_OH. Ok. Cooool._

Sasuke’s reply was short. Well, its too short. What did he mean by that? The blonde asked himself yet again. Did he meant **No** , like, **“no I don’t have a gf”** or **No** , like, **“no, its not my gf but I do have one though”**

**... ... ...**

“So…got a girlfriend? Or someone?”

  
(・∀・)

  
Beating around the bush wasn’t going to work with Sasuke. Naruto knew this well. He was straightforward in asking, blushing a little as he did. His eyes didn’t leave the screen of his phone, trying hard to play it cool or something.

There was a long pause.

* _ **Heart beats faster**_ *

… … …

“Of course not, who has time for that.”

_GHAH! Holy shit he almost got me there. I don’t care if he has a girlfriend or whatever but I would really hate it if he had one…..before me that is!_

“And here I thought you’d be the type to have five girlfriends at once! Hah! U cant even play the love game right!”

“Tsk. Love game? And what about you? Have you even made a move on Sakura yet? Usuratonkachi.”

“And whose fault do you think is that? Sakura-chan wouldn’t even look my way! She’s always blabbing out your name like-“

“Then you’re in luck. I’m not interested in her.” 

“Oh? The who is it that you are interested in? Huh?”

“Nobody.”

(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

“Oh....Why did I thought you’d say me? Gahahahaha!”

* ** _proceeds to face the wall with his phone in hand to hide the tomato red coloring that has started to infest in his face_** *

“Don’t assume I stoop as low as that. Like I’d ever be attracted to an annoying brat with an ugly face.”

It was on purpose! Naruto said it to see the cute, nervous, blushing face of the young Uchiha but alas! He has failed! Even worse, the bitching prowess of the Sharingan has been awakened.

“ _Tsk_. Then who are you texting?! Who is it?”

“Not your business to know. Usuratonkachi…”

“Gr! I’m going to be your roommate from now on! We should share secrets!”

“Hah? What are you even on? I said you could live with me for a while . I didn’t say we’d be all buddy-buddy and share secrets like girls.”

“B-but! I want to get closer to you, Sasuke….”

And if Sasuke could get any redder than he already was, he would. 

  
“Tsk. Stop saying cheesy things. Shut up and sleep already...”

“Heh? I guess it was cheesy.”

  
Naruto laid back on his makeshift yet comfortable bed, dumping his phone over to his pile of clothes on the floor (he was organizing them earlier but said “fuck it” and left them there midway).

“Well. Goodnight Sasuke! See u tomorrow.”

For a long while that night, Sasuke had turned to face Naruto with a small-smile-but-also-wtfwhydidusaythat face.

“Good night…

 _Usuratonkachi_.

“…Naruto.”

_Oh? At least, that’s a progress. Hehehehe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I removed some tags because they weren't relevant yet lmao. But I will return them when they do.


	7. Drugs?

_Ahhh. Unfff. Mhh. Aah. This feels good._

_But…where am I?_

_aAahh. Yeahh. I could get used to thisss._

_Oh yeah. I’m at Sasuke’s room. But…why am I….?_

  
Naruto traced his temple with a finger and noticed how sweaty and hot he was feeling. But it almost didn’t matter because there was an incredibly indulgent and somehow sinful feeling spreading all over his body.

...

...

❗❗❗❗❗

**(⊙_⊙)**

_What is this?? Where…_

_!!!!!_

_Sasuke! Why are you, wh-what the!_

_We’re both nake-_

**RIIIIIIIIIIIING. RIIIIIIIIIIIIING.**

⏰⏰⏰

His eyes shot open and the first thing his body did was to jump out of bed and check his pants.  
It didn’t took him long to realize that he almost jizzed all over a bed he borrowed just his first day.  
He quickly scrambled across the unit to find the bathroom with changing clothes and toiletries in hand. When he finally found it, he locked the door and took off his pants in a hurry. He rinsed the stain with water so that it wouldn’t be completely embarrassing when he goes to the laundry place downstairs.

He crouched over the sink and pondered.

  
_**So I was just having a wet dream.** _

He cringed.

**_Then…somehow. In my wet dream. Sasuke was there._ **

Then he got embarrassed.

_**And, he was….we were…..naked….?** _

Then he almost wished for death.

_**And…and…th-I I. I don’t think there were any girls around…!!!!????** _

Now he did wish to die.

_**And he…he-he and I….** _

“ _Naruto_ ” he recalled the lust that Sasuke’s eyes drowned in as he gasped for-

##  **GHAH!!!!! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!! I wanna die!!!**

  
Involuntarily, he pulled the handles of the mirror over the sink.

  
_Oh thank goodness! I could die! These would surely kill me._

  
He was mindless as he went through the dozens of containers in the small cabinet.

  
_Wait_. 

He halted before opening the amber brown bottle he took out.

_Sasuke has an awful lot of medicine. And…_

He checked the labels and tags and saw how most of them weren’t normal medication.

_You can’t buy these without prescription!_

The blonde deduced in a genius fashion as he read the sign on the bottle:

  
**⚠️ [ WARNING: ] ⚠️**   
**Do not sell without prescription.**

  
(He wasn’t really well-versed in medicine but at least he could read!)

“Sa-sasuke…”

* * *

  
The two boys are currently dining on the small table-for-two by the living room. Sasuke had prepared pancakes for breakfast. It was early in the morning and they had online class in two hours.

“Sasuke. I have something important to talk about with you.”

  
  
_Gulp_.

The black-haired boy swallowed that pancake way faster than he intended.

“What is it?”

He asked, trembling inside yet completely collected outside. It was the ultimate ability – the Uchiha genjutsu. It doesn’t work all the time though.

“You…should quit doing drugs.”

_Holy shit. And here I thought that my genjutsu finally worked for the better for once._

“Usuratonkachi…..tsk. Did you see the pills in the bathroom cupboard?”

“Yes! And as your friend, I’d like to say-“

“ They’re not mine, you idiot. And don’t go around opening cupboards when its not even your own home.”

“I-I have my reasons why I opened that! And- who would they belong to anyway? You’re the only one here so…wait…are you, the only one living here?”

“So you finally caught on? Or should I give you another day to realize that I made you sleep in my room despite having another one right outside my door?”

* _nervous dramatic gulp_ *

  
“S-so you don’t live alone?”

* _Facepalms_ *

  
“Yeah.”

“GHAH!!! You should have told me earlier! I wouldn’t have acted so comfortable like its just-“

“Shut up, will you? I already texted him to explain last night. Tsk. The bastard didn’t even come home…”

“Ohhh. I see. I see. So…..uhmm..who is he?”

“My elder brother.”

... ...

“He does drugs?”

“No! Usuratonkachi…..He has a medical condition…”

_Oh. That explains a lot._

Naruto noticed how Sasuke looked deeply concerned and frightened as he mentioned that. He never saw him talk like this about anyone. It was heart-warming to see his childhood friend talk about someone whom he really cared for.

_So he has an older brother? And I didn’t even know! What kind of friend am I?!!!_

  
But Sasuke never really talked about anything personal ever.

“…he’ll be back later, I think. But don’t worry. He’s rarely here anyways so you won’t feel awkward.”

“Hah! Me? Sasuke, you should know, I’m the friend of the whole city! I can’t wait to meet him!!”

Sasuke blushed a little and smiled. 

  
“Finish your food and get ready for class, idiot.”

That was a different kind of smile. Naruto took a good look at the young Uchiha and saved the image in his head. _Sasuke really loves his brother._


	8. Online Class Scandal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda (tried to) make it clear who was who, but just to be sure:
> 
> ISoldMySoulToGacha (Naruto)  
> ShogiKing (Shikamaru)  
> SmellsLikeDog (Kiba)  
> BigBone200 (Choji)  
> Bug (Shino)  
> ❤KAMISAMA❤ (Sasuke)  
> #1TsundereHoe (Karin)  
> Sasuke’sYogurt💋 (Suigetsu)  
> GIANTsimp (Jugo)

**[TEAMnarushikachokino Chatroom]**   
_5 people are online._

ISoldMySoulToGacha: u guys going to attend class?  
ISoldMySoulToGacha: 🙃🙃🙃

ShogiKing: Naruto.   
ShogiKing: You always ask that.   
ShogiKing: Then we’re gonna say yes.   
ShogiKing: Then ur gonna say,  
ShogiKing: you guys suck!   
ShogiKing: Then you end up attending anyway.

SmellsLikeDog: Yeah! Thatswhyidontevenansweranymore

BigBone200: of course he will attend  
BigBone200: he wants to see Sakura!!!!🤡🤡🤡

SmellsLikeDog: oofsimpalert  
SmellsLikeDog: ithoughtnarutogotoverheralready

ShogiKing: Kiba please use the wide bar without a label on ur keryboard   
ShogiKing: or as I like to call it  
ShogiKing: **THE SPACE BAR YOU IDIOT**

SmellsLikeDog: Itypefasterthisway

ShogiKing: We’re not ur gf   
ShogiKing: We don’t need a fast response

ISoldMySoulToGacha: ughhh imagine having a girlfriend  
ISoldMySoulToGacha: bros before hoes! 😝😝

BigBone200: imagine dating kiba 🤮🤮🤮

ISoldMySoulToGacha: LOL EW 🤢

SmellsLikeDog: shutup!!!!!  
SmellsLikeDog: shinospeakuppleasedefendme

Bug: 👋

ISoldMySoulToGacha: HI SHINO!!! 😎👋

ShogiKing: is ur username literally just “bug”

Bug: 👍

_**[Alarm]** _   
_**[The alarm set for the event: OnlineClassStart has been activated]** _

ISoldMySoulToGacha: welp. See yall! 

  
Naruto closed the chatbox and clicked on the other tab as their teacher went live. He was sitting comfortably in Sasuke’s room, with an open notebook and a pen beside. The laptop was one he got from Jiraiya for his birthday last year. Though they had no money to spare for expensive things like those, Jiraiya was still able to save for it and Naruto almost cried as he received the gadget. Which reminded him,

_Where the fuck is that perverted old man?!_

His last message explained that he was stranded in some town and can’t go visit. He said he was “doing something” to earn enough money for rent. But what the fuck is it and why did it take so long? Did he find some new stripper club to invade or something?

_Stupid wrinkly hag…_

He proceeded to open google meet where his classmates had started to turn on their webcams one by one.

There were about 25 students online already, among them were Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba – three of the friends he chatted to earlier. Shino was online but his camera was still turned off. He recognized another name that was online, Hinata Hyuga – aka the weird white-eyed shy girl. Sakura wasn’t there yet.

“Woah! Naruto! Since when did you become rich?” Choji looked surprised to see the room Naruto was in.

“Since when did you start cleaning too?” Shikamaru added.

“Hah! You’re right!” Kiba shouted to his mic.

“Actually I’m-“

“EEEK! NARUTO-KUN! WHY ARE YOU AT SASUKE’S ROOM?!!!” 

  
Ino, a close friend of Shikamaru, Choji and Sakura and self-proclaimed Sasuke-girl (his fanclub? apparently) screeched – not realizing what she just implied. Though she was shocked and was genuinely just asking, many had already mistook it for something _**saucier**_.  


  
**ヽ(°〇°)ﾉ**

  
**(≧◡≦) ♡**

  
**( : ౦ ‸ ౦ : )**

  
**(￣ ￣|||)**

  
**☆⌒(≧▽° )**

Many of their classmates were howling and making “ooooh” and other tease-y noises.

Actually, Sasuke wasn’t even at the room that time. He said he couldn’t focus if Naruto was near him or whatever. So it was a shock for him that Ino noticed it – kinda creepy too. 

Before he could say something, he was shut silent as he saw Sakura with a hand over her mouth. She looked shocked and pinkish like her hair, from blushing.

_**Nooo! Sakura-chan! It’s not trueee!!** _

“So what if Naruto’s gay? If it’s love it’s love guys.”

**_Kiba! You’re not helping! Idiot! Shut up!_ **

“ Well, not gonna say I didn’t see this coming…”

**_Shikamaru what do you even mean by that?!_ **

“If I do say so myself, Naruto has good taste!....okay now I’m hungry.”

_**Guys, I appreciate your support but shut the fuck up!** _

“It’s not like that!!!!”

Naruto finally broke his silence.

But he was met by instant regret when the first thing that he saw in his screen was their math teacher’s shocked face.

“Okaayyy. So moving on…”

And so classes started.

  
Naruto didn’t- no, he couldn’t look at Sakura in the eye the whole time.

...

  
During their break, Naruto turned off the camera and left the room. He didn’t want to deal with such a fiasco today.

With one last message to their chatroom, “We’re NOT dating!”. He left to check what Sasuke, who was taking the online class at the study table near the living room, got for their lunch today.

“Yooo! Sasuke! I’m hungry!!! Hehehehe.”

Flustered, Sasuke slammed his laptop down so quickly. Too quickly.

“Wha-, what’s that for?”

“Nothing. It would be too troublesome if they saw.”  
Though, on the back of his mind, he already knew it was too late.

“Who saw?”

Checking his phone, his theory was proven to be correct.

“Never mind. They already did. _Tsk_. Usuratonkachi. This is your fault.”

* * *

Meanwhile, 

**[WeRHoes4SASUKEuwu chatroom]**   
_4 people are online_

#1TsundereHoe: SASUKE WHO WAS THAT?  
#1TsundereHoe: SASUKE WHO WAS THAT?  
#1TsundereHoe: SASUKE WHO WAS THAT?  
#1TsundereHoe: SASUKE WHO WAS THAT?

❤KAMISAMA❤: Karin stop flooding my messages  
❤KAMISAMA❤: you’re even saying the same thing here

Sasuke’sYogurt💋: but we r genuinely curius   
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: who is that?  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: GAHAHAHAHAHHA

GIANTsimp: I think we’ve seen him talk to Sasuke at school a lot of times before

Sasuke’sYogurt💋: What?! When?! I cant remember

GIANTsimp: usually when u two aren’t around

#1TsundereHoe: BUT WHY IS HE THERE THO?  
#1TsundereHoe: BUT WHY IS HE THERE THO?

Sasuke’sYogurt💋: karin don’t repeat what you have to say  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: WE’VE READ IT OKAY  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: WE’VE READ IT OKAY  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: WE’VE READ IT OKAY  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: WE’VE READ IT OKAY  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: WE’VE READ IT OKAY  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: See? Its hella annoying! And turn off your all caps!!! I could hear u from here! 

❤KAMISAMA❤: what’s more annoying is our names  
❤KAMISAMA❤: suigetsu turn it back

Sasuke’sYogurt💋: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

#1TsundereHoe: WTF shut up Suigetsu!!!! I’ll block ur crummy ass

Sasuke’sYogurt💋: Do it, I bet u cant 😝😜  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: But more importantly  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: sasuke  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: what’s the tea?

❤KAMISAMA❤: its bland

Sasuke’sYogurt💋: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: I don’t remember u knew how 2 joke

❤KAMISAMA❤: There’s no tea

GIANTsimp: ok im gonna be blunt  
GIANTsimp: is he ur boyfriend?

Sasuke’sYogurt💋: OH SHIT  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: JUGO U CANT JUS SAY THAT  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: HAHAHAHAHAHHA  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: Karin as ur friend  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: imma say it  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: pls don’t hang urself there are those who love you  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: probably not anyone in this chatroom  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: but I bet your mom loves you so much

#1TsundereHoe: SUIGETSU I SWEAR  
#1TsundereHoe: IM BLOCKING UR FUCKING FACE 

Sasuke’sYogurt💋: HAHAHAHAAA  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: but 4 real tho  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: is he?

❤KAMISAMA❤: none of ur business

Sasuke’sYogurt💋: GAHAHAHAHAHA CLASSIC SASUKE  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: BUT WE DON’T JUDGE  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: U can tell us anything  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: full support 😁😁  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: though, we’d prefer you’d date us instead HAHAHAHAHAHA  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: we are hoes 4 u after all 😘😘😘  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: right Karin?

GIANTsimp: suigetsu  
GIANTsimp: I don’t think ur joking anymore

Sasuke’sYogurt💋: Jugo, since when was I not serious?

#1TsundereHoe: oh? Did that fuck face say something?  
#1TsundereHoe: I cant see his chat anymore 😈😈

_Ugh what a headache._  
Sasuke closed off the app. He didn’t want to see any more of that cursed chatroom.

For lunch, the two boys decided to order from downstairs. Naruto insisted he paid for his own order – he could at least do that.

  
Lunch went on and after eating, they returned to their respective online classes.

  
Naruto wasn’t able to chat Sakura all day. It was a problem for sure. Sakura always liked Sasuke and Naruto felt some kind of guilt over their little “scandal”.

  
In the end, he decided that it would be better if he just let the day pass for now and talk to her some other time.

* * *

_Okay! Time to roll more gacha heehee. I hope I finally get the SSR neko-chan I wanted so bad!!!_

Naruto was stuck in front of his phone all afternoon. Only when he heard his tummy rumble did he finally stop and headed outside the room.

Sasuke was watching TV alone, wrapped up nicely (and adorably) in a thick blanket as he continuously checked his phone immediately after it buzzed.

“Sasuke! Let me join you~”

“Wha-“

Naruto had scooched himself near the young Uchiha. 

  
And do I have to say that Sasuke looked cute as he blushed? No. But he did, just saying.

There was a local movie channel on, and the movie, “The Girl Who Leapt Through Time”.

🚨🚨 **SPOILER ALERT FOR THE MOVIE, NARUTO IS GONNA BE A DICK AND SPOIL IT, SKIP THIS LINE IF YOU R PLANNING TO WATCH IT AND U DONT WANT SPOILED🚨** 🚨

“Aaah!! I know this one! I’ve watched it, like 4 times already. This, thi-no THIS dude turns out to be a time traveler too. Then she finds out he was actually from the future. * _whispers_ * _he only wants too see some dumb painting because it burned or whatever._ Then they wont actually end up together because she’s like a grandma in his original timeline. Its so sad.”

🚨🚨 **END OF SPOLER** 🚨🚨

**ヽ(`⌒´メ)ノ**

  
“What? You fucking spoiled the whole thing, idiot!”

Sasuke cursed at the blonde, glaring a depressed, pissed off look.

“Oof.”

“That’s all you have to say? _Tsk_. Whatever.”

“Sooo sorry Sasuke!! I’ll make it up to you! I have a cool movie collection in my laptop and we could watch them together and-“

“Shut up! I’m not interested in your hentai collection, usuratonkachi.”

“Its not hentai!!!”

“Pft, knowing you. You probably have a collection that could rival the archives of rule34.”

“Whaaat?! I don-“

  
**Ding Dong.**

Their argument was cut short by a ring on the doorbell.

**Ding Dong.**

Sasuke hurried to the door.

As it opened, Naruto saw the man standing on the other side.

He was tall and had long hair tied in a loose pony tail. He wore a long, expensive-looking black trench coat with a deep red interior. Naruto didn’t even know why the fuck he noticed his clothes when his face was so…. _perfectly handsome._ As the face mask was removed, Naruto saw real beauty – that was this man’s face. And if it was possible, he might even be more beautiful than Sasuke! 

“Nii-san.”

“Forgive me Sasuke, I wasn’t able to come home yesterday.”

His voice was deep and perfectly contrasting to his femininely pretty face. His eyelashes were really, exceptionally, long. His aura was so intoxicatingly attractive. It made Naruto gulp for no reason. It's basically not gay to fall for him.

“I was worried.”

The gorgeous young man placed two fingers on Sasuke’s forehead and gave it a playful push. 

“Next time, I’ll text you early.”

Naruto, mustered his courage to say something. He didn’t know why he had to but the young man’s beauty made him feel at a loss for words.

“H-hello. Sasuke’s brother. I-I’m Naruto Uzumaki.”

“Hm? So _you’re_ Naruto.”

Naruto felt like his heart was going to pop out as the man stared at him in the eye and approached him.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Sasuke’s older brother, Itachi Uchiha.”

_His smile. Oh my god. Wait wtf...._

Naruto internally melted as Itachi flashed him a welcoming smile. 

  
The whiskered blonde trembled as he shook the older Uchiha’s extended hand (hopefully, he didn’t feel that).

“Sasuke, I’m going to take a shower first okay. Here’s dinner, you two can eat before me.”

  
Itachi removed his trench coat and placed it over the sofa. He handed the plastic he carried over to his younger brother and smiled at Naruto before heading to the room in front of Sasuke’s.

Sasuke’s eyes followed Itachi as he left his room then towards the bathroom. He looked concerned.

“So you two look alike. Hehe.”  
Naruto commented to break the ice.

“Hm. Yeah…”

  
Sasuke seemed to have shaken off whatever it is that worried him back there. He proceeded to set up the table for dinner.


	9. The Other Uchiha

“So then Choji told me he got neko-chan within the first, like, four rolls. And Shikamaru was like, ‘congrats’, but you can tell, he didn’t actually give a shit. Kiba said he had to spend a few for extra rolls until he got her in his, like, 15th roll. And meanwhile, I’m here, crying, 50 rolls deep and already broke.”

Naruto blabbed on forever about his gacha game addiction. Sasuke hated it but he was fine since Itachi seemed to be interested, though he didn’t fucking know who half these names were.

“Hmm. When I was young, I had the same kind of addiction to gashapon.”

“Haaah! Itachi-san! You don’t seem the type!”

“ Hahahaha. Yeah. But my friends all spent their lunch money on it. I did the same because I wanted to collect all the pokemon ones because it was Sasuke’s favorite.”

The way Itachi directed a loving smile towards his younger brother made Naruto’s heart flutter in second-hand-joy or something like that. 

_Brotherly love is truly adorable._

“Nii-san. Y-you should eat more of this.”

  
Sasuke tried to direct attention away from his reddening blush. He shoved a plateful of leafy greens over to his elder brother’s plate. 

  
Though, Itachi only ever loved sweets, he was forced to eat healthy food by Sasuke all the time. He didn’t complain because he thought it was cute. But soon it became his younger brother’s habit to nag about everything he eats.

* _chewing cabbage_ * “Naruto, what do you want for lunch tomorrow? I’ll make you choose since you’re our guest.”

“Haah! N-no, I just- I cant possibly choose selfishly hahaha. I think I’ll have whatever Sasuke wants!”

“No, not Sasuke. He won’t make me eat dango...” Itachi complained with a pouted face.

“Nii-san! That’s because you have five sticks in one sitting!”

Itachi laughed and affectionately booped the younger Uchiha’s nose with a finger. 

  
“Forgive me, I’ll try to contain myself next time....

**(⌒.⌒)**

....Anyways, I heard you like ramen, naruto.”

“Y-yeah. How did you know, Itachi-san?”

“Sasuke talked a LOT about you when he was young…”

“Nii-san!”

“….and he said he wanted to be your classmate forever…”

“Itachi!!”

“…I think its cute but I was a little jealous.”

“Hey! Stop.”

  
Sasuke forced his nosy brother’s mouth shut with his left hand. He caught a quick glance of Naruto, who seemed to be blushing and flustered from what his stupid brother blabbed out. Of course, his body failed him again, and his face just started burning up as well.

“I-okay. I’m gonna, like, shower now. Okay.”

Naruto dashed off the table and into their room, then out again then into the shower.

“Haha. He’s blushing.”

  
Itachi commented, then looked back to Sasuke and gave him an is-he-ur-boyfriend kind of stare.

“Its not like that!”

“Okaay.” Though Itachi looked like he was still in doubt.

“But enough about me…”

“Nn?” Itachi mumbled as he took a large bite out of the salad.

Sasuke's mood had become serious.

“Tell me where you were last night.”

  
The younger Uchiha demanded, placing a hand on the right side of his brother’s neck, hidden under a high-collar.

“So, you’ve noticed huh…”

“You told me you were at the academy.”

“Yes. And I really was until 11 PM.”

“So? Did _he_ come pick you up after that?”

“Yes.”

“Then he didn’t take you straight here?”

“Because * _sigh_ * I was too tired."

A really obvious lie from his brother. Sasuke kept staring at the fresh purplish wound on his brother's neck.

"Sasuke, you shouldn’t pry into adult business you know.”

Once again that night, Itachi flicked his forehead then he fixed their plates to clean the table but Sasuke stopped him.

“Nii-san. I’ll clean tonight. You should rest your body.”

“Hmm. Sasuke is so caring and mature.” 

“Nii-san!”

“Haha. Thank you Sasuke…” Itachi lightly kissed the top of his pitch-black hair and continued, “…good night.”

“Good night. Sleep well.”

* * *

  
Sasuke always had the undivided attention of his older brother, Itachi. He had been his number one “favorite person”, as the latter would say. 

  
He never hated how much attention he got from him. But at the same time, he didn’t mind if Itachi were to love someone the same way he did Sasuke. However, this proved to be nothing but optimistically pretty but actually false words from Sasuke to himself.

  
It wasn’t as if he tried to “keep Itachi for himself” or something like that, but when the person you love and care for most starts “dating” someone, wouldn’t it just be a natural reaction “hate” this certain person who became the new object of his attention?

  
Sasuke shook his head.

  
_I’m so greedy…_

  
He hated how he was so selfish. But then he remembered,

“Sasuke. Let me borrow Itachi for a while okay?” * _ **proceeds to wrap his dirty, filthy, disgusting (and every other synonym to that) arms on Itachi’s waist**_ *

**_Fuck You. Shisui. Uchiha._ **

Not only was he not Itachi’s favorite person in the world anymore, but he was also NOT his favorite Uchiha!

That bastard!!!

_**Shisui Uchiha**_. Itachi’s senior in the academy. Being an “Uchiha”, applying for the Police Force Academy after graduating high school came to the two as naturally as breathing. They’ve spent some years together training, though Shisui graduated earlier. He and Itachi eventually started dating after that. 

  
Itachi was regarded as a genius at his field and was able to graduate early as well. Due to his condition, he applied for the forensic team so he didn’t have to do anything physically challenging. This is currently his last year, and thanks to the pandemic, he had more trouble finishing than he would like to. After the enhanced lockdown was announced, Itachi was granted a special pass so he can go around freely from the academy, to the station and back home. 

  
And so, the question is “Who does Itachi love more?”. Just kidding. Its actually quite obvious how Itachi loved Sasuke most, and everything else next – and the latter was well aware of this. But, even so, Shisui is a dick. And that’s that.

  
Shisui has a frisky personality. And also, he loved playing with people’s hair – Itachi’s most. He was kind of like Naruto, but a lot ‘tamer’. He was around ever since Sasuke was young so the latter thought he was their cousin of some sort. It turns out, Shisui’s far off from their branch of the family. In the famed Uchiha clan, it was a godsend to even be associated with the name. Many women who married “non-Uchiha” husbands often opt to pass the clan name to their children. 

  
In his heart, Sasuke knows that Shisui truly cared for Itachi. And he knows that Itachi felt the same. But still, Shisui is a dick.

  
_“Little Sasuke~ Can I borrow Itachi for a while? You've had him for hoursss.”_

_“Get off him!!! Get off Nii-saaan!!!”_

_“Sh-shisui.”_

_**Bite**._

  
_“*muffled* Sasuke, I got your nii-chan’s neck!”_

_“ **NOOO!!! Get off!!!** ”_

_“Shisui, g-get off me.”_

_**Bites harder.** _

_***** laughs at the little boy *****_

  
Shisui loved to tease Sasuke about things like that all the time. He was a jerk! And on top of that, he was careless. More often than not, Itachi would come home covered in hickeys. That’s why he had so many long-collared, long-sleeved shirts. Shisui is such a tease and its just the worst!

Moving on.

  
There was a BIGGER reason why Sasuke was so worried that his elder brother spent the night elsewhere.

  
And it was because of this fucking pandemic!

  
Everyone knows Itachi had the health of an old man in a coma. And it made Sasuke worried sick. Every time his precious onii-chan left for schoolwork, his heart was pierced with a stake that kept it bleeding for as long as he didn’t return. As much as possible, Sasuke wanted him to stay at home where he could be monitored and cared for. But Itachi was the type to shoulder everything. He was a hard worker. And since they were orphaned at a young age, Itachi felt even greater burden to succeed.

  
This situation sent Sasuke into a spiral of challenges and problems that seemed to never end. All he knew was that he wanted to surpass Itachi. He wanted to be better than his brother.

That way, maybe Itachi would see that its him who will be protected by Sasuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I made a little dramatic one here. Just a lil.


	10. Apology

  
“Dear Sakura-chan,”

  
_No. Too formal._

  
_How bout_ , “Yo. Sakura!”

  
_Nooope. Too buddy-ish._

  
_Okay. What about,_ “Sakura, I’m sorry for what I’ve done. But tis’ a misunderstandment. For we have only resided-”

  
_Wait. Why did I go medieval?! GHAH! ITS NO USE! I have to apologize for the misunderstanding earlier!!! Or she might think I’m stealing Sasuke from her. Or whatever._

Naruto was staring at his phone screen for too long. Displayed was a certain someone's number.

  
**(555-0994) Sakura😍**

Outside the balcony. 1 AM. 

  
Naruto stood in silence, pondering as he took in the full view of the city lights. It was a silent night in quarantine. A few residents of their apartment complex were also outside, enjoying the night sky painted of stars and murky mud-purple clouds. 

**Ring. Ring.**

_Oof_. He thought as he involuntarily pressed the button. Perhaps his will to finally patch things up with his close friend had gotten the best of him.

**Ring. Ring.**

  
**Ring. Ring.**

  
**Ring. Ring.**

  
**Ring. Ring.**

  
**Ring. Ring. Click.**

“Sakura-chan?”

  
Naruto cringed at how desperate and quick he said that.

“Naruto…...DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?!!”

The whiskered blonde sighed in relief. It was classic Sakura. Shouting at him for nothing everything he ever did – though she had a good reason this time.

“S-sakura! Glad you picked up.”

“Yeah? So what you want? At one in the fucking morning?!”

“Hahahaha. I just. Felt like…I really, really, really needed to say something.”

  
With every repeat of the word, Naruto’s voice became lower and the atmosphere got more serious.

“Naruto. Is this about Sasuke?”

Sakura was a smart girl. Naruto knew that well. At times like this, her keen understanding of the situation made Naruto thank the heavens countlessly for sparing him from having to express his thoughts to words.

“Sakura. I’m here because Sasuke offered me to live with him when he saw that I didn’t have any electricity and water back at my unit. Its not actually that deep. So-“

Sakura chuckled softly.

  
“Naruto. Can I ask you a question?”

It scared him. The tone that she used was dead serious and it **scared** him. (In bold)

“Y-yeah. Sure.”

“You know, ever since we were small and young and stupid…I’ve loved Sasuke. He was handsome and cool and…..I wanted to be the girl to make him smile.”

Sakura sounded so happy reminiscing. It made Naruto feel lighter.

“But Sasuke never looked at me that way. He was always looking somewhere far and beyond my eyes. Its almost as if I didn’t even exist. But even so, I never let go of my feelings. I know, what a simp, right?”

Now, she sounded a bit down. Naruto wasn’t able to say something to console her. What would he say anyway? “ _One day, he will love you._ ” Or some cheesy shit like that?

“And now, quarantine. I see him less and less but I though of him more and more. I hate myself for being this way. I hate staring at someone who won’t even glance at me.”

_Is she going to cry? Oh no? Wh-what to say?!_

Sakura sniffed. Her voice had started to tremble a little bit but she coughed the nervousness away.

“So. Naruto. My question.”

**Lug-dug. Lug-dug. Lug-dug.**

“If I was the one whose electricity got cut off, do you think Sasuke would have done the same?”

Blank. It went all blank. Naruto’s thoughts were flashed out white upon hearing Sakura’s question.

 _Wouldn’t he though?_  
Narito wasn’t able to think straight.

“Sakura-chan.”

“No. He wouldn’t right? And I wouldn’t take ‘oh because you’re a girl and he’s a boy and its not right to stay under one roof’ for an excuse! That’s bullshit! Theoretically. I. Don’t. Have. Anything. And even so, Sasuke-kun won’t still offer me squat. Why? Dont answer – Its because he doesn’t care enough.”

Now it was getting awkward for the boy. He had no clue where Sakura was leading up to.

“Naruto-kun. I’m not mad, but I won’t say I’m not jealous. But I’m going to say this to you right now…

* _deep breath_ *

“……you’re special to Sasuke-kun.”

Her words hit him like a truck. No, her fist would do just as much damage.

_ME? Special? To Sasuke???_

  
_No way. I mean. He calls me usuratonkachi every chance he get! He ignores my messages! And he….he also…_

“ Naruto. If you told me that Sasuke would ask someone, anyone, to live with him ever, I would laugh at your face and punch you out of delusion. He wouldn’t randomly just help anybody. He wouldn’t go the extra mile of having to share his living space to just _some_ friend…”

Naruto was in a total shock. He was too dense to see this himself. It was as if the memories flood back to his brain one by one, flashing the images in black and white like an anime flashback scene.

“….it’s all because it IS you.”

Naruto fell silent. Sakura knew what it meant. And she wanted him to think about it even deeper.

“Naruto. We have class tomorrow. You better sleep already! Heh. Good night.”

Sakura hung up without Naruto saying a word.

**Beep**.

[ _Phone call with Sakura_ 😍 _has ended_ ]

_Sigh_.

  
Naruto tiptoed back inside, moving really stealthily like a ninja. He tried his best not to make any kind of sound as he opened the door to Sasuke’s room.

“Where were you?”

_Yeet. Looks like the jig is up._

To his surprise, Sasuke was wide awake – sitting on his bed and looking through his phone.

“Sasuke! Its like 1 Am! I had like, to talk to someone. So. That’s why I was outside sneaking and all....”

Naruto said as he headed towards his bed to collapse into the soft sheets. 

  
He was ready to take a nap but Sasuke didn’t reply to what he said, so he raised his head from the soft, fluffy pillow to check on the other boy.

The young Uchiha was still sitting on his bed and scrolling through his phone.

“What?”

Naruto remembered what Sakura told him earlier. Then his cheeks burned red.

_What the hell am I thinking?!! Sakura didn’t know what she was saying earlier…_

He side-eyed Sasuke, only to find him staring at him in full annoyance.

_**See?! Sasuke hates me!** _

“Naruto what is it?”  
He sounded a bit forceful that time.

“N-nothing.”  
Naruto straightened his back as he sat on his bed.

“But I was just wondering if you want to say something to me…”

If he was too dumb to tell whether or not Sakura was telling the truth, then he was going to get it out Sasuke himself.

“Why would I say something to you?”

“?! Ah, umm. Say, you have something to tell me all this time…?or whatever.”

“All this time?”

Naruto didn’t know what to do next. It seems he was leading the conversation on but he didn’t know which direction to take.

_Should I just be blunt about it? Or should I just drop it or sleep? What the fuck!!!!_

“Sasuke. I can’t take it anymore.”

The curiosity in him has started to overtake his body. 

  
Naruto swore, more often that not, his emotions would just take over him and he’d lose control over his body. It like there some kind of entity sealed within him or something.

_So the blunt route it is._

Naruto has crossed the line of decency. He crawled from his bed up to Sasuke’s – only stopping when he got really close.

“Naruto, what are y-“

The bright yellow blonde took the paler boy’s hands into his own and stared him in the eye. They were both blushing but only Sasuke was struggling to hide it.

“Sasuke. Are you….”

**Lug-dug. Lug-dug. Lug-dug. Lug-dug.**

“Are you not in love with Sakura-chan?”

**_FFffffeeeeeeeeeewwwwwpp_**.

  
That’s the sound of the quickly deflating sexual tension within the room.

So Naruto chose to ask the wrong question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I feel honored that some people have read this junk/my hardwork. It not the end but just thank you, I feel special wahahaha. The "first arc" is ending though. Like, three chapters to go. 💖


	11. Naruto's Brother

_“Its not Sakura!”_

_Sasuke said then he slapped me away._

  
_He added, “Sleep, so you could replenish your dwindling brain cells!”_

  
_Then he called me “usuratonkachi” or whatever._

  
_But the next day, we were fine again and all._

  
Naruto recalled to himself what happened that night.

Long story short, he messed up his chance to confirm whether or not Sasuke liked him _that_ way.

  
_Or maybe I’m just looking too deep into things. Maybe Sakura-chan meant something else…? Grrr why the fuck am I such a loser at this?_

  
Feelings.

  
As a boy, Naruto wasn’t the type to pay so much attention to it in the first place.   
Though, he wasn’t a complete stranger to it either.

He did have “feelings” for Sakura back then. But what king of “feeling” was it?

  
Back that time when Sasuke distanced himself apart from them. He chased him, knowing that if he lost Sasuke as a friend, he would regret it for life. What kind of “feeling” was that?

  
What makes “love” a different kind of “feeling”? And how can you tell these “feelings” apart?

**_Ahayzjanakagava. I hate this!_ **

The internal struggle for answers within Naruto was getting deep into his brain. He was at an online class but his brain wandered into the depths of Marianas Trench.

_“I’m not really the one to say but I think one can realize their love for someone rather than they could decide to love another. I’m not an expert in philosophy, but the way I see it, actions speak louder than words. If you look at how the person treats you, than what they tell you, then maybe you’d see it better. I think you’ll just know if you feel it. You know?”_

Iruka sensei told them that back in kindergarten. It was almost impossible that Naruto could still recall every word until now. But Iruka was a man he held really close in his heart, Naruto too, knew well that his words won’t just fade away in his memories.

_I still don’t know if Sasuke likes me that way or not._

Was the epic conclusion to that dragging episode of deep thoughts and self-doubt.

But, really, there was only one way to know.

* * *

“My test results just came back and it was negative. I guess I can roam around the complex now.”

  
“Wah! Shikamaru that’s cool!!! I hope I get mine soon too!!!”

Naruto was just on the phone with Shikamaru.  
Apparently, test results had started to come back, and when you tested negative, you were allowed to leave your room. However, it is still lockdown, so the residents of the apartment complex weren’t allowed to leave the premises unless they have a special pass.

“Are you sure about that? Isn’t being in Sasuke’s room more fun?”

* _furiously blushing_ *  
“Aaah! I already told you! We’re not like that!”

“Naruto’s not a virgin anymore!!”

Choji, who was living in the same room with his best friend Shikamaru, can be heard in the background.

“Shut up you fat-“

“Alright, good luck on getting that negative result Naruto goodbye!” 

Shikamaru cut him off before things got out of hand.

**Beep**.

_Tsk. Damnn I really want to get my test results already!!_

**Creak**.

...

The door opened slightly and Sasuke’s head popped out from the side.

“Lunch.”

His hair was still dripping wet.

“Hurry, or I’ll eat all of it.”

He must have just taken a shower.

From the short time he spent living with Sasuke, Naruto had already gotten used to the former’s habits.

  
He always took showers in the morning before eating. That’s like, his ritual of some sort. Weirdly enough, he loves to use fruit-smelling scents for his body. He smelled exactly like a fruit salad after bathing. 

  
Then Naruto’s mind drifted off.

  
_Imagine, Sasuke is bathing on a pool of apples, grapes and oranges. The apples were crisp, perfectly red outside and bright yellow inside. The oranges were plump with tart and tangy juice. The grapes were luciously in bundles, flowing together and bumping in each other like round shiny orbs of deliciousness. Sasuke’s body is perfectly coated by thick white condensed milk. So sweet and smooth. It seductively flowed over his slim, flawless body. Over the right side of his neck, then contoured his gracile waist, then down to his ass that were half-exposed but the rest were deep in the pool of lustfully delectable sweet, sweet milk. He turns around, “Wanna join me-“_

_**GHAH!!! FUCK THAT. Fuck my cursed ass. I hate me. I need to get some fucking lunch!** _

The whiskered blonde hurried outside to eat some food.

  
“Took you long enough.”

“Hello, it’s me.”  
( ~~Please dont sing it please dont sing it please dont sing it~~ )

“Ooh. Itachi-san! You’re back early!”

“Yeah, not much to do today so I came home early. But I forgot my phone at my desk in the lab..

**(╥_╥)**

....anyways, I brought take-out ramen for both of you.”

  
Itachi may always look depressed but he was ever so soft spoken. He pulled out a chair and gestured Naruto to sit down in it, which the blonde gladly did. The older Uchiha then sat on the couch to watch television, leaving alone Sasuke and Naruto eating on the table.

“I thought you were able to smell ramen 10 feet away, usurontonkachi?”

“Pfft y-yeah I can. I just…got….caught up in some thoughts.”

Sasuke eyed him weirdly. The he started slurping some of the broth.

“ **They were perfectly normal thoughts!** They weren’t weird or whatever. DATTEBAYO!”

“I didn’t ask shit.”

“But you were looking at me weird!”

“Must be your guilt, you idiot!”

“No, my conscience is clear!”

“Then shut up and eat.”

“Hey you two, no shouting at the table."

Itachi scolded as he turned to a different channel.

The two ate their ramen in silence after that.

* * *

  
That afternoon, Naruto received a text message from Iruka.

[4:01PM] (555-7231) Iruka-sensei:

  
Naruto, it’s me. Jiraiya-san texted me just now and he asked me to check on you. Then when I called your landlord, I was told that you were months in debt and that they had to cut off your electricity and water connections! I’m was so furious! So I called Sakura who lives in the same apartment complex as you to try to convince her to let you stay at her room with Ino for a few days. But she told me you were already living with Sasuke temporarily and that you were doing fine and eating well. I’m sorry it took me so long to step in. We had a really big problem at work because of the pandemic but I know it’s not an excuse. I’m really sorry Naruto! So, tommorrow, I will go to the bank and pay for half your debt. I’m not asking for you to return it one day, I’m just saying that in a few days, your connections will be restored so you can go back to your unit already. I’m also preparing a few of my things because I want to move in your unit and live with you. Because I want to be closer and monitor you for good! Hahahaha. Jiraiya-san approved of my decision, but it really comes down to whether you want me to live with you or not. I’ll be waiting for your reply. Don’t feel any pressure okay? If you don’t want to, that’s fine too!   
_Ps. Jiraiya-san said he will send money when he gets to release the new volume._

  
_Sigh_.

  
_Thank you, Iruka-sensei._

It almost made him cry. To think that Iruka was just a local kindergarten teacher, yet, he still put that much money for him. It made Naruto’s heart dance in the oxymoron of heartache and joy. (Yeet he's being poetic!) 

_Why would he do this for me?_

He felt conflicted, but he knew his relationship with Iruka went as deep as familial love – which erased the doubts he had in mind. 

  
Every day, he felt a little envy but more amazed at how Sasuke was unconditionally loved by Itachi. He constantly thought, _wouldn’t it be nice to love,_ or be loved by someone the same way ? But now, he realized, he HAD that someone all along. 

* _wipes tears_ *

  
**[DRAFT]** (555-7231) Iruka-sensei:

  
Iruka-sensei. Thank you for your concern. And also, for EVERYTHING. Just everything. Ahahahahahha. Of course I want to live with you!!! I wanted to get out of this luxurious Uchiha abode the moment I got her! Ahahahaha. Jk. Actually, Sasuke and his brother were really kind to me. So you don’t have to worry! And also, please tell Jiraiya -san to make that volume the SPICIEST one to date! I wanna be swimming in cash when he gets to sell it! Hahahaha.

_And, send._

Within a few minutes, Iruka already replied.

[4:07PM] (555-7231) Iruka-sensei:  
Okay! That’s great! I think I’ll be able to move in once my test results come back so I will test you then. Also, DON’T READ JIRAIYA-SAN’S BOOK OKAY?! That’s all. See you soon Naruto!

**(⌒ω⌒)**

But there’s a new problem at hand. **His days with Sasuke are numbered.**

_Wait. How’s that a problem?!!!_


	12. Movie

One way or another, Naruto knew that he would eventually have to move out from the Uchiha’s unit.

  
To be honest, as much as he liked to go back to his own unit with Iruka, he wanted to spend more time with the two brothers.

  
Along the way, he finally got to reconnect with Sasuke. They spent literally all day together just like they used to. He discovered a lot of tiny details about him that he knew he wouldn’t forget. Like how Sasuke loved to add cold water to his morning hot choco, or how he secretly played gacha games too.

Naruto would also miss how Itachi would also say good night to him like he does to his brother. For a short period, Naruto felt like he belonged to a small family, and he treasure every moment of it.

He hated being sentimental about everything and all. It wasn’t like he would never see them again or whatever. But still, he wanted to go further, like, do something _really_ memorable. Like an achievement.

In the back of his mind, he wanted to do something or discover something but he didn’t know what exactly he meant by that.

  
And so, to cherish every second he had with Sasuke left, he decided to invite him to the movies that night.  
And by that I meant, he invited Sasuke to watch a movie from his quote on quote, hentai collection, together on his laptop. Though, obviously, it wouldn’t actually be hentai. But choosing one still made him anxious.

_What kind of movies does Sasuke enjoy anyway?_

  
Naruto’s heart pounded like he was going to ask some girle he liked for a long to some date or whatever, and he couldn’t explain why (-_-).

He was about to watch a movie with JUST a good friend. Why else would he feel the pressure of having to choose the perfect movie – one that piques the interest of this certain individual, one with an entertaining plot but also has no awkward scenes that he may regret later?

_Well, he did liked The Girl Who Leapt Through Time._

_But that was ruined, thanks to me._

  
_*unimpressed laughter*_

_... ... ..._

**(╥﹏╥)**

_Let’s see. What else would he like?_

  
_Love? Action? Thriller? Tskk. Grr this is so frustrating…_

Naruto scrolled past the folder of about fifty movies he got off Kiba’s bootlegged collection.  
( ~~AN: remember kids, piracy is bad, don’t be like Kiba, I do not support this kind of behavior~~ )

_Maybe I should just let him choose. But, that would suck if he told me that I should choose then I’d be stuck and everything will fall apart!!_

In dates, its very important to be ready. Back-up plans are the key to winning his/her heart! Its not a date tho.

“Naruto?”

Sasuke had entered the room with his hair dripping wet again. He had a towel around his neck.

_Hmmm, it smells fruity._

The blend of tanginess and citrus wafted around the room. Sasuke scooched over close to Naruto, who was indian sitting on his bed with a laptop in front.

_He smells so….nice…._

  
Naruto found himself getting closer and closer to the young Uchiha, breathing slowly so that he wouldn’t notice how much of his scent the former creepily wanted to snort in.

“Hey! What are you doing?”

Sasuke woke him up before that fruit salad daydream started again. Thank God for that.

“Nothing!”

That was a bit suspicious, but its Naruto so the young Uchiha let it pass.

“Okaaay. So what do you want to watch?”

For the past few days, the two have grown closer that watching movies together like this wasn’t a weird thing to do. Before, Sasuke would have said no before Naruto was even able to ask.

“I’m not sure. How about you choose?”

“Nah. You decide.”

Talk about pressure. Naruto continued to scroll past dozens of movie titles, searching for the perfect one.

“Comedy?”

“No, I hate laughing.”

“Obviously. Hahaha. How about action?”

“I’d pass.”

“Fantasy?”

“No, don’t make me watch Lord of the Rings.”

“Okay, I’ve never watched it too though. But what about Sci-fi?”

“Also pass.”

“Okay….so, um,

* _heart beats faster_ *

  
….romance? ”

It took a full 10 seconds before he responded.

“Yeah. As long as it isn’t one of the cringey-teen ones.”

**SUCCESS!!!! THAT SHOULD SET UP THE MOOD! Wait what the fu-**

“Children Of The Sea. It sounds decent.”

* _recovering from sudden gayness_ *

“ _Ehemm, ehe_...You want to watch this?”

“Yeah if you want.” * _very slight blush_ *

“Sure!”

This should be fine. I heard there’s like, underage kissing but it’s better that a full on sex scene.

Naruto clicked the icon and the movie began to roll. They moved closer, leaning on each other’s shoulders. They were both blushing but the other didn’t see as they were focused on the movie.

* * *

  
Light blue. The color of the sea. Sasuke thought it was a calming color. Pleasing to the eyes, easy to get lost into.

  
The ocean was a deeper blue, cold and vast. The ocean is scary. But the sea, the crystal blue waters of the shallow, beautiful sea, they were a magnificent view.

  
Water is clear, and the color of the sea was a mere reflection of the sky. However, the sky wasn’t shiny. It was dull. The sea glistens, its majestic, it almost glows. 

  
The light blue sea carried Sasuke deeper and deeper. He dived through the corals, swam with the fishes and got lost in this paradise.

  
He recalled the time he visited an aquarium with Itachi when they were young.

  
“A royal blue tang.”

  
His brother educated him, following,

“…it’s the same fish as Dory in Finding Nemo. Isn’t it beautiful, Sasuke?”

  
And it was. It’s deep vibrant blue was nothing like the ocean. It was electrifyingly blue. It was very beautiful, Sasuke thought.

  
In the middle of the sea, there were….foxes? Sasuke didn’t know foxes could swim. But could they though?

  
He reached a hand to touch the tail of the swimming creatures but they swam faster and further away from him. He extended his arm out, stretching his tendons and joints to their limits when,

“Sasuke.”

_Wh-what._

“Naruto?”

“I-can..umm, can I kiss you?”

They were light-blue, like the sea. They were beautiful, calming, magnificent, easy to get lost in.

They were, **Naruto’s eyes**.

* * *

  
The movie was great, but Naruto never paid much attention to it. He was attracted by a stronger gravity – that is Sasuke.

  
The way Sasuke looked at the beautiful sea in the screen was adorable. Sasuke was hooked, he fell deeper and deeper , engrossed in the smooth animation of the vast body of water.

  
As the movie progressed, their attention to how they positioned got thinner. By the end, Sasuke’s head was resting on Naruto’s shoulder. It was a bit awkward when they realized but just brushed it off.  
The movie wasn’t exactly romantic but with their situation now and Naruto knowing that he will move out soon made his heart beat faster. Anxiety kicks in and his breathing became heavy.

“Are you okay?”

 _No_.

  
“Mm. Yeah.”

“Do you want to watch another movie?”

“N-no. It’s getting kinda late.” He replied as he set his laptop down over to his bed beside Sasuke’s.

“Okay. We can watch again some other time.”

_Sasuke. I feel weird....what...am I?_

“Well, good nigh-“

Naruto gripped Sasuke’s left wrist with his right hand.

“Sasuke.”

He stared him in the eye.

  
Naruto knew he had no courage to say it, but he wanted to try.

  
Sasuke’s lips, his pitch-black eyes, his heartwarming expression – Naruto wanted to gather the strength he needed from him.

  
Sasuke looked lost. He was looking straight into Naruto but he went deeper than just his eyes. 

_I don’t want to be parted with him. I know! Its not like I’m going to die or whatever but I just can’t feel secure! **I want to….**_

Sasuke truly is beautiful. But that night, Naruto didn’t see that. That night, he saw – _Sasuke is a person I love._

“Sasuke.”

  
He repeated. 

“Naruto?”

“I-can, can I kiss you?”

**_……I want to make you mine._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of first arc coming up!! Then I'll post some of the second arc like a big netflix update or whatever. I appreciate every single one who has read this ahahahaha.


	13. Good News, Bad News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for making it this far. And for the nice (even if its short) comments 💖💖 This shall mark the end of the Naru-Sasu focused arc lmao. The next chapters will focus on other Uchihas. It was a fun ride! But there is more to come!

“I-can...umm, can I kiss you?”

Finally. He said it.

  
It took Sasuke long to respond. Actually, it was **too** long. For every silent second, Naruto drifted deeper into the void of the friendzone layer. It was so painfully heartbreaking to hear nothing for a response that he could feel it physically. 

  
But then, a golden ray of light from the heavens has shined upon him.

  
Sasuke parted his lips,

  
“Yes.”

Short and simple. Quick and brief. Without lingering any longer, without thinking any further – Naruto pulled Sasuke in for a deep, passionate kiss.

  
Using his hands to gently support the back of Sasuke’s head and neck, Naruto locked the both of them into the kiss.

  
At first, the young Uchiha squirmed at the immediate action, but the way Naruto touched the back of his head and nape made him feel secure.

  
The bright yellow blonde went a little rough with the kiss, exploring every centimeter of Sasuke’s mouth with his tongue. The young Uchiha moaned into the it, letting Naruto take control. 

  
He pushed his partner down the bed, crawling over him and placing one knee in between his legs. The two gasped for air after their long, heated kiss but it wasn’t long until their lips were locked once again.

  
Naruto’s hands slid lower down the paler boy’s body. Sasuke clung onto his partner’s neck as he felt the leg in between his move closer to the area above.

“Sasuke.”

“Naruto.”

The way they sounded would tell how much they yearned for each other. Pulling themselves into the kiss as if they wanted to merge their bodies together.  
A dangerously load moan escaped from Sasuke as Naruto bit him on the neck.

“N-naruto, don’t make a mark.”

“Okay, okay.” 

  
Naruto kissed him on the cheek before proceeding back into his neck. This time, he was gentle and loving, covering every inch of pale, soft skin. Actually, it made Sasuke want to moan even more but he had to hold back or his brother might hear.

“Sasuke~"

  
Naruto called out again as he combed the disheveled bangs off Sasuke’s face. Now, the two of them clearly saw each other, making both intensely blush.

They shared another kiss before-

**BUMP**.

Sasuke kicked Naruto off him and back into his own bed below. He turned around to face the wall and faked sleeping noises. Naruto was quick to get the gist of the situation and followed suit.

**Creak**.

Itachi opened the door slightly and peeked at the two “sleeping” boys.

He closed it again and soon after, the two of them heard the front door being unlocked and opened.

**_Holy fucking shit. Itachi-san what the fuck have you done! You- arggsksbaisbsak!_ **

It was silent. And awkward. 

Naruto was still hard, but he didn’t pay attention to it. He was more anxious about Sasuke

_Is he angry? Does he want to take that back?_

Many questions filled his head with even more anxiety when Sasuke suddenly broke the silence.

“Take care of that in the bathroom.”

“Wh-wha? What?! Sasuke, don’t tell me you didn’t become hard from that?”

......

* _angry but embarassed and blushing_ *

“Of course I did! But it doesn’t matter now! Itachi will come back in a few minutes and if he saw we went to the bathroom one after the other, he might catch on!”

“Eh? But don’t you want to go take care of it together or something??”

* _intense blush_ * “N-no! Just go already!”

_Sigh_.

“Alright, Sasuke-chan~ I’ll be thinking of you~”

**(~ ° ³°)~**

**(►˛◄’ !)**

“TOO EARLY YOU STUPID PERVERT!”

Naruto chuckled as he left an intensely blushing, half-hard Sasuke in the room. Maybe the bad news can wait.

* * *

_Finally, a conclusion(?)_

_What will change?_

Naruto though about it hard.

  
_What will change between them?_

  
“Sasuke, are you going to take a shower now? Or should I….”

“When do you plan on telling me about moving out?”

“Yeah. W-wait what?! How?”

“Iruka-sensei texted me.”

“O-oh okay. So that saved me the explanation.”

“Yeah it did.”

  
_Back three hours ago, Sasuke was cold towards me._

  
Naruto didn’t know if Sasuke acted like that because he didn’t want him to move out, or if its because of what happened last night.

* _blush_ *

_Last night huh?_

“ _Naruto_.” Sasuke called out to him so desperately, needing his touch and attention.

**_Shhhitttt_**.

They were abruptly cut before even getting to the good part! _Dang it Itachi-san!!!!_

  
Now he was hard and that’s a problem.

  
But the bigger problem here was the issue of moving out. Sasuke didn’t seem too pleased to hear it, but of course, he also didn’t want to sound against it.

_I better talk to him about it tonight._

* * *

The rest of the day went like normal. Sasuke didn’t treat him different than he did before and Naruto felt relieved that he wasn’t being so cold anymore, but at the same time frustrated because it was as if last night didn’t happen at all.

“Sasuke, I’ll be coming home late tonight. We have leftover chicken wings from last night. I also made rice already so everything is set. Don’t wait for me, okay?”

Itachi left after lunch to get the phone he forgot about at the police station’s lab. He said he was going to be home late and Naruto thought it would be his chance to talk to Sasuke about their “situation”.

  
**On tonight’s news:**

  
Cases rise up by 30 percent! Citizens all over have been ignoring protocols and going outside their homes because of food. Many people flock to local groceries, saying its impossible to buy a month’s worth of food at once. Many claimed that buying fresh produce is the main reason. Here’s what mayor Tsunade has to say.

_“Didn’t I tell you. To STAY AT YOUR DARN HOMES?! If you’re going to complain about food, then eat ass you selfish fliflop!”_

Sasuke looked dim and anxious. He was constantly in a worry over Itachi’s health whenever he went outside, but hearing this, he just grew all the more frightened.

“I’m sure Itachi-san will be careful out there. Plus, how not-sanitized can a lab be?”

  
The bright yellow blonde tried to lift up his companion’s mood. Unfortunately, it wasn’t the lab “part” that Sasuke worried over.

Itachi probably had plans to meet with Shisui, which explains why he was coming home late. But he can’t tell Naruto that.

“Shut up, usuratonkachi.”

Now it really DID feel like Sasuke was erasing what happened last night – and he won’t have it.

“Sasuke, I tried to be subtle with this but you’re really driving me crazy right now!”

“Subtle with what?” Sasuke raised his voice. A heated argument was starting to bubble up.

“With us! What are we even? Was last night just a dream? Is it fake? I want to know, damn it!”

“Who cares? Aren’t you going to leave anyway?”

Oh. So it was about _**that**._

“Oh, so you DON’T want me to move out.”

“I’m not saying that. I just hate it when you go on your day like you don’t have plans to tell me anything.”

  
It wasn’t like he was sulking about Naruto leaving – no, actually he was but that’s not the point. Sasuke hated the feeling of being left alone without a word.

Even when Itachi simply forgot to text him beforehand, he gets anxious and distressed already.

  
When Iruka texted him about the moving out situation, he was a bit sad but he understood that it needed to be done at some point. But Naruto acted like everything is fine, like he had no plans to tell him at all. It was infuriating.

  
Was he being petty? Yeah. But was it so hard to just tell him the truth for once?

They say too much of anything is bad, no matter what that may be – even if it’s love. When you love somebody too much, you try to protect them. Just like how Itachi protected Sasuke – from their parent’s deaths, from the toxicity in their clan and from everything else. It made Sasuke hate that feeling – the feeling that he needs to be protected.

He wasn’t weak, he wasn’t naïve, and he wasn’t just going to sit there and let his brother take all the hardships for them.

  
This hatred for isolation grew in him. And that’s what he saw when Naruto tried to hide the fact that he was moving out soon.

“I’m sorry. Sasuke.”

The young Uchiha cowered his head to prevent Naruto from seeing his teary eyes.

“Yeah. Now go aw-“

He wasn’t able to finish because he got caught in tight, warm embrace. 

  
Naruto’s hug was comforting. His body was lean but very warm, so it felt safe and cozy to be wrapped in his arms.

“Sasuke. To me, you’re like a **very good** best friend. Like, someone **very important**. And. And. I don’t know. But. Being with you these days, just made me feel something – I don’t want to go. Not in a sense that I wont move out or anything. But I just, don’t want anyone else to....have you.”

Naruto struggled through his mind, he didn’t know what else say but at the same time, he had a LOT to say and didn’t know what to next. But there’s only one thing important. And that’s where he’d start:

**“I love you.** ”

The hug just got tighter and the tears have finally escaped. They trickled down to the sides of the soft, reddening cheeks of the slightly older boy. Mustering as much strength as the grip of Naruto’s embrace allowed, Sasuke lifted up his hand to cup the blonde's face. 

  
“I love you too, Naruto.”

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cockblocked by Itachi]  
> [It was supper effective]
> 
> Anyways, guys, I have a treat for y'all next chapter! FOR SHISUIxITACHI lovers. And everyone else..Actual real sex scene alert.
> 
> NO 18 YEARS OLD AND BELOW
> 
> Dont read it if ur 18 and below WAHAHAHAHHA.
> 
> (Future me - i added fin.)


	14. Missing Phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE NEXT CHAPTER, SECOND ARC: MADARA'S MANSION
> 
> HEY ARE U 18? ARE YOU BELOW THAT?
> 
> THEN
> 
> 🚨🚨🚨🚨🚨  
> GO BACK, U CANT READ THIS. MATURE CONTENT ALERT.  
> 🚨🚨🚨🚨🚨
> 
> ARE U OLDER THAN THAT?
> 
> OKAY, YOU ARE WELCOME! ENJOY READING!
> 
> (This is a joke, read it u pussy!)

“Good Morning.”

“Good Morning. Kakashi.”

Itachi bowed as passed by his senior on the entrance of the Main Headquarters. 

“That’s Kakashi-san to you.”

“Apologies, Kakashi-san.”

...

“Nah. Actually, I prefer just Kakashi.”

* _ **confused stare**_ *

Kakashi chuckled – to which Itachi felt even more confused. He knew Kakashi for long now, being Obito’s partner and all. He thought they were dating for some time but he wasn’t able to confirm.

Whatever the answer was, it probably wasn't his business.

📢📢📢

The two heard a honking sound from the police car that recently arrived.

“There’s my guy, see you around."

The strange tall, masked man closed the book he was “reading” and left off.

Itachi bowed a small gesture, kinda like saying "goodbye" and watched the other man leave towards the car outside.

He then continued on his way.

Surprisingly, the headquarters was a little empty that day. There were only about 10 people so far that Itachi had seen. Not that it was always bustling with a crowd of officers.

  
He quietly headed towards the laboratory on the basement. 

○ 4

○ 3

○ 2

○ G

● B1

○ B2

○ B3

After a quick elevator ride, the pony-tailed Uchiha finally arrived at his destination.

“Itachi! I didn’t expect you to be here on a day like this. Have you fixed your graduation papers yet?”

A female senior co-worker greeted. She was the only one down the cold, dim quarters of the laboratory. Usually, it would be bustling with doctors and helpers but that wasn’t the case today.

  
The woman typed fast on her PC as she asked “What are you here for?”.

  
“I left my phone yesterday.” The Uchiha answered politely, walking past all the empty desks. He quickly run through all the thing in there but he never found the said device.

...

  
It took a little over a minute before the woman responded. “Oh I think Shisui-san went over to your desk yesterday. Most likely, it should be with him.”

**(_ _|||)**

_As I suspected…_

  
Actually, it was as he **feared**. Who knows what Shisui would make him do to get it back? Strip seductively while wearing a skirt? ~~Yes, Shisui made him do that~~.

_Sigh._

That bastard always had his way of doing things, often times, Itachi would end up in his bed.

“Thank you. Miss…”

“Its Kurenai.” She replied with a smile.

“Thank you miss Kurenai.”

Itachi left the laboratory empty handed. Without his phone, finding Shisui would be almost impossible. Though, he can’t be anywhere far from the headquarters.

  
His first plan was to ask some random officer for their phone. He decided it would be the fastest way to get it back since he memorized his number – though it would take guts to ask strangers. He didn’t know anybody from the headquarters aside from a select few who were probably dispateched at this time of the day. However, when he finally mustered his courage to ask for a favor from a random person, his plan went ultimately into flames.

His phone was turned off and he was greeted by nothing but the annoying robotic voice of the auto message teller,

  
_“We’re sorry but that contact number is unavailable in the moment.”_

_Should I call Shisui instead?_

  
He thought, though the problem was that he didn’t memorized the boy’s number.

...

_Guess I should just go back home for today._

**Three and a half hours had passed.**

  
Itachi’s head rested lazily over his forearms. In an overcrowded desk with nothing but papers and a few things here and there, the Uchiha crouched over, trying to sleep at least, for hours now. There was a rubric’s cube, a deck of playing cards, two unopened packs of twix chocolate, some spare coins, paperclips, a charger and a metal spring – those were the things that were even remotely interesting on Shisui Uchiha’s desk (and yes, it was so dull that paperclips had to be included).

By now, Itachi had already gone through the list of things available to amuse himself a bit but Shisui was still nowhere in sight. People have gone in and out the quarters, some just passing him by, others eyeing him in a weird way, but a few asked who he was and why he was there. “Itachi Uchiha. I am waiting for someone.” He would briefly reply. There were only like, about 7 people at a time in the vast room, people come and go – leaving him all alone waiting.

“Shisui doesn’t come home until late, you should go home already.”

  
A concerned officer said. He looked like a kind person, but his eyes were weird (reminds him of a chicken).

It was a thoughtful gesture, but Itachi needed his phone and so he waited for an hour longer until a figure he recognized entered the room.

  
“Oh look, you.”

“Kakashi…san”

“No. Its just Kakashi.”

...

“Kakashi.”

...

“Oh come one, so straight-laced. You should enjoy your youth more, be lively and laugh a lot.”

Itachi scoffed and returned back into resting on his boyfriend’s desk. "Is that all you're going to say?"

“Nah. I'm just curious why you've been waiting for so long. You know, usually, this place is for special officers access only. But I guess Uchihas get the gold pass.”

Itachi raised his head to look at the masked officer with a sharp stare. He cocked an eyebrow, giving off the _Sharingan_ vibes.

“Joking.”

Kakashi gave him a winky, innocent smile.

"Hmm. Is that so." Itachi rolled his eyes and went back to rest.

  
Kakashi may be joking but Itachi didn’t deny that it was a little bit true. In the police force, the Uchihas were undeniably favored. But getting to the top brass was no easy walk. It wasn’t something that he, nor Shisui, had gotten to with a “gold pass”. He hated how their efforts and hard work were overlooked.

“Itachi, dinner?”

Kakashi offered the younger boy as he put on a long black coat.

“Obito’s treat.”

Itachi lowered his head deeper on the desk and pretended to sleep.

“Pass.” He replied in an exhausted, muffled voice. 

“Suit yourself.” 

Before Kakashi left, he placed a reassuring hand on the younger’s shoulder, “He’ll be here soon.”

  
Itachi heard a dropping sound and raised his head to look at what it was.

**（。ˇ ⊖ˇ）(ˇ ⊖ˇ °）**

**_ Make Out Paradise. _ **

“It’s better than pretend sleeping.”

Before Itachi could say thanks, Kakashi had already left – as if, he would say thanks anyway.

“Make Out Paradise” was an adult novel that Kakashi loved to read. In fact, he loved it so much that he read it all the time. ( _Legend says he’s read it more than 69 times already!_ )

_Sounds stupid._

* * *

_He took her by her back and legs, carried her bridal style and placed her on the bed as if he was a chocolatier, placing the last crowning, delicate piece of chocolate on the top of the cake. He kissed her nose, then her mouth. It was fleeting, it was hear-warming, it was the gesture of true love. She cupped his face a smiled._

  
_“Oh darling, I have never been this in love.”_

  
_“Baby. Tonight, I will take you to paradise.”_

Itachi cringed from head to toe. Kakashi loves to read the **cheesiest** of things.

It was really romanticized and over the top but somehow, it was interesting and a bit comically entertaining that Itachi kept reading.

**!!!**

“Wha- I can’t believe Kakashi got you to read that.”

Immediately, upon hearing the all too familiar voice, Itachi got up from his crouched position – that is at least, he tried to.

“Shisui-“

In a swift, Shisui had locked Itachi down on the desk and pressed his chin on the younger boy’s head with his arms wrapped tightly around the slender body.

“I made you wait.”

“Surprisingly self-aware.”

“I’m sorry babe.”

* _blushing_ * “D-don’t call me that.”

“Okay….”

Shisui embraced tighter and kissed the hair just above Itachi’s right ear,

“…..* _whispering* babe_.”

“ _ARGH_ ” was the next sound that came out of the older Uchiha’s mouth as Itachi elbowed him on the stomach.

“I came to take my phone back.” He stood up to let Shisui on his desk.

“Oh your phone? And here I thought you waited so long just to see me~" The older Uchiha pouted then extended his arm to play with his boyfriend’s hair.

“I need my phone back.” He didn’t move away but his face remained serious and upset.

“Oh!”

Shisui made the fakest, most worried expression ever. He crashed a palm over his forehead and shut both eyes.

“I LefT iT bAcK hOMe!”

He continued while opening one eye to see the other’s reaction.

**NOT. AMUSED. (¬_¬)**

  
But it would have been stupid of Itachi to _not_ have expected this.

“I’m going to wait in your car.”

  
Itachi spared him the argument and left off, the sound of Shisui’s car keys that were already in his boyfriend’s hand clanked into the distance.

* * *

“So, you hungry?”

  
Shisui casually asked as he turned the steering leftward on a curve.

“No.”

“What?! But you’ve been waiting for so long.”

“I ate your twix.”

“That doesn’t even count.” Shisui said with a pout. He reached over to his boyfriend to ruffles his bangs.

**_Slappp_**.

  
“You’re driving.” Itachi slapped the foreign hand away back to its owner.

“ _Ppft_. Like we’re going to hit anyone.”

Actually, he had a point. There were, like, three other vehicles on the streets. They were so empty and a little scary even. But Itachi preferred this over the heavy traffic that they were used to. 

“So how’s your dad?” Shisui asked.

Itachi was taken aback, but nevertheless, he answered breifly. He realized which “dad” Shisui referred to.

“He’s fine.”

“Still kicking huh? That guy doesn’t look like he’s aging at all.”

Itachi was silent.

"..."

“So? You’ve told Sasuke about the academy?”

“No. But it sounds like he wants to be a police like _father_ anyway.”

“Then that’s good!”

Itachi sighed. That was a convenient coincidence, but he just wished that Sasuke would have had options if ever he realized he didn’t want to be an officer after all. Unfortunately, **Madara** wouldn’t have that if it were the case.

“You ran into Obito-san earlier?”

“No, just his partner.”

Shisui chuckled.

“Itachi, you should be more friendly with your family you know.”

_Tsk_.

“You sound like a grandpa.”

They soon arrived in a motel-like compound and got off the car. There was a bar on the first floor that they had to walk through. Even though it was closed, there were still a few sketchy-looking people hanging out in the area, drinking bottles of beer and being loud. A local hooker whistled at them and said, “I can take two for fifty, boys.” – which both just ignored. The whole place was sort of a mess. 

  
They arrived on Shisui’s unit on the second floor.

“You should move out of here soon.”

Shisui inserted the keys and unlocked the door, making a loud clucking sound.

  
“Unlike you, I don’t have a billionaire foster parent you know.”

  
He proceeded to open the door, tapping Itachi’s butt playfully as they went in. 

Touchè.

“Where’s my phone?”

  
The pony-tailed Uchiha cut to the chase. He was there already, so Shisui already won that. He just wanted to check if Sasuke or even worse, Madara texted him something important.

“I think it’s in the bathroom.” Shisui said while he started to strip off.

“ _Tsk_. I’m serious.”

“Yeah, I know. Its in the bathroom, come here.” The sly bastard led his victim into the small tiled space.

Itachi followed. Well, if it _was_ in the bathroom...

“Gotcha.”

* * *

  
It was one of those lucky days that the shower heater worked. The steam from the hot spout filled the small space, making things harder to see from the already dim lights. But that was, as if, there was any need for vision.

“Ahhhh~, Shisui t-take an actual shower.”

  
Itachi was able to forced out a sentence as the other boy roughly kissed his neck.

“ah…” A distressed sound came out his lips as Shisui bit on the skin to make a mark.

  
“This one was fading away.” The older one said, encircling the part he made a new mark on.

  
Shisui went back to his boyfriend’s lips, exploring the mouth with his tongue and then the rest of the body with his hands.

  
Itachi got carried away with the heat, letting himself moan into the kiss while he bucked his hips closer to Shisui’s hardening boner.

On the back of Itachi’s conscience, 

  
_My phone isn’t in here…_

Both of their clothes have long been discarded on the bathroom floor. As soon as he got Itachi to strip, Shisui immediately attacked him into the shower. Kissing and touching him everywhere and taking his mind off that damned phone.

  
They parted for once to get some air, Itachi used the opportunity to grab the bottle of shampoo near him and slather the liquid into Shisui’s mess of a hair. The older didn’t resist and let his boyfriend rub his hair for him, Itachi looked cute doing it so that was a bonus. All this time, he just stood there, hands on the younger boy’s waist while he was being bathed like a baby.

“Enough cleaning.” Shisui couldn’t handle his urge to fuck Itachi right then and there. He tried to steal a kiss but ultimately failed when he was shielded off by the younger’s arms.

“Wash the shampoo off, dumbass.”

Shisui complied, but not after he slathered the bubbly liquid from his to Itachi’s own hair. He carefully rubbed it, focusing on the bangs – entertained at the adorable expression Itachi made as he shut his eyes tight to avoid getting stung by the soapy material.

 **Now** he was able to steal a quick kiss from him.

The supposedly quick kiss led them back to making out under the shower, letting it rinse off the shampoo. Itachi threw both arms over Shisui’s shoulder, then cupped his neck as they continued kissing. Shisui let his hands slide on Itachi’s back, resting them under his ass for a while.

At this point, the heat was really building up and they were both starving for each other, ready for the next step.

“Itachi, are you still okay?”

  
Ah. There it was. 

Shisui would usually ask a variation of that question whenever they had sex.

He knew his boyfriend was sick and had a weak body, so he never failed to ask if he wants to continue. And of course, as usual, Itachi would reply “Yes.” And they’d continue to fuck.

Itachi took his boyfriend’s right hand and moved it up to his hole, urging him to start preparing. Shisui smiled while they continue to make out then complied. He took the bottle of lube near where the shampoo was and slicked the glossy liquid over his fingers, immediately probing one into Itachi as soon as he was done.

“Aaah~” Itachi moaned at the sensation, resting his embarrassed faced on Shisui’s muscular shoulder to hide it. Then he felt a calming kiss beside his ear.

Now there were two fingers inside. Itachi’s breathing started to become hitched as he clung on Shisui’s skin. The older focused on preparing with one hand while played on his hair with the other.

Before inserting a third finger, Shisui slammed him on the wall followed by a rough, heated kiss. Itachi's hands wandered all over his partner’s body, finally finding refuge around the taller man's toned waist.

  
A third finger followed soon. For a quick second, Itachi broke off from the kiss to moan out in slight discomfort at the sensation of stretching. His walls were being scissored loose and no matter how much they've done it before, Itachi couldn't help but get all red and shy. Shisui reassuringly kissed him on the forehead then slowed down his pace down there.

Itachi found weakness in the gentle, loving treatment his partner gave him. Shisui was being surprisingly not-teasy today. He knew he was going to come if it had continued any further.

“Sh-shisui…” 

  
He struggled to form a coherent sentence.

“I know, I know..” Shisui seemed to have gotten the gist of it but he proceeded to stretch him. “…you can come already.” He said, using his free hand to stroke Itachi to the brink of ecstasy.

"Aaah...aah~"

**Splatter.**

**Drip.**

**Drip.**

It didn’t take long before Itachi had come. Shisui stroke him off even more just to make sure it was everything.

“That was f-“

As soon as Itachi regained the sensation in his legs, he grabbed his boyfriend in the neck and reversed their positions so that _he_ was the one slammed on the wall.

**THUD.**

The younger had pinned his boyfriend on the slippery shower walls.

“Itachi?”

He didn’t say anything and just crudely kissed Shisui before bending down to meet his cock in the mouth.

Itachi played with the tip using his tongue for a bit, staring up so that their eyes met while his mouth was full of dick. The older’s eyes glimmered, then were soon clouded with lust. Shisui smirked a little – he **really** enjoyed the view.

Itachi advanced deeper the shaft, bobbing his head into and out. His hair flicked with the movements, making the hair-fetished Uchiha feel even more aroused. Those sexy, black, wet strands of lust. ( ~~Shisui is weird~~ )

  
Shisui combed out the bangs that strayed over Itachi’s beautiful face. He wanted a full view of the way his partner sucked on his cock. Desperate to make Shisui cum, Itachi bobbed fast up and down. He knew his boyfriend liked it that way, even whimpering and making the lewdest sound he was allowed to in such position, just to please him.

  
Itachi gaged a few times as he got closer to the base, but in the end he wasn’t able to fit the whole thing in his mouth. He just had to make do with what he can, and so, he repeatedly bobbed and sucked on Shisui.

“I-mm g-“

Shisui didn’t finish, but Itachi knew what it meant. The older tried to push him away from his cock but Itachi insisted until Shisui finally came. The white, hot, thick liquid filled his mouth to a brim. It was a heavy load and Itachi wasn’t able to swallow everything.

"Aaahh."

Itachi had released the dick with a loud popping sound.Some excess fluids dripped so sinfully on the corner of his smiling lips. Then, he wiped off the white liquid with a thumb and raised himself higher to put it in Shisui’s own mouth to taste.

“You taste disgusting.”

The older boy chuckled. “You drank quite a lot of it though.”

Itachi smirked a sly little smile. He liked that small dirty talk in between their sessions.

“You better not tag out yet.” He said before leaving Shisui in the shower, going to the sink where he found a bottle of mouthwash.

**Gargle. Gargle.**

“Tsk. C’mon don’t act like that babe.”

  
Shisui rinsed off one last time to enjoy the heated water ( _who knows when it'll be back_ ) before closing the knob. He followed his naked boyfriend in front the sink while wrapping a towel on.

“Don’t call me babe.”

“Hahahaha. Sorry, sugar."

“ _Tsk_. That was even worse.”

“Hahaha, sorry.” Shisui laughed at his own cringey-ness. “Should we take this to the bed?” he continued.

“I suppose my phone was there all along?” Itachi pinched the bridge of the older boy’s nose. “I’m not letting go until you promise to give it to me already.”

“Y-yeah I promise!”

...

“Oh really, that was eas-“

“Nope!”

  
The sly crook took his beautiful prince by his back and legs, carrying him bridal style. He also took the bottle of lube with them.

Itachi felt a bad omen from what was happening.

_This is awfully familiar._

Shisui carried him all the way to the bedroom and placed him on the bed.

  
“Like a chocolatier, placing the last crowning, delicate piece of chocolate on the top of the cake. Huh?”

Shisui kissed him on the nose, then on the mouth. _It was fleeting, it was heart-warming, it was the gesture of true love._

“Fuck you.”

“Hahahaha. Cmon, just play the part.”

“I cant believe you read that cheesy novel – even to the point of memorizing it for fuck’s sake.” Itachi crashed a disappointed hand over his forehead.

Shisui laughed and stared at his beautiful lover, lying naked on his bed. Of course, just the thought made him hard again despite having come just a few minutes ago.

_“Baby. Tonight, I will take you to paradise.”_ Shisui wanted to say it just like in the book, but he stopped himself before it ruined Itachi’s mood any further.

* * *

"Aahhh~ Shisui~"

Shisui started on the chest, placing delicate and quick kisses. His right hand held Itachi’s left arm overhead while his left hand glided on the younger’s right leg, stopping just below the thigh and raising it to hang on his back which allowed him to get closer.

  
His kisses slowly became rougher as he tried to make new marks here and there. Itachi was pale and his skin was soft, the marks turned a dark-purplish shade after just a few seconds.

"Itachi...."

  
Shisui moved on to play with his lover’s nipples, flicking and biting the left one in the mouth while using his left hand to pinch the other. His right hand had let go of Itachi’s arms to trace and grip his waist.

“Aaah! Nnnhh~, Shisui…”

Itachi’s voice was low and sexy, his moans left him harder everytime.

The younger’s hands started to pull on his hair, practically begging him to stop already with the oversensitive nipples. They were bright red and Shisui though he did a good job getting them that way. It was cute. ( ~~He is talking about Itachi's nipple. Again. Shisui is weird~~.)

The older soon let it go and moved upwards to give his boyfriend a passionate, intense kiss. His hands traced down the skin, arriving on the knees, spreading the two apart to open the raggedly breathing boy wider.

Itachi bucked his hips forward, feeling more and more needy by the minute. Shisui could only chuckle. He teased the younger boy by slapping his thigh – to which he earned a surprised moan from (“ _luckyyy_!”, he said to himself).

Shisui broke off the kiss and reached over to his bedside cabinet and brought out a condom. Using his mouty to rip the pack open, he then put it on and grabbed the lube bottle thrown on the floor earlier and applied it. Itachi remained sprawled on the bed, eyes closed and breath jagged.

Shisui prepared his cock and slowly probed the younger's hole.

"AAAHH! NNhhh~ haaah...."

“I love you, Itachi.”

  
The reassuring word of Shisui distracted him from the stinging pain below. 

“…ahh…Shisui….I…ah..”

Shisui tidied the latter's messed up hair as he pushed his length slowly further inside.

  
“You okay?” he asked as Itachi’s mewls started to sound distressed.

“Y-yeah.” Itachi encouraged him to go deeper by pulling him close for a sloppy kiss. It took him a while to get used to the stretch, but he wanted Shisui now more than anything else.

They stayed in each other for a couple of seconds. Kissing passionately to pass the time as Itachi familiarized himself with the uncomfortable stretch on his ass.

“I’m going to move now.” Shisui warned, slowly starting to make slight push and pull movements.

Itachi threw an arm over his face and braced himself. The further stretching of his rim sent shivers throughout his body. He arched his back and gasped for air as Shisui gained pace.

"Aaah~ Sh-shisui~"

“Don’t hide.” Shisui took the blocking arm, slid down to the hand and kissed it. Itachi then used the said hand to cup his lover’s face - his lover was smiling warmly throughout.

Shisui moved one hand to his partner’s neck then leaned for a forehead kiss. It was a sweet contradiction of a gentle, innocent kiss from the sinful, slowly-turning-vigorous pace he fucked Itachi down there.

The pace has gotten even faster and faster. Shisui pounded Itachi with quick, hard thrusts while the bed shook wildly with their movements. Itachi covered himself with both hands, trying to save face while shamelessly moaning for more. His voice was dripping in hunger for ecstasy and Shisui loved every note of it.

Shisui raised his lover’s waist and angled it in a way that got him deeper. He kept a lively pace with both hands holding Itachi in place.

“Shisui…ahhh….shisui..”

  
The Uchiha called out his lover’s name. Perhaps a plead for more, or a plead for less. It was a contradiction in and of itself. His mind was clogged with nothing but blinding desire. He felt every inch of Shisui’s cock going in and out him. The friction of their bodies kept filling his cup of lust.

"Aaaah~ please~"

"I-itachi..."

...

There was an abrupt pause, Shisui had let go of Itachi's waist and supported himself on both hands – out of breath and panting for air. The younger involuntarily thrusts himself into his partner’s cock, needing more. He was too hungry for that euphoric feeling. He didn't want to stop.

Shisui chuckled and once again tucked some stray hair over the younger’s face.

  
“My stamina ran out.” He gave his excuse.

  
But quite clearly, Itachi didn’t care. The younger gripped on his lovers forearms, urging him to start moving once again.

"Shisui...."

“Tsk, you’re so hopeless Itachi.” Shisui said with a loving kiss on the temple.

Soon enough, he was pounding back into Itachi’s reddening, tensed ass – arching his back with the sudden change of pace, releasing a breathy moan.

The slapping of hot, wet skin echoed across the room, mixing well with Itachi’s pleasured moaning and Shisui’s reserved groans.

The way the slick lubrication dripped from his ass, mixed with the humid air, added the sensation of sweating right after a shower all made Itachi lose his mind into the wetness.

“Shisui…” he called out one more time.

The older noticed how it sounded different from before. It was more needy, more desperate.

_Cumming already?_

  
Shisui took the opportunity to finally bring his lover to that sweet, sweet orgasm. He cowered lower to pound deeper into Itachi. His thrusts had changed from vigorously fast to big, slowed ones. Each time he connected with that sweet spot, Itachi cried out the most lustful sounds he could make. 

As soon as Itachi came, Shisui immediately switched to a sluggish pace. He breathed in and out heavily before kissing a spent Itachi on the lips.

“Itachi, just a little more okay?”

“Mmmh…”

Itachi grabbed Shisui on the neck and kissed him passionately as the pace once again escalated. He curled both legs around his lover, whimpering as he was thoroughly fucked post orgasm.

While Shisui thrust his boyfriend, he lovingly kissed him. On the lips, then on the forehead and the hair.

Then once his own satisfaction was reached. He came.

He groaned loudly as he did – biting a fresh new mark on Itachi’s lower neck to release the pent up fervor. Shisui took out his cock after a few more thrusts and peeled off the condom before crashing next to his already half-asleep boyfriend.

“Hey, don’t sleep yet. I have a prize for you.”

“Y-yeah I won’t…” – an obviously lie from the genius, Itachi Uchiha who was already slurry with his words.

“I-taaa-chiii.” 

“…….”

_AH. There he goes._

He observed the sleeping beauty and smiled to himself, thinking about how cute his boyfriend looked right now.

_You’re gonna catch a cold if you sleep naked like that._

Shisui got up and headed to his closet to bring out two sets of shirts and boxers. He giggled like a teen when imagining how Itachi would look wearing _his_ clothes.

He also brought out another thing from his closet, a small handheld device that was supposed to be “the price” – Itachi’s phone.

Shisui walked back to dress them both, fixing Itachi’s position as he scooched next to him on the bed. He rested the other's head on his chest, encircling one arm over the sleeping boy.

He had free time so he checked Itachi’s phone if he did miss important calls.

**(46) Missed Calls:**

  
(23) Sasuke   
(5) Naruto Uzumaki  
(16) Madara Uchiha  
(2) Obito Uchiha

**(25) Unread Text Messages:**

  
[1:50AM] (555-0901) **Madara Uchiha** : Don’t ignore me  
[1:48AM] (555-0901) **Madara Uchiha** : Itachi PICK UP  
[1:44AM] (555-0901) **Madara Uchiha** : hey what are you doing? Pick up.  
[1:40AM] (555-0241) **Sasuke** : Nii-san are you still at the station? Should I pick you up? I can’t sleep…  
[1:38AM] (555-0241) **Sasuke** : Nii-san. I’m still waiting…  
[1:35AM] (555-0241) **Sasuke** : Are u okay?  
[1:10AM] (555-0241) **Sasuke** : Did Obito call?  
[1:09AM] (555-8826) **Obito Uchiha** : Sasuke is actually worried. You should at least call him.  
[1:07AM] (555-8826) **Obito Uchiha** : Did Madara piss you off again? Because Sasuke called me. If you’re purposefully ignoring Madara then don’t be scared, he’s not using Sasuke’s phone for bait or anything.  
[1:01AM] (555-0241) **Sasuke** : Shisui won’t answer, I tried calling him.  
[1:00AM] (555-0241) **Sasuke** : I called the station but they said you left already. Do you have your phone? Call me.  
[12:57AM] (555-0241) **Sasuke** : The lab should be closed by now…are you reading this?  
[12:40AM] (555-0241) **Sasuke** : I called the station but they said you left already. Do you have your phone??? Call me if u get it.  
[12:32AM] (555-0241) **Sasuke** : Are you reading this?? It’s too late already.   
[12:11AM] (555-0241) **Sasuke** : I called using Naruto’s phone so ignore that.  
[12:02PM] (555-0241) **Sasuke** : Are you reading this????? Nii-san!!!  
[11:42PM] (555-0241) **Sasuke** : Nii-san you have ur phone yet?

There were a couple more texts that Shisui skipped through. He didn’t have to read them to know he was in _**DEEP**_ trouble.

Knowing he wasn’t going to let Itachi take the blame for that, Shisui sighed.

He will have to take responsibility for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The text messages are arranged from the latest to oldest because that's how I presume it would look like on a phone. Just saying.
> 
> THERE YOU GO A SEX SCENE THAT I ALWAYS WANTED TO PUT. HAHAHAAHHAHA!


	15. Apologies

“Sasuke. You should sleep already.”

“I’m going to wait until he texts me back.”

“But what if he lost it? Or if he had it stolen? C’mon. The bags under your eyes are getting bigger, see?”  
Naruto cupped Sasuke’s face and used his thumbs to rub the said eye bags.

* _blushing_ * “If he doesn’t answer in one more hour, I’ll call the police station for help.” Sasuke brushed Naruto away and looked back to his phone.

“Woah calm down okay.” Naruto combed the young Uchiha’s hair as a calming gesture.

“But don’t stay up too late. If you won’t sleep….* _licks lips seductively_ *….I’m going to have to force you.”

“ **Usuratonkachi**! Now’s not the time for tha-“

**BEEP**.

New Message Received:   
[ _1:59AM] (555-1126) Nii-san: Forgive me Sasuke. I wasn’t able to text because I have gotten too tired to do so. I will soon return to our home, however, it will be on the morrow. Get some sleep for now. I love you._

(ಠ_ಠ)

On the other end of the line, Shisui was grinning at what he thought was “The perfect older brother” disguise.

_That should do the trick teehee. At least poor little Sasuke could sleep now. *imaginarily bows head 90 degrees* I’m so sorry!!!_

**BEEP.**

  
New Message Received:   
_[2:01AM] (555-0241) Sasuke: YOU DON’T EVEN SOUND LIKE HIM. Get off my brother’s phone, idiot!_

  
Shisui gave himself a smack on the head.

  
_Yeh. I went a little too far on the “on the morrow” part._

He thought, completely missing the point that he sounded **NOTHING** like the person he tried to impersonate.

  
And since the jig was up, he texted the worried boy on his own phone to apologize.

  
_“Sasuke. It’s me Shisui. You see, I left Itachi’s phone at my house and it took me too long to finish work so we got here too late already. I decided to let him sleep for the night but forgot to check on both our phones. Sorry if I made you worry for nothing! I really am! Let me make it up.”_

The message from his brother's stupid boyfriend read.

_Tsk. I knew it._

Just as he has suspected. Itachi did meet up with that bastard.

Shisui’s heart pounded so fast. He anxiously waited for a reply.

…

…

**Beep**.

  
“Don’t do anything weird to him!” – was all Sasuke’s text read.

**(∪｡∪)｡｡｡**

_Phew_.

  
For a minute there, he thought Sasuke was going to real-talk him and force them to break up or something of the sort. Though, Sasuke wasn’t really stupid enough to meddle in between his brother’s lovelife. But Shisui did really crossed the line this time and he hated himself for causing both Sasuke and Itachi all that trouble.

  
The curly haired Uchiba sighed heavily. He was finally able to relax, knowing that he made through having to explain it to Sasuke.

However, that’s not the end of all his troubles for the night.

Not long after Sasuke's message,

**Ring. Ring.**

  
_Incoming Call_   
_(555-0901) Madara Uchiha_

_Ha..hahaha..hahaha…fuck my life…._

**RING. RING.**

Shisui prayed before answering. He caused Itachi too much already to ignore this one.

  
_Gulp_.

  
But still…..

  
**RING. RING. BEEP.**

  
… ….. ……..

  
“Uh-“

“Explain yourself.”

Shisui died inside. 

Madara Uchiha. Itachi’s foster parent. Back when Itachi and Sasuke’s parents died, Madara took them in, seeing how Itachi’s unbelievably high performance could bring the Uchiha name more greatness. He was a very well-known, powerful individual in the police force but he was selfish, rude and hard to get along with – at least, that’s what rumors say. He and Itachi never had a close father-son relationship but in comparing with how Madara is to everyone else, Itachi was definitely categorized as someone “close” to him – having been able the talk to him directly and even do rebellious things such as ignore his calls without getting into too much trouble. 

Shisui can’t seem to keep himself calm. Madara’s aura, even from a phone call, was too powerful and even scary, to be honest.

  
“Madara-san..er. Madara-sama…” The Uchiha corrected himself.

  
“Yeah whatever. Who the fuck are you? You don’t sound like Itachi.”

**Lug-dug. Lug-dug.**

“I-I’m…I mean….Itachi is sleeping right now so it was me who answered. I’m Shisui Uchiha from the Police Force. It’s an honor to meet you sir.” * _sweatdrops_ *

“Uchiha you say?” Madara’s interest seems piqued at the mention of the name.

“Y-yes sir.”

...

“Oi…Tobi, who’s this Shisui guy that I’m talking to on Itachi’s phone right now?”

Madara’s voice moved further from the mic, but Shisui could still hear him. He was a bit surprised how informal(?) the “great” Uchiha spoke. He sounds…...not like the feared stern authority figure the rumors depicted him as.

“How the fuck would I know?!” An even farther voice shouted. 

“Shisui….…he said. Ya rude brat.”

  
**…!!!**

“Oh. That’s his boyfriend!” 

**!!!**

“Ooohh! Interesting….” 

Shisui blushed.

  
“…..so Itachi’s passed out or something?” Madara seems to have returned the phone close back to himself.

“Sleeping, sir.”

“That’s what I said. Also, you can call me uncle...hehe”

_Madara sounds so weird_ – Shisui thought. It wasn’t just the way he actually sounds, but also the way he talked. The rumors have it all wrong, it seems.

  
“TELL HIM SASUKE IS WORRIED! HE KEEPS TEXTING ME! CALL HIM! NOW!” The other voice shouted from the distance.

  
“Shut up Tobi.”

  
Shisui just stood there, still in shock of the “Great” Madara’s demeanor. And also, _is that Obito-san he called “Tobi” (kinda like a dog’s name)._

  
“You heard him right?”

  
“Yes, sir.”

  
“Tell Itachi I’ll call again tomorrow.” 

  
Then, he hung up.

  
**Beep.**

Good thing the Sasuke situation is sorted out already.

Shisui closed the phone after deleting the messages. Itachi didn’t need to read those. (Will definitely get killed if Itachi read Sasuke’s texts). He placed the phone on the side cabinet then went back into the sheets to cuddle with his boyfriend and sleep with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madara is weird. That's just canon.


	16. Sasuke's Visitors

“And then I kinda thought, having a sugar mommy would be nice…”

“Yep, only you could think such a stupid strategy.”

“Shikamaru, don’t call it strategy, its not shogi! Its called ‘back-up plan’.” Naruto corrected his shogi-loving friend as he grabbed another slice of pizza from the box.

“Okay so, I’m guessing after that, Sasuke descended down from the heavens and swept you off your feet?”

* _muffled_ * “Kinda.”

  
Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji hung out on the latter two’s unit as soon as they all received a negative on the test. They ordered pizza and got together for some bro talk or whatever things boys do in a group.

“Too bad Shino can’t join us…” Kiba reminisced of their happy times dramatically.

  
Shino Aburame became Kiba’s best friend back when he got into a section different from the three. He was a quiet boy who loved bugs, weirdly enough but Kiba didn’t judge because he himself knew the joy animal companions bring to one’s life. They became really close since. Unfortunately, Shino lives at a different dormitory – one that allowed him to keep his ant farms with him.

“Shino probably enjoys the company of his rats more.”

“Naruto, rats aren’t insects.” Shikamaru corrected, trying to stop himself from smacking Naruto with a book.

“Same same.”

“You can eat both!” (of course, Choji had to add that)

“Ew. What the f-" * _heavy disappointed sigh_ *   
( _Someone please talk about something and by someone, I don’t mean Choji. Nor Kiba. Nor Na- oh shit I have no options here, do I?_ )

Shikamaru wanted to divert the topic. 

“Anyways. Things are, like, getting back to normal around here already right?”

A pretty unusually normal conversation for Naruto to bring up.

  
“Yeah, doesn’t feel like quarantine. I can walk Akamaru again! That is, if he was allowed here in the first place ahehe.”

Kiba was talking about his pet dog, Akamaru, whom he illegally brought to his unit with his sister.   
The apartment staff were a bit strict on having pets but Kiba couldn’t bear to leave his beloved companion at home so he smuggled him in. 

”I walked around just this morning and everything’s, like, open already. There were people in the grocery and the pool and even the dojo is open!”

For the past weeks, what entered and left the building were strictly monitored. Now, with heat scanners and preventive devices in place, it was almost as good as normal within the complex once again. After testing negative, people can roam free within the vicinity. Good thing there were a lot of leisure places around to not get bored of. But still, there were social distancing rules in place, like, maximum of five people in the room or shit like that.

  
“Why the fuck is there a dojo here even.”

“Isn’t it obvious, Naruto? For training! People go there to train karate and shit. If you want to be a police man, you should try it! I heard there’s classes for newbies during spring break.”

“Nah I pass! How about you do it, Kiba.”

“No waaay, I see them train the other day. I almost peed my pants and I wasn’t even a competitor.”

“Eh. Enough about karate, sounds like a pain in the ass.” Shikamaru interrupted as he changed channels, looking for a good movie or series on the air.

Crickets creaking.

...

  
“Okay, so I have not been jacking off for a few days now.”

**ಠxಠ** “!!!!!”

**ಠoಠ** “Kiba, what the fuck.”

**ಠ~ಠ** “* _spits out pizza crust_ * bruh…”

Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji each gave their friend an angry/confused stare.

“What?! Why are you acting like we don’t talk about shit like this all the time? You stupid virgins!”

“But you never blab that shit out so suddenly!”

“Argggh, don’t call me a virgin! YOU’RE the virgin!”

“The ranch dip doesn’t look as delicious now. * _turns away from the dip and proceeds to stuff dry pizzas in his mouth_ *” 

  
“Okay, but I’m just saying.”

Shikamaru made a “ _tsk_ ” sound before something popped inside his head. A rewind clip of what just happened played back in his memory.

**(º . º l|l)** “Naruto, you’re not a virgin anymore?”

**凸( ` ﾛ ´ )凸** “BOOOOO!!”

**(￣0￣#)** “What happened to bros * _bites from pizza_ * before hoes…”

  
“I-I mean I said don’t call me that. N-not that I’m not anymore or anything. Just whatever. I mean, you mean it like a bad thing and I just. I’m….ahwvzhqgauwbwk. Nothing!"

**(--_--)**

“Kissing doesn’t devirgin-ize you, Naruto.”

  
* _turns red_ * “Yeah? I kn- I know that!”

  
“Oh my god.” In case Naruto still hasn’t got it, he has fallen into Shikamaru’s trap. “Y-you!!” he stopped before saying anything else. He thought he wouldn’t be in the place to expose his friend or anything like that – and even so, it was all just still a theory (a very strong one).

“What are you even saying Shikamaru?” 

Of course, the dog-level-comprehension-ed being that is Kiba Inuzuka didn’t caught on, thankfully so.

Shikamaru replied “Nothing.” And remained quiet. He always thought Sasuke was being weirdly distant from Naruto back then but he never knew it would actually come to this. Though, him asking Naruto to live with them out of the blue should have given it away, Shikamaru shook it off as a friendly gesture. Even he would do the same if Naruto had asked him first. But, how the fuck. Just. How even. It was a baffling discovery – then again, ONLY a theory. 

* _Sigh_ *

He just hoped Naruto knew what was in store for him in a future where he dates a member of that clan.

* * *

_So I got flexed on by Kiba again. Now he has neko-chan and the fire goddess…._

Naruto had just left from the two best friends’ unit. He was walking on the hallway, wearing a face mask and sulking away on his bad luck for getting 2D gacha babes.

_Why is it so hard to get a flippin’ PNG for shit’s sake!_

The lonely boy cursed at such cruel fate. 

**Buzzz**.

Naruto checked his phone and saw the new message he just received.

[5:23PM] (555-7231) Iruka-sensei:  
 _Got my test result! I tested negative hehe. I may be ready to move by next week? Or maybe the week after. It’s hard to book a moving company these days. There’s also still a need for approval from the landlord. Just updating you on what’s going on. How about you? Are you eating well? Do you have alcohols (not the ones you drink!) and face masks in stack???_

  
Iruka-sensei can be a worrywart sometimes.

He'll reply later and put the phone back his pocket for now.

...

  
Naruto continued up the stairs until he arrived at the 14th floor. Even from afar, he noticed a strange figure outside the Uchiha’s unit. It was a masked man with silver, spiky hair. Weirdly enough, the guy had a medical face mask over another mask for some reason. Droopy eyes and crouched stance. The man was reading…. _ **Jiraiya’s book!** _Naruto gasped, it was a first for him to see someone who actually read that cheese-bomb rated-SPG novel.

“Mmm?”

The man seemed to have noticed him.

“Hey kid, you live here?” The strange man asked as Naruto was turning the knob.

“Y-Yeah.”

_From the get-go, this guy’s definitely a high-ranking officer._

Naruto judged.

_That means…._

He opened the door and saw, as he suspected, they had a visitor.

  
“Naruto…” Sasuke looked surprised to see him.

“Eh? Naruto?” A tall, slightly tanned man was standing across Sasuke. Like the guy outside, he wore a police uniform, showing his I-am-a-highly-ranked-officer badge. The guy looked **sculpted** , and Naruto meant that in every sense of the word. Mr. Police guy definitely lifts.

The blonde took off his face mask and spoke.

  
“Nice to meet you sir- EEK!”

_Shit. I didn’t expect that._

The man had a really large, wrinkled, swirly-looking scar on his left-side face. Naruto didn’t find it ugly or disgusting at all but it sure hella gave him a jump.

“Rude.” The man sulked a little.

“Naruto.” Sasuke raised his voice, like he was asking the blonde to apologize.

“Sorry. I mean. I was shocked and all. It wasn’t ugly I swear. You’re _really_ hot tbh.”

_Okay. That was a bit **too** gay._

“Thanks kid. * _turns back to Sasuke with a blush_ * But as I was saying, I’m really hot-“

“No you weren’t saying that! You said its about Itachi nii-san.”

**(//°.°//)**

* _still blushing_ * “O-oh y-yeah. So that. Itachi um-“

_Wha, heh? Haha. What a weird reaction. I bet this guy doesn’t get compliments often (kekeke)_. Naruto thought.

“I was supposed to tell this to Itachi but he’s not here so I guess I’ll just have to tell you...."

The officer cleared his throat.

"Madara wants you two to stay at the mansion for a few days. His brother is coming back from another country and he wants you to meet him.”

_MADARA?! THE MADARA UCHIHA?!_

“What? Why would he want to do that?”

“Don’t ask me! I don’t know what goes through that stupid old hag’s brain, like a family gathering maybe. He said he wants to introduce his “sons” to uncle Izuna.”

“ _Tsk_. Shouldn’t old men like him be wary of visitors? Calling a family meeting bullshit like this in a middle of a pandemic, what a pain in the ass.”

“If its just us, then its probably fine. You can even bring your pet blonde along.”

“Hey! I’m not a pet! I’m Sasuke’s…ugh….🌈 **friend🌈** …”

**( ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ )**

**( 눈 _ 눈 )**

“Oh my god Sasuke * _facepalm_ *. Madara will NOT approve of this trash.”

“Who the fuck needs his approval? You’re the one dating a hentai novel addict, Obito.”

“STOP INSULTING ME!!!”

The tall, tanned man sneered.

“HUH? I’m not dating that weirdo. But whatever. Your problem I guess.” 

The guy, Obito, patted Sasuke and Naruto on the head (like what good officers do) and directed himself to the door – raising his facemask back on to cover his mouth. “Hey, remember to tell Itachi.” He reminded.

“Tsk. What if I got infected all of a sudden?”

“Then all the more reason for you to come haha!” 

Obito closed the door and left.

  
“Ugh. I dislike him already! He called me a pet! And trash!”

Sasuke was too busy panicking to hear. 

  
“Ah! I hate this! I can’t stand Madara! He’s so annoying.”

  
Sasuke looks stressed and Naruto wanted to comfort him. The blonde came closer to the former and held his left hand with both of his own,

“It’s gonna be fine.”

No it's not but because Naruto was being irresistably cute, Sasuke looked away to hide the blush that was getting redder and redder. “Y-yeah. Thanks.”

##  **CHUU~**

The young Uchihas’s eyes went wide, and the redness on his cheeks seared hotter. The kiss on his cheek was swift, but the effect boiled and bubbled inside him for longer.

...

...

_Phwew. He didn’t hate that…_

“Um, Sasuke? Do you have plans for tonight?” The blonde nervously asked.

Sasuke touched the cheek where he was kissed. He was blank. The red tint on his face got even darker.

“Hey! Sasuke!”

  
!!!

Looks like the other boy finally snapped out of it.

“Huh?”

“I asked you, do you, umm-“

“Oh yeah. I was supposed to get groceries for nii-san today.”

  
Sasuke checked his phone for any new messages, completely ignoring what Naruto said ( he didn’t hear it, too busy blushing).

  
_[5:19PM] (555-1126) Nii-san: Here’s the list. Use the card on top the fridge to pay for those._   
_□ Matcha powder_   
_□ Oolong tea_   
_□ Carton of eggs_   
_□ Milk (2)_   
_□ Sugar_   
_□ Twix chocolate_   
_□ Rice powder_   
_□ Maple syrup_   
_□ Nutella_   
_□ Bread_   
_□ Liquid soap (the one I always buy)_   
_□ Anything you and Naruto like_

  
_[5:16PM] (555-1126) Nii-san: Thank you. Sorry for the trouble. I’ll send you the list._


	17. Awkward Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta warn yall, NSFW SHIT GOING ON AT THE LAST PART OF THE CHAPTER. BUT SINCE I'VE TAGGED E ALREADY, U CAN'T COMPLAIN WAHAHAHHA.

On the ground floor of the apartment complex was a mid-sized grocery that has been closed to the public since quarantine. It seemed large because there were at most, 20 people inside including the staff. There were only 2 cashier registers open and one guard at the entrance.

Naruto and Sasuke felt the whole store belonged to them. It was so wide and spacious, a great escape from that caged feeling of staying for too long locked inside their room at the 14th. 

They passed through the snacks isle first (as expected from two hungry teenage boys). The cookies, chocolates, biscuits, bread products and chips aligned display on a two long aisles with a pathway going the perpendicular direction in between.

First up were cookies. 

“You want anything?” Sasuke asked as he went through the packs of different flavored concoctions.

Personally, he found sweets to be the least appealing type of food to have ever graced his tongue. But Itachi loved sweets, no, he LOVED sweets and Sasuke didn’t know wherever the fuck this brother got to taste something as foreign as twix chocolate but it is now his duty to get the largest pack there is of it.

“Nah nah…I can’t let you pay for what I’m gonna eat.”

Naruto refused, knowing that he only came along to assist Sasuke (and maybe buy a few cup ramens with the little money he had left). 

“No its okay, I‘m using a card Madara gave us.”

“W-woah! Wait. Wait. You know THE Madara Uchiha? I think I heard Mr. swirly-side back at the room but the conversation went too fast for me to say something.”

They continued to pass colorful cartons of packed cookies and wafer snacks.

🥨🍪🍩🧁🧇🥮🍫🍬🍭 (eat us)

“Yeah, maybe I shouldn’t have waited this long to tell you but that Madara guy is our foster father. And also, don’t call him THE Madara because he’s really….not that great.” 

Sasuke threw some salty crackers inside the cart as they continued to walk.

  
  
“He’s super rich so you can choose whatever you like without feeling guilty.”

"..."

“Okie dokie.” Naruto gleefully threw three boxes of pocky as they passed.

Sasuke pretended he didn’t see that. And by the way, the red on his cheeks was not a blush! 

So they just passed that line and moved on to the next. More and more of Itachi’s “To buy” list were being crossed out.

~~Matcha powder~~  
 ~~Oolong tea~~  
 ~~Carton of eggs~~  
Milk (2)  
 ~~Sugar~~  
 ~~Twix chocolate~~  
 ~~Rice powder~~  
 ~~Maple syrup~~  
 ~~Nutella~~  
 ~~Bread~~  
 ~~Liquid soap (the one I always buy)~~  
 ~~Anything you and Naruto like~~

Last stop was the beverages aisle on the back end of the store.

“Sasuke, you think we could, like, taste our first beer during quarantine!”

“No, for legal reasons, we can’t.” 

“C’mon! It’s our first taste!”

“You’re*”

“Wha-?! You have had beer? Before me? You…!!”

“Obito said it was to prove that I was a man. That was back when I was, around 8? So it doesn’t even matter. And it didn’t even taste great.”

“Okay....…" * _cheeky stare_ *

**(≖ ͜ʖ≖)**

".......I’d rather taste you tonight anyway.”

**(// _ //)**

* _chokes air_ * "WHAT TH-“

“GHAH!!! Sasuke, you look so kyoooot when you blush!” Naruto reached to pinch the young Uchiha’s tinted cheeks.

“Stop that. And. Shut. Your. Mouth. Usuratonkachi.” Sasuke slapped away the pesky hand. His voice came shaky in embarrassment.

“So, I wasn’t even prepared! I took the test but I still got a perfect score so in the end, it didn’t matter at all..”

“Yeah dick move, though.”

“Mhm...as I was saying, you wanna take karate classes?”

“Nah, it’s gonna ruin my nails.”

“So my favorite brand of milk is this one.”

“Nii-san doesn’t have a profound taste with milk…”

“This……..this one’s good.”

“But there are a lot of cute boys in karate class!”

“Nah, you mean the bushy brow senior? Or Hinata’s stuck-up but pretty cute brother? NOPE, don’t say anything. That dude makes me insecure about my hair.”

“Haha! You’re such a bitch. Now go get whatever fat free milk you need. Gosh, what even is the point of fat free milk.”

“I don’t fuck around with a huge belly. EVEN in quarantine.”

“But I’m telling you…”

“Sasuke, this one….

“Ino, this is….

“…..the best ever….”

“….milk that I….”

“….ever tasted!”

Two boys on the left and two girls on the right. The four stared at each other, surprised – they had face masks on but knew exactly who each other were. Naruto was holding Sasuke’s hand. Sakura was clinging on Ino’s arm. The two immediately fixed themselves from their clingy behavior at the sight of the opposite pair.

“What a coincidence…hehe.”

“Yeah. Sakura-chan. I didn’t expect to see you here.”

🦗🦗🦗

**THIS**

  
**IS REALLY**

**FUCKING**

  
**AWKWARD**

* * *

  
After crossing paths at the grocery, Sasuke went off ahead as they finished catching up a bit with the two girls. Ino also thought it was really awkward for her to stay, after all, she kind of “outed” the two back in online class – which she didn’t mean (and also didn’t know that it IS true they were dating(?)). Naruto invited Sakura to get a drink from the opened Milk Tea shop stall and walk around the garden outside as they talked.

“So….are you really dating now?”

“GHAH! Sakura-chan we were talking about the new gacha game that you just tried out!”

“Yeah and I’m changing the subject! I was wondering for quite a while now. When you called that night, I felt really bad after telling you everything I did. Not cause I lied, or anything – its just, it felt insensitive(?) for me to just assume something from both of you….y’know?”

“Hmmm. But, you did help me. Kind of…. * _blush_ *”

“Ahh so you ARE dating?”

“N-not like that! I mean, I think we…uh…just got closer as friends..yeah.”

She didn't buy that.

“Naruto. Can I confess something to you?”

* _gulp_ * "..of course.”

“You are….really, REALLY, bad at lying! So just tell me the truth okay? What’s holding you back? I thought we were tight.”

“Ehh hahahaha! But you’re scary when you hear things you don’t like!”

“And what would I not like? I just want you two to be happy. I mean. I really did liked Sasuke all those years. But I’m over it you know? I’m not just saying this because you’re dating him, okay? I’m happy for both of you. ESPECIALLY YOU!” She pulled Naruto in between her arm and non-existent chest, ruffling his bright yellow hair to a mess.

“Aaah! Sakura-chan!!” 

They both laughed as Sakura let him go.

“You assumed we were dating. I didn’t even say anything! Hmpf.”

“But you didn’t deny it. * _sips tea_ * “

“Okay. I get your point.”

Sakura gulped down the ice-cold oolong milk tea. The contrast of earthy, fragrant bitterness to the rich, milky sweetness was heavenly. It perfectly captured her feelings.

  
Bitter. Of course she was a little bitter. She denied that even to herself. Wasn’t she, like, left out by the two? She had always been in love with Sasuke. But at the same time, she knew, Sasuke had always looked at Naruto. When the two became closer over the past month, she cant deny she felt jealous. But even so, that was kind of hypocritical for her – wanting to be with Sasuke while ignoring the fact that he,in turn, wanted to be with Naruto. It was a stupid love triangle. The only person to decide for their fate now was none other than Naruto himself – and as it turns out, he loved Sasuke more than he ever thought.  
Sakura smiled. She was genuinely happy for them.

And even though it was kind of a lie that she got over Sasuke 100 percent, she was still very happy for them. That feeling was sweet. It made her heart warm to know that she encouraged Naruto in a way. Sakura always wanted him to be happy, to have someone he would love that way – after all, he used to be a pervy virgin and she didn’t want him to turn like his caretaker Jiraiya or something. She wanted to see Naruto smile, like he really meant it. So for her, that was enough.

  
Love is a complicated thing for the young.

“Naruto, its getting late. We should head back.”

“Mmmmm. Thank you Sakura-chan. For today, and for, being there…for me. Or whatever haha! I’ll see you again!”

The way Naruto smiled. It made Sakura feel better. _Ahhh. They’re really happy together, huh._ She flashed a teethy smile back at Naruto as she waved him goodbye.

“Don’t do anything weird to Sasuke-kun!” 

“Hahaha! Of course I won’t!”

* * *

  
Another drop of sweat fell down the floor.

“Mmmhhmm..”

The watery excretion combined with other fluids that splattered below a man in agony.

  
A combination of saliva, sweat and semen – seriously, a wet mess.

A certain silver haired man gagged for, what felt like a hundredth time that night.

“Nnhhh….ahh…haa…..haaa…”

The man gasped for air. Kneeling on the floor, face down, hair cascading all over his face. He continued to pant long, heavy breaths but soon enough, a hand pulled him back, forcefully by the hair.

Once again, his mouth was filled to the throat. He shut his eyes close as the hand forces him deeper and deeper. He wanted to gag but couldn’t. He wanted to push the other man away but his hands didn’t move.

With a popping sound, he was able to breath air again.

“Haaa….hhaaa….”

He breathed heavily, saliva and cum dripped from the corner of his mouth and into the pooling mess on the floor.

This time, there was at least 15 additional seconds than the last break before a cock was shoved back into his mouth.

Two big, strong hands were placed on the sides of his face to keep him in position as the man thrusts vigorously into his mouth.

  
He takes in every inch of the length – in and out repeatedly.

“Nggaaaannghhh!” 

  
  
He made the loudest noise he was allowed to make. But the other man was heartless. The brutal treatment continued, even worse, the pounding got harder and deeper this time. The scarred man fucked his mouth balls deep.

He clung to his partner’s legs – ready for the ejaculation.

  
“Aaahh….nhhhh..”

His partner came inside his mouth, filling it with hot, sticky semen until the excess flowed out the corners. The man even wrung out whatever semen was left, on his face while sadistically enjoying the mess he made.

It tasted horrible, but the hand on his chin, tipping his head upwards made it impossible for him not to swallow the load. With heavy discomfort, he gulped it all in.

The thick, weightful liquid fell straight to his stomach. 

“Good boy.” The man in front him complimented, combing his disheveled hair back.

He whacked the unwelcomed hand away. “Shut up.”

“And here I thought you were the one who wanted this.”

“Don’t twist my words around. I said I’d do it – but I didn’t enjoy that one bit.”

  
He reached for the shirt that was lying nearby and wiped off the cum on his face.

“Hah….I don’t get you. Even after what happened, you still spew out shit like that.”

“You don’t understand anything do you?”

“What should I understand?”

“…that I still love you.”

“.. _tsk_ ….such a clown…”

“…..”

  
He wasn’t wrong.

  
“Get over here, Kakashi. We’re far from finished.”

  
Falling in love with an Uchiha is hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRAMA EFFIN BOMB NEXT CHAPTER. I need it because I am an author who believes that the plot is the most important, integral, and valued part of one's story! (lol got carried away and added some serious part even when I intended this to be light fluff shit show, but whatever happens happens ya know)
> 
> I know I said "big netflix update" but I only managed 4 chapters *sad face*
> 
> Revised ;)


	18. Kakashi, Obito and Rin : A backstory

**_Life is never fair. We never get what we want the way we want it. We’re never given anything without a price._ **

Kakashi learned this far too early in life. Ever since he was young, he never got what he wanted, and if he did – it always came with a great price.

  
Kakashi was the son of Sakumo Hatake – a beloved, well-known police officer in town. But then it didn’t even matter anymore. His father committed suicide. And with his mother already out of the picture before he even knew how to talk, Kakashi was orphaned. No parents, no friends, no money. All alone, like a little lonely pup.

  
On a similar story, a boy named Obito Uchiha, one day, returned to his home by the seaside from boy scout duties. He was greeted by the corpse of his grandmother who had died from a heart attack. She was the only living relative he had left. Like Kakashi, he was left alone at a young age with nowhere to go.

The two ended up in an orphanage. Almost immediately, they became good friends. They considered each other their rival.

  
And soon, they formed an unbreakable trio when they met a gentle-looking small girl. Her name – Rin Nohara. The three found company in each other, they grew close and were the only family each needed.

Like the usual orphan story, they caused trouble for those who wanted to adopt them so that they would stay at the orphanage until they got old enough to live on their own.

“I’ll turn eighteen first, so I’ll be the one to adopt you two out of here!”

“Huh? You’re dreaming awake again Obito.”

“Kakashi, don’t say that. I think Obito can dream whatever he wants! If we’re all together, then I’m sure our future will be just fine~”

* _blushing_ * “Riiin…”

“Hmmm…so optimistic.”

Obito was a rowdy boy, never on time and always blabbering about being a police in the future. Kakashi was a genius, a calm-headed young boy but was actually a closet pervert. Rin was like the bridge that connected the two. She was attentive and caring and was a shoulder to cry on. Their differences made them perfect trio of friends.

But life really is never fair.

  
Obito loved Rin. But Rin loved Kakashi. And Kakashi loved Obito. A perfect love triangle.

All Rin had to do was look at Obito. 

All Obito had to do was look at Kakashi. 

All Kakashi had to do was look at Rin. 

  
But the heart didn’t work that way – you never get what you want, how you want it.

But a strange man came into the orphanage one day. He was wearing a suit, had bags under his eyes and was overall just, creepy. There was an aura to him that just didn't settle with Kakashi right.

_“I heard you’re an Uchiha.”_

Kakashi and Obito’s first encounter with the man, Madara Uchiha.

It was the first time Kakashi felt fear. The fear of losing Obito. He didn’t know what to do. He hasn’t even confessed yet! But one thing is for sure, he won’t let go of Obito no matter what.

Obito, to Kakashi, meant so much more than just the one to talk to him first – he was the one to **see** him first. Even if he bore the mighty name “Uchiha”, he saw Kakashi as an equal – if not someone greater. 

_I shouldn’t have fallen in love._

But being a pre-teen boy, his mind could never decide for his heart.

  
“Kakashi, will you promise me something?”

“Sure.”

* _clasps hands tightly together_ *  
“PLEASE! Don’t fall in love with Rin while I’m away!”

“Heh? I don’t think I could do that.”

“R-really? Th-then it’s all good! Haha! Haha…”

“Obito, is that the kind of last words you want to leave to me?”

“N-nah. I mean, not like it’s the last. Or something. We’re going to be police officers together! Right?”

“Yes. If you can pass, that is.”

“Kakashi!”

“Haha. Just kidding.” He sighed and took in a very deep breath. For the first time in a long while, the silver haired boy took off his mask and smiled his sweetest, “Until we meet again.”

“Mmhm. See you Kakashi. And take care of Rin!”

Kakashi watched as his friend turn around and walk to a polished black, expensive-looking car. He was adopted by that arrogant rich billionaire and Kakashi was happy for him but he couldn’t help that his heart ached so bad. 

_Should I…._

Without any form of logic, an act of the heart that took over the brain, Kakashi snapped.

  
**“Obito, I like you!”**

The young Uchiha was already inside the car, but his windows were rolled down as he waved Kakashi good bye. It was already quite far. The hand stopped for a while when he shouted his confession, but then continued to wave until the car got lost in the horizon.

  
_He might not have heard that._

  
**Sometimes, when you think life is going good for you, it turns a sudden 180 degrees. Before you even realize, you are already at the mercy of cruel, unforgiving fate.**

After Obito was adopted, a year later, the orphanage caught fire. It was in the middle of the night when everyone was asleep. Long story short, there was a huge amount of property damage but thankfully, no casualties – but one. 

**Rin Nohara.**

“Rin! Get on my back!”

“No, take the smaller ones first. Here.”

“But Rin-!”

“Go, * _coughs_ * I’ll be fine!”

“I’ll be back! Get down and wait for me.”

  
Kakashi helped carry the young ones outside. He went back and forth the burning facility but in his last trip, he wasn’t able to proceed further as the flames engulfed everything. Rin, who insisted that Kakashi helped the other younger children first, was caught in it.

**“Kakashi, I like you!”**

She smiled, like a burden she carried for so long was finally lifted. Only a single tear escaped, cascading down into nothing as the fire surrounding here continue to burn mercilessly.

And then she was gone.

In Rin’s funeral, Obito cried a lot. He has always been a crybaby. He cried in the morning, until the night. When he wasn’t crying, he looked empty – like crying was the only thing he knew.

Obito didn’t want to be consoled and pushed everyone away. He mourned at the funeral, he mourned when they were burying the casket, he mourned on the tombstone and mourned at home when his father forcefully carried him back.

In the end, he lived a life in regret. He wasn’t even able to say it.

**“Rin, I liked you.”**

Years and years have passed. Now, a tall and charming young man, Kakashi started wearing his mask higher so that it covered a small burnt part near his left eye. He was granted scholarship for his heroic actions during the fire. Then decided to leave the orphanage to study at a nearby school, eventually going to the police force academy. There, he was reunited with Obito.

However, Obito was not the same. Something in him died with Rin that day, and Kakashi was disheartened to see how lonely and filled with hatred for the world the person he always loved has become.

_“Those who abandon their friends are even worse than trash.”_

Obito told him that once. And Kakashi always appreciated how much those words changed him. He was able to open his heart again, he was able to make friends and trust people – even fall in love. But wasn’t it just such an irony, that the Obito Uchiha who had said this and changed some lonely good-for-nothing kid’s life, lived his own astray – incapable of trust. 

  
Maybe that’s why he made such a good policeman. He trusted no one. He was wary of anyone anytime. He is so….broken – but didn’t want to be fixed.

  
After training, Kakashi and Obito were put as partners on duty and have always been until now that the latter was a chief and the former, a deputy. 

Obito wasn’t as mad at Kakashi as he was before. Though, after Rin died, his hatred really didn’t went to a single person at all. He hated fate. He hated the cruelty of life. He wanted someone to blame and Kakashi was there, ready to take everything he wanted to pour out. 

  
Kakashi knew the Obito he loved was in there. He believed so strongly. 

Obito knew that he will never be the same again. Rin was gone, and so was his former self.

  
Kakashi kissed Obito one night, then one thing led to another. He wanted him to release his pent up feelings. Hate, anger, frustration. He will take it all with open arms. He’ll show Obito – that he had someone who will still love him. Life wasn’t that cruel. And if it really was, then he’d be the only one he needed to face such a cold, hopeless fortune.

Obito was blind and didn’t see why. He thought Kakashi was a fool. He let himself loose, he poured everything out – just as Kakashi asked. He was vicious and harsh. He wanted Kakashi to feel hurt, angered and hopeless. 

  
_Kakashi is a good person_ , Obito thought. He shouldn’t live a life trying to save an irremediable person like himself. Obito wanted to break him, to free someone he, perhaps, cared about even just a little from this despairing chain of hatred.

* * *

Kakashi clung tightly, he held firm over the agonizingly painful feeling – that is unrequited love. 

The pain in his ass was consuming his body. It felt immensely torturous. Obito pounded him into the sheets from the back with nothing but a desire to exhaust boiling hot fervor.

Heavy, fevered, restless emotion.

Kakashi bit his lip, trying to endure the pain.

Right now, he was with Obito. And everything else faded into the pitch black darkness of the room.

Kakashi threw away his pride. He let himself become Obito’s toy – a piece of object for him to use until he was satisfied. He wanted the Uchiha to direct all those feelings towards him – the insatiable lust and wrath, hoping that in the end, he’ll get tired. Then maybe….he’d see.

Obito pulled the disarrayed silver hair back with brute force. As he fucked Kakashi intensely down below, he leaned over to mark a bruise on his partner’s neck. Biting deep into the thin layered of skin, he elicits a small, withheld groan from the other.

He marked Kakashi’s pale neck several more times. Without losing a brutal pace, his stamina really worked out for him.

Kakashi was already way too exhausted at this point. If at first, he offered a small resistance whenever Obito got a little too overboard, now he wasn’t even able to whine in petition. He let himself get fucked hard and fast on the bed – moaning in both pleasure and pain.

The way they were positioned didn’t help either. From the back, Obito was able to get deeper. Kakashi clenched the sheets tighter and tighter with each thrust until they ripped apart.

It was euphoric – but it was painful. It wasn’t in any way gentle, but Kakashi didn’t even get his hopes up for that. It has always been like this.

Too hungry and wild. It wasn’t love. But of course, why would it be?

  
“Ah! Obito…st-stop.”

Kakashi, on his knees, for the man he loved.

  
“It…hurts-nnhh…ahhh!”

It was at a point where it was just too much. Rarely was he able to reach the tip, where he had to practically beg for the other man to stop.

Obito didn’t listen. His eyes almost glistened red like a beast. He gripped Kakashi’s waist on both sides to force it into his cock as he thrusts violently.

“Aah! Ah….ah…obito..st-stop..please…”

  
But still, he didn’t even hear a word.

Kakashi bit his lips so hard until it bled. Tears formed in the corner of each eye, quickly coming closer to a cascade as the sharp, stinging pain only got worse with each ramming force. He shouldn’t have to beg Obito to stop. He wasn’t supposed to. He was going to take it all. **Obito’s pain** – he wanted to share it 

  
“Hah…hah…”

The other man’s panting started to become jagged and loud. That sign was like a god-sent intervention to Kakashi. Obito was going to cum, and he wanted it to be pass sooner than later.

Obito leaned closer to sink his teeth into Kakashi’s shoulder. His movements started to lose pace. His hands slithered on Kakashi and down his legs, clawing onto the silver haired man’s left inner thigh, making the him arch his back and moan into the sensation. Ecstasy started to pile, the pleasure of orgasm being so close.

Kakashi started to thrust back sending additional pleasure into his partner, until both finally reached that euphoric release.

Shortly after orgasm, Obito removed his cock from inside and threw away the condom to wherever it landed. When he got up to put on his boxers, Kakashi collapsed lifelessly on the bed.

  
“You’re becoming more and more of my kind of slut, Kakashi. You shouldn’t hold back your moans next time.”

The tanned man teased as he lit a cigar and proceeded to puff a smoke. He stood over the open window to enjoy the view of the city below.

Kakashi didn’t respond. Instead, he flipped himself, with every bit of strength he could muster, around to face the ceiling. He stared blankly at the roof of the room with his body aching all over.

“Obito.”

The Uchiha looked towards him as he called. But Kakashi’s eyes remained fixed at the ceiling.

  
“Stay….tonight.”

There was a cold sensation on the side Kakashi’s face. He didn’t pay much attention to it though. He finally looked away from the ceiling to meet Obito in the eye. 

  
“It’s already late.”

  
They shined like glass, glistening clearly like crystal. Similar to the glass on his favorite goggles that Obito wore all the time as a kid. Kakashi’s eyes were shiny. **His tears reflected the moonlight**.

The silver-haired man extended a hand with a small, yet heartwarming smile. It was as if he wasn’t mercilessly fucked to crying earlier. 

Obito hated it when Kakashi was like this. When he still manages to show him any bit of kindness after a ruthless session. When he should have despised him to the guts by now.

Why is Kakashi so blind? Why cant Kakashi see that there was no hope for him? Why can’t Kakashi just leave a broken, useless piece of trash like him?

Obito threw away the cigar out the window and trudged to his partner’s extended hand. He lied down the bed with a thump and held that hand in his.

  
“I’ll stay until you sleep.” He promised.

He wasn’t sure if Kakashi was satisfied with that answer but the man didn’t respond. He turned and was greeted with the sight of his peacefully sleeping partner.

  
Obito untwined his fingers from Kakashi’s and lifted it up to cup the sleeping man’s face. He put his thumb just below the mole near Kakashi’s lips.

_Kakashi…......wake up._

He kissed his him on the forehead goodnight before retracting his hand away and getting out the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love triangles are sad. It's kinda like a thing in Naruto idk why.


	19. Elevator Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so we’re clear, they both name each other “usuratonkachi” in their phones. Because I think they’re the type to do that lmao

_[7:01PM] (555-0241) Usuratonkachi: Where are you? Dinner’s cold._

[ _7:02PM] (555-4339) Usuratonkachi: OOPS. Sakura was chatty! I’ll be up there in a minute, see u_ 😘😘

Sasuke took the last spoonful from his rolled-egg bowl. That stupid blonde was too careless of time again. Sasuke puffed his cheeks and sulked by himself, waiting when he heard someone knock the door.

* * *

  
Naruto rushed to the elevator.

“WAIT FOR ME PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!”

The blonde shouted, attracting weirded out stares from passersby. The elevator doors were shutting close already, but he was still about 3 feet away. The blonde panicked, waiting for that damned elevator to get back to the ground floor was like waiting for the old man Jiraiya climb up the stairs to the fourth floor – too fucking long to deal with.

“WAITWAITWAITWAIT!!!”

He helplessly shouted, reaching as far as he can to stop the doors into shutting him away from his desired alone time with Sasuke when,

**Thud.**

They were closed. Naruto bumped his fists on the metallic walls that separated him from the love of his life for, like ten minutes or something. He lowered his head and bumped the door once more.

“Nooooo! I failed, Sasuke, my princess.….NO! I won’t give up! I will-“

**Ding!**

In an unbelievable turn of events, the door opened again a few seconds after closing.

His plight was heard by the heavens! 

“Get in…….drama queen.”

The boy from inside the elevator looked down at Naruto in disgust.

“S-sorry good sir. But also. Thank you!”

He hopped in. Then the doors closed once again.  
As soon as the elevator started to move upward, Naruto reached over to click the small “14” button when he realized that it was already lit up.

“You live at the 14th floor too?”

“Looks like it.” The boy said with a smiley face – like, crescent shaped eyes and mouth (it was creepy!)

“Oh. ( _Is he being sarcastic right now? I can’t tell, I’m too dumb_ ) That’s a weird smile you got.”

“Really? As weird as shouting like a madman for people to see just so you can get into an elevator in time?” 

His voice sounded like he was genuinely asking – but man, did that smile creeped the hell out of Naruto even more.

“Hey! I have reasons you know? Don’t judge people!”

“Reasons? What, are you getting some pussy tonight?”

“ **!!!!** ”

(⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄)

( ͡ಠ ʖ̯ ͡ಠ)

“Hmm? You are? Wow. Plot twist, hahaha! You don’t look like you get pussy though?”

“..as if! I didn’t even say yes! Who are you even? Such a rude person…”

“I’m Sai nice to meet you!”

Again, it looked genuine but he was not! Naruto knows it! His pale-ass face and stupid cryptic smile!

“I’m Naruto. Nice to meet you.”

  
…

  
“You smell gay.”

“WHAT?!”

“So you are huh?”

“I DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING!”

“Hahahaha!”

Naruto was fuming! _Rude bitch, who the fuck is he even?!_

He eyed the other from top to bottom. Everything about that Sai boy looked…..extra. He was abnormally too pale. Like, white as milk pale. The way he dressed was also, EXTRA. His black, loose shirt was halfway only, exposing his lean stomach. He wore ¾ long ripped jeans with high colorful socks and platform boots. Indeed, very fashionable. His hair may be the only thing normal about him. Just a simple cut on the longer side for men. But the most extra about him is his personality. Holy shit did he have a mouth of a blabbering bitch – unfiltered and just plain out douche-y. Naruto hated him to the gut!

“You’re probably single and lonely!”

“Yes, I am quite lonely. I was wondering what being in a relationship feels like. I only have my brother with me right now so I’m curious how to find the perfect one…”

_Oops. Might have crossed the line there._

“….would you tell me, how does it feel to date a blind person? I mean, I only assumed that but you don’t really look like the type someone would choose if they could see.”

“YOU SON OF A-“

**Ding!**

The elevator doors opened at their destination.

“Well then, see you!” The boy left the elevator and entered the first room to the right.

_Stupid flower boy! What a rude jerk._

* * *

  
Naruto walked with heavy steps over to the Uchihas’ room. He typed the password and proceeded inside when he heard Sasuke’s angered voice from inside Itachi’s room. 

He wasn’t able to hear whatever the two talked about and thought it was best he left himself out of it. The whiskered boy walked away to the opposite room and got ready for a shower instead.

  
“No! I’m not going!”

“Come on. Uncle Izuna will be there.”

“I’ll just see him when he gets here or after quarantine or something. Why do we have to go out of our way to go there?”

“Because Madara said so. You know him…”

“…..”

“Sasuke....please do it for me.”

“Nii-san, don’t use that card. I’ll do anything for you but….I can’t stand that guy. I can’t live with him even for a day!”

“You’re exaggerating.”

“No, for real.”

“But….even so. We owe a lot to him. So please, just one week. I beg you!” Itachi clasped his hands and bowed his head at his annoyed younger brother.

Sasuke sighed and playfully trapped Itachi’s head in his elbows, “You owe me ten days of not-going-to-see-Shisui for this!”

“Haha. Alright.” Itachi pushed two fingers into the boy’s forehead, “…tell Naruto. We can’t just leave him here.”

“Tsk. I guess…”

  
Sasuke soon walked out Itachi’s room then crossed over to enter his. Naruto was there, naked on the top with only a towel wrapped on the bottom. And of course, he blushed. Duh. 

“Oops. Sorry, I forgot to bring clothes with me at the bathroom…”

With a tomato red puffed face, Sasuke turned around to give the blonde some space to dress comfortably.

“Get your things ready. We’re going to go somewhere…”

* _bumps foot on the cabinet in shock_ * “Wha- you mean, now?”

“Tomorrow. If…if that’s okay with you. I mean, I know you’re going back to your unit and all…so. If you don’t want to g-“

Obviously, Sasuke sounded a bit panicked. He didn’t want to sound selfish.

With a pat on Sasuke’s adorable duck butt hair, “Don’t worry Sasuke! I’ll go to vacation with you! Dattebayo!” he said with a big smile.

“I-its not a vacation! It’s hell- ugh. I mean, its nothing…..…..hey!”

Naruto ruffled the older boy’s hair into a mess and grinned.

“How bad could old Madara be?”

  
Later that night, Naruto sent a late reply to Iruka.

_[DRAFT] TO (555-7231) Iruka-sensei:_   
_Iruka -sensei, sorry for the late response! And yes, I am eating well. Sasuke and his brother have A LOT of medical supplies hanging around so we have, like, so many face masks and alcohol hahaha. I hope you’re doing fine too! Please take care and don’t stress out on moving with me too much!_

  
_Soooo. Sasuke invited me to come with them for a week at their foster dad’s house. I thought it wouldn’t be so bad to go so I took the invitation and we’re heading there tomorrow. I’ll be back at the apartment in one week hehehehe. Sleep and Eat well Iruka-sensei! And do your job properly, the kids need you ahahahhahaa. I’ll text you often when I get there._

* * *

In a mansion far from the apartment complex, a man sat dramatically on his dimly lit fireplace with a phone in his hand.

**Ring. Ring. Beep.**

  
_The number you have dialed is not available at the moment. Please-_

* _sighs_ * “This stupid brat…”

  
The man redialed the number.

_(555-8826) TOBI_

**_Ringing_**.

He’s been calling for over twenty minutes now. Usually, he would have given up by the first time nobody pick up, but he was hungry and that stupid kid of his was going to get him a boxful of inarizushi whether he liked it or not!

“Answer!!!”

The old man, Madara Uchiha, helplessly shouted over the endlessly ringing phone.

  
Madara was a well-known figure around the police force. But now, he was retired and lived luxuriously off his firearms trading business. For a 50 something year old, he looked REALLY young. But that was the Uchiha genes in him working their magic. Really, the Uchiha bloodline is superior to everyone in every way – he often thought to himself.

 _ **Ringing**_.

Right now, he was nothing more than a hungry man, waiting for his son to pick up the damned phone.

**Beep**.

  
“Yes?”

FINALLY.

“Where are you? No. Don’t answer that. Get back here and bring me dinner.”

“Ughh. I can’t drive my body hurts.”

“…. …… ……..”

**(¬ ¬ )**

“Tobi…….. Have you been getting laid these days?”

* _chokes_ * “WH-WHAT THE FUCK?”

“Well….you are in your horniest phase….”

“Horniest?!”

“What are you, like, 17 or…”

“I’m 25, you senile bastard….”

“Is it a girl or a guy? Groupie? Do you top? You look like you do…”

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU! SH-SHUT U-“

“Yep. I don’t care if you just had sex or whatever. Bring me food or I’ll shoot you when you get home tomorrow.”

“Ugh!.....

Obito knew he wasn’t going to win this one (He never do win anyway).

…….It’ll take long to find a store that sells inarizushi this late.”

“Inarizushi. **Only**.”

“Fine!“ 

**Beep**.

Obito put down his phone and the call ended.

_Weird_.

  
That boy sounded like he didn’t really want to go home tonight. It was a rare thing for Obito. He always came home no matter how late it was and even if they lived far from his place of work. To whatever made him want to stay where he was, it was unfortunate. Madara is hungry and his appetite must be appeased. 

The old man smiled and relaxed back on his ( ~~villain~~ ) chair, knowing he will have his favorite food for dinner tonight. He called for his dark grey scottish fold to sit on his lap.

“Meow, meow…” he mocked a cat’s purr to ‘communicate’ with it.

The cat obediently hopped on his lap.

“Good boy…” 

He brushed its hair with his fingers gently.


	20. Living with Madara :(

Naruto lifted the last heavy baggage onto the back of the expensive-looking, shiny black pick-up truck. Automatically, a steel covering started to unfold and covered the things inside.

“Thank you Naruto-kun.” Itachi patted the blonde’s head as he let him take a seat on the car before closing the door and heading over to the seat next to the driver.

“So how far is it, Mr. Driver?” Naruto asked Obito, who in turn, gave him a pissed look.

“There’s no traffic so….30 minutes.” He answered before starting the engine and driving off outside the apartment’s parking lot.

“That’s far!” 

“It’s on top of a hill. You’re going to like it there, Naruto-kun.” Itachi answered with a fake smile, knowing that it wouldn’t be anywhere near paradise with that moody old man around. 

“Okay, I’m excited!”

Naruto: **(⌒ω⌒)**

Obito: **(￢_￢;)**

Itachi: **┐( ˘ ､ ˘ )┌**

Sasuke: **(╥_╥)**

* * *

_My head hurts…_

Kakashi woke up considerably late that day. His body ached all over and he couldn’t get up.

* _Sigh_ * _I can’t take a leave without telling anyone…_

The silver haired man endured the gnawing discomfort on his right arm to reach for his phone when he noticed a glass of water and a pill with a piece of paper underneath.

“I already called in for you. Take a break and rest.”

The note read. He assumed the pill beside it was a painkiller so he sat down to take the medicine.

"Wow. So caring." He said with the most monotonous voice ever.

  
Then his eyes wandered off to the view outside the window, thoughts drifting along. The town of Konoha looked peaceful. Quarantine cleared the streets of the heavy traffic that was common this time of the day. The people of other residential towers near his camped outside their balconies, some played musical instruments to pass by their time. The bird happily sang, unlike humans, they were free.

_So he didn’t stay with me last night_.

Kakashi sulked, he wanted to wake up beside Obito. He wanted to ruffle his hair and kiss his scarred-side good morning. Then he would make them coffee, sweet and creamy, like how Obito likes it. They’d take a shower together, and off to work.

But that was his vision of a perfect morning. Reality never really works out for him though.

Kakashi fell back into the bed and curled up, closing his eyes to fall back into sleep.

* * *

  
**“Konoha Spring Heights”**

  
The exclusive village’s sign read. They stopped at the checkpoint for a safety inspection. Usually, it wouldn’t be allowed to have four passengers in a car even if they had face masks on. But there is always an exception to the rule. And that exception was, they were ( ~~mostly~~ ) Uchihas bitch. And so the checkpoint guards let them pass.

The drive up the hill was breathtaking. The whole view of the city was amazing, Konoha was such a magnificent town. The streets were adored by mansions with pools and garden and everything Naruto imagined to have when he was a kid dreaming to be rich one day.

They continued up the hill, more grand mansions came to view as they drove through a curved incline.

“So we’re getting close. You’re not changing your minds are you?”

“I’m afraid it is already far too late.” Itachi brought out an inhaler and pressed the button, taking a deep breath along. Um, drama queen? But then again, he is a sickly individual who was about to commit a grave mistake.

“Turn around please.” Sasuke finally spoke for once within this long trip.

“Guys, are you not telling me something?” Naruto was confused. Why are Itachi and Sasuke acting like they just committed the worst mistake of their lives? Look at that giant castle-like gates! This is the dream life! _Something’s fishy_ (too stupid to notice earlier).

“Oops. Forgive me Sasuke. There’s the gate already.”

Obito stopped the car in front of the gate. He pressed a small green button on the touch-screen monitor in front. 

The gates opened automatically, revealing the majestic interior. They drove past quite a long path of trees ( _and is that a river?_ ) before getting to the main house. It was not a really tall kind of building, it was more wide and spacious. There were an abundance of nature, like the house was a part of some kind of paradise forest or something. It was blooming season too! So the sakura trees just made the whole scene simply amazing.

Obito went around the driveway and towards a sakura tree to park over.

  
Naruto sat in awe. But then he realized, there was a lack of other people around. No guards, no maids, no signs of life except a fluffy looking dark grey cat in front of the two large doors to the house.

“Alright guys, in case you haven’t noticed, we’re here.”

Sasuke and Itachi gulped. Naruto thought it was, like, a brother thing so he brushed it off. He is an innocent naïve boy who can't seem to grasp the situation.

“Sasuke, I need help with luggage.”

Obito said as he carried the two largest bags on the back of the pick-up.

“Oh, I’ll help.” Naruto offered, taking the last two bags from the young Uchiha.

  
“Thanks.” Sasuke handed them over to the blonde.

Obito lead the group towards the main entrance of the mansion.

The inside was, as expected, grandiose and extravagant. There were a lot of statues and decors that looked more expensive than everything Naruto ever had in life combined. The wooden floors gave it an oriental feeling. The walls were wallpapered, vintage-y and artistically. Along the halls were puppets, wooden, detailed and a little horrifying (for Naruto). 

  
The mansion was built with a center space, and a box-shaped hall acting like borders. There were many windows and sliding doors that let them see the beautiful surrounding landscape. Beyond the open center was a garden, no, it was more like a forest (but with lesser trees and more bushes). There’s also a private small lake nearby, connected to a stream then a pond with colorful koi fishes swimming about. A small, handmade wooden boat was sitting by its bank. The place had an overall feeling of “nostalgia” as it was designed like the old traditional Japanese palaces. 

….. ….. 

….. ….. 

But there really are **no** **other** **people** around. Not even a single one.

“Obito-san, aren’t there maids around here? Or maybe a dependable butler named Sebastian or something?”

“Pffft.” Obito held back his laughter. “Oi Sasuke, Itachi, I’m guessing you haven’t briefed this guy before dragging him with you here?”

The brothers looked at each other and agreed to ignore whatever the fuck Obito says.

“Sasuke, do you remember this place being this big?”

“No, not really,. But anyways, nii-san don’t you just love the garden?”

“Mmhm. I do.”

**(• •) (• •)**

**(눈_눈)**

“ You gotta be kidding me…”

“Obito-san?”

The tall, tanned man turned back to look at the blonde. “Naruto, if there’s one thing you need to know about Madara, it’s that he HATES people. And that’s it.”

“Wha-! Hate? People? I don’t get it…”

“He can’t stand other humans, so he’s caged himself in this palace with no maids and no butlers and no guards and an occasional gardener that he hired just to tend to all his plants.”

_Oh. That explains a lot._

“At least he’s kind enough to keep a pet cat.” Naruto said with a wide grin at the furry creature that’s been following them along. He still thinks Madara isn't as bad as what these three haters make him out to be.

  
Obito put down the luggages on a nearby couch. He had lead them to a spacious room on the right wing. There were a few couches on the room, a flat-screen TV, some wooden cabinets, and even more ornaments. It was well lit and the sliding doors were all open, letting them see the beauty of the outside. It’s like a living room.

“Rest here. I’ll get your rooms ready.”

Obito left them there and walked away towards the left wing.

The two brothers sat on one of the couches close together.

  
“I can’t believe Obito still lives here with him.” Sasuke said as soon as the scarred man left.

“Hmm. Obito is that kind of person. He says he hates the world but in reality, there are actually people he really cares about.” Itachi observed.

He knew Obito for quite a while now. That man was not only physically scarred, but emotionally too. He had a bad habit of hiding what he truly felt – but it’s not like that was uncommon or anything. Humans do that all the time. Itachi just wished Obito would loosen up a bit, let go of the past and move on with his life.

“So Obito-san is a HUGE tsundere kekeke.” Naruto added while he played with the cat, who in turn didn’t seem interested.

“Yeah.” Itachi rested his head on Sasuke’s shoulders. The trip was quite exhausting.

“Meoooooww~” Naruto tried to get the cat to purr. “Me-ooooooowww~~”

He poked the cat’s tail to elicit a cute purr out of it but then it ran away to the garden. The blonde had nothing better to do so he chased the smaller creature across the gardens and stopped as they made it into the field.

It was a wide space with trimmed grass and an overseeing view of the town. But Naruto paid no attention to any of that because for the first time in a long while, there was a human! Another human! Quite tall, wore a farmer hat and was busy clipping clothes to dry out on a makeshift laundry line.

_Must be the gardener_

_._

Naruto approached the busy man. The gardener wore a traditional Japanese robe and sandals. His feet were soaked in bubbles. Naruto assumed he was just doing the laundry before hanging them out on this poorly crafted clothesline – a weird thing to see in such a grand mansion like this one.

“Excuse me? Mr. Gardener sir? I’m looking for a cat…”

“Gardener sir?” The man cocked an eyebrow and turned to the blonde. The man looked angered.

“Who the fuck is this?”

_Um. Rude?_

Now that he was up close, Naruto saw the black, spikey bunned up hair inside the farmer hat. He looked really pleasing to the eyes. His physical beauty, however, was swallowed by the overwhelmingly hostile aura around him – almost as if he had some kind of bitching prowess or something. The man also had markings under his eyes…like..like an….. _Uchiha_.

**!!!!!!!**

“Hey, didn’t I ask you. Who are you? Answer or I’ll have you shot in the hea-“

“Madara-san.”

The deep, calming voice from behind him was Itachi’s, Naruto recognized.

**( ✧∇✧)** “Itachi!”

Madara looked happy to see his fostered son. But then,

“Are you depressed? You look like a zombie.” The old man insulted almost too soon.

Oof.

Though, Itachi did expect something like this when he came here after all.

  
“I mean, pandemic, you know.”

Itachi half-assed a response.

The man proceeded to clip another wet bed sheet to the clothesline.

“Eh? Then you should sleep instead of banging your boyfriend till two in the morning.”

  
**RIP Itachi.**

Meanwhile, Naruto was still there and wondering.

  
_Huh?! …Itachi-san has a boyfriend? And more importantly…this guy is Madara Uchiha?!_

  
Yes. The guy who was up at 9 in the morning, hair tied up and in an outfit that resembled a Japanese mom with three kids and four grandchildren, doing laundry on his own and threatened to shoot a complete stranger for not answering his question. That was Madara Uchiha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madara is canonically a cuck


	21. Hashirama, the Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha. I'm getting repetitive but , really, thanks for reading this. Special thanks to supporters, iloveyou 😘 And for you, kind commenter HAHAHAA. I totally forgot about kirby. Smh. But you deny Shi-Ita, and you are not forgiven by the council. Loljk. Seriously though, thanks. And here is a premature single chapter update for all the love.

“Oh you’ve met.”

  
Obito Uchiha came down to the field where the three were, Sasuke trailing behind him.

And it is an absolute mess (surprise).

First of all, Madara was shamelessly on his favorite traditional loose robe again when Obito specifically told him to “dress pleasantly” for their arriving guests. Of course, the old man didn’t listen because who gives a shit about dressing up for three guests who were their relatives anyway? Second, Naruto looked helpless on the corner while Madara poked him in the head, repeatedly asking “Who are you?” and questions like that. And where was…oh there. Itachi blended in with the field because he was furiously blushing in a rose red color.

“Didn’t I already tell you, I am Naruto! NA-RU-TO. I came with your sons. I’m not their servant, I’m their frienddd.”

“What?! Hahahahaha. Friend? A son of mine? That’s one of the stupidest things I’ve ever heard.”

Obito sneered at the old man.

“What are you saying? You’re the one who’s lonely and old and unmarried in this big empty house.” 

( ︶︿︶)  


(ಠ╭╮ಠ) (• ε •)

“Tobi, shut your mouth.”

Reality is harsh. But everything Obito said was true. Though, Madara doubted if he was actually lonely (he has his sons after all, right? * _barfs_ *). But more importantly, Izuna is coming home~

If there’s one thing common throughout Uchihas, its that familial love always run strong. Madara’s only beloved younger brother, Izuna Uchiha, was coming back home from a foreign country that week. He was the absolute looovee of Madara’s life, the apple of his eye. Saying that Izuna was his most favoritest person ever in the whole wide world was an understatement! That’s how much Madara loved his cute, little, baby brother.

And that’s why he called all his sons to the house – so they would all welcome Izuna like big happy family * _barfs_ *. And, where did that get him? His three sons and some pet blonde gathered around him while he was in the middle of doing laundry, all looking angry and tired and pissed for whatever reason.

“You all look so bad. Tobi, get them to their rooms and- AHHH!!”

Madara squealed. (Weiird)

“ **IZUNA!** ” The old man ran to Sasuke and kissed him repeatedly on the forehead, his genuine love and care showered on the boy he had mistaken for his baby brother.

“I’m not- ah!” Sasuke tripped and fell on Madara’s open arms. The older Uchiha ruffled his short, spiky hair. 

* _fixes Sasuke’s hair_ * “Sasuke, you grew up to be a very very cute boy.” The old man commented, proud at the Uchiha blood once again for producing such a beautiful human being that looked almost identical to Izuna.

“Tsk. Thanks, I guess.” Sasuke’s voice oozed out sarcasm but Madara didn’t seem to get a clue as he smiled and replied, “You’re welcome!”. The way he smiled is weird, not because it looked ugly but because Sasuke doesn’t see him smile so giddily before.

Itachi had risen from the dead to pull Sasuke away from the abusive (in a good way because he showered him with head pats) Madara. A protective arm, wrapping around **_HIS_** little baby brother’s shoulders.  


“meooww~”

  
ଲ(ⓛ ω ⓛ)ଲ

Madara’s cat had appeared from behind Obito.

  
“It’s Nyaa-chan!” Naruto called out as he saw the furry creature.

“Nyaa-chan. That some stupid name you called my cat?”

“Hah? Why’d you care? Do you even name your cat? An old geezer like you??” Naruto teased. He and that old fart had bad blood since they met.

“Of course! It’s name is….”

  
Madara crunched down to rub the dark grey cat’s smooth fur. He swooped it up on his soapy arms.

  
“….. **Hashirama~** ”

  
The old man cuddled with his cute pet . Naruto didn’t know what the fuck that old man takes for maintenance but he was in imaginary land right now.

“What?! Weirdo! You named your cat after the previous mayor of the town?”

( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)

Madara glared at him and proceeded back to cuddle his cat. “I **HATE** that Hashirama. This one is better.”

He nuzzled the adorable feline’s nose.

(￣ヘ￣)

“Because this one, he **can** have.” Obito interrupted, emphasizing on the word ‘can’ and on the fact that Madara is an obsessed hoe for the town’s ex mayor – earning himself a deathly glower from his father.

“Oookay. Let’s get back inside.” The eldest son suggested, turning away to skedaddle the fuck outta there.

* * *

  
Sasuke laid on the large, soft, king-sized lowly elevated bed. His cheeks hurt, no one had pinched him there that much since he was a child.

_Aaah. At least this place is nice._

The young Uchiha looked around the room. It was spacious and cozy. 

  
The rooms were on the second floor of the right wing of the house. They were all traditionally designed, with sliding doors and low furniture and everything.   
Sasuke didn’t care about luxury and things like that. But what he liked about the room was that he had a good view of the garden. It was beautiful. At least with that, he could relax for even a bit.

  
His luggage was sprawled on the floor open, he had just arranged his clothes on the wardrobe. His phone was charging on top the bedside cabinet. Though it was an old-styled house, there were hidden power outlets. It was kind of convenient but there really isn’t much more modern design after that. Maybe, he can use that excuse to skip online classes. 

Obito said that there was a hot spring next to the garden where they can take a bath. But thankfully, there’s also showers inside the house. Sasuke thought it would be a bad idea for him to go and take a dip on the hot springs with Naruto because – teenage hormone things. 

Sasuke looked over to the side of his bed and sighed – he sure was going to miss sharing a room with Naruto.

  
That boy was annoying and loud at times, but he was also reaaally attentive and caring. He would always ask if Sasuke was okay when he couldn’t sleep. 

  
Sasuke knew that it wouldn’t be the same without Naruto living with them. They may be “dating” (I mean, that coward hasn’t asked the question yet but they said I love you so that’s kinda the same), but he would miss the days that Naruto would be playing some random gacha game below his bed all night and when he woke up, the blonde would still be up and will offer him cup ramen then they’d eat it together and go to online class where Naruto would just sleep.

  
_Sigh_.

  
Moving on is not so easy. Sasuke knew, he had to use this stay at Madara’s to get used to sleeping alone in his room again. He can't be.....Naruto-dependent......or something.

**Tap. Tap.**

“Sasuke?”

Itachi slid the door open to enter his brother’s room.

“I didn’t have anything else to do so I thought I’d just lie in bed with you.” He said as he plopped down into the low bed, purposefully trying to annoy his cute little brother.

“Itaachiii! You're blocking my lungs!”

“Haha!” the older boy rolled to the side, his long hair messing up all over. “I feel lonely in my room.” He pouted, burying his face in between Sasuke’s neck and shoulder.

“Are you finished with you graduation papers yet?” the younger boy asked as he gently pat his brother’s head and fixed his hair.

“Not yet. I’m going to the headquarters tomorrow.”

* _sigh_ * “When are you going to finish that? You’re always not around. It’s supposed to be spring break or something, right?”

“Forgive me, Sasuke.” Itachi booped Sasuke’s forehead with two fingers, as he usually did. “I’ll spend all day with you after I fix everything.”

The younger smiled, “Yeah yeah. And no Shisui.” He demanded.

Itachi chuckled, “Yes, no Shisui.”

The two brothers cuddled close together in the bed. Before Itachi completely drifted off to sleep, Sasuke asked a random question:

“Do you miss him?”

The elder gulped. Sasuke wasn’t possibly asking if he missed Shisui, right? 

“Who?”

...

“I meant Shisui. Do you miss him when he’s not near you?”

Weird. Reeeally weird.

Sasuke never asked such questions before, especially anything that has to do with love and Shisui, specifically.

“Sometimes. But I have you, so I’m happy here.” The elder brother smiled.

“Nii-san. Don’t you wish to just be together everyday? Or is that not how it works?”

Itachi couldn’t help but chuckle. Sasuke is just too cute when he's all curious. 

“If that was possible, I would like to. But, in reality, we have our own lives. Things like family and work and everything else. That’s why when we spent time together, I’d treasure every moment…” 

He wasn’t even sure if Sasuke wanted him to talk about this. He side eyes his little brother and saw a glimmer in the boy's eye.

  
“Oh. So that’s what grown ups do in relationships….I was…just curious.”

Itachi gave him another comforting kiss on the forehead. 

“Mhhmm. Now let’s sleep.”

  
Itachi knew about Sauke and Naruto. Actually, he knew his brother liked him for a long time now. And he was proud that Sasuke finally confronted his feelings. 

  
Seeing how Sasuke become distant to people when he was confused as to how he really felt, was burdening. He didn’t want to see his brother that way – like Obito. Filled with bitterness inside, not being able to face the reality.

He was there when Sasuke received the message from Iruka. “Naruto…is moving out soon.” The boy said with gloomy eyes and a shaken heart. Obviously, he didn’t want Naruto to leave but they both knew that it was inevitable. Itachi wanted to comfort him that day, but Sasuke went to his room and slept it off.

Sasuke reminded him of himself and how he used to be. Back then, he didn’t want to be separated with Shisui no matter what. But when the older boy graduated, he was left alone. He felt deserted, and betrayed almost. But he was immature then and had grown since. 

In reality, wanting to be with each other is not the only thing it takes to actually love. Maybe as teenagers, it’s a bit hard to understand that. Sometimes its difficult to see what you really want the other person for. 

Itachi hugged Sasuke tight in his arms before he let the drowsiness consume him.

...

Sasuke noticed how Itachi’s breathing had become more stable – _he’s probably asleep_. The former rested his head on his sleeping brother’s and shut his eyes close. Sasuke rarely had a moment like this with Itachi. The older boy would always be somewhere for his studies or for a side racket of some sort, he’d come home late and say “Forgive me Sasuke [insert excuse here], maybe next time.” And so, Sasuke nuzzled himself closer and closer to Itachi. He cherished that moment. They had all day.


	22. Naruto's day with Madara and Tobi

“Sasuke? I saw a ton of chocolate bars in one room while I was exploring….do you want- EEK!”

Naruto sneaked into Sasuke’s room only to find a spiky long-haired raccoon instead.

“The fuck? This is Itachi’s room, idiot.”

_AAAH! SASUKE TURNED INTO A BITTER LOATHSOME CROOK! No wait it was just,_

“M-madara!”

“That’s **Madara-sama** to you, peasant. And give me my chocolate. Izuna doesn’t like this stuff.”

“His name is SASUKE! Also, don’t eat to much sweets grandpa, you’ll get cancer or whatever.”

Naruto snatched the bar of chocolate back from the elder.

No one gets fucking cancer from sweets. This guy, as Madara had deemed, is stupid to the core.

“Why are you even sneaking inside my son’s room? Are you some kind of creep.”

“Wha-! * _aggresively blushes_ * you’re the one in Itachi-san’s room! You’re the one who’s creepy! Creepy old man!”

“Excuse your ass? I own this house, you buffoon.”

**( z _ z)**

Oop.

“Who cares? Don’t enter rooms without permission! That’s creepy. And, where’s Sasuke? Tell me!”

_Demanding little brat._ The audacity. How could someone like this kid talk to the great Madara Uchiha like that?

  
_Heavy sigh._

“Sasuke is sleeping at his room with Itachi. Don’t interrupt them or I’ll shoot you in the eye.”

  
“Old man, I’m not a creep like you…..

Though, he did enter that room, thinking it was Sasuke’s. He wanted to share that chocolate with him and- (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) and nothing else!

……And don’t just threaten people to shoot them. You can’t do that!”

* ** _loads pistol with a bullet_** *

  
“Hey! Are you fucking serious right now?!” Naruto raised his hands in reflex. In movies, that’s what people do for them to not get shot or something.

Madara points the pistol directly into Naruto’s shiny bright blue eye – **a perfect target**. _Gotta teach noisy stupid brats a lesson_.

  
“MADARA!”

Obito intervened from nowhere, standing arms open to prevent his father from shooting the blonde boy. He was still holding a cup of brown, milky coffee. A considerable amount of the sweet beverage dripped on the floor when the tall, scarred man covered the threatened boy with his arms.

“Don’t do it!”

Naruto breathed in and out heavily. _Was he seriously going to shoot me?!_

Madara chuckled. “I’m not serious, Tobi.” He put the gun down and tucked it between the tie on his robe.

_Sigh_. “Obito-saan~! You saved me! This crazy old man tried to kill me for real back there!”

  
Naruto sensed some amount of hostility, but then again, Madara always had an aura that screamed ‘I’m-going-to-shoot-you-with-the-gun-I-have-on-me-all-the-time’

  
Obito put his arms down and faced the younger boy.

“No need to thank me, kid. I just really hate cleaning the body after this guy shoots someone. Corpses stink.” He nonchalantly explained, taking a sip off his coffee.

😮😶😟😰

“I’m sorry what?”

  
“Dead bodies stink.” 

  
“No, that’s not my point.”

(-＿- )ノ

（─.─）

“I don’t like cleaning.”

“No, not that.”

...

...

  
( ಥ ʖ̯ ಥ)

“Oh my god stop talking, the both of you!”

Madara felt sick watching such a stupid conversation. 

Obito took a long, loud sip from his cup.

“So anyone want to explain why we’re in Itachi’s room?”

  
“This old man’s being a creep!”

“Blonde bastard. I wasn’t the one carrying stolen chocolate around, looking for the man-whose-chocolate-I-stole-from’s son.”

“I didn’t steal anything!”

“That ‘s MY chocolate.”

“I WAS GOING TO PAY!”

Naruto blurted out some stupid excuse.

"-the fuck? Okay...."

“Then pay with your eye!” Madara pulled out the gun, pointing it back into that clear, blue target.

  
“Shoot me instead.” Obito threw his arms wide open while crying.

“Shoot me please.”

  
Then they heard a muffled but loud and rough, coughing sound from the room next door.

_“Nii-san! Do you need water? Should I get-“_

_“No, don’t go Sasuke. I’m fine. Let’s get back to sleep, okay?”_

The three of them sighed and agreed – they must not disturb the precious sleeping brothers at all costs.

* * *

Naruto played with Hashirama, the cat, while letting time pass by at the central courtyard. The place had a single, humongous tree and the whiskered boy sat under its shade.

  
He waved a twig around and mocked a purr. 

“meeeowww~”

The cat ignored him. It stretched its limbs and curled into a ball. Hashirama ignored him.

“MEOW MEOW. You dumb cat!” 

Naruto had lost his patience. 

He sighed. It was kind of boring. He didn’t have anything to do. Sasuke was asleep. The only two people who were around were Mr. hot, scar-faced officer and the old fart. The sun is out and its burning. The cat doesn’t want to play. His phone was left back in his room but his energy was too drained, he wouldn’t even leave his seat under the tree’s shade.

There was just so much to complain about.

“Naruto!”

The bright yellow blonde turned to the direction of the voice.

“Wanna go get dinner with us?”

Obito shouted from afar, his old man beside. They were both in fishing attire. The younger man sported a sleeveless top and cargo shorts. Is he flexing his sculpted bod? Naruto thought as he observed the man’s, well, sculpted bod. He was a policeman after all, but damn tho (🌈🌈No HoMo aMiriGht?🌈🌈).

Madara’s fishing attire was him in his stupid old robe but holding a fishing rod instead of a gun this time. (It was probably still tucked somewhere in that robe!)

“Yeah!”

He agreed, thinking there wasn’t anything better to do anyway.

* * *

  
Three boys sat on a handcrafted dock by the properties’ private lake. With their rods in hand, the three waited for a catch. 

Inside their bucket were three fishes. Two large ones that were caught by Obito and another by Madara.

“If you don’t catch one, you don’t get to eat dinner.” Madara challenged the youngest among them. 

_Childish old bastard! I’d catch ten times more than you-! Dattebayo!_

“Tsk. Old man, we can’t starve this one-“

“I ACCEPT!”

Whatever Obito meant by “this one”, Naruto ignored it. He was determined to make that senile prick eat his words.

“Haha! I bet you haven’t even fished before. If you get a bait, what are you gonna do? You don’t even know. Stupid brat.”

“Oh I’ll show you! I’ll catch one! Dattebayo!”

Obito sat in silence between the bickering two. He waited for death by drowning in despair that never came.

Alas, the three waited patiently for fishes to bite on their hooks.

  
…

…

…

**Bite**.

“I GOT ONE! I GOT A BAIT!”

Naruto stood up in excitement. He reeled hard as fast as he could but the fish persistently resisted.

“Reel harder or you won’t catch it!”

( _Madara said this. Yes. It is suspicious._ )

“Okay!!”

Naruto reeled back as the old man had told him when-

…

…

…

It got away. There were no fishies in his hook. 

“Wha- I tried so hard! Why?! It even took my bait! Noooo!”

“Hahahahahaha!”   
Madara looked so pleased with his deception.

“YOU!” Naruto’s eyes lit up in anger and pointed at the laughing man. “I WAS HOODWINKED!”

“Yes you were hoodwinked. Didn’t I tell you that fishing is not for gullible newbies who think they could win everything in life if they believe!”

Oof that hit hard.

“You should wait until the fish calms down.” Obito tipped, to which his father rolled an eye at.

“You still won’t catch one.” Madara mocked the angry blonde with a smug face. 

“Watch me.” He said as he casted the bait to the perfect spot – right around where Obito casts his ( _teehee_ ).

**…**

  
**…**

  
**…**

  
**…**

  
**Bite**.

🐟🐟🐟

Madara sloppily dragged the sliding doors open. He stepped with a heavy foot on the spacious kitchen and plopped a bucket of fish on the black marble prepping table.

There were a total of six fishes. Obito caught four, He caught one and the last fish caught by…… _him_.

"GAHAHAHA!"

Naruto rowdily entered the kitchen right after. He had a HUGE, annoying grin on his punch-able whiskered face. 

Who fucking knew he would get a catch. 

“How will we cook this, jiji?” The blonde asked. Madara couldn’t tell if he was doing it on purpose or if he just had a naturally infuriatingly ugly face like that. (Non-Uchihas were so fucking hideous)

Well, he was only half serious with that challenge anyway. Not like he was going to make the kid starve or something. He was Izu- Sasuke’s, uhmm…. _Who the fuck is this kid again?_

“AH! I’m starving! How should we cook this?” Obito was shouting as he entered. Yes, he asked the same thing Naruto did.

Weird.

That kid slightly, just reaally slightly, resembled Obito when he was a kid. Loud and energetically annoying. But of course, Obito was his ~~precious~~ son and an Uchiha, therefore he is superior to this….bird-brained brat.

“Grill.” Madara simply answered as he lined the fish up the sink and started to gut them open. 

  
“Hah?! Don’t kill them!”

The old man stopped to give Naruto a what-even-the-fuck look. “Do you prefer really fresh sushi then?” he asked with voice dripping off sarcasm.

  
(╥﹏╥) “The fishies….they, they live their whole lives wandering free on the lake. But just because they were hungry, they…..became the food themselves! Such cruel fate!” 

Was that supposed to be sad? It was fucking funny. Madara sadistically chuckled for a bit.  
  
“Fish are food. Get over it you brat. Tobi help m-“

  
(ಥ _ ಥ) “Y-yeah?” * _looking away_ *

  
“Oh fuck. Idiots.” Madara continued to cut open the fish they’ve captured. “Prepare the rice and get some kind of soup ready.” He then pointed outdoors to the tub where he kept the uncooked rice.

* * *

The sound of water, slowly dripping by the sink was calming. The sound of crickets, softly croaking reminded him of the riverside where he used to play. He let out a sigh. _Aaaah_. That moment was serene. Now it felt like vacation, away from that stupid pandemic.

He lookrd across him, where a taller man was. He didn't know who this guy is until a few days ago. 

.......

He observed him closely. Dark eyes, dark hair, tan skin.....very...err handsome. Like every other person of this damned household! Ehem. So, again, this man was surely a sight, but there was something in his face that took the attention of anyone who looked at it – that large scar, spanning across the whole of his right side.

  
“Obito-san….how did you get that scar?” 

Naruto curiously asked out of nowhere. He was preparing the rice for dinner while the scarred man chopped vegetables for the soup. It was just them both, (Madara was somewhere in the other side of the kitchen, murdering cute little fishes) and the boy thought it he’d just start a conversation or something.

“I left a spoon inside the microwave one time. This side of my face got caught in the explosion.”

It was a stupid story. 

Obito was devastated when it just happened. He was young at that time after all. But when he grew older, it just started to sound silly and often times, he’d get a good laugh from it. Kakashi would always mock him for being so careless.

  
That reminds him. The memory of how he got his scar was a bit blurry since more than ten years have passed but somehow he remembered exactly how it felt – to be carried lovingly in someone’s arms.

  
_“Tobi, are you okay?”_

_????_

  
_Wha- am I bleeding? There’s a lot of blood in my arms….I also….can’t feel my face…._

_“Tobi, keep your eyes open okay? Don’t sleep...”_

_Father? He sounds worried…haha. It doesn’t suite him……_

  
_……I’m….I’m getting…sleepy…._

_“Tobi….stay with me. Tobi!…”_

  
And that was that. One of the memories he stored closely to his heart. He woke up on the hospital bed the next with Madara, resting his head on the pillow beside him. Somehow, the already prominent bags under his eyes were much darker and bloated. He didn’t want to think it was the case but was he crying? No it can’t be. At the same time, it was one of the biggest mysteries of his life.

“Ahahha! So it was your fault!”

“Yeh kinda.”

Many things were his fault. He was somewhere helping other old people as a boy scout when his biological grandmother had a heart-attack, he could have been with her instead. He wasn’t there when the orphanage burned down, he could have saved Rin. He pinned the blame of her death on Kakashi, he could have just….. **shut up.**

_Tsk. Why the fuck am I thinking about this right now…._

He prematurely tossed the vegetable into the pot. Now they were going to be too wilted by time it’s boiled through.

“Shit. I messed up.”

"GHAH! You threw it in too early!"

"Yeah. I know."

Obito pouted. Soup was his favorite! But sadly, he messed it up....also, that kid across him was a little annoying. So nosy and loud and talkative.....like him. At least, how he used to be.

“Obito-san I have another question. Can I call you Tobi too? Hehe. It’s cute. The nickname.”

  
**(￣ヘ￣)**

“Yeah. Whatever.”

“Cool! Thanks Tobi!”

_Okay. That sucks I shouldn’t have agreed._


	23. Boiling Conspiracy

“Naruto-kun, why don’t you be the first to try this grilled fish?” Madara pushed the lean meat to the boy’s face.

“N-no, I- I’m not hungry yet…”

“Eat it.”

“No!”

“EAT!”

 **Chomp**.

  
He ate it. Naruto took a bite out in sheer pressure. Madara was terrifyingly powerful. The blonde acted involuntarily. T’was his defeat.

  
“Good boy!” The older Uchiha complimented him like he was a pet dog.

  
_Scary old he-witch! Your loss! At least I got to eat that delicious first bite…_

And as the whiskered boy had said, it was delicious. The seasoning was a bit heavy, but it was balanced in spices and has the perfect texture. It even had that umami – he doesn’t know what that means but the fish tasted like whatever that meant (dattebayo!).

Madara is an excellent cook indeed. But maybe that was expected of someone who has been socially distant even before quarantine.

“Its delicious!”

“Oh yeah?.....Hashirama!” Madara called the cat over and fed it the rest of the fish. “I don’t trust your cheap tongue.”

  
**!!!**

“Hey! I know when good food is good food okay? Don’t look down on me just because I’m not an Uchiha like you! I am **NARUTO UZUMAKI** , and I know what good food tastes like!”

  
* _Visible doubt_ *

“That’s a really petty thing to give some dumb protagonist speech about, don’t you th- WHAT? UZUMAKI YOU SAY?”

  
“Y-yeah. That’s my name. Naruto Uzumaki.”

  
“You’re an Uzumaki?”

“…”

“Dattebayo.”

  
“Oh?......….. **ew**.”

  
_What the- rude maggot!_ But its Madara, so that was supposed to have been normal by now. But no. He looked, S-A-L-T-Y. Yeah. Really salty. The Madara Uchiha looked really sickened by the name.

_There really is something wrong with this guy. And what is it with him and the previous town mayor?!_

  
From what Jiraiya had told him, the Uzumaki clan was a small one (notable feature = redheads, which he didn’t even inherit). They were elites, one of the richest and most famous clans in the whole nation.

Apparently, the previous town mayor, Hashirama Senjuu was married to a woman of the clan – Mito Uzumaki. Rumors say their marriage was arranged and that was the reason they were already divorced. They had one child together, who was the current mayor and former classmate of Jiraiya, Tsunade Senjuu.

Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto’s mom, was a distant relative of Mito. When Mito found out she died with her husband on an accident, she offered to adopt their orphaned child. However, during that time, Naruto was living quite a simple but happy life with Jiraiya already. Plus, he wasn’t going to get into some stuck up rich family business or whatever. He heard Uzumakis’ were medically adept, with many members of the clan going to the field of medicine and such. But he wanted to be a policeman, so he decided that he’d be waaay happier with Jiraiya.

Then that stupid frog lover left off on some trip and then quarantine happened, so now, he was stuck with the disaster of a bloodline (mentally speaking) that is the Uchihas.

  
“You know, naming your pet cat Hashirama was weird and all, but why you gotta hate on his ex wife? Are you salty or something?”

…

…

  
🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥  
🔥🔥“No.”🔥🔥  
🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

Needless to say, Madara looked furious.

“Didn’t I already tell you, Hashirama has nothing to do with my cat! And I don’t give a flying fuck about his divorced wife.”

  
…

“But I can literally feel your burning anger from here!”

🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥  
🔥🔥“You’re delusional then”🔥🔥  
🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

_Sigh_.

_Being old and unmarried really hits on the sanity level, huh?_

“Hehh. I don’t know whatever it is you have with the Uzumakis’ and Senjuus’ but leave me out of it!” 

“I don’t take grudges on anyone, brat. You must have underestimated how annoying you are. It’s not your clan.”

**!!!**

“Mean!”

Madara stuck out a tongue childishly before proceeding to check on the fish he was cooking. He took out the perfectly drilled ones and placed them neatly over the fresh vegetables on the large platter that Naruto was holding.

It was a bit nostalgic. Madara remembered those days that he cooked for more than just him and Obito – when Izuna was still living with them….

But that was a memory to be lived again! Izuna was finally coming back! He stayed somewhere far for 5 years because of some detective work. Now, he was going to return for good. Madara giggled (creepily, it really didn’t suit him!) at the thought of his dear little brother returning home. 

“Don’t smile like that! You’re going to give me nightmares!”

“Hah? Who gives a shit? Now take the food to the table, Tobi.”

“It’s Naruto, senile freak.”

“That’s what I said.”

* * *

**_Ringing…_ **

After getting the soup ready, Obito went upstairs to call the brothers for dinner. He then proceeded to make a phone call while out the balcony of Sasuke’s room.

_**Ringing…..** _

_**Ringing………** _

  
**Beep** _**.** _

“Hello, Obito-san?”

“Shisui. Are you at the station right now?”

“Yes. Also, I’ve already sent all the reports of the day on your e-mail. It’s all good now. But I am ready to take a beating if you’re mad that it was late haha!”

Oof. Obito wasn’t even calling about that. As the chief of the Intel department, all reports had to be sent to him but he didn't even checked his mail the whole day. 

“Ok. Thanks. But I was calling for a different purpose.”

“Oh, what is it? Do you have something to ask about that? * _whispers_ * _I meant the secret mission_. I’ve included a special file for that in the report!”

“Shisui don’t ever refer to it as the “secret mission” ever. It defeats the whole purpose!” 

“Yes sir! But, to be fair, I whispered it.”

“That doesn’t eve- ahh. Nevermind. But my question isn’t about that either. It’s about, uhh…..I’m just curious. Did Kakashi go to work today?” 

(◕‿◕)♡ “Ooh..”

“Stop making that face.”

“?? This is a phone call.”

“I can see your face through your voice! Its annoying…”

“Oops. Sorry. But to answer that, yes. Kakashi-senpai did come to work today – he was late though. Your habits are rubbing onto him. Tsk. Tsk.”

_That stupid bastard. I even called a leave for him._

“Tell him to go home already! I’m putting him off duty, he won’t get any pay if he continues to work past, * _looks at watch_ * 6:30 PM!..... also, tell him to get some rest….”

“Will do, sir.”

…

“Good. You should also g-“

“Obito-san! I’m sorry but Kakashi-senpai just said he was on pursuit. A suspected member of the organization * _whispers_ * the se-”

“Yeah I get it! Details only Shisui, remember that.”

“Yes sir! Uhmmm… well, he said he’s currently tailing one of the suspected members. There shouldn’t be anything to worry about as he does not plan to make any move.”

“Tsk. Tell him to halt the purs-“

“He hung up, sir.”

“Fuck. Then stay on standby. I need you to answer my calls immediately.”

“Copy sir. Ove-”

“Wait. Who was he tailing?”

“Suspect C. Codename, **Rapunzel**.”

“Thanks.”

  
**Beep**.

Obito immediately ended the call. He raced to his room and got a small, black phone out of the drawer then dialed a number.

**Ringing…..**

His heart beat fast, his palms became sweaty and his breath was jagged until-

**Beep**.

“What?”

A distorted voice from the other line answered. It was the phone, a device made to answer and make calls to only those who have the same type of device – kinda like a walkie talkie. 

“You’ve been tailed, idiot. I received a report from my colleague. Be more wary of your actions.”

“Hah? How the f-, _sigh_ , then what should I do? Can I blo-“

“No! You can’t do anything that would ruin the plan, you understand? Lay low first. Finish your task some other time and shake him off your tail.”

“But Madara said to set up the cam-“

“Lay. Low . First. Don’t do anything unless I call you back! And get your hands off your pursuer, don’t even touch him.”

“What, is this some kind of special treatment? Obito-danna, you kn-“

“Shut the fuck up and do what I said.”

“Okay! I got it. Hmm. I’m hungry anyways, guess I’ll go to mcdon-“

**Beep**.

The other man had hung up mid-sentence. Obito sighed heavily. After sending a short message to Kakashi, he returned back downstairs to eat dinner.

  
_TO (555-8434) Bakashi:_  
_Go home Kakashi. You’re off duty._

* * *

  
_[6:38 PM] (555-8826) ObitoCrybaby: Go home Kakashi. You’re off duty._

“Stupid.”

Like that was going to stop him.

Kakashi drove past the black van in front him. While keeping an eye on it with a camera installed on his car’s monitor, he turned right on the next block.

There were only a few cars on the street nowadays, making it hard to be stealthy on his pursuit of the black van. He was keeping a close eye on it when it finally entered the drive through at a nearby Mcdonald’s.

Weird.

A minute ago, the driver seemed like in a hurry. Now it was on some fast-food drive through? It didn’t add up. Was he really just hungry, or…did he get some kind of a tip?

_Or maybe he saw me following him…_

There were a number of explanations but he couldn’t quite tell. If the man was hungry, then why would he park right by the drive through to eat his food? And if he was tipped, then who could have known he was a police? The only people he talked to about this were Shisui and Obito….

He scratched his masked chin.

Kakashi was tailing a man suspected to be a member of the newly created underground organization – the Akatsuki. He got a tip when someone caught him buy a shit-ton of cameras at a local store. 

  
Little was known about the members and even less of the group’s actual purpose. What they knew was that Akatsuki were full of shady connections. Only the elite clans had access to memberships. 

Reportedly, the group would hold an auction where humans, body parts, bombs and illegal firearms were the main trade. 

  
A special unit, which Kakashi, Obito and Shisui were a part of, was tasked to investigate on this matter. Operation: Ten Tails – or the “secret mission” as some called it. Apparently, there were ten founding members of the organization, hence, the name.

It took around 20 minutes of waiting before the car moved.

…

…

  
_Well, I guess my pursuit has failed_. He concluded as he noticed how the van’s driving pattern had changed. He knew he was being shaken off.

There was no need to pursue further. He rendezvoused with a colleague from the special unit by a local ramen shop to discuss some things.

🍜🍜🍜

  
“Kakashi-san, why did you act on your own? It’s very unlike you…” The other man, Yamato Senjuu, said as he slurped the thick noodles. “Shisui said Obito-san was worried.”

“Sorry. I just took the chance when I had it.”

He sipped from a glass of iced tea. The sensation of cool, icy water hitting his tempered tongue resembled his emotions right now – in two completely opposite poles. There was a glooming doubt at the back of his head, but he didn’t want to entertain it.

_What does Obito have to do with….._

No. It can’t be. Obito was a policeman, a very noble one. He wouldn’t. 

…

But Kakashi doubted. The fact he even had a suspicion was enough. He had to get to the bottom of this.

“Kakashi-san? Are you still there?”

“Huh?”

Yamato. He was across the table. Oh yeah. _Policing_.

“Y-yes. Sorry.”

“Its fine. I just wanted to hand over the papers and reports including a list of names we got from the past week. For security purposes, please burn the last page immediately after reading it.”

The younger boy handed a secured envelope with nothing but the initials K. H. written on the back.

“Thank you.”

“No prob. It’s my job anyway. Well the-“

“Yamato!”

…

…

“Have you already reported to Obito about this?”

“Y-yes of course.”

_Tsk_. Weirdly enough, Kakashi looked disappointed.

“Kakashi-san? Is there something wrong going on?”

Kakashi met the Senjuu in the eye.

_I can’t trust him._

“Nothing. Thanks again.”

Before he got too far, Yamato told him in a serious face:

“Kakashi-san. You can trust me.”

And with that, Kakashi had left to go back home.

Immediately after arriving at his apartment, he rushed to his room and ripped rhe envelope apart. He took the reports out and read quickly through them. Many were transcripts of calls and conversations, too lengthy to be read right now. Yamato said something, it was a little suspicious. Kakashi skipped through the documents, looking for confirmation. He jumped to the last page where he found it – the list of suspected members of the Akatsuki. 

> **Suspected Members :**
> 
>   
>  Suspect A. Codename: Finding Nemo  
>  Real Name: Kisame Hoshigaki
> 
> Suspect B. Codename: Pinocchio  
>  Real Name: Sasori (unknown family name)
> 
> Suspect C. Codename: Rapunzel  
>  Real Name: Deidara (unknown family name)
> 
> Suspect D. Codename: Little Bo Peep  
>  Real Name: Hidan (unknown family name)
> 
> Suspect E. Codename: Stitch  
>  Real Name: Kakuzu (unknown family name)
> 
> Suspect F. Codename: Little Mermaid  
>  Real Name: Nagato Uzumaki
> 
> Suspect G. Codename: Snow White  
>  Real Name: Zetsu Ootsutsuki
> 
> Suspect H. Codename: Mary Poppins  
>  Real Name: Konan (unknown family name)
> 
> Suspect I. Codename: Big Bad Wolf  
>  Real Name: Tobirama Senjuu 
> 
> Suspect J. Codename: Goldilocks  
>  Real Name: Tsunade Senjuu 

  
They were all either from elite clans or had a significant amount of influence and wealth. The report was complete with candid images and details of their public biography.

But it was the last two names that made Kakashi’s heart stop for a second.

> Suspect X. Codename: X  
>  Real Name: Obito Uchiha
> 
> Suspect Y. Codename: Y  
>  Real Name: Itachi Uchiha

  
Handwritten by Yamato in red ink. Obviously, it was a secret between them. Kakashi confirmed what his colleague said before he left the ramen shop.

  
Maybe, he could trust Yamato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lengthy update for you all. Seems like a conspiracy is boiling but calm ur asses. Thank you hahahahahaha.


	24. Officially Dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much kind comments huhuhu. I'm glad this stupid fic made people smile. That means you have the same trash humor as I do. Lol. But seriously, here's fluffy narusasu stuff.

_I had to check the data a dozen times. But after all attempts, I’m quite positive. Obito-san had been in contact with suspect C. There were also a few things that link suspect A, Kisame Hoshigaki, to Itachi Uchiha. They have exchanged a phone call once before but Itachi has been cautious. Most data from his laptop were extremely difficult to crack through, and he constantly checks and deletes files as well. So far, Madara Uchiha had no connection to any on the suspects – that’s why he wasn’t on the watch list. He is still very much an eligible candidate but his records are clear._

Yamato, an excellent in programming, had told Kakashi in their phone call just after he saw the names on the list of suspected Akatsuki members.

“Does Shisui and the others know about suspects X and Y?”

“No. I have only told you so far.”

“Okay. Thank you. Lets keep it that way.”

“So, what will be our next move, Kakashi-san?”

…

“I’ll talk to Obito…an-and then I’ll…”

“Kakashi-san. Please don’t let feelings get in your way.”

“I know, Yamato. But there isn’t anything else, the date of the auction is getting close and we barely have anything…. _Sigh_. Maybe we could both investigate on them for a while first. We’ll bring this to the higher ups after we get more details.”

“Copy sir.”

* * *

Madara squinted his eyes suspiciously.

“Hey. Sasuke, is this guy **just** your former classmate?”

_Shit_. Naruto choked on the cold tea.

The poor blonde was seated on a large, round dining table with three Uchihas. They were having grilled fish with fresh greens and wilted vegetable soup for dinner. It was quite a humble meal but it tasted like home – whatever that was supposed to be (kinda like how food tastes when Iruka used to visit and cook for him).

In a weird turn of events, Madara had placed him, once again, on the hot seat.

“He is….my friend.” * _blushes_ *

_Cute…Sasuke is turning- GHAH! He called me his friend!! Ahahaha…wait. I though we were….wa..it’s…_

Kind of awkward. The two older Uchihas looked at Naruto at the same time.

“Y-yeah! We are friends! Like, really close friends!”

_Stop looking me like that!!!!_

Itachi had already dropped his gaze to take another bite of fish but Madara continued to eye him really intensely.

* _squints_ * “How close?”

_Gulp_ …

What kind of response would Sasuke not get mad at?

He nervously eyes his lover(?).

Sasuke looked more pissed than he was anxious.

“Why do you care old man?” the youngest Uchiha scoffed. Perhaps the sharingan had awakened in him. When he’s stuck up like this, maybe he could stand a chance against the Madara – a professional class A bitch.

“I’m just curious, Sasuke-kun.” He pretended to smile – again, it was a disturbing sight for Naruto to see.

“Are you dating or what?” He continued with a completely different and haven’t-heard-the-answer-yet-but-already-disappointed expression.

There he was! The actual Madara! The beast behind that beautiful, youthful-looking face! He did won the genetic lottery but inside, he was an old hag, and a stinky bastard ( _dattebayo!!!_ ).

“Or what….”

Sasuke squinted back at the older man. His gaze didn’t drop despite the growing hostile aura around them.

“Yummy fish. I love the food. Have you tasted the food yet, Sasuke?”  
–Itachi, the only sane one around here (not really _)_

“Izuna.”

“Its Sasuke.”

“Sasuke. Have you checked your eyes? Maybe you have the same poor eyesight as your brother. You should get them to a doctor.” 

Sasuke sipped on cold tea.

“I can see clearly. I think you’re the one who should go to the doctor. Maybe a pair of glasses can fix your narrow perception.”

Oof _._

_Why did I come here? Why does this have to happen? Is my fault? Have I brought this upon my little brother?_ (Itachi’s internal monologue)

**(¤_¤)**

**(¤_¤)**

…

“Haha! That’s my little boy!!”

Madara suddenly broke out to laughter. He looked so proud at Sasuke…for out-bitching him…apparently.

The Uchiha bloodline has produced yet another who can master the art of insult. _The Uchiha bloodline is truly magnificent_ – Madara thought (almost in tears).

He was busy trying to hold back, in awe of their glorious bloodline when he caught sight of Obito, dressed up like he was going somewhere.

“Tobi! Where are you going?”

The three youngsters turned their attention to the scarred man. He was wearing a black , form-fitting shirt over cargo pants. 

He had a really nice bod. (–not Naruto)

“I’m sorry. Something came up. I have to go somewhere.”

“Your being awfully vague here. Tell me where you’re going.”

Obito checked the time on his watch. He seems to be in a hurry. “Its about the “ _ten tails”_. Kakashi may have started to suspect me.” 

“WHAT? And I even told you all to move carefully.”

“Deidara messed up so I had to call him. Then Kakashi may have picked up something from that...”

“ _Tsk_. That careless idiot. I don’t care, just do what you have to do to keep your lover shut up.”

“That’s why I’m going, stupid.” Obito turned away to leave, “….and he’s **not** my lover!”.

Then the panel slid shut.

  
“You youngsters and your * _stares at Naruto_ * problematic boyfriends.”

  
_Okay why? I’m a bit….*blush*. But wait. What are they talking about…._

“What was that? Are you conspiring something messed up?!” Naruto rudely pointed a finger at Madara.

  
* _rolls eyes_ *

“No, in fact, **I’m the hero here**.” Then he proceeded to sip some tea in a villain-y fashion. “hehe…” (that chuckle was the cherry on top!)

“I don’t believe you one bit!”

Madara stood up and childishly scoffed at the blonde. He grabbed his plate and utensils to drop them off the sink. 

“Itachi, make sure these two idiots keep their mouths shut. And also, last person eating washes the dishes.” Madara said, seeing the empty plates of Itachi and Sasuke.

The old man picked Hashirama, who was resting at one of the stools, and headed upstairs to get rest or something.

“Nii-san.”

“Itachi-san?”

The two turned to the pony-tailed elder.

**(-_-)**

“Both of you do the dishes first.”

Itachi then left his utensils at the large wooden bowl near the sink and headed upstairs.

* * *

_“Im just curious, Sasuke-kun….._

**_Drip._ **

_……..Are you dating or what?”_

_**Drip**._

_“Or what.”_

_**Drip**._

“Sasuke, you….didn’t answer his question…”

The young Uchiha wiped the last plate dry and let it hang on the rack.

“What question?”

He faced the bright yellow blonde, making eye contact. The look in his eyes were intense, he peered right into those sky blue orbs. 

“Well its just, umm, Madara asked you what kind of relationship we had and all that.”

He was nervous. Naruto had stepped back without thinking, he averted the other boy’s gaze and dropped his head down.

“I said we were friends. Isn’t that enough?” 

Naruto had started to burn up a shade redder. His hands fidgeted and he couldn’t stand still.

“Ahaha. Of course. We are friends…”

It was a nervous laughter, and a disappointed conclusion. 

But actually, Sasuke wanted Naruto to say something else. 

“You haven’t even asked me yet.”

“Huh?”

_Usuratonkachi! Stupid! Clueless idiot._

“Tsk. Nothing.”

Naruto stepped closer to the paler boy , finding the strength to look him in the eye.

Sasuke had pitch black eyes. They were dark, full of mystery. The black voidness of it can hide anything. 

What did Sasuke want to say?

**!!!!**

“Sasuke. I think I know now.”

Naruto stepped closer and closer. There he was again with his lack of respect to Sasuke’s personal space! He kept on going, extending one arm to touch Sasuke on the shoulder and pulling him so that they were inches apart.

“I know what you want from me…”

Naruto slid his hand down the lean, pale arm. He brushed the skin gently with his palms, entwining their fingers as he got to the bottom. His other hand immediately wrapped around Sasuke’s neck, earning a surprised gasp from the boy.

Then without falter, Naruto pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. It was heated, a bit forceful. One hand gripped the back Sasuke’s head, the other wrapped around his waist. The young Uchiha was too shocked to react at first, but soon he gave out to the heat and lust.

“Ahhhh…..naru-“

Sasuke wasn’t given a chance to talk. Right after breaking away to catch a breath, Naruto had locked their mouths again while he pushed the other boy to the wall.

Sasuke grabbed onto the collar of the blonde’s jacket, his weakened legs had started to give out. Naruto responded by raising his knee in between Sasuke’s legs to keep him standing, but the fact that it stroked over the Uchiha’s growing hardness left him even more weakened. Small unwelcomed mewls cut through his throat.

It was getting out of hand. Naruto started to grope at Sasuke’s back, pinching him in the ass while using his tongue forcefully to take over the kiss. Sasuke was helpless. He was already clouded by the sensation, letting Naruto do all those things to him while he used the last bit of consciousness left to stop himself from moaning.

“Naruto-unhh….aahh….”

“Sshhhhh…”

The blonde hushed and gave him a peck on the lips, then the cheek before nipping on his neck. Naruto moved one hand away from Sasuke’s ass and placed it on his clothed erection. Slowly, he tried to pull down the pants but Sasuke retaliated.

“No-ugh. Naruto…we’re not supposed to…”

Naruto put a finger on Sasuke’s trembling lips.

“No one’s around. It’s okay…”

The whiskered boy pulled the shaky Uchiha for a hug. He could tell that Sasuke was scared, that they might got run into by Itachi or Madara. But,

“Isn’t this what you want from me?”

Sasuke met Naruto in the eye. A bit teary eyed and gasping for air, he asked “What do you mean?”

“Didn’t you want me to be more in control? Like, sweep you off your feet type of boyfriend.”

".....?!"

Sasuke didn’t know where in the world that dumb prick got that but he smacked the boy in the head without letting him say another word.

“You’re watching too many romance films, usuratonkachi!”

“Shhh Sasuke, don’t raise your voice. We’re both half hard right now…” – was the blonde’s attempt to calm him down.

“Wha- _tsk_ , idiot. I just wanted you to ask me out! Why did you think I want some badass boyfriend trope who kisses me like a jerk and slams me to the wall while at my father’s house!? You’re so fucking dumb…”

"..."

"...!"

“Ohhh….oh! What?! You wanted me to ask? What are you, a fair maiden who needs thine hand to be asked of? Isn’t some kind of mutual connection enough? Like….so we don’t need some asking or that type of stuff…or whatever.”

* _angry blushing initiates_ * 

“What.”

“Wha- what do you mean?”

  
Both have been blushing cherry red and were silent for too long.

Sasuke sulks upon pondering at Naruto’s words.

“If you don’t ask, then how would I know you’re not just in it for the fun?”

Now, it was him who averted the other’s gaze. He didn’t mean to say it out loud, and he didn’t know if Naruto even heard it. He wouldn’t repeat it either way! _Hmpf_.

_OH._ (Too bad Naruto heard it loud and clear)

Naruto thought it was cute, how Sasuke puffed his cheeks while sulking about not being “official” or whatever. What an extremely precious being this Sasuke Uchiha is.

Guess it’s time to seal the deal.

“Haha, sorry it took this long but…

  
Naruto wrapped Sasuke into a tight, full body hug. He grinned, saying,

**“Date me please!”**

It wasn’t heat anymore, but warmth. The warmth of Naruto’s hug, his smile and his stupid request. Sasuke wanted this moment, but holy hell was he not prepared for it.

“Usuratonkachi…”

“Don’t cry now.”

“I’m not crying!”

Naruto pinched Sasuke's pale, reddened cheeks, some of the tears (which he denied the existence of) escaped. “So is that a yes?”

"…"

“Yeh. Because you begged.”

Naruto placed another gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s lips just to reaaally seal the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update tomorrow...probably? But I have really serious school stuff to do next week so I wanna put out as much as possible (but I have a few chapters on stack so updates won't be hindered....also probably). Anyways, comment anon or not, because its free. And so that Layla wont be lonely.


	25. Debunked Conspiracy

They say the Akatsuki was an organization created by the elite for the elite. An underground league, a cult even. Many people of rich and powerful families join the said group for illegal transactions – slavery, Drugs, Hitmen, it was like the deep web but in real life. Businessmen, doctors, police, politicians, artists and many other influential people from different walks of life have gathered within this small faction.

However, what they don’t know was that these illegal transactions were ALWAYS around. It wasn’t something Akatsuki started. But the group was credited to have gathered it all in one place – **the auction house**. 

They have planned it for a year, an exclusive auction where only the members could attend. They would be able to buy and sell valuable goods. And it was set in no more than two weeks from now. Some stupid pandemic was not getting in the way of these powerful, greedy pigs.

_Location: Underground Facility, Block 23 of some street in Amegakure_

A month prior the said event, letters were handed out to all participants of the auction. It stated the location, time and guidelines on what to do. Because some big shot Uchiha was involved, the police were as good as useless. All needed was to present some kind of pass and they would be able to get through all gates out of town.

Lately, the police force has caught on in some of the rumors and had proven such a criminal organization to be true. In a span of months, a select special unit from the Intel department has gathered over fifty people who may have been involved. They have even identified ten (suspected) individuals that supposedly started the whole thing.

But. The real truth was far from that. The Akatsuki was nothing more than an **elaborate, crafty, cover-up plan**.

*dun dun dun sound effects*

  
“WHAT?!”

“Ploooot twiiisttt!!”

“Mmhmm. It’s true. And the person who is cruel and cunning enough to think of such a high risk scheme is none other than * _non-existent drum rolls that had to always be put before his great name_ * Madara Uchiha.”

The two younger boys’ jaws fell to the ground in shock. It was absolutely absurd! Like, a movie type of shit they never thought would happen in real life.

Madara made Akatsuki to act like a bait, hoping the big fishes would bite – which they did. He was a pro fisherman (as he would declare) after all.

But Itachi felt two sided about the whole thing. It was like adding oil to fire. Like it’s made to bring out the worst in people. If Akatsuki never existed, then wouldn’t there be less temptation of some sort? 

Itachi believed that the people of Konoha, and many other cities alike, were kind. Though, of course, a few bad apples are always in a bunch.

“I think. The people who have been involved in illegal trades and services from the start needed to be punished. But, there may be other victims of this operation.”

What if there were people who joined that auction because of inevitable circumstances? Desperation is a very dangerous thing. Not everyone does what they do just because they actually WANT to do it.

Apparently, Madara didn’t care. “If people do something illegal, I’ll put them behind bars.” – he would say. He wasn’t as compassionate as Itachi.

“So you’ve joined them? The Akatsuki?”

“Yes, Naruto. I tried to talk the others who had weak motives out the group. But there’s only so much I can do.”

Before the auction starts that night, everyone in the hall of the facility will be arrested by the police.

Everyone – those who actually deserved it, and those (as Itachi would say) who were mere victims of temptation.

“So while we're days away from the auction, I’d like to convince some out the group as much as I can.”

“So, is that why you’re rarely home these days.”

“I’d like to say that’s the case but I don’t want to be making excuses to my precious little brother.” He said with a warm, loving smile.

“Niii-saaan!” Sasuke shouted in protest as Itachi almost suffocated him with a tight hug.

“Forgive me.”

The older Uchiha finally let go.

  
Naruto wasn’t quite over the subject yet though. Sure, Madara was apparently telling the truth. But there were so much gray area around it.

“Ummm, so, Itachi-san. What about the ten tails? I’m confused, are they really a part of the Akatsuki?”

“Hmmm, I guess I’d say they’re a part of Madara’s plan rather than the Akatsuki. Many of them are just some guys Obito knew through poker or something like that.”

“Oh, so they’re good people?”

“I wouldn’t say that. Some of them are kind of crazy in the head like Madara, but at least they weren’t human traffickers or drug lords. I even made one friend, he’s a nice guy who loves fishes.”

It was Kisame Hoshigaki – his assigned partner within the group. They moved in twos, trying to recruit people of Akatsuki. He was made part of the “ten tails” because Madara and Obito fished with him. He was also an owner of many fishing industries, a known man in that field, so it would make for a convincing cover-up.

“You two should keep quiet about it. And also, go to sleep already.”

  
Itachi got up from Sasuke’s bed after kissing him goodnight.

* * *

“It’s because you were tracked. It’s your fault.”

“Yeah, and I offered you something – that is I’d keep his mouth shut by kidnapping him for a while until d-day. Then we’d release him like nothing ever happened.”

“Ugh, your plan sounds as good as dogshit. Why’d you even get caught in the first place?”

“I’m telling you, Sasori-danna, I was literally just shopping everyday items at the store. Maybe I did remove my face mask for a short time because breathing got hard but that was it!”

“They have your real names and faces. Of course he’d recognize you, idiot.”

“ **That** part, I don’t know…..”

Facepalm. Deidara can so fucking stupid sometimes.

“Were you buying the cameras Madara asked you to set up?”

“Yes! Bingo! You’re so smart Sasori-danna, hmm.”

“And you thought buying a million’s worth of high class cctv cameras wasn’t suspicious as fuck?!”

“They were not available online. And I wasn’t being suspicious. I wore a mask! Hm.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“It means, I looked exactly like the other shoppers. TO-BI. My identity should be concealed. I mean, I know I’m handsome and all…but if I do say so myself, my stealth game was top class. Hm!”

“Deidara, work on your self awareness even just a little. Nobody fucking walks around IKEA, two cart-full of cameras, wears black polish and flicks his shiny blonde hair around without catching a few stares, stupid.”

“What? I wasn’t flicking my shiny blonde hair around!.....or was I…I’m not so sure….”

“Focus on the problem at hand, you two.”

“What problem? You said you’ll fix it for us. Hmmm.”

“Tsk. Shameless…”

_Disappointed sigh._

“Sasori, if this guy fucks up again, both your heads are on the line.”

“Yeah, yeah. I get it.”

“What? Don’t act like you haven’t been careless before! You’re so annoying, acting like you’re superior when your art is stupid an-“

**Beep**.

Jeez, fuck that. The two were going to start an argument about art again and Obito was having none of it.

He checked Shisui’s report displyed by the screen on his car.

They’re a bit close to the actual ten tails. Somehow, Tobirama and Tsunade of the Senjuu clan were suspected. Obito wondered what they did to be on the list.

Though, the Senjuu’s were shady as fuck (especially that Tobirama guy).

It was weird that there were no Uchihas under suspicion…

Except him now.

  
Or were there?

  
Obito read through the individual reports. The person who reported about Kisame may suspect Itachi since they were partners, but weirdly enough, his name was nowhere in the documents.

_Did Shisui….?_

No, Shisui was not the type to have biases at work. Especially when it came to matters as serious as this.

He scrolled through the file. The man who reported on Kisame was Yamato Senjuu. A promising recruit. But turned out to be a pain in the ass.

  
If they really were suspicious of Obito, then it would be possible that they omit Itachi from the files they will report. 

_Tskk. Fuck._

And so his anxious long night began. He drove past the town, fidgeting his hands and feet.

_How much do they know and who are “they”?_

Who was in on this? Was it the Senjuu clan? Or maybe even...Kakashi.....

Obito was restless. He pulled up his phone and tried to call his partner but he didn’t answer.

_Fuck_.

Wouldn’t it be easier to just explain the whole thing to Kakashi? 

But what would he say?

It was an outrageous plan. All of them were at risk. Kakashi wouldn’t approve of it. He wasn’t the type to deceive people for the sake of some mission.

And there’s another problem looming in the shadows. Madara.

Would his father be willing to dispose of some people just to carry out his plan? Obito wasn’t sure, but Madara was that type of person, and he wasn’t going to take any chances. He had to do something now.

“Aah! Fuck my life.”

  
Obito cursed to himself on a lonely night as he drove around empty streets.

* * *

_(5) Missed Calls:_   
_(5) ObitoCrybaby_

Kakashi didn’t even have time to check on his phone. He was busy reading the report regarding Akatsuki.

A transcript of a conversation between two members went like:

 _ **Little Bo Peep** : Kakuzu! Don’t fucking get any ideas!_  
 _Stitch: What ideas?_  
 _ **Little Bo Peep** : You’re going to sell my body at the auction! That’s why you-_  
[his mouth was blocked by Stitch’s hand]  
 _ **Stitch** : shut up Hidan! And who would want a loud, vulgar, annoying prick like you? You’re no valuable item. You worth less than a penny. People will pay just to not buy you, that’s how invaluable you are._  
 _ **Little Bo Peep** : Ow! You decrepit fuck!_  
 _ **Stitch** : Shut your mouth and tell me who’s this guy we’ll meet up with._

  
It seems to be a recurring thing. Two members would meet up with a client of some sort. They would talk for awhile in secret, intel on that was hard to gather. Then they would meet with another client and so on.

  
It’s funny. Its like a comic-book story. An evil organization of elites, trying to gain more power and money through illegal trade. What a netflix series plotline. 

Some of the report didn’t line up too. Like, there were guys whose motives didn’t quite match. Just how the fuck will you spread a cult religion in an auction? But of course, that guy could have the benefit of the doubt. Perhaps they were just short on facts but it was all too fishy.

  
_Is there someone pulling the strings?_

If so, who was it? Obito? Itachi? Why would they do that? It was all too unclear. Nothing made sense. 

Kakashi threw away the papers on the table.

He laid back on the sofa and rubbed his temples, trying to think about this calmly.

**Knock**.

**Knock**.

Kakashi came closer towards the door but he didn’t unlock it.

“Kakashi. Open the door.”

_Obito_.

“Its late. Go back home.”

_Huh. Weird. He pushed me away?_

“I want to talk to you.”

“I’m really tired. Come back tomorrow.”

_What. No._

“We need to talk. Right. Now. Open the door.”

  
_Does he know? Well….I don’t care. You’re not getting in._

Kakashi re-locked the doors so that Obito heard the sound and get a fucking clue that he isn’t welcome.

“You can’t have it your way all the time, Obito.”

“What do you mean? I just want to talk.”

“And I said come back tomorrow, idiot. Go home already.”

Obito heard footsteps that sounded like they were moving away to the opposite direction. 

“Kakashi, don’t leave me out here!”

_Persistent creep….._

“Go home.”

…

…

  
 **Thud**.

_Obito?_

Kakashi rushed to the door to take a peek at the small peephole. Obito was there. Sitting like a baby duck outside his door. He looked serious and a little….anxious.

“Ob-“

Kakashi wanted to say something but Obito’s expression changed. He looked even more distressed, like he was in huge trouble. But what could he be so afraid of? 

He was only ever interested in himself, and before, Rin. There are a few things that would make him look like this – like he was scared for someone’s life or something serious like that. 

Maybe he was kicked out of their house for being such an insufferable fuck – something Kakashi knew to be very possible considering how Obito can be awfully annoying and how his father could and would do that.

_Arghhhhh. I wont lose this time._

Kakashi refused to be a clown to this guy again. He won’t open that door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's debunked, ur welcome. Seriously though, I loved all the comments. They all made me SUPER HAPPY.


	26. Man in Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much love to everyone who read and commented 😘😘😘

_“Tobi,”_ _Madara handed him a loaded pistol._

_“ **Shoot him**.”_

  
_“No….” Obito refused. “I’m not going to.”_

  
_“…oh, won’t you?”_

_Madara pointed to his hands._

  
_They trembling. But his fingers were on the trigger, directed towards the man lying on the ground._

_“Kakashi….”_

_“Obito….”_

  
_The silver-haired man bled. His face was beaten and his eyes in tears._

_The gun clicks._

_“…I love you…”_

  
“Ah!”

Obito’s eyes shot open. He bolted upright, struggling for air. His mind was still hazy and everything around him was a blur. But he knew, it was just a dream. 

“Obito! Are you okay?!”

Kakashi rushed to the door. Obito squinted and saw how he was still half-naked, wearing only boxers. He must’ve been in the middle of getting dressed.

Kakashi is pale and the marks, that Obito knew were from him, ran prominently across his body. Deep, dark purple. They were everywhere. On the neck, chest, shoulders and legs – they were even on some parts of his jawline. Good thing Kakashi was mostly covered up, or else that would be a hot topic for Mr. nosy ass Shisui at work.

  
“oh….yeah…”

The Uchiha looked around the place. He was obviously at Kakashi’s room. He recognized it just from some steampunk pug poster on the door.

“You really can’t resist me…”

  
“Excuse you? But you were going to die out there like small puppy.” 

Kakashi scoffed.

“What is it with your obsession with dogs?”

It was a seemingly unrelated question. But Obito had his eyes fixed on a pug figurine by the drawer next to the bed. It’s cute, made of wood and carefully handcrafted. Yamato gave it to him for his birthday last year. But that’s really not important right now.

“I like dogs. They’re cute.”

“Ah, you’re kinda like a dog yours-“

**BUUUMMPP**.

Kakashi threw a book at Obito’s face. Maybe at night, he’d let that fucker treat him like whatever, but it’s morning and Kakashi seriously gave no fucks about his ass. (Lie)

“Get up and eat breakfast.”

The silver haired went back outside to get the clothes he dropped on the floor.

  
Obito caught himself grinning at nothing. He probably looked real stupid. But there’s that giddy feeling inside that he just wants to……fucking get rid of. Stupid childish feelings! It definitely has nothing to do with Kakashi. Definitely nothing. At all.

He hopped out the bed, staying still for a minute to calm down the aching in his head.

_Must have passed out his door last night._

  
The scarred man made his way out the bedroom where he wafted a smell of the coffee Kakashi was brewing (He still had no shirt on, but Obito didn’t complain).

Kakashi definitely knew how sweet he liked his coffee. It was delicious. Obito trailed the scent like how a cartoon character would, nose sniffing and eyes closed like a retard.

He trudged towards the shirtless man on the kitchen counter.

  
“Obito- !!!”

Kakashi was taken by surprise. Large hands wrapped him on the waist, slowly pulling until his back was flat into Obito’s broad chest. 

The Uchiha rested his chin on his partner’s shoulder. Taking a deep breath to (creepily) inhale the smell of sweet, milky coffee and the fresh lemon-y scent of Kakashi’s soap.

“…pervert.” Kakashi commented, but he didn’t move away. His legs weren't liars.

“Aren’t you the perverted one here?” 

Obito glided his hands languidly across the other’s marked torso. Then seductively kissed him on the neck with slow, wet open-mouthed bites. Obito kissed up and down one side, lightly sucking, but not making a mark. Kakashi didn’t need more of that.

“Obito…”

Kakashi clenched at the other’s short, spiky hair. He knuckled a fist of hair in his hand while the Uchiha started to unbutton his pants, pulling it down right after.

  
“I just wore that.”

Obito licked the back of Kakashi’s ear to tease.

“You wont need it anymore.”

Kakashi chuckled. In the end, Obito will have him his way again. (Surprise 🤡)

  
Obito bit his partner on the left side of the neck, this time, sinking teeth deep. His hands traveled down inside the boxers, lightly stroking Kakashi as he continued to make a few new marks near the same spot.

“Ahhh…Obito….”

  
Kakashi’s moan was breathy. It was arousing, at least he thought it is, kind of like his kink or something. 

Obito bucked his hips forward against Kakashi’s ass. He pushed the silver haired down so that he was leaning with both hands on the counter. Obito continued to apply pressure on the other’s cock, griping it snug in his large hand.

The feeling was different. Opposite to how they usually fucked. It was equally erotic but new. Kakashi yearned for more, and encouraged Obito to continue. He offered no resistance and let the taller man do as he pleased.

“....."

The Uchiha smiled and kissed lightly on the neck. Peppering it with small, fleeting pecks. He could tell, Kakashi liked it. He was happy……that Kakashi is feeling good......Just kidding he wasn’t.

He hates kakashi. Period.

Still, while thinking that, Obito halted all movements and picked the other up like they were in their honeymoon. He carried the bride back to the bedroom, kicking the door open and tossing him over.

Obito reached for an unopened condom on the bedside drawer and ripped the seal apart with his teeth. 

Kakashi watched him do that, thinking how much he'll regret this afterwards. But eh, who cares. He spread his arms out in surrender, ready to be taken by this ~~sexy~~ predator before him, yet again. 

🍆🍑

The next thing Kakashi knew, he was lying naked on the bed. Sprawled next to him was Obito, one hand over his chest, a leg over his, occupying the bed selfishly. Kakashi sighed, Obito was a messy sleeper from the beginning anyway. It seems he still hasn’t grown out of it. That adds to the list of thing that fucking bastard has held on to.

Like every other time, their session went wild and rough. But it was a different kind of roughness. Like, it was actually out of intense feeling and not out of spite. Obito was a little, **just a little** , bit gentler.

Though, Kakashi didn’t want to even try and hope that was the case (seriously, he had transcended being a clown and become a delusional fool, he is now the entire circus).

“We still have to go to work, idiot.”

Kakashi pinched the bridge of Obito’s nose to wake him up. He knew the man was already up, but this guy had a knack for pretend sleeping and Kakashi could see through his pathetic ass.

  
“Grrr ahhh…fuck off…..”

“Hey! Wake up!”

He slapped Obito’s buck naked butt. 

  
“Ow!”

  
The tanned man flinched and his eyes blinked. When he saw Kakashi in bed next to him, he smiled – like he was comforted and secured. It was cute. A weird, teethy smile that didn’t suit him one bit. But Kakashi blushed looking at it.

_Oh. So he was actually sleeping._

“It’s too late for work.”

  
“We can still make it half day.”

  
 _EWww no. I’m tired._ Obito’s expression read. He whined and whined until his eyes glimmered in hope. Then his frown transformed to a scheming grin. 

  
All of a sudden Kakashi was pulled down, trapped in the ither’s strong arms. They were both still naked and Kakashi was already a brandywine tomato shade of red, so then he became a roma tomato shade of red.

  
“I don’t have any clothes…”

Weak excuse. Obito can be a literal dumbfuck sometimes.

“You can borrow mine until we get to the headquarters.”

“I don’t have a spare uniform-“

“No. You do. We all do. Now get on your ass.”

  
“Arrgggghh..”

Obito cuddled Kakashi tighter. He thought that was going to work but it won’t. (probably if he tried harder and added kisses)

That big jerk was being really weird today. But Kakashi didn’t put much thought into it. Maybe it was a happy pill or some drug or whatever his shady father fed him.

He let the man-child cuddle him longer. The two laid naked on the bed for a couple more minutes before Kakashi eventually got up and dragged Obito to the bathroom.

* * *

“Ughh. This is **your** fault.”

Obito whined while checking the piled up reports on his desk. Turns out, he did have a spare uniform in his locker (Gee, who knew? That’s a relief * _internally cries_ *)

Usually, he wouldn’t complain while checking but today, he was tired. Also, it wouldn’t be so bad if they were all worth reading. 

Who gives a shit if you helped a cat down a tree today, Ebisu? Some people just don’t know how to report on important D-E-T-A-I-L-S only. And Asuma put literally one liners all the time. He always adds a small note, “ask me for details” and it drove Obito crazy.

  
“Don’t make a face like that while doing your job.”

Kakashi walked to towards the desk. The Uchiha glared at the stupid-looking double masked man.

  
“Shut up, aren’t you tired?”

“Yes. My ass hurts like hell. But I need to do my job.” He lectured, holding a “make-out series” book in his hand while doing absolutely nothing productive except nagging at their chief.

Obito wasn’t going to just sit there and argue. He took a filed bundle on the pile and read it.

[Reads first two lines on a report]

_I have filed two parking tickets-_

  
_Oh jeez._

  
“…..I’ll handle this later. Let’s get lunch.”

“Oops. But I have a lunch date with someone else today.”

“WHAT?!”

Obito cringed. That came too loud and too angry-sounding than he intended. “I mean, okay sure I’ll eat _**alone**_.” With every emphasis possible on that last word.

Kakashi looked like he was suspiciously smiling but Obito couldn’t tell (the idiot wore two masks, how the fuck would he see through that).

  
“Its just lunch. Don’t get too jealous.”

  
“Hah? Me? What the fuck are ya talking 'bout? I’m not even jealous. _Hmpf_.”

  
Kakashi sighed heavily and booped the cheek on Obito’s scarred side. “So defensive.” – was all he said before he left the man alone in his secluded room at their workplace.

* _blushing_ *

Obito swore, he was definitely NOT jealous. Absolutely not. Seriously not!

  
_Tsk. Something’s wrong with me…_

  
🍲🥣🍲

  
Obito put on a medical mask soon after Kakashi left, and went out himself. He exited the headquarters and walked to the food strip nearby. A few restaurant were back in business and long and spacey lines of hungry policemen and essential workers from nearby piled on many counters.

As he was heading for his favorite fast food wing place, he passed by Kakashi in a ramen shop with some wide-eyed freak who looks weird like a chicken (as Obito would describe him, without personal feelings). It was that guy, _Yamato_. 

Kakashi seemed to be…..enjoying a nice meal with him. They were colleagues so it shouldn’t be weird. But. _Why would Kakashi go eat with this weird, big diamond-eyed kid?_

Obito sighed.

He would probably know if Kakashi was dating someone. But that’s not the point. He didn’t even have the right to feel that way. He hates Kakashi. He shouldn’t care if he got himself some guy or some girl to fuck around with. 

The scarred man hid his face in the mask and stomped forward. He wasn’t mad, he just felt like stomping.

  
**Ding!**

Obito entered the wing place in a hurry and immediately lined up to order honey mustard wings and some soup (because he won’t have a meal without one).

While waiting for his food, his attention was called by some guy he recognized sitting by the windows.

“Obito-san!!!!”

_Shisui?_

Well, it wasn’t that weird to see him here. Uchihas are said to dig this wing place. But there was a man sitting across him, it was….. Itachi! 

Cool. Obito wanted to ask something about….couple stuff that has nothing to do with him personally.

“Hey, sorry to ruin your date.” Obito apologized as he went to sit with the couple after getting his food.

“Nah, I don’t mind boss.”

“You didn’t come home yesterday. Madara’s gone crazy, he was laughing on his own in the middle of the night.”

  
Itachi complained almost immediately. 

“Oh? I forgot to tell you he does that all the time. He must be talking about some of his plans with Hashirama.”

**(°〇°)**

“Shisui, its his cat.”

“Oh.”

“But still, it freaked the hell out of us all.”

Madara is a fucking weirdo. Itachi should know that by now. 

“Sorry. I forgot. So how’d ya get here? Don’t tell me you drove by yourself?” 

Yikes. Just the thought of a half blind Itachi driving one of Madara’s expensive ass cars alone gave him goosebumps.

  
“No, I got Madara to drive for me.”

  
“Bffff WHAT THE-“

  
“He said he had business in town.”

  
“That can’t be good….

Obito sipped his warm soup. He looked suspiciously around and lowered his voice.

“….anyways, I have a question for you two.”

The couple listened intently to the man.

**Lug-dug.**

It’s a weird question, but Obito had it on his mind all day. He will ask it no matter how embarrassing this may sound.

  
“What do you think it means if I tell someone that I love them in a dream?”

**(•◇•)**

**(- _ -)**

“Pffft ahahaha. Itachi, you answer this one.”

  
Obito puffed his cheeks. Why was Shisui laughing? That was a valid question!

“I think it means you love Kakashi.”

  
“No! I don’t love him I swear. Wait, why’d you assume it’s him.”

  
**(ー_ー )** “Obviously, it is Kakashi. And you are in denial.”

“Obito-san. The first step of falling in love is admitting it…. * _dramatic pause_ * to **yourself**.”

  
“No, I really do hate him!....”

* _sips soup_ *

“He let Rin die!”

It was a sad thing. Itachi knew what it meant to lose someone dear at an early age. And it is scarring. But, there are things in life that we can’t control. And sometimes, it's just better to move on.

“Obito, you can’t deny it forever.” Itachi looked him in the eye. He looked serious.

“Look, Obito-san, I don’t know anything about your past with Kakashi-senpai but I know that people are complex creatures. We commit mistakes and we learn from them.” ( _Knows absolutely nothing and just tries to say something generic so that his boss could finally find love in his heart and he wouldn’t shout at him as much anymore_ ) – Shisui Uchiha.

“….the sooner you realize it, the better for both of you. Who do you think will benefit with you keeping your heart and mind closed off?”

  
Silence.

Obito looked down on his soup, a reflection of himself appeared in the clear, yellow-ish broth. Damn. He never looked so….lost. he never felt so lost either. 

The other two were both silent. Itachi looked at his brother with a warm, caring expression.

_Rin. I’m doing this for her. Because I love her….and I…._

  
Obito was at a loss for words. He didn’t want to think about it too much right now, they were at some fast food chain for fuck’s sake.

“I don’t…..deny it. I just don’t really love him.”

Obito said with a blank expression. He didn’t mean any of it and genjutsu of that level didn’t work on Itachi.

“Then maybe it really was just a dream.” The pony-tailed Uchiha stood up from his seat. Maybe, giving Obito some space would be the best option for now. 

“Excuse me, I have to go back to the lab.” He said, tapping Shisui’s shoulder goodbye before leaving the place.

_Sigh_.

Obito was still silent.

“Obito-san, I think, Itachi just wanted you to be happy. He’s really concerned about you.”

  
He knew that. Itachi was a good person. Unlike him, or Madara, he was compassionate and kind. Obito admired that part of his brother. 

But he can’t just let Rin go. Kakashi abandoned her, then she died. If Obito loved Kakashi back, then he’d be forgetting about Rin…… _right_?

……… 

“Shisui….we should head back to the quarters soon.”

“Alright boss…..but eat your food first.”

Normally, Shisui can’t order him to do squat. But he’ll let it pass this time. 

* * *

“From what Mr. Uzu- er… * _cough, can’t take these codenames seriously, cough_ * ….Little Mermaid had said, I think this really is just a big conspiracy.”

“……Yamato. I don’t want to assume anything. For now, I want to trust Obito.”

“Kakashi-san, I understand how you feel. But there really is no time left. The auction is in a week.”

“….I’ll try to get answers but I request you to stay quiet about this to anyone. There must be a reason Obito doesn’t want to tell them….and us. “

“I understand.”

“Thank you Yamato.”

  
Yamato Senjuu left the ramen shop soon after their conversation. He made his way back to headquarters.

Kakashi didn’t make it sound obvious, but Yamato knew he was well aware of Akatsuki’s true purpose by now – a cover-up.

As a member of the Senjuu clan, he had insider’s scoop on what happens around town. His adoptive father, Hashirama Senjuu was a blabbermouth after all.

But even so his father never talked about Akatsuki as such. All he said was that it was a criminal organization and some other stuff he already knew. The part about it being a cover-up was an something from his and Kakashi’s research.

For now, he would do as Kakashi requested. He wont say anything – to the chiefs of the police force that is. This one’s going straight to his report to Tobirama Senjuu, his father’s brother. (a.k.a his uncle duh. Genius.)

  
Yamato crossed the long cold hall that led to the Intel department’s offices. Sitting on his desk as soon as he got there, the officer texted his uncle on the phone.

_[DRAFT] (555-0133) Tobirama Senjuu:_   
_Can we talk? I have something on the Akatsuki._

He sent the brief message and got a reply right after.

_[4:43PM] (555-0133) Tobirama Senjuu:_   
_Later. Madara is at the house._

  
(・_・;)

_Lucky_ ….

Yamato would absolutely hate to be in that house right now. Madara showing up uninvited + Hashirama (probably giggly and weirdly in a good mood) entertaining him + Tobirama having to share a space of at least 50 meter radius with an Uchiha = **DISASTER**.

  
“Yamato, found yourself someone?”

_Eek!_

The sudden interruption of Shisui made him squeak.

“Someone?”

“Hahaha. Like a gf? Or bf? You look like you’re happy these days!”

Wherever the fuck did that boy see happiness in him? Now that Akatsuki was added to his already long list of things to be depressed about, there is no way he showed even a hint of joy – it would be nice if that were the case though.

“I don’t know where you got that Shisui, but I do wish to be happy once.” * _sobs_ *

“Aw, come on! There’s nothing to be so stressed about. I know we’ve got a lot of things to deal with * _whispers* like the seeecret mission_ , but in the end, we still can enjoy life!”

Easy for Shisui I-have-a-really-pretty-boyfriend-and-no-problematic-family-of-hot-headed-gamblers-and-clan-cursers Uchiha to say.

“But you’re definitely smiling a lot! You have to be seeing someone!” 

Shisui is known for being such a cheeky bastard ~~sometimes~~.

“Who is it??? Whooo??”

Yamato wanted to pull those lips out. But he was too busy trying to endure the deathly glares of the chief, 5 feet from them, listening creepily to their conversation. Yamato swore he felt the physical pain of Obito’s hostile daggers.

“I’m not in love. So shut up, Shisui.”

Yamato smiled to show (specifically to the ball of envious wrath that was Obito Uchiha) that he really wasn’t in love right now! Kakashi is really cool and handsome and smart…BUT, he didn’t look at him that way!

  
“Okay. Okay. I’ll zip it.” Shisui sat back down his desk and made a gesture of zipping his mouth with his hand. He really did stay quiet after that.

Yamato sighed.

It was a normal, slow day at the police force. Most of them were at the office, not much field action was going on. Time ticked slowly by. 

He didn’t want to leave work for that day. Maybe he will, until Madara leaves their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about police things. I made most of these up lmao. I really want this to be a lighthearted fic but sometimes, I just stray from it hahahaha. (Headsup for incoming chapters ksksksks). Anyways, hope you dont mind the direction I'm going for. U guys are the best and thank you for the support from the bottom of my heart 🥰🥰


	27. Someone Crashed The Senjuu Residence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my bad description of houses lol, but I just imagine the senjuu mansion like the beast's castle in beauty and the beast, but smaller hahaha! Anyway, I also have another thing to raise. I dont know why, but I spell Senjuu with two u's instead of just Senju – which is weird but eh, been doing it since chapter 1 so changing now will be such a drag. Long intro but here yall go now.

  
The Senjuu’s mansion was not as traditionally-Japanese-looking as Madara’s. It was of an old English design with a wide span and tall front. There were a trees surrounding the place and a driveway before the actual house (as most mansions do, ~~I think, idk I’m broke Af~~ ).

The main building was spacious and had a glassed center so that the ballroom of a living space could be seen from the outside. There was a large staircase over the back that led to the right and left wing.

Unlike Madara’s house, the backyard open space was not as large (to be fair, Madara could build a small town in that humongous backyard), though, there was a broad hedge maze that English styled mansions in movies always have. Also unlike Madara’s, there were actually other people in there. Aside from Hashirama Senjuu, his daughter Tsunade, his adopted son Yamato and one of his brothers (whom he begged to stay with him because he doesn’t want him to be “lonely”) Tobirama, there were helpers like maids and butlers around.

“Stop! Intruder! Intruder!”

One of the guards ran over to the speeding car that rushed past the gates. However the fuck did they open by themselves?

“Call the police!”

“Hey, what the fuck is going on?!”

A Lady, wearing a green velvet robe and clay mask shouted clearly, 20 feet away.

“Lady Tsunade! There is an intruder!”

Tsunade Senjuu, the current town mayor by day and pro gambler (not using the town’s money!) by night, squinted her eyes. She’s seen this dark-blood-red lambo before.

_Bitch. You gotta be kidding me._

“If you’re gonna barge in, DON’T DRIVE OVER THE FUCKING GRASS NEXT TIME!”

There’s this overwhelming major hoe vibes radiating from the car. Tsunade felt it. 

And on cue, the man inside stepped out the automatically opening doors of the expensive car. That spiky hair. That ageless beauty. That smug, I’m-so-much-better-than-you face. That contrastingly simple Japanese robe. Those lines under his eyes. It was him!

“Why are you here?”

Tsunade was a woman who had a resting bitch face except that it wasn’t a bitch face but instead, anger constantly at its peak. And when she asked that question while suppressing herself from screaming at him, the guards and the butlers around knew – this guy had a superior bitch level than her.

“Hashirama…where is he?” 

“Inside.”

Madara threw the car keys to the guard, and pointed at Tsunade.

“You, take me to him.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, just get off the lawn.”

* * *

“Madara….MADARA?! MADARA!!!! YOU’VE COME TO VISIT! MADARA I’VE BEEN INVITING YOU BUT YOU ALWAYS SAID YOU WERE BUSY!!!!”

Hashirama Senjuu is the human version of a teddy bear. Harmless, easy to love, kind and always beaming with joy. Even his face was like it, not particularly handsome but he was kind of cute and huggable. He was a good dad too, though he was a tad too tolerating and ended up spoiling his children. 

Tsunade, at first, didn’t quite get why her mom filed for a divorce but as she grew up, she learned that sometimes, people can’t love you the way you want them to. Her dad definitely loved her mom, but it seems like it was just the same way he loved everyone else. _“It was an arranged marriage anyway, he never really intended to marry me.”_ – her mom would say. It was heartbreaking, of course, but Mito Uzumaki was a woman that didn’t want to be bounded into a meaningless marriage.

Hashirama only ever did romantically love one human in his life. It wasn’t her mom. “But right now, it’s my children I love most!” – her dad would say. Her plush toy of a father was too kind, and in a way, he was too weak. He respected the arrangement he and Mito had. In the end, Hashirama never got to spend a life with the one who truly had his heart.

Even if that person was the most **insufferable, rude, perfectionist prick** in the face of the Earth!

“Hashirama, get off me.”

The tan, straight-haired old man squeezed his visitor into a warm hug. He was all titters and smiles, he was adorable but Tsunade can’t get over the fact that this was the guy that was in that loving display of affection.

  
♡♡ (◕‿◕) ♡♡

“But I missed you…”

  
(//*_*//)

  
That pinkish pure hearted blush on Madara’s cheeks was a huge mismatch to his very being.

  
“Y-yeah. But we need to talk about-“

" _Tsk_." Hashirama shook his head side to side.

“Madara, don’t say that right now. You just got here! I’ll show you my new hobby, it started with this build-your-own-puppet set but now….”

Then, he dragged the flustered Uchiha, rambling and rambling about his old man hobbies.

Tsunade watched them until they disappeared out of her view. An exasperated sigh came of her mouth.

_At least….he looked so happy…_

Then she smiled. Seeing her father like this was something she could, at least, thank Madara for. His destruction of their lawn was already paid for.

* * *

  
“Uncle.”

A certain, shaggy white-haired man was sitting in his bedroom sofa, reading a novel. He immediately put it down, noticing the woman who entered his room.

“Tsuna, why are you here?”

The door creaked as the blonde woman closed it quietly.

“We have a visitor.”

  
“I know.”

_**Huff**_. “Is he still here?” **_Puff_**.

The man lit his second cigarette, throwing what’s left of the first into a small ashtray by his bedside desk.

“Yes. He’s with father and…..CAN YOU STOP SMOKING?! That’s not healthy for either of us.”

* _ **coughs on cue**_ * 

Tobirama Senjuu, this angry woman’s uncle, cut his second smoking session short. 

“ _Ehem_ …so is that everything you want to tell me?”

Tsunade stomped towards the windows, opening them fully to let fresh air inside.

“Yeah. It’s about **that** organization.”

“….what about it.” Tobirama listened to his niece intently. Not often would she openly talk about secret things like this with him.

“I’m just checking in on you. Are you prepared for the auction night?”

“Yes. All the members, the ten tails included, are in my watch.”

Tobirama brought put a bundle of papers that Yamato sent him.

> Suspected Members :  
> Suspect A. Codename: Finding Nemo  
> Real Name: Kisame Hoshigaki
> 
> Suspect B. Codename: Pinocchio  
> Real Name: Sasori (unknown family name)
> 
> Suspect C. Codename: Rapunzel  
> Real Name: Deidara (unknown family name)
> 
> Suspect D. Codename: Little Bo Peep  
> Real Name: Hidan (unknown family name)
> 
> Suspect E. Codename: Stitch  
> Real Name: Kakuzu (unknown family name)
> 
> Suspect F. Codename: Little Mermaid  
> Real Name: Nagato Uzumaki
> 
> Suspect G. Codename: Snow White  
> Real Name: Zetsu Ootsutsuki
> 
> Suspect H. Codename: Mary Poppins  
> Real Name: Konan (unknown family name)
> 
> Suspect I. Codename: Big Bad Wolf  
> Real Name: Tobirama Senjuu 
> 
> Suspect J. Codename: Goldilocks  
> Real Name: Tsunade Senjuu 

He then passed the list onto his niece.

“HAH?! They suspect us?!”

Tobirama huffed, oh wait he didn’t have a cigarette anymore. So instead he gave his niece a cold stare.

“Most of the actual ten tails are there. However, the ninth and tenth members are Itachi and Obito Uchiha.”

The way her uncle emphasized the name Uchiha with cold, icy spite made Tsunade face palm. Tobirama had bad experiences with the clan and held somewhat of aprejudice over their members.

“Turning away from those rotten skunks and casting suspicion on us. _Tsk_. The Council of the Police Force really do favor that cursed clan.”

“Okay, calm down will you?” 

Tsanade refused to sit another Uchiha hate speech session with her uncle.

“Anyways…..” Tsunade proceeds to side-eye her uncle suspiciously. “So I heard a certain someone is back in town.”

“Danzo’s over the moment he stepped on Konoha. He’ll be jailed soon.”

“Hmmm. As mayor, I’d like that. But I was talking about **another** certain someone.”

Tobirama scoffed. 

“….aaalll right! If you don’t want to talk about _him_ , I’ll leave. Anyways, make sure you get the bad guys of Akatsuki to pay. Every single one of them! Send them to jail! “

“I will. But **you** calm down.” 

“How can I? Stupid pieces of shit running around town, acting like they’re god or something…. _tsk_. pisses me off…!”

"Yeah. I get it, Tsuna-chan."

"And shouldn't you be getting ready?! Danzo won't go lock himself in a cell, you know?"

Tsunade left the room stomping and muttering about her mayor problems.

Tobirama lit up another cigarette as soon as his niece left. _**Huff**. _

_Gotta go to work._ He thought.

_**Puff**. _The man, yet again, threw a barely used cigarette into the ashtray.

* * *

Two men sat beside each other, staring at the garden of well-kept bonsai trees. Hashirama has been blabbing about all this time that Madara haven’t gotten a chance to talk to him about things that actually mattered.

“Didn’t you like puppets? You’ve had, like, a ton displayed back at your house. If I remember correctly, that guy Sasori was your favorite artist. You’d always bid so much on his puppet sculptures.”

Madara was surprised. He didn’t know Hashirama paid attention even to small details like that. Aww, touching * _barfs_ *

“It’s good quality.”

He’s being weirdly fidgety today. _Damn it!_ Who knew even after years, Hashirama would still elicit that shy-blushing-boy reaction from him! 

_Wow. I’m so fucking immature._

Took him this long to realize.

  
“For your 60th birthday, I’ll give you my own puppet creation. It won’t be as sturdy and detailed, but I’ll make a puppet Hashirama for you to see all the time! Haahahaha!”

Welp. It seems both of them were a little immature inside. Also, he didn’t need to make room for another “Hashirama” in the house.

  
Madara’s thoughts drifted back to his cute, precious cat back at home. _Those two teenage squanks better have fed him!_

  
“You’re not supposed to spoil your own gifts, dumbass. And I don’t want to fucking hear about my 60th birthday!”

“Hahahha! Madara, we’re not young anymore. The senior years are going to come soon….though, you don’t look a day over your prime! How do you do that?”

_Duh? It’s the majestic Uchiha bloodline._

“You’re just too old-looking….and still an idiot, I see.”

“Hahahaha……you’re right…..we- huh? Wait Madara, is that white hair?”

“What?!” Madara raised his hands and combed his spiky hair with his fingers, checking to see if there were signs of… * _gulps_ * aging. For years, the Uchiha bloodline was strong enough to keep his hair shiny, pitch black without hair color, but has that effect worn out? _Could this be, a fault in the system!_

  
“Pffft…hahahahahhaha!”

  
_Bastard. Unchanging, pesky trickster!_

  
“You should have seen your face! You look like, “Oh my goodness, has the great Uchiha bloodline fail me?” Hahahahaha!”

  
_Tsk_. Hashirama is just as annoying as he used to be.

“I’ve been hoodwinked.”

  
“What? Where’d you learn that word?”

“From some bothersome kid.”

  
“Oooh! I forgot, you have three young ‘uns!”

“Hashirama, don’t call children like that.”

The Senjuu laughed again. 

  
“I knew you’d be a good father! You were the bestest older brother to Izuna. And look at you now, you even have more children than I do.”

Biologically though, Hashirama had one up.

“I don’t know about the good father part, maybe you should ask my children ( _yikes, pls dont_ ).”

“No, I’m quite positive. Best dad Madara.”

* _blushing but fighting against it with shear pride_ * (he was too old for that!)

“Hashirama, you still talk like a weirdo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are deeply appreciated. Seriously, I feel blessed by all you who read and comment! Visit the comment section, say what you need to. I will heed thy word. Lmao. Also, I bet you wont expect what's up for the next chapter!!! 😗🤭


	28. Two Kids in an Arcade

**December 1980**

  
Hashirama is known as the bright and energetic firstborn of the renowned Senjuu clan. Friendly, always smiling, and a caring brother. His favorite past time was trimming bonsai with his grandparents who lived near their house.  
Many people around the town knew him. After all, he was that jolly kid who walked around, greeting strangers with a flashy smile. People would say tgat if he ran for mayor, he'll definitely win. Though he was a kid and didn't giva a shit about that.

His father, Butsuma Senjuu, is a lawyer – notorious for being a strict and heartless individual. He was a man that upheld the reputation of their name Senjuu, and raised all his sons to think the same. His mother belonged to a family of politicians, kind and sweet just like him. She married into the Senjuu’s for mutual benefits. Back then, arranged marriages were more common, especially for elite clans. 

  
Hashirama had three siblings, all were younger. Tobirama, the second born, was a lot like their father – by-the-rule kind of guy and a little stiff. He was a few years younger than Hashirama, but is often mistaken as the older one. That’s probably because he’s too mature for his age and he’d always be the one to scold his carefree goof of a brother. Kawarama was the third born, kind of in between the bright, sunny Hashirama and the cold, stern Tobirama. Their last sibling Itama was still in the womb of their pregnant mother.

However, life isn’t exactly rainbows and sunshine for the young Senjuu. He always got scolded at home, pressured to excel in everything he did. He had to be number one in class – always.

He just wanted to be a bonsai king as an old man, who needs math? But his father dotted on him after every little mistake. It was toxic! And Hashirama loathed that birdcage of a house.

One night, his father got angry after failing a math quiz. His blabber-mouthed ass ousted himself at dinner. He wasn’t able to study well because he stayed up all night helping Kawarama, who had a science project to pass the next day. But still, Hashirama got punished by being isolated in his room.

 _“Study the whole day. Then maybe, you won’t be such a shame to the Senjuu clan.”_  
\- Evil Dad

  
…..

  
Jeez. His father really had a cuckoo in the head.

_Bring shame just because I flunked some algebra quiz? Pfffft. Sounds stooopid._

Hashirama understood that his father was only trying to protect their clan’s dignity or whatever. Though, he didn’t agree with his father’s ways of “discipline”, he’d still respect the old man. Clans and reputations are an abomination. Toxic. _Bleh_. No way in hell was he going to stay locked up home, studying!

  
That night, the cheeky bastard snuck out of the house to be free. Wearing some high-waist baggy shorts and kid’s undershirt, Hashirama escaped through the window. Jumping and leaping across their roofing like some phantom of the night, he raced outside their seaside home. Finally, he was caged no more! (For the next few hours at least) And freedom was nowhere but the arcade – a classic go-to in times of depression.

The streets were dimly lit by lamps. Many people were already asleep, only a few nightowl hipsters were left. Morning glories littered the streets, they were abundant around that part of town. Purple petals and heart-shaped leaves flew with the wind as the evening sea breeze blew, it made the lanky boy shiver. He should have brought a coat.

“Brrrr…” 

_Onward!_ Young Hashirama shouted in his mind. Marching as his words had said, _onwards to that beacon of hope!_

It was cold and the desolated warrior had thoughts asunder, thinking about going back. But still, he trudged through the blistering winds of death, and soon enough, the neon, bright lights of the local arcade illuminated the way to happiness.

  
The darn kid played Phoenix all night.

  
🚀🛸🚀

Pew. Pew.

Pew. Pew.

Pew. Pew. 

The arcade, as usual, was bustling at night. Edgy teenagers littered all over the place. Aggressively shaking the joystick and pushing the buttons full force as if their life depended on it, everyone competed for a spot on the “Highest Scorers” list. Little Hashirama Senjuu was no exception.

_Haha! Can’t beat my high score……MAD-chan?_

The young boy boasted as he saw the leading players’ score board in the game arcade-wide:

TOP SCORING PLAYERS

 **SEN………….415,556**  
MAD………..344,235  
MAD………..340,332  
SEN………….320,271  
IDO………….300,411  
NTW………..298,994  
KAG………….277,455  
MAD…………261,334  
DRE………….260,533  
REI……………259,832

The bowl-cut boy was a hundred tokens deep already, but he wasn’t satisfied. _MAD_ -chan wasn’t on the leader boards yesterday, so he must have been there just earlier. Hashirama shall not be complacent! He will play for domination! He shall not cease until the whole leaderboard was his!

“Hahahaha!”

He laughed like a crazy tyrant. Proceeds to press another coin into the machine, taking it out of his small, cute, smiley face designed kiddie pouch.

_An hour later…_

**CONRATULATIONS, YOU HAVE EARNED A PLACE ON THE LEADERBOARD!**

**483,556**

  
_Wahahahaha SEN does it again!_

Hashirama raised both his arms in victory. He finally beat his previous score. 

  
A little bit over an hour passed by and all the people who were crowding the place had finally gone away. Only he and five other people remained in the arcade. The neon lights lit up the dark spaces, giving off a gloomy 80’s mood. And the not-so-gloomy 80’s boy was finally feeling the tire of fighting space monsters all night.

Hashirama typed his three signature letters. After this, he’ll call it a day.

**S-E-N**

_All hail Senjuu cla- WAAAH!!!!_

  
TOP SCORING PLAYERS

MAD……….593,577  
ARA…….…..519,994  
UCH……….512,700  
IHA…………488,671  
LLL………….485,972  
 **SEN…………483,556**  
SEN………….415,556  
MAD………..344,235  
MAD………..340,332  
SEN………….320,271

He had to blink twice just to make sure he wasn’t tripping. 

_THE FUUUU-_

  
“…and that’s triple L for **LOSER**!”

  
Hashirama turned around him to find a spiky haired, smug-face brat. The kid wore a plain Japanese robe, like, what old dudes wear. One arm was on his waist, chin up high like he owned the place.

  
“Y-you!”

He then turned back to read the scoreboard again. He was beaten five times within the span of an hour?! 

“Read the top five players!”

The smug kid ordered him around. Hashirama didn’t want to but still, he did (he was curious).

(* ￣︿￣)

_MAD, ARA, UCH, IHA, LOSER LOSER LOSER…._

**! ! !**

  
“It’s my name, bitch.” (he looked like this > 😎😎😎)

  
_Tsk. Well done for you. Weird and obsessive, but well done._

“I see, you’re a skilled and determined warrior, **MADARAU CHIHA!** ”

  
(〠_〠)

“What?! It’s **Madara Uchiha**! Bitch!”

That was twice in a row that he got called bitch by this spunky stranger.

“Oohhh. Oh! Of the…ummmmh, Uchiha clan?”

“Yeah no shit, genius!”

“Ahahaha nicceee, you beat me. Coool.”

Hashirama raised his hands up like he was held on gun point, admitting defeat to the angry kid over there.

“Just that? You’re not gonna cry or something?”

This evil kid wanted to make him cry? _Wow_. 

“No I don’t cry. Plus, it’s a small loss.”

( ಠ ʖ̯ ಠ) “wat?”

  
“Hey, Hashirama, someone beat you in Phoenix!”   
The arcade keeper notified as the guy was sweeping the floor. He walked past the leaderboard displayed on the screen while making sure he dusted off each corner of the machine cleanly.

  
“Yes, it’s this kid!” he pointed.

  
Madara blushed. It was like an oh-stop-it-you reaction.

  
“Coooool. That makes you the top scoring player of all games in here EXCEPT one! Hahaha better work some more on your shooting skills champ!”

The keeper fist bumped with the bowl-cut boy and proceeded back to the counter.

  
It was too late already, Hashirama knew because the store was going to close soon. He made his way towards the door, looking back at that shady kid with no manners,

“Hey, Uchiha brat, the shop’s closing. Let’s get out of here.”

Hashirama tapped the shocked boy to wake him up from his I-cant-believe-I’m-not-the-best land.

“Don’t touch me!!!!!!”

  
_Oops hahahahahaha! SALLTYYY!_

* * *

  
The two kids ran outside the arcade shop. Madara was pissed, he was made a fool back there! _That bowl boy is the highest scorer of every game in the arcade?! What a dweeeeb!_

“Hey stop following me! You look like a fish!”

Hashirama flinched. And, he was pretty sure that last comment was very unnecessary.

“You, sir, are one salty cookie! Bleh. I feel my hands shrivel…….the osmosis!!!!”

“What the fuck? Weirdo. Get lost.”

  
The kids continued to plod up the block, passing by a convenience store.

Hashirama ran, ninja style, past the Uchiha and blocked his way with both arms open.

“Block-no-jutsu!”

( ͡ಠ ʖ̯ ͡ಠ) “Huh?”

  
…

  
…

  
“Let’s get you some ice cream to sweeten your mouth!”

Hashirama speared the grumpy little boy into the store right beside where they were.

  
“Hey kids, no roughhousing!”

“Ooops. Sorry sir!”

Hashirama apologized whilst tackling the taller boy to the side where the ice creams were.

Colorful, deliciously packed sweet treats lined up on the big fridge. The bowl-cut boy resisted the urge to just buy them all (he had almost no money left). Carefully, he eyed the cheapest one he could afford.

“Hey! It’s already late. My dad will kick my ass if he finds out I’m not at home yet.”

The bowl-cut boy ignored his squirming companion, proceeding to look through the glass of frozen sweets.

“Same boat.” He said, picking up two vanilla flavored mini milks. Then moved on to the soda pop corner to grab a bottle of the root beer flavored ones and placed it on Madara’s hand, getting another.

He led the confused Uchiha towards the counter, paid for all the treats and dragged his companion outside.

With the delicious bag of sweets on one hand and a salty Madara on the other, he ran down the incline, through the wooden fences and down to a bench by the seaside.

The two boys were exhausted and panting as they got to their destination. Hashirama immediately fell on the long, rickety, Birchwood furniture to rest.

“Why are we here?”

Madara looks pissed – poofy cheeks, blushing face and all.

  
“I don’t know….

The bowl-cut boy looked at the Uchiha with weird eyes.

….why’d you follow me here?”

!!!!!!!!

“OKAY. I’M OUT!”

Madara stomped his feet and walked away with a puffed sulky face but he was immediately pulled back to a sit by the fish-looking weird boy.

“Ahahahaha! I’m kidding! You’re such a whiny chicken!”

“SHUT UUPPP!!”

Hashirama kept laughing while Madara shouted at him, telling him to shut his mouth and fish-faced bitch or whatever.

The Senjuu finally had a fill of his daily mock-someone-meter, he brought out the soda pop and ice cream and gave the other two to the fuming boy beside him.

“Here…”

“……ew.”

“C’mon. It’s ice cream!”

“………m’kay. But just because I’m hungry and you dragged me out here!”

The Uchiha took the sweets from those lanky hands. If he was going to get a rough beating from his dad when he gets home, at least he had (quite) a nice relaxing treat out here, overviewing the darkness of the sea at night. He thought it was a good view – really soothing to the ears and calming to look at.  
The two boys enjoyed the scenery, licking on sweet vanilla pops and sipping on even sweeter cola bottles.

“So you’re from some Uchiha Clan?”

“That’s **THE** Uchiha Clan to you, punk.”

“Ohh…okay. Who gives a shit…”

“HEY! You take that back! The Uchiha-“

“I mean who gives a shit about clans anyway. Bleh. So what if my dad is a Senjuu? Or your Dad’s an Uchiha?”

  
The two boys stared at each others eyes. The Senjuu kid looked…..mysterious. Madara couldn’t quite put a finger on it. Was he sad? Or angry? But he was just there….deadpan. With his stupid mushroom top and big round eyes.

Hashirama then looked back at the murky sea waves, crashing on the beach.

  
“Its so easy to be a disappointment.”

_Was he sulking?_

  
“Kid, I don’t know about you, but I am **not** a disappointment!”

“Heh? I’m not talking about you. Are ya guilty or something?”

“WHA-! YOU PESKY RAT!”

“Haahahahaha!”

…..

…..

  
The boys sipped on the soda pop. One long sip. At that same moment, the waves crashed. Crickets croaked. The wind blew a chilling gust at their skinny legs. The seaside smelled like morning glories. It's like a blend of tea and lemon.

“Hey, Mad-chan. If you get good grades, or get first place on some school marathon or maybe even get the highest score in all the games at the arcade * _cocky side-eye_ *, oops you can’t relate kekekeke…….so anyways, do all those make you…err…not a disappointment?”

Madara brushed that annoying stare off to answer. “Of course not! Because you’re, like, doing what your parents expect of you – except the arcade one…duh.”

Hashirama smiled. It was ambiguous, uninterpretable. He looked sad, but he was smiling. It was weird. Like that boy himself!

“What if I wanted to be a disappointment? Then does that mean that by disappointing my parents, I have, instead, fulfilled my own expectations of myself. Then I won’t be a disappointment!”

_What is he even- tsk. Uggghhh._

Madara has concluded right then, this boy is a complete retard.

  
“Wow. Genius. You’ve cracked the code. Want a cookie?” 

The Uchiha looked so done with the idiot. He licked the sweet milky frozen cream to ease the pain of having lost a few brain cells.

“No, I’m good. I already have ice cream and root beer.”

(〠_〠)

  
It was already really late, about time for little not-even-teen boys to go back to their houses and sleep. But, the two were still wide awake, staring sentimentally on the waters of Konoha, silent in each other’s company. At that moment, they didn’t care. No curfews, no problems, no dads about to spank them when they get home. Just the two of them….and the sea. 

Though silent for a while, Hashirama sighed heavily and asked, “Mad-chan, is there someone in the whole wide world that you would do anything for? Like, just so you won’t have to disappoint them?”

“Yeah….none of your business whoever it is though…”

“Is it your sibling?”

“How did you-“

“Hahaha! You look like the type to have a soft spot somewhere! You’re grumpy and competitive and mean and whiny and rude but, I think….you’re a liiiitle bit like me. I love my brothers, Itama, and Tobirama, and Kawarama….”

And he kept talking about them.

Madara blushed unknowingly. But it wasn’t like he was in love or something ( _never will he fall in love with this stupid twerp!_ ). He just thought that it was very… **relatable**. Like, he blushed out of excitement. He didn’t know why but for the first time in his young life, he met someone who connected with him. Sure it was that weird bowl-cut, fish-looking arcade whale but at least……..there was someone.

Like an oldest-child-connection type of thing.

Then they talked about their precious siblings aaaaallll night. After, they talked about school, their parents and their lives, basically. It was like their conversation wasn’t going to end, but neither wanted it to anyway.

Still, they got to a point where it was practically the next day already.

“Hey! Mushroom hair. Got any plans to go home yet? It’s, like, 2 AM or something.”

“My name’s Hashirama. I wish you’d call me that….aren’t we, like……friends.” The Senjuu sulked.

“Yeah, yeah whatever.”

  
The two young boys walked back to their houses together, talking more about first-child problems and that type of shit. Madara’s home was up on the higher part of the strip, and so they had to part ways when they walked past the Senjuu’s residence.

“I hope you don’t get punished.”

“Yeah, same to you.”

"...."

“See you around?”

“Yeah……buh-bye Hashirama.”

Then Hashirama flashed a teethy grin goodbye. It was cute. Madara blushed and turned on his back quickly to run up the hill. Petals of purplish morning glories rush down with the gust of wind – it was like a shoujo anime scene!

Did he just make a friend?

That was the start of everything. A relationship that seemed to be woven by faith itself. The days of two boys bounded to their clans, but found escape in each other.

By the end of that day, Hashirama got scolded by his father and was forced to stay inside his room the whole weekend. He didn’t get to meet with Madara the following days. However, as soon as he was out, they met again at the arcade. The Uchiha had already taken about ten other top spots in the arcade but Hashirama got half of them back immediately.

They grew closer, hung out and talked until the sun set. It was fun and it became their “everyday”. The short days of their childhood were made memorable by each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha gottem. Bet u weren't expecting a flashback chapter! But also, it's not just a flashback chapter, it's like a whole flashback mini arc! Lol. i think I might be able to update two chapters tomorrow. But who gives a shit about my rambling.
> 
> Again. If you read or comment. UR THE BEST!


	29. Morning Glories

**September 1984**

Being around Madara is so natural now that Hashirama didn’t even realize how much of a prick he really was.

“Hey kid, this is our bench. Find your own! Lazy bastard.” A grumpy teenager shouted, making the child run away, crying.

Good thing he had times like these to remind him.

“Madara, you didn’t have to scold him…”

“Yeah, but he’s not cute. And I don’t tolerate ugly little fuckers.”

The spiky haired teenager then established dominance on the bench they supposedly “owned” by sitting wide with a leg up.

Hashirama sighed.

“You’re……really bad with children…”

Madara popped open a can of root beer soda and drank straight off the bottle, not paying that much attention to whatever Hashirama had to say.

“Yeah, children sucks….why do parents even have them? If you’re going to keep a pet, just buy a cat! At least they don’t talk….”

As insolent as ever.

“But I suppose sex feels good….”

! ! !

Hashirama blushed like the cherry boy that he is. He fidgeted, picking off the chipped paint at the bench. His heart beat fast, like really fast. And then he sweats a little. 

Even worse, he was hyperaware of everything, noticing every small detail – the winds is blowing at 8.12 mph, the ocean is tinted tiffany blue (specifically hex#81D8D0), there were at least three people within a radius of 19.75m around them and, and……and Madara smells like morning glories. Is it Madara’s shampoo? It's blooming season though. But does he use flower-scented body products?!!! 

Hashirama was losing his mind. He can’t do it! He will die. It’s too much!

* _gulps_ *

  
_Madara, wanna date?_

AAaaaaahhhh!!!!! It was so easy to say. He said it so cool-y and hunk in his daydreams! But he chickened out last minute. He couldn’t even croak out three simple words.

_Wanna date?_

Hashirama reduced it to two. He wouldn’t get through this saying Madara’s long ass name. But still……

“……w-…..”

  
_Shit.shit.shit.shit.shsi.sith.siths.istsh.isgsnsj._

“Hey! Why’d you even bring me out here? You said you wanted to say something but you’re being awfully silent.”

Then Hashirama died. But he revived a few seconds later or Madara would be even more suspicious of him.

“NOTHING!”

“What the fuck? Weirdo.”

Hashirama cringed so bad! He was such a dweeb, loser, gay, wuss! 

What he had in mind was a romantic confession at the place where they spent dreaming about their childhood fantasies. What he got was him, chickening out and acting like a retard because he got nervous and realized he didn’t think this through.

He knew Madara for years now, and something inside him snapped last night. He wanted to take their relationship…..to the next level? Like, he wasn’t satisfied just being next to Madara. Or just playing games with him and visiting his house to watch TV or whatever. For some time, he realized how much he wanted Madara. Not just a friend but as…..something **more**.

But he didn’t know if Madara even wanted it that way. What if he’s not gay enough for him? Or what if Madara didn’t like him that much? Hashirama panicked. He continued to fidget on the bench, biting his lips and looking down in embarrassment.

“Hey! Hashirama!”

“…….”

Madara took Hashirama’s fidgeting hand on his. 

“Hey! What are you doing? You look even weirder than usual.”

Hashirama furiously blushed.

“You’re even blushing like a creep!”

“Aaaah! I’m not blushing!” he denied while slapping Madara away.

“Oops, sorry Madara. Are you okay?”

“No! And if you’re not gonna say anything then I’m going back home!”

“N-no stay! I have….something. I’ll say it. But…..don’t laugh at me.”

Madara sat back down with a “Hmpf!”. Then he seriously eyed Hashirama, waiting for whatever he was going to say. (Probably a love confession that he’s too much of a milksop to say. But he’s gonna act like he had no clue, just to mess with this dork a bit)

“Want….to….ugh…er…uhmmmm.”

“Just say it!”

“Wanna get drunk?!”

…

…

“Hah?”

“I….have….a beer pack at home. And I though we could taste it together for the first time. Hehe.” * _nervous laughter_ *

Hashirama had deployed plan B. Get drunk and confess to Madara without remembering it the next day. (It sucks but he wasn’t ready to be potentially rejected sober)

Madara heavily sighed. He thought Hashirama was more brave than that. Also, how the fuck did that this idiot miss the signs that he was also interested in him anyway? Like, who the fuck would waste time cutting midget trees with someone they don’t like. But okay. So beat it. Hashirama is a major pussy. Let’s get drunk or something.

“’Kay.”

  
And so they walked back up the stairs and to the inclined roadside. They arrived at the Senjuu household. Though it was gated and expensive-looking, it wasn’t a mansion. Just a normal-sized family house. Hashirama’s parents were not home as usual, and so, they could drink while underage in peace.

**Ding. Dong.**

The gates opened and the two teenagers were welcomed by the Senjuu’s friendly butler.

“Young master, your brothers were taken by your grandmother. They will stay at her place until your parents arrive, you should go there as well. Would you like me to prepare the car?”

“No, I’m fine. You can go follow them there too!”

“But no one will be-“

“Zzzippp! I’ll take care of the house the whooole weekend!”

The conversation dragged on, the butler didn’t trust Hashirama one bit, but in the end, he left. Conveniently, it was just the two of them that were there! ( _Kekekeke no one can see me cry away the rejection now! Or if it goes right……then I might…even…..KYAAA_!)

“Stop smiling like that.”

“Oh. Oops.”

That was embarrassing. But Madara looks a bit red, _must be hot in here._ The clueless dumbass thought. He opened the windows to let some air inside his room.

…

…

(◕‿◕)

(¤ __ ¤)

“What now? Where’s your drink!?”

“Oh! Sorry got lost in thought ha ha ha.”

Then the blushing boy dashed out of his room to get his pack of beer.

  
“Weirdo.” Madara sighed and finally, he could motherfucking breath! Holy shit. The way Hashirama stared at him, like, _FUCK_. Is he finally going to lose his virginity tonight?!

**Slaaappp**.

The horny Uchiha calmed himself. It’s those teenage hormones! Quick, he thought about the most ugly, reversely arousing thing he could – _uhmmm….Mario_. The main man of that new arcade game. _Yeah. That Italian 8-bit fucker. Looking like some pedophile dipshit._

**Thud. Thud. Thud.**

  
“Got….got our…beers hehe.”

Hashirama came in with a cold pack of lemon flavored beer. He placed the box down beside that spot on the floor where he sat.

“Cheeeeers!” he shouted while grabbing one, immediately opening it with a fizzle.

“H-hey aren’t you a bit too- wah!”

Hashirama chugged the whole thing halfway like it was nothing. After a short break, he chugged it back to finish the whole can. 

“KAAAAHHH!” 

The boy threw the empty can to the corner of his room. Then he made a macho man pose, “That’s how real mens drank beer cans!”.

_Oh shit. He’s gone_. Madara face palmed. If Hashirama wasn’t drunk, then he must have tipped into insanity. Maybe prolonging the confession made a lot of damage on that brain of his. Madara thought it was partially his fault for playing hard-to-get or something.

“Hashirama…”

“Round twooo!! After this one, I’m gonna ex-“

“HASHIRAMA! Give me that!”

Madara snatched the beer can away from the other’s hand. 

“Noooo! Give me my juicee!!!! I bought that!”

“You’re drunk! You loser. Can’t even take one can of be- AK!”

Hashirama speared Madara down the floor carpet. Then he got up on both arms, took the beer can away and sat back up.

“Stay down! I have something to say!”

It was so sudden. Madara was too shocked to move. (He swore, their faces touched a bit when he got tackled down and it was….* _gets redder_ * it made him forget about Mario’s ugly face!)

“AAAAAHHH!” Hashirama shouted as he swiftly drank every drop of his second can of beer.

“You.” He drunk pointed at Madara.

The Uchiha couldn’t even take him seriously. He’s so fucking drunk that his words were slurry.

“Madara…want to…..” Hashirama slowly crept back on top of the other boy. He wobbled and crawled until he was able to pin Madara down, each hand near the sides of his really beautiful blurry face.

Hashirama blushed hard, like, he was a literal tomato. But Madara couldn’t tell if it was from getting drunk or not. (Answer: both)

Inching closer and closer…..

…and closer….

…..and closer

Until their lips where lightly brushing each other.

“Want to…date….”

**Thump**.

Hashirama came drunk crashing down. Their lips smacked but it was painfully not romantic at all. Madara flipped him over, realizing that the stupid boy succumbed to the drowsing effects of alcohol.

“Tsk. You’re the worst.”

  
Madara had to drag this large bag of stupidity up to his bed. He decided that it would be a fun surprise if Hashirama woke up with him beside. So he did that – but stripped them both until they were only wearing boxers!! ( _Just for extra fun! Kekeke_ ). It wasn’t like anyone was coming home to see them the next day anyway.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!”

Next day came and Hashirama shouting the first thing in the morning was a miscalculation from the cunning Uchiha. It was an annoying start but he got a laugh out of it. To this day, Hashirama still thinks that it was that night when his cherry popped. At least. They were dating…?

* * *

  
**January 1985**

The morning glory leaves by the Senjuu’s blew into the open window. Blooming season was far away for these flowers and so, only their heart-shaped leaves got carried along the wind. It was a cold winter and Hashirama’s parents were away again. Naturally, he invited Madara over with nothing but “cooking for his brothers” in mind but of course, it led to them, lying together down the bed.

  
“Aaaaah! The leaves look amazing, they’re like little hearts!!! Madara-“

  
Hashirama was suddenly pinned back down on the bed. A sneaky Uchiha climbed on top of him, with his long, spiky hair cascading down to their faces.

“You’re so noisy…”

Madara leaned forward to give his partner a sloppy, wet kiss.

“Hmmm?”

Hashirama hummed and slipped a hand inside Madara’s uniform, wrapping it around the other’s waist then down behind his boxers. He cups the curve of his ass and proceeds to kiss him on the lips gently.

Madara wasn’t satisfied with plain vanilla, boring as fuck, kissing. He went down, deep inside Hashirama’s mouth and explored it boisterously with his tongue. Then he got bored of it and pulled back to start kissing the other down on the base of the neck, making small marks.

  
“Round two?”

Hashirama asked, though, his partner’s answer was already quite clear.

Around 4 months ago, Hashirama asked Madara out. It was super awkward. He tried asking him outside by the seashore where they used to hang out as kids but he got too nervous and choked every time. Then after failing all attempts, he tried asking the Uchiha out while drunk (because apparently, it make you braver) but somehow, he succeeded or at least, that’s what he believed. They dated for real after that.

It was the classic childhood friends to lovers leap and Hashirama was glad he didn’t let his chance go by. Madara was a really sweet boyfriend! And by sweet that meant he was less of a rude and arrogant bitch with Hashirama than with any other human.

And as horny teenagers, Madara had one hell of a sex drive. Though, Hashirama wasn’t so tamed himself.

  
Madara lead his boyfriend’s other hand down his hole, cooing him to start preparing (again). Hashirama followed suit, inserting two fingers at once.

“Aahh~”

“Shhh Madara, they might hear yo-“

“ **AAHHH** ~ Hashirama~ slowly….please…”

“Hey!”

He wasn’t even past the point of fingering yet! Madara is such a tease. He always moaned like a bitch in heat EVERY TIME he was told to be quiet. 

Hashirama added a finger and pulled the Uchiha down by the hair for a deep kiss. He wasn’t bragging or anything but his tongue game was kinda pro-level. Madara’s moans became more quiet, more….genuine. It’s a success.

Madara started to thrust himself into Hashirama’s fingers, getting fucked deeper while his hands boisterously removed his boyfriend’s shorts.

Then the Uchiha pulled away from the kiss and licked his lips (seductively). He eyed his lover head to toe, basking at the sight before him.

Hashirama grew up, he wasn’t sporting a dumb-looking shroom hair anymore. He also outgrew Madara by a few inches. But the Uchiha’s favorite part about his lover’s semi grown-up body was his really delicious cock. Yeah, teenage years are the horniest.

“Aaahhh~ Hashirama…..”

“Madara, hush down. Tobirama’s home.”

“Aaah. Fuck me, please.”

And he doesn’t even hear a thing. Hashirama removed his fingers. He sat down, languidly curling his tongue against Madara’s as he unbuttoned the boy’s uniform. Now that they were both completely naked, it was Hashirama’s turn to pin his noisy lover down the bed. He kissed the Uchiha one more time before moving down to plant marks all over his chest. He continued slowly down until he made it to the inner thigh.

Hashirama raised one leg to give himself more space. He bit hard into the skin, sucking it until there was a bright red mark that was sure to turn a dark shade of purple later.

“Hashirama~ * _hitched breathing_ * Hurry…”

Madara pleaded. He wasn’t known to be a patient person anyway. So the Senjuu gave him what he wanted.

“Turn.”

Since they fucked in missionary earlier, Hashirama thought it would be better to do it from the back this time. When you’re young, you have that much stamina to go real hard even at round 2.

Madara obeyed his command. ( _Woah? Such a rare event!_ ) He turns on his back and laid in bed, his ass raised in the air, ready for penetration.

Call him crazy of whatever, but Madara was an (and Hashirama couldn’t stress this enough) extremely beautiful human. His hair is always unkempt and his expression is always grumpy but Hashirama found it......really attractive.The sight of Madara in bed like that was enough to make him come. But of course, he is topping and he can’t do that. It’s literally not permitted by the law for him to finish first. 

He took Madara, firm and forceful by the waist, inserting his hard cock inside carefully. And he’d be a fool if he hadn’t expected this but-

“AAHHHH~ Hashirama~ please….ah…”

He was angered. Why won’t Madara just shut up and moan quietly like those girls in hentai manga he read – oh wait they literally can’t moan, it’s a comic. (that was the big-virgin-nerd vibes in him kicking in)  
But to be fair, in those chapters when they fucked in the dude’s house, the girl had to be quiet because his sister might hear. Madara should do the sam-

“Hashirama~ aaaahhh, faster…..”

He couldn’t take it any longer! Using his left hand to cover the noisy Uchiha’s mouth, he thrusts hard and fast without warning.

Madara bit his hand but he didn’t falter. Hashirama kept fucking his boyfriend vigorously into the bed. It was shaking quite wildly but he prayed Tobirama wasn’t in his room next door (spoiler alert, the poor younger Senjuu was and he had to cover his ears while trying to suppress himself from barging down his brother’s door and telling them to stop doing it).

“Mmhhmnnnn…ggghh..”

Madara couldn’t make a comprehensible sound. He just kept moaning into Hashirama’s palm, his saliva already leaking. His eyes teared up, the way Hashirama pounded at him was too brutal (but being the masochist that he is, he absolutely loved every second).

“Nnnhhhh….”

Hashirama increased pace, he was nearly there and had to make Madara reach that point first! Using the hand that was in Madara’s mouth, the Senjuu stroked his boyfriend’s cock. 

The added wave of pleasure sent the moaning mess that was Madara Uchiha, collapsing on the bed.

“Hashirama! Ahh! Aahh! Fuck….aahhhhh~”

He couldn’t do anything anymore. Hashirama rammed deeper, harder and faster than before. He was desperate to make Madara come. That way, maybe it would be over before Tobirama heard anything (Tobirama was curled in the next room, plotting Madara’s murder).

Madara’s walls completely sucked him in. It felt other-worldly, like, immoral almost. It was that good. And Hashirama would be lying if he said that he didn’t find the way Madara desperately called out his name extremely sexually gratifying.

Repeatedly, the Senjuu had hit the sweet spot. It sent Madara to a world of hot, sinful ecstasy. He kept moaning loudly, cursing and panting heavily at the wild pace.

Madara pushed himself upward to make skin on skin contact with Hashirama’s broad and muscled chest. As someone whose one hobby was cutting trees, responsibly of course, and making wood works, the Senjuu developed such a chiseled physique that Madara lusted for (shamelessly).

“Aaah! Ahh….ahh…AAAH~”

A final wave of pleasure from the way Hashirama licked his ear was what took him to orgasm. The white, thick (well, not that thick because they’re teenagers and had sex often), white fluid leaked down the sheets. Hashirama came after a few more thrusts. They were both spent, the Senjuu’s pace slowed down real quick, thrusting a bit more just to make sure they both had released the full load.

Hashirama threw the condom somewhere on the floor before he came crumbling down the bed beside his exhausted lover.

…..

…..

“Did we break the bed?”

Hashirama laughed. He fixed Madara’s messy hair, tucking the loose strands in his face and kissing him wet on the cheek.

“Nah it’s good.”

  
What they did break, though, was Tobirama’s sanity. 

  
They were both exhausted, Madara had even fallen straight to sleep. Hashirama stayed up a few more minutes. He always did. He stared at Madara like a creep, but his thoughts were nothing of the sort. He dreamt about their marriage, what it would be like to raise children together, maybe by a miracle of some Jashin god or whatever, he would get to impregnate – _pffft lol so stupid_. Then, Hashirama got tired, he plops down right next the sleeping Uchiha. He smells….. _like morning glories_.

  
Madara woke up that night, feeling sticky and extremely uncomfortable. He cursed Hashirama and smacked him on the head when he found out that his stupid boyfriend didn’t clear out the sheets before falling in. He angrily got up, still kind of wet and slimy in the ass, and stomped to the bathroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flowers have meaning. That is all.


	30. Firearms Test

**September 1985**

“Nii-san, I’m tired….”

Madara Uchiha walked the sandy beachside road that lead to the Police Force Academy with his little brother Izuna, holding tightly on his left hand.

The older brother crouched down and tapped his own shoulder, telling his sibling to climb up so he could piggy-back ride the little lazy ball of preciousness.

“Get on…”

“Yay!!”

The younger boy giggled in glee, he always liked being carried by his big and strong older brother in the back.

“Izuna…you’re getting heavy!”

“W-wah!!! Don’t say that nii-saaaan!”

Madara chuckled and ruffled the small boy’s hair. “It’s okay, no matter how old you get, I’ll always carry you if you ask.”

And he really did mean it. 

Madara’s parents were divorced. His father was a police chief while his mother, well, he didn’t get to know that much. She died as soon as she gave birth to Izuna. And because of that, Madara had to step-in as the caring, protective mother figure (and father figure even) to his younger brother.

Madara was a loving brother, but also notorious for being a competitive boy, a perfectionist. As an Uchiha that proudly carried the name on his back, Madara always strived to be number one, and never was he satisfied with anything other than simply the best.

  
That day, he was on his way to the Konoha Police Force Academy. There was a firearms test for new enrollees. There were no other people at home, and he really didn’t trust the non-Uchiha neighbors so he took it upon himself to bring Izuna along.

“Izuna, watch me okay? I’ll wipe the floor with those losers kekekeke.”

The younger brother smiled proudly at his siper duper cool onii-san.

  
“Is this the return of the famed MAD-chan?”

Madara shot his head back where the sound came from, he knew that voice too well.

“MAD-chan the Phoenix king, he can’t beat me anywhere else thooo~”

_What a kid._

“Oi, Hashirama. No one fucking plays Phoenix anymore, they can’t even beat my highest score……. And what are you doing here?!”

Hashirama laughed loudly like the old man he is inside.

“I came to watch your trial of death….duh!”

“It’s just a test.”

“Oh, then you were about to wipe the floor with who now? The judges? Hahahaha!”

“ _Tsk_. Hashirama…”

The taller boy came closer, a bit too close for Madara’s comfort (IZUNA IS WATCHING YOU SICK BASTARD).

“I came to say goodluck.” Then he beamed a smile that could singlehandedly end world hunger.

* _blushing_ * “Oh…okay thanks….”

**Chu**. 

  
There it was. A small, chaste peck on the lips. Madara should’ve known it was coming but he didn’t do anything. His cheeks burned a rosy shade of red as he pushed other boy away.

“Hashirama!”

“Oops. Slipped my lips there. Hahahahaha!”

  
_I-Izuna!_

Madara turned to his younger sibling. The kid looked a bit shocked, but he didn’t seem to be scarred for life or whatever. 

_Pheeewww_.

“Hey, you. Don’t do that in public without my permission next time!”

The older Uchiha pointed at his, now sulking, boyfriend.

“Yeah yeah. I can’t even give you such a pure, fleeting display of affection…..and to think that you always moan so loud for my whole family to hear when we do it at our place…..”

* _intensely blushing_ * “ Th-that’s not in…gghhhrrr….”

“No, don’t worry. They never really hear us hehehe.”

“O-oh. That’s goo- EEK! WHAT IS THAT!?”

  
Madara squeaked midsentence. Behind Hashirama was an angry, eyes bursting in fury, wolf. It looked straight at Madara, eyes glowing red. It was small but packed with pure spite, like it was ready to eat Madara alive!

(◣_◢)

  
“Huh? Oh! Tobirama c’mere!”

Hashirama made a ‘come here gesture’ to the young boy which he (or it or whatever that thing was) did so.

“He’s my precious baby brother! Say hi!” Hashirama made a closed-eye smile, asking his brother to greet the two Uchihas.

* _frowns_ * “Hi.”

_Tobirama Senjuu? But how the fuck are they related??_

  
Madara couldn’t comprehend it. The kid was literally THE spawn of satan (though he shouldn’t be one to talk). He was white, like a really pale shade of white. His hair too. Like an albino of some sort. He’s constantly angry. Madara could only guess on that one but from the moment he saw the pale boy, he was already bursting with flames in fury and has only gotten angrier ( _how even?_ ) since. And most importantly, he resembled NOTHING of his brother. If Hashirama was an endearing ray of sunshine and love, this guy was the polar opposite!

“Th-that’s your _**precious** **baby**_ brother?”

“Yeeess~”

Hashirama pinched the angered wolf cub’s cheeks and cuddled him in his arms. Tobirama seems to tolerate it, but there was a glooming sight of **DEATH** (in all caps and underline) in the young Senjuu’s eyes.

  
“Okay. Nice to meet you…”

“You’ve seen him before right? At our house?”

Yeah. Probably. But every time Madara went to visit the Senjuu’s residence, the memories would be fucked right out of him. So he didn’t really quite remember Hashirama having a carnivorous beast of a younger brother.

“Y-yeah. Tobirama. The _cute_ baby brother.” He said, all while looking at the boy with strange eyes (not gonna lie, he also felt quite threatened but he was Madara Uchiha so he can’t possibly admit that).

ヽ(°〇°)ﾉ

“Is this your cute baby brother?”

Hashirama crouched down. He smiled at the young boy hiding on Madara’s left leg.

“Halooo!” 

_This is the **real** cute baby brother_. “Izuna, say hi.”

Madara proudly introduced.

“…hi.”

“AAAWWW SO CUTE!” Hashirama shouted while pinching the boy’s puffy cheeks.

Madara stood there like a proud parent. Izuna is the cutest of the cute! Unlike thi- _gaaahhh_!

Tobirama didn’t move his eyes one bit. Still fixed at Madara, intensely staring. He could feel, this cub is plotting his murder!

“Well. Let’s get you to your exams then!”

! ! !

“W-wha- you’re gonna watch?”

  
“Yep. Got nothing better to do. Tobirama will come too! Right?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
(╬ Ò ‸ Ó)

  
_Ummm…no thanks?_

“Okay then.”

Then the four walked together to the Konoha Police Force Academy.

* * *

**BANG.**

**BANG.**

**BANG.**

  
“Emergency!”

“SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!!!!”

_Wh-where am I? What happened?_

“Kid, just breath okay. Help will arrive soon.”

_Help? Why?_

“Madara! Madara! Are y-“

“No, sir. Please stay back. We have to wait until the medics arrive.”

_Hashirama? Is that you- ow! My head…it hurts…_

“Niiisssaaann!!”

_Izuna!_

Madara couldn’t feel the left side of his back. It was numbed in agonizing pain. But still, he could hear his brother call for him. He forced himself back to consciousness, opening his right eye. He couldn’t see with all the blood, but he knows Izuna was there. He was crying. 

_Shit_.

Everything was starting to blacken once again. Madara tried to fight it but he couldn’t. Darkness started to envelope him in a cold, painful sensation.

“Madara, please. Please be alright…”

Hashirama’s prayer. It was the last thing he heard.

  
**Beep……..beep………beep………**

The heart monitor beeped endlessly. It was getting annoying.

**Beep……..beep………beep………**

Madara was awake. Though he didn’t move a muscle, trying to regain back the memory of how he even got there in the first place.

**Beep……..beep………beep………**

He blinked, trying to adjust his eyes to the light. 

**Beep……..beep………beep………**

It was a hospital room. Clean, a bit cramped, dimly lit. It was cold, but he had a blanket over. Someone was at the bench, no, two people. Two small boys. One with pitch black hair, the other a snowy white. 

**Beep……..beep………beep………**

“Are you awake, Madara?”

The Uchiha turned to his left where a dark, worn out boy was sitting by.

“Hashiram-“

He wasn’t able to finish as he was trapped in a tight hug. It was warm, it made him feel secure.

“Don’t do anything like that ever again. You’re so stupid. Can you, like, not be stuck up for even just a few minutes? You…..you’re so careless…..”

Hashirama was crying.

“I just woke up and you’re already nagging at me? Give me a break.”

* _sniff sniff_ *

During the examination back at the academy, there was a guy bragging about to the other examinees. He was of a high status clan, the Kurosaki’s, was extremely arrogant and obnoxious – the kind Madara hated most. Though he himself was an elitist in a way, he wasn’t too cocky and overbearing with it. If he was challenged then he’d fight, but if he was left alone then that’s fine. In short, Madara may be a stuck-up bitch but be was never a jerk about it (okay, sometimes he was).

  
“Get lost kid, what even is your clan? I’ve never heard of it!” The big, ugly bastard shoved a fellow examinee to the side.

Madara writhed in cringe, but it wasn’t his business.

The examinees were called in sets of five. Using three different types of firearms, they were asked to shoot a target that was about 100 meters across. 

Madara was in the last batch, same as with the Kurosaki pig. And during the exam, he used his spare bullets to hit the arrogant bitch’s target (because apparently, he couldn’t fucking hit it himself).

_Hahahaa motherfucker, try and brag about your stupid clan now._

“Hey kid, that’s not your target.” The instructor warned.

“Oh sorry, I was just helping him.” With the fakest, most sarcastic voice the Uchiha could use.

“HEY YOU. WHO EVEN THE FUCK ARE YOU HUH? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU’RE MESSING WITH.”

“Get off me, you stinky pig.”

The boy grabbed him in the collar but Madara counter it and broke his arm instead.

“Aaargh! Fucking skunk!”

“Hey, you two, stop fighting.”

“Sensei, it was self-defense.”

“No it wasn’t you fucking piece of shit!”

Madara raised his eyebrow then crouched down to whisper in the boy’s ear, “You’re nothing but a bag of dog shit beneath the Uchiha Clan’s feet.” 

  
If that boy was so proud of his fucking clan, then Madara was gonna drag him down using the same card. (that’s the way the mind of a master in pettiness works)

But oh did he not expect the provoked boy’s next move.

**BANG.**

**BANG.**

**BANG.**

The first shot was right to his left leg. The second to his back. The last shot was completely missed as Hashirama had tackled the rampaging boy down to the ground.

  
_Niiisssaaann!!_

  
_Madara, please. Please be alright…._

  
Then he woke up at a hospital bed.

  
“Hashirama, stop crying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the last name Kurosaki off bleach ahahahaha. Just threw it in there. Anyways. Hope you liked this flashback saga of some sort idk. I'll update two chapters tomorrow as well. And maybe that's the end of the flashback so we go back to the main story lol. Thanks for reading and commenting. Love u all. Lol tf. 😘😘


	31. The aftermath, Izuna's conclusion and Mito's decision

**OCTOBER 1989**

Madara, standing on the midnight’s beachside, stared blankly on the sea of pure, murky depression. The stars lit up the night sky like little balls of light. They were burning hot, like the growing pain in his heart. They glimmered red, like the thick blood that dripped down from its wounds.

The Uchiha reached his arm towards the vast night sky. He wanted to take **that one**. The brightest, glowing orb. He wanted it for himself – **_the moon_**.

And so he extended and stretched long, trying to grasp the illuminated object. But no matter how far he reached, no matter how much he tried, it was impossible. How is it that there is just one thing he wanted his whole life – and it so happens that this one thing can never be his? 

The moon glowed brightly, laughing and mocking at him! – A fool trying to chase something that he wasn’t meant to have.

“……I’m…..getting married.”

_It’s not true._

What hurts most was that it was.

“…for a long time now…..”

_Hashirama....you're a..._.

“……I never though I’d find someone like you……”

_....Liar_.

“….I’m sorry. It’s my fault……”

_Stop talking._

“…….I truly did lov-…….”

"No!"

Everything went silent. Slowly, things fell apart one by one and at that moment, everything crashed down heavy into the void.

“……it’s for my clan.”

  
The moon looked twice as small as usual. It was so far away. Farther now than ever before.

  
Then, he heard footsteps.

  
“Mad-chan, is there someone in the whole wide world that you would do anything for? Like, just so you won’t have to disappoint them?”

A young, lanky boy with hair that resembled a mushroom skipped past him.

  
“Yes.”

  
“Oh really?! Coool! Me too! I’ll do anything for my brothers. I’ll do anything..….for my clan.”

  
… …. …….

“No, Hashirama. You’re wrong. You wouldn’t say that.”

  
“Ehh?? But I’m Hashirama. And I said it.”

The young boy stared at Madara. Eyes big and wide like an owl. He looks so stupid.

**_What if I wanted to be a disappointment? Then does that mean that by disappointing my parents, I have, instead, fulfilled my own expectations of myself. Then I won’t be a disappointment!_ **

  
“You…..wanted to be someone else.”

“Whhhaaatt? Excuse me sir, but you must be really delusional.”

  
Madara chuckled.

Maybe he was. He’s talking to some annoying ghost of the young Hashirama for fuck’s sake.

  
_Sigh_.

Then, he remembered.

Hashirama, as the first born of the Senjuu Clan was arranged into marriage by his parents to a young, beautiful, red-haired lady of the Uzumaki Clan.

“Madara, I’m sorry…..”

The Senjuu wasn’t able to stop his tears when he bore the news. Madara showed no reaction. Shock? Wrath? Sadness? Whatever he felt, he suppressed it.

  
**_Hashirama, wasn’t it so easy to be a disappointment?_ **

Was it a lie? Everything he said? Some sick joke? 

If not, then why couldn’t he fight for what he wanted – if he really wanted him.

Why did he chose not to disappoint?

  
“…you used to…never give a shit about stupid clans.”

The kid walked with two arms wide open, spread like an eagle, as he balanced himself on a ledge.

“Really? But that was a long time ago! I grew up! I know my responsibilities! If I don’t do what I have to for my clan, then Tobirama, Itama and Kawarama will suffer…”

  
Ahh. So that’s what it is.

  
Cold, broken tears cascaded the lonesome Uchiha’s face. In a freezing autumn night, the strong, numbing sea breeze blew at his yukata. Petals of dried morning glories were gusted along – dark blue and purple, the shades blended into the night sky. A bottle of root beer soda pop and an empty ice cream stick was blown away inside a tied plastic bag. The wind mercilessly gusted at the piece of trash, drifting it away on the long shore.

  
_Sigh_. At least the star-studed sky was beautiful.

✦ ☆ . ☆ . ˚ ✦ . . ☆ . . * . . ✦ ☄ ˚ . ✦ ﾟ . . , . ✦ . ✦ ˚ . . ✦ ☆ .  
✦ , . . . ﾟ . ✦ , . . . ✦ . . . . ✦ , ☆ , ✦ . . . ˚ ☄ . , . . ☆ ✦ ✦ . . ☆ ✦ ✦ . . ✦ . . ☆ . . . . ✦ ✦ 

The Hashirama he talked to was nothing but a projection of his old self. That stupid, cheeky, mushroom-top brat was not the man that he was now. A man who loved his family above anything else – maybe that was Hashirama Senjuu. 

_Above anything else…_

  
Madara laughed. Looking back at the small, glowing moon, he realized – it was probably not even meant for him to keep anyway.

_Hashirama….you’ve really…._

  
_…..disappointed me._

* * *

  
**Knock.**

**Knock.**

**Knock.**

“Nii-san.”

* _scuffling noises_ *

“Yeah?”

Sigh.

“Nii-san…please don’t cry…”

* _more scuffling noises_ *

  
“W-what? I-I’m not crying Izuna. Ahaha. Onii-san is fine, I'm just sick.”

* _sniff sniff_ *

* _hic_ *

* _blows nose_ *

* _sniff_ *

  
**(- _- )**

Izuna slid the door open.

**/////////// / / / \ (• •)**

And there he was, his older brother, laying down in his mess of a room.

It was dark, only lit by a single candle on top the bedside desk. There were tissues all over the floor, random pieces of clothing scattered across the room. Curled on one side of the bed was Madara, snugged up in his blanket with eyes all wet and irritated.

Sigh.

Madara did have a knack for being such a drama queen at times but Izuna knew it wasn’t one of those moments for him to scold on his hurting brother.

The younger Uchiha approached the sulking young man, pushing the pile of clothes and tissues away his bed to get closer. He snuck inside the sheets and gave his brother a warm, comforting and well-needed hug. He could tell, Madara felt eased – even if it was just a little.

He wasn’t the type to show weakness. He always hid the pain and suffering, especially from Izuna. Madara didn’t cry. At least, not after Izuna came to his room. He even smiled – the fakest one his younger brother has ever seen. And the two of them slept like how they would use to, only this time, Madara drowsed in first. 

  
It’s been a month since Hashirama got married. And after that fateful day, Madara had dwindled into a lonely, depressed mess. At first, he looked fine. He went to work at the police station, did his duties well, had time to make dinner for the two of them heck, he even bought a mansion on top the most elite village in the whole Konoha. He appeared like he was living the best of his life.

But at night, he’d be like this. Sulking and being alone. Izuna knew that his big, strong oniisan wouldn’t want him to see how small and weak he was being. It was a pain. Madara didn’t have to hide it. Izuna’s heart ached with his brother.

  
Hashirama is Madara’s biggest mistake. That man was a curse to his life, he brought nothing but sorrow – is what Izuna had in his mind. 

How can Hashirama live a happy life with his pregnant wife when he knew someone was suffering from it? 

_How insensitive._

Izuna cursed Hashirama. He spited his whole clan.

_Madara deserves_ _better._

“Nii-san, don’t worry. I’m still here okay?”

Madara pinches his nose, eyes still closed and pretend sleeping. He cuddled Izuna closely. Even from this close, Madara could hide his real emotions so skillfully. But Izuna saw through them. And he kissed his brother on the cheek because he did.

_Madara nii-san. Forget about him._

* * *

“Hashirama. I’m filing a divorce.”

Mito Uzumaki told her husband one night.

It was a hard decision for her. Hashirama was a perfect, kind, loving husband and father. He took care of his family well, even after he was elected as mayor of the town. He was hardworking and always had time to spend with Tsunade, their daughter.

But, he wasn’t happy.

She noticed it ever since the day after their marriage. Hashirama was……an empty man inside. He smiled and laughed but she could see, he was hurting. It was like he was burdened, as if he was carrying something heavy and unresolved in his heart.

Mito knew Hashirama didn’t love her. He tried to, but it was as if he couldn’t do so the way she would have wanted him to. He made her breakfast, kissed her goodnight, called her his wife and other cute names from time to time, but she wasn’t there – she wasn’t the one in his heart.

Divorce would be hard for both him and Tsunade but in the long run, she knew that it was for the better. It would set him free, in a way. 

_Hashirama deserves better._

She filed a divorce after six years of marriage. Hashirama begged her to change her mind, but she wasn’t going to budge.

It was for him.

Tsunade was her main concern. She can’t have her grow up with a “broken” family. Mito wanted the best for her daughter. But, a family with an unhappy father and a guilty mother was as good as broken. 

The divorce was filed and soon, Mito and Hashirama were no longer husband and wife. The court has decided that Tsunade would be in Hashirama’s custody – she bore the name Senjuu, and Mito was proud of her as she grew. There wasn’t any bad blood between them, so Hashirama let Tsunade visit Mito for summer vacations and other events.

Soon, Mito found a new husband. Someone she chose to marry. Hashirama congratulated her at the ceremony. 

“So, you’ve actually found someone.”

“Hahaha! Yes, he is a very good man. I’ve known him since we were young.”

“Heh. So I was a rebound?”

Mito smacked her former husband on his stupid thick skull.

“Are you serious? I’m the rebound!”

The ex couple chuckled together.

“So, will you get back to him?”

“….hmmmm. I’m not sure. I think I’m too old.”

**Smack!!!**

“Too old?! What do you call me then? A pregnant hag!”

“…pregnant?”

Mito chuckled softly. She rubbed her tummy and smiled, proud and loving.

“Nagato.”

“Congratulations. I’m sure Tsuna will be a very good onee-chan!”

“Mhmm. I’m sure she will.”

Hashirama looks happier. And so was she.

Mito smiled. She made the right decision.

* * *

  
Time had worked its healing magic.

Four months after Hashirama was married, they were talking again. From time to time, they’d meet in the town hall or some other prestigious event. Madara would greet him or maybe smile, but of course, it was never the same. And maybe, it wouldn’t ever be.

Hashirama had accepted this from the day he married Mito. He chose his clan over Madara and it was a mistake, yet, he wouldn’t take it back. Tsunade was his world now. He found happiness again, and he hoped the same for his friend.

As news of his divorce spread around town, Madara didn’t seem to care. He was probably busy with something at the police force. Hashirama had heard many great things about him, and he wished he could still give the Uchiha a nice big hug to tell him how proud he was. But, Madara wouldn’t probably like that.

  
“You’re divorced.”

“Yes, I was the first to know.”

Madara rolled his eyes. 

The two were at a ball slash art display. The greatest artists of Konoha were there. Madara in particular, only eyed the works of the famous Suna puppeteer, Sasori.

“Don’t tell me its this creepy puppet you want.”

“Oh its this creepy puppet I want.”

“Hahaha! Madara you never change.”

The Uchiha sipped the last of his french martini.

“So, how’s divorce?”

“A little sad. But I got custody of Tsuna. So I know everything will be fine!”

The Senjuu made an ‘ok’ sign with his hand.

“I was thinking of having more children….like adopting one. You know, I think you should too.”

_Pffft_. Madara choked on the sweet martini that he supposedly should have gulped ages ago.

“What? Hahaha! Children are annoying as fuck…….but I do need someone to clean the house.”

**(￣ ￣|||)** “Madara.”

“What? I’m not serious.”

“Oh. So why not adopt one? C’mon, you’re such a good onii-chan! You’ll be a good father for sure.”

“ _Pffft_. Seriously? No way in hell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such an emo start. But whatever. 
> 
> I think its ooc for Madara to cry and all that, especially in front of others. But I can't just make him sit there and not cry, or am I trippin? But thats a bittersweet end. Last flashback chapter up next.


	32. Taking Hashirama's Advice

A man dressed in black, velvet suit and polished shoes stepped out the bloody red-colored Lamborghini.

He had arrived on a simple building. Lots of windows and open spaces. There was a playground near where he had parked his car, and it was bustling with laughing, shouting (annoying) children. 

_Sigh_.

_Why the fuck am I doing this?_

Madara Uchiha, the said man in the suit, walked to his destination with unsure steps.

His suit was quite uncomfortable. Don’t get me wrong, it was made of the finest Italian leather, but it’s the wearer that had something wrong with it. The thing is, Madara absolutely hated wearing anything else but a traditional robe. He was a man of comfort-styled clothing. And this suit irritated the fuck out of his neck.

But oh well. Gotta dress to impress his future pet- I mean future son, or whatever you call those small people you keep around.

“Excuse me, I’m here to buy a child.”

“Pardon me, sir?”

“I meant, I’m here to take one of the things you sell.”

“I’m sorry sir but the children of this orphanage are not for sale.”

“Oh? Then what do I do to get one of those.”

The weird, depressed-looking spiky haired man pointed on a child at one of the posters plastered on the wall.

“Sir, if you’re here to adopt a child, I would suggest that you talk to our guidance counselor (and if possible a very experienced psychiatrist) first.”

Madara pouted. Wasn’t there like a fast food version of this? Seems like a drag to go through all that. But, he needed a pe- kid. He needed a kid.

The Uchiha was directed to an elder lady, who was supposed to be the guidance counselor.

“I can’t believe it! It’s the honorable Madara Uchiha of the police force! Nice to meet you sir.”

The lady greeted.

“Thanks.”

Madara sat down for about an hour with the old lady. She talked to him about single parenthood, nurturing children, being the best father one can be – you know, stuff he already knew.

The talk ended with the lady recommending him to come back after he had attended some of the seminars she suggested. There will also be some kind of inspection to determine whether or not he was capable of raising a child. Though it was a pain in the ass, Madara gladly received the suggestions. It seems he couldn’t just grab a kid and leave.

“But, if there is one that catches your eye today, we may just be able to do something about it.”

_Oh. Like a reservation?_

Madara thought it was a good idea to look around now. You see, Izuna was busy with detective work these days. He rarely came home and even told Madara that he was going away to a foreign country for some time. He was going to be lonely without his precious Izuna at home, maybe a kid would amuse him or something.

“I’ll go look around now.” He smiled at the old lady then went on his way to tour the vicinity.

He went back to the counter to ask for some help with his conquest.

“Do you have….like….high quality kids around here?”

“Excuse me sir?”

“Uugghh. Like, kids who are cuter than others or something.”

The lady swore. This guy had absolutely ZERO ideas how or even what kids are! 

“Sir, our children in this orphanage are all cute and unique in their own spec-“

_Pft. Seriously? I don’t want a noisy kid or some rowdy little fucker around my house._

“Do you have a log book? Or something like that?”

“I’m afraid we d-“

“Of course we have, Madara Uchiha-sama.” The guidance counselor stepped in to hand the famed policeman a thick book of children’s profiles. The previous lady stayed quiet upon hearing the name. So **that** guy was **the** Madara Uchiha – _sighs_.

“Thank you.”

Madara took the book and sat on the lounge to flip through the profiles.

**_Flip._ **

_This one’s too ugly._

_**Flip.** _

_Too short_ _._

_**Flip.** _

_Looks like a future ruffian._

_**Flip.** _

_Ah. Cute girl, but she looks delicate. I’m going to need someone who can handle physical work better for absolutely no particular reason._

_**Flip.** _

_Hmmm. This one’s interesting._

The page read: **KAKASHI HATAKE**

The kid’s a charmer. Though, the last name kind of reminded Madara of somebody. Like, he had already heard it before.

“Hatake…..Sakumo…?”

If he recalled correctly, there was a fine policeman of the name Sakumo Hatake who recently committed suicide. He was in a completely different department and Madara only ever heard people talk about him. Whether he had a child or not, he didn’t know.

He flipped through more pages of ugly children. There’s just wasn’t anyone that matched his standards (save for that Kakashi kid). Why can’t all children be as cute as Izuna? 

There were just so many kids. Child after child after child. He could have just stopped there and take that silver haired kid already. Madara went through more profiles, out of boredom, he kept looking and looking until that one page. 

**_Flip._ **

**_Flip._ **

**_Flip._ **

A spunky looking brat. Teeth in a grin and one hand up doing a ‘thumbs up’ sign. He had goggles on for some reason. A bit short but growth spurt wasn’t anywhere near yet. 

_Perfection_.

That signature jet black spiky hair and eyes of the same hue. Eyes fiery and passionate. A slightly tan skin color. He looks like a future heart-breaker.

**OBITO UCHIHA**

"Sold."

* * *

“I heard you’re an Uchiha.”

“Yeah, why ya askin’?”

* _Smiles_ *

“Woah, creepy…”

The silver haired kid, he remembered to be Kakashi, protectively puts an arm over the goggled boy.

“Hey Kakashi! Why are ya blocking my way?”

“Obito, don’t talk to strangers.”

“Mmmyeah. Lets go. Rin’s waiting. * _turns to the suspicious-looking suited man_ * Smell ‘ya round sir!”

…

Madara made a long eye contact with Kakashi before the two boys left. He smiled, thinking “ _so that’s how I looked”_. So feeble, completely powerless. In the face of losing someone you cared for so much, but having nothing that you can do. 

_Ugh. Pitiful._

Madara didn't want to be the one to deliberately tear these kids away from each other. He didn't see it that way. Instead, he was simply a pawn of fate. He had no other intention but to adopt this high grade, Uchiha kid. And if someone was going to suffer from it, then that was what is probably destined to happen.

* * *

“Wow! This is a big house!!!!”

“Hey watch your step, brat.”

* _not listening_ * "Weeeeeee!!"

Obito ran across the spacious center of the Uchiha mansion. His arms were spread like an airplane, his box of belongings sat dropped on the ground.

“ _Tsk_.” (Trying to calm down, he can’t shout at the kid. It was just his first day on the job- of being his son or whatever)

“Wahahaha!” The kid ran and danced around.

“Aren’t you supposed to be sad?”

He did just leave his friends and all. The kid was crying at the car for some time but he looks fine now.

“Sir, there’s nothing to be sad about! Kakashi and Rin, we will meet again someday. We will be the future of the police force! We'll save konoha from meanies and kick their criminal butts. And maybe…..I’d finally ask Rin to be my…kyaaaa~”

The small boy blushed and fidgeted like a schoolgirl in love with her senpai.

_Eh_? Madara was kind of confused. _Didn’t that Kakashi kid confess to Obito before he left?_

He heard it. Back when they left the orphanage. Before they were too far, the silver-haired kid with a mask shouted on top his underdeveloped child lungs.

"Obito, I like you!"

And Madara thought it was sweet. But then he loathed sweet gestures. So he squinted at Obito and shook his head.

“Ah, so you don’t like him back….sad for him.”

“Wachasay old man?”

Well, he wasn't going to talk about love right now. And besides, they're like five maybe. (Madara sucks at eyeballing people's age)

“Kid, just call me Madara. And from now on, you’re my son so you have to treat me like a father.”

“How’s that? Never had one. I’m an orphan from the start, loooseer.”

“You don’t call your parents that. And you should fear me. (that’s a dad-son thing right?)”

“Yeah. Yeah. Whatevs….OH! * _eyes widen_ * Woow dad I have a pretty mom!”

A beautiful lady came down the stairs.

“That’s not your mom. You don’t have one!”

“Jeez. That sucks. But who’s the pretty lady?”

“I know he’s cute, BUT HE’S MY PRECIOUS BABY BROTHER.”

“Ooooh. * _cowers_ * I said something cursed kekeeke.”

  
“Nii-san! You’re back. And this is?”

“Tobi.”

“TOBI?! It’s O-BI-TO!”

“Obito sounds like an older man’s name.”

“Tobi sounds like a dog!”

Exactly.

  
“Nice to meet you Tobi!”

Izuna smiled at the newcomer. He cowered down and patted the kid on his head. He was happy from the bottom of his heart. Finally, he was an uncle!

“Oh my goshh. When I grow up, will I look as beautiful as you! * _big shiny eyes_ *”

Izuna laughed. It was flattering.

“Yes of course. It’s in our genes.” Madara interrupted.

“Oh cool….* _murmurs_ * elitist aleerrt.”

“WHAT?”

“AAAH!!!” Obito screamed as Madara chased him for a well-deserved spanking.

“Child Abuse! Child Abuse!”

“Shut up.” 

Madara was literally just pinching the kid’s ear.  
Izuna laughed at the two. That rowdy troublemaker of a kid was exactly what Madara said he didn’t want. But it looks like the goggled boy won a soft spot on his brother already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that's that. Heads up for a rated SPG chapter next. It's a lil fucked up. I'll put up a trigger warning. But until then, see ya.


	33. Myoko, an allias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> 🚨🚨🚨
> 
> Threesome; I'll put another warning in the chapter before the actual scene. Just so you can skip it if you really don't want to read. And I understand. Not for ol. 
> 
> Also, dirty talk.
> 
> Kekeke

Shisui raised his arms in the air and yawned loudly. “AAAAAAAWWWHH.”

“Shisui, are you done with the reports?”

Obito came from behind the younger Uchiha. He was putting his coat on and preparing to leave for the day.

“Yes sir.” 

The boy handed an organized bundle of folders. Those were reports from the past week plus those that day.

“Wow. You got them on time.”

“Obito-san. You’re the only one that’s late all the time, it’s not an Uchiha thing hwahwahwa!”

Obito knuckled a fist on the cocky bastard’s curly hair. 

“Shut up.”

He fixed his collar and headed to exit of the offices.

“Drive Itachi back home ‘kay?”

“Yes sir.” * _salutes_ *

“At Madara’s.” * _squints_ *

“Kekeke.”

“Say yes.”

“Uhmm, yes sir!”

With that, Obito shut the door behind him and left.

(≖ ͜ʖ≖)

  
  
“Kakashi-san. He just left.”

The man whose attention was just called looked up from the book he was reading. “Yeah, and?”

“You’re not going home together? Or _something_?” Shisui shook his eyebrows suggesting **something**.

“No….”

Kakashi side-eyed Obito’s silhouette on the murky glass of their office panels.

“….on second thought.”

The masked, silver-haired man swiftly organized his desk and took his police car keys from the drawer of his table.

“Guess I’ll see you two tomorrow. Or maybe not. Depends on what happens tonight.”

Yamato and Shisui blushed red, looking like the two red dots on a clown’s face.

“S-see you Kakashi-senpai.” Shisui bid his senior farewell while fanning himself, feeling hot with what the man had suggested.

Before leaving, Kakashi looked at Yamato, unsmiling. The Senjuu initially thought the same things that pervert brain Shisui did, but now, he knew what actually was on his senior’s mind.

**Clank**. And the door shut close.

“Hweeh. That was a bit straightforward for Kakashi-senpai…..hey. Yamato?”

The Senjuu was lost in thought. He was worried. Was Kakashi going to take matters into his own hands again?

“Yooo. Ya-ma-too?”

…

“…yeah?”

* _cheeky grin_ *

Shisui pat the older’s back.

“It’s okay. There is someone out there for you.”

“Tsk. I wasn’t thinking about that!”

* * *

  
_[8:17 PM] (555-0241) Sasuke: Remember your promise!!!!_  
_[8:15 PM] (555-0241) Sasuke: Nii-san where are you? You said you’ll be back before dinner_ 😤

Itachi heavily sighed as he stared on the messages left to him by his little brother. Sasuke could be real whiny sometimes (but it was too adorable).

[ **DRAFT** ] (555-0241) Sasuke:  
OTW. What kind of dessert do you want? I’ll buy.

He sent the text message while walking the halls of the police station. He already signed out and was on his way to the Intel Department offices when he got forcefully dragged to one small secluded corner by a pair of strong hands.

“Wha- !!!”

Caught by surprise, Itachi let out a small whimper. He wanted to shout but a hand quickly covered on his mouth.

“Itachi. It’s dangerous for you out here. Didn’t I tell you to wear a mask ALL THE TIME!”

Itachi calmed down, knowing who the kidnapping bastard was. He straightened his back and forced himself out the man’s grip.

“Shisui! Don’t do that.” He scolded while panting. 

The man didn’t show any sign of remorse. He took off his mask and put it on Itachi instead.

“I just wore this, so it’s fine.” He said while lovingly kissing Itachi over the mask. Then, he proceeded to spray the poor boy with alcohol, letting it rain all over his clothes.

“Sh-shisui!”

The bastard just laughed, to which Itachi was annoyed. What a child, flirting and playing with him at their workplace. Itachi shook his head side to side.

“Don’t do that here.” He scolded him again and left. Thankfully, nobody was around but the surveillance cameras were on ( _embarassing_ …).

“Sorry. I’m just so angry at you!” 

“I forgot to wear one. But now I do, so you don’t have to whine about it.”

Itachi pushed him and strode pass the halls to get on an elevator. Shisui ran after the other and pressed the basement button as the lift descended.

“I’ve signed out too, so we can go straight home now.” 

(^_^)

(- _ -)

Shisui scooched closer slowly, eventually putting both hands on Itachi’s waist from the back and invading his personal space. He gave the younger a quick kiss on his sexy, black tied hair.

Itachi shrugged the pesky boy off.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, he bolted out, leaving a saddened Shisui to follow after him.

“So mean…I just wanted to show my love and affection.”

“We’re still at work. Don’t try anything like that here.”

Itachi, ever so straight-laced. Shisui loved him that way, but sometimes, it was a mood killer.

So he sulkily took out his keys and opened his car – an old model, four-door Sedan. It wasn’t as flashy and expensive as Obito’s 100k-dollar pick-up or Kakashi’s SUV but it was of good quality (and up his style too). It was probably the most expensive thing he owned. 

Itachi went inside and took off his mask. He brought out an inhaler and puffed the medicine once.

_Haaaaaaah_. Now it wasn’t as hard to breath.

He looked around, thoughts drifting upon the sight of Shisui’s old car. It was easy to see in his contact lenses how age is showing on the well-kept vehicle. Shisui's had that for a long time now.

“Didn’t you say you were going to get a new car last week?”

“Yeah. But I hesitated. I’ve had this one for years. * _sly stare_ * we had so many memories in here.”

Itachi blushed intensely, recalling some of those _memories_ his boyfriend talked about.

“D-drive already.”

Shisui chuckled. Itachi brings a fluttery type of arousal in him when he was all fidgety and embarrassed like this. Using his shiny, and really, reallyyy sexy smooth hair to cover his face like that – _it's so irresistable_!

“I was talking about that time we had a picnic here…”

Oh yeah. That time, it was Sasuke’s birthday and there were no restaurants available since it was raining hard. Shisui surprised the brothers with cake and a bucket of chicken. The three boys ate at the car, enjoying the rainy view of Konoha while they parked at an overlooking cliffside.

“Sasuke’s birthday…” Itachi reminisced.

  
“That was fun too. But I was talking about a different picnic. You know, it was very late we were both hungry. We parked on a dark roadside....

Itachi didn't remember that-

"..........then I ate you, ahahahaha! You’re the best snack-“

**WHACK!**

Shisui expected that.

The younger boy was fuming red. 

It really did happen. They were younger, a bit too horny. Things followed. BUT SHISUI SHOULD HAVE SHUT UP ABOUT IT!

“Shisui just drive, you idiot.” Itachi, still all red and puffy from embarrassment, commanded his boyfriend.

  
🍡🍡🍡

_[8:20 PM] (555-0241) Sasuke: Don’t ask me for dessert. I know you want dango, so just buy them! _

  
“So, you want to go somewhere?”

Shisui asked, placing one hand on Itachi’s thigh suggestively.

“I promised Sasuke to be back home early.”

Itachi didn’t slap Shisui’s hand away, he did slap his invitation tho.

“Aw shoot. I’ve been beaten by the brat again.”

Itachi rolled his eyes against his whining boyfriend. Shisui should have known by now that he followed a Sasuke First Policy (most of the time).

( ~ _ ~)

“I’m always second place in your heart.”

Is Shisui seriously sulking about that? Just now, of all these years?

“Stop pouting.” The pony-tailed boy pinched his moping boyfriend’s pouting cheeks together.

“Second place is good enough.”

Itachi was smiling warmly and cute. But damn. He didn’t even deny it. Shisui cried inside.

He stepped on the gas and made a turn over to the ascending hillside. It was quarter to nine, the village of billionaire mansions was peacefully sleeping. The road was dim and empty.

“Hey! Don’t eat that yet!”

If he could face palm right now, he would have. But he was driving, so the best he could do was scold his impatient boyfriend.

Itachi didn’t listen and took a one huge dango to his mouth.

* _with sticky sweet rice dessert stuffed inside_ * “Just one dango.”

“Hey! You really won’t listen, huh?”

Shisui then reached a hand to quickly play with the younger’s long, straight hair.

As soon as they arrived at the base of Madara’s mansion, they met with another car – a bloody red Lamborghini.

**Honk. Honk.**

The window slid down to reveal the man grumpy looking old man inside. He had shades on.

“Itachi, get in.”

“ _Tsk_. This bast-”

“Nah, you should go.” Shisui unlocked the doors and gave a small peck goodbye on his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Bye bye.”

The door opened and Itachi left from Shisui’s car to enter Madara’s.

“That your boyfriend?”

* _blushing like a kid being asked about his crush_ * “Y-yeah.”

Madara looked back outside and pointed a finger at the curly-haired boy.

“You’re invited to Izuna’s welcome party tomorrow.”

He said it. He literally said “ _Izuna’s welcome party_ ” with a straight face and shades on like it wasn’t the weirdest thing ever for an old man to say. Itachi covered his disappointed face with the brown paper bag full of dango.

“Th-thank you sir. But I wouldn’t want to intrud-“

“Nonsense. I welcome everyone to my home, as long as you’re an Uchiha.”

That wasn't everyone at all. 

  
“Then….Don’t mind if I do! See you, Madara-sama.”

_Shisui?!_

Itachi was shook. Shisui wasn’t the type to accept random invitations. Plus, he had work at the police station.

“Great. You’re dismissed.” Madara grinned, then closed the window and drove up to enter his gate.

  
Shisui maneuvered back to the village’s main road.

"Welcome parties sounds fun~"

_Izuna Uchiha._ The famed detective of the police force. He’s been at Konoha for weeks now and Shisui was surprised even Madara didn’t know. But that was expected of the highle regarded member of the Criminal Investigation Department.

  
Shisui himself shouldn’t have known about it, but Obito was a talkative drunk and blabbed his mouth when their small group went drinking at Kakashi’s place one night.

  
_At least I’ll finally get to talk to you, Izuna-senpai._

* * *

🚨🚨🚨 this is the warning 🚨🚨🚨

  
“Aaaah~”

Hot, wet and sticky – that’s how he felt. An Uchiha surrounded by two naked, fat and old men. Each groping and touching his body like hungry wolves on their prey.

“Faster…please~”

The slim, youthful-looking Uchiha begged. He raised his ass higher so that the man fucking him from behind would get to thrust deeper. The said man complied with his request and seized his waist, pushing and pulling it to his dick vigorously.

“Aaah~ aaah~ aaaaah~”

He moaned loudly, making the two men even more hungry for his body.

A second man caresses the Uchiha’s face, putting his fat dick inside the his mouth – to which he gladly sucked and licked on.

“Mmmmhh….nnffhhh”

He couldn’t make lewd sounds anymore and had to please the man in front of him by making eye contact, showing his submission to the pleasure.

_An Uchiha’s eye_. It was really the most lustful thing to look at. They were pitch , dark black. It feels like one could get lost in them. It glows red, a cold, bloody shade of red.

The man in front raised his chin and wiped off the cum that was escaping on the corner of his lips.

“You’re so lucky to have an Uchiha for a bitch.” The man said to his companion and continued, “Are you sure this isn’t some other shady police force agent?”

The third man, who was the one who “owned” the Uchiha, laughed. He watched from afar as his two companions fuck the life out of his beautiful slave. The man felt dominance and power at the sight. Finally, a member of the famed clan was under his hand. _An Uchiha that's mine._

“I’ve had this one for three years. He’s harmless.”

**Danzo Shimura**. A notorious mafia boss. He found this person overseas one night at a stripper club. The alluring, feminine beauty captured his attention. Black hair, black eyes and stunningly gorgeous – he was sure, this man is an Uchiha. After that, he did everything he can to make the boy his. Money and riches weren’t enough, so he had to result using blackmail. Danzo found out that this boy was **Myoko Uchiha** , an exile of the clan.

Where the mysterious boy came from was unknown. He didn’t have records of anything until he arrived at the Land of Wind about three years ago. It was suspicious at first, and Danzo didn't trust him. An Uchiha he owned. Danzo repeated those words to himself again and again, doing whatever he pleased with his loyal servant. Myoko had obeyed every order he gave, possessed the beauty bestowed by the gods unto the Uchiha Clan and was basically harmless – he was perfect. Over time, Danzo had lowered his guard on him. _The weak thing can’t even hold a fucking gun._ Danzo concluded, this Uchiha was his and his alone.

  
“Ohhh yeah. Uchihas are really something else.” The man in the back complimented. Gaining his pace and pounding his a hundred kilo body into the thin, delicate member of the said clan. Myoko looked like in pain, but Danzo couldn’t care less.

“Is the slut going to come? Are you gonna come, you fucking whore?” 

  
The man in front choked the Uchiha then slapped his dick-filled cheeks. He proceeded to shove his head further down the shaft in a forceful manner. 

“Aaaahhh!” The man groaned, cumming into Myoko's mouth and splattering the excess all over his face. 

  
“What a slut.”

“Aaaah~ nnhhh~”

  
Myoko, after letting the man enjoy his messed face, cowered down. His legs were weakening and his body was overstimulated. The other fat man on his back kept pounding harder every second. He slapped the Uchiha’s ass, calling him “slut” and pulling at his hair.

“Noo~ aaahh~ it hurts….”

Myoko knew that was what rich, perverted pigs wanted – a bit of resistance. And, he was right. The man riding his ass had cum upon hearing his desperate, pleading mewls. _Disgusting_.

After their session, the two fat men threw the Uchiha on the bed without clothes nor blankets. He was just there, lying on the bed, cum leaking out everywhere. 

_“Myoko”_ was used to this. Danzo would often exploit him to perform sexual acts for many different strangers, sometimes even a group at a time. He wouldn’t say it was forced, but he didn’t like it one bit. He was, after all, an undercover agent – a very dedicated one to say the least. And he's done everything he did the past years for this very moment.

"Soon..." He told himself. Trying to stay strong until this all ends.

Myoko Uchiha, sticky and wet from cum, got up from the bed to take a shower. He limped to the flower-scented bathroom with a robe and his phone in hand. _Morning Glories_. The smell reminded him of his brother, a passionate nature lover. Morning glories had a faint scent. But back where they used to live, these flowers grew abundant. And so the scent never really left his memory. Myoko closed his eyes as he dipped into the tub, reminiscing back to his childhood.

**Buzz**.

A text message was sent to his phone from an unknown number. 

_[10:50 AM] (555-0901) Unregistered number: No. Didn’t invite anyone. But all my sons are here. _

The message put a small smile on his face. It was a text from his brother from two hours ago.

He deleted the message and made sure no traces of it would be found. He then left his phone beside the tub and sank down, letting the warm waters embrace his tired body.

Tomorrow, he’ll return back to their home from a long mission. The mission – an undercover spy of Danzo’s mafia organization , Root. It took him 3 years but once he got the wanted syndicate back to Konoha, the long years are finally over. Tonight, the police force would raid the place and Danzo would be put to jail. With years worth of evidence against him, he would sure be sentenced to life in prison.

Izuna Uchiha, gave a long, breathy sigh.

_**Myoko**_. He laughed. He almost forgot who he really was. But now, he could be Izuna once again.

“Finally….”

  
The bathroom door creaked open.

“Taking a bath already? I haven’t even have my fun with you yet.”

Izuna smirked, extending an arm to invite his master to the bathtub with him.

“Then before the night ends, I’m still all yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shits self* I was nervous putting this out ngl. Because I was clearly trying to not go too dark. But I've got this story already planned out and all. I dunno. Lol. But I hope the warnings helped hehe.
> 
> Danzo is obsessed with Uchihas. That's canon smh. Hahahaha.
> 
> I think my tags are outdated. I should update them soon.
> 
> And with all seriousness, I appreciate all your love and support. TYSM. 😚. Now I will shut up.


	34. Akatsuki Poker Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always grateful for the support. Thanks for the kind words and all ur theories are.....hmmm. idk. Some may just be correct wahahahaha!!! Took me long enough (by my own standards) to update this one. That's like...idk..two days? Anyway, here ya go. Damn. Chapter 34 already, and I still am not updating my tags yet ksksksksks.
> 
> Friendly warning, ugh...slight poker lingo. But not anything that's hard to understand for those who aren't gamblers enough to do so.

🚨🚨🚨🚨🚨

_**Weee-woo Weee-woo** _

The sound of loud, ringing police car sirens filled the entire area. Red and blue lights illuminated the gloomy scene – a secluded house with SWAT team units waited on stand by. 

**_Weee-woo. Wee-woo._ **

The first team, commanded by the SWAT force chief have mobilized to apprehend the notorious gang leader, Danzo Shimura. The second, third, fourth and fifth units were deployed to secure the perimeter.

With a swift hand signal up in the air from their commander, the police came busting at the doors, covering the area. Guns pointed forward in a calculated formation.

Around ten large bodyguards were arrested in the surrounding vicinity of the house. A long exchange of gunfires commenced before they were able to be arrested. 

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**

Soon enough, the sounds finally subsided. Only the sirens remained.

**_Weee-woo. Wee-woo._ **

🚨🚨🚨

“Everyone, positions check.”

“Unit 2, Clear.”

  
“Unit 3, Clear.”

  
“Unit 4, Clear.”

  
“Unit 5, Clear.”

With all the units responding, the chief wasted no time.

**Bang!**

The doors got kicked open and all seven policemen of the first unit entered the house.

It was a two-floor luxurious townhouse and the SWAT policemen were able to go through the whole thing swiftly. They captured two already knocked out men by the staircase. The chief crouched down and smelled ammonia faintly from their faces. It must have been what knocked them unconscious.

“Kagami, I leave the first floor to you.”

“Copy, sir.”

The first unit separated into two smaller sections of four – one searched the lower floor and the other searched the area above. Many prohibited drugs of different kinds were found on a hidden and tightly locked compartment. The K-9 unit managed to sniff them out.

And at the living room, two famous businessmen were also found unconscious. They had the same faded smell of ammonia on their clothing.

"We've found the two men." Kagami, the designated leader for the unit downstairs, reported.

"Copy." His chief curtly replies.

The SWAT members upstairs carefully approached the master’s bedroom. There were no signs of Danzo in every area they have cleared so far – he was sure to be inside. Kicking open the door, the chief was first to enter. Immediately, he pointed a gun at the figure laying on a cabriole sofa by the king-sized bed.

Then, as soon as the chief saw the red, glowing eyes that glared at his threatening gesture, he retracted the gun just as swiftly.

“Don’t fucking point that thing on me.”

Izuna Uchiha snarled at the SWAT chief. He was naked, only covered by the thick velvet blanket around his shoulders while smoking a cigar. His hair is moist and his feet curled up near his body. His whole torso was covered in marks, deep and dark. It was as if those marks were made repeatedly over and over for a long time.

There on the bed, Danzo was handcuffed to the headboard rail. Unconscious and naked.

The chief put hid away his gun and made a signal for his men to arrest the Root’s gang leader. He, himself, walked towards the naked detective, removed his bulletproof vest, then his black, protective uniform and offered it for cover.

“Get dressed.”

“Hmmm, but don’t you like me better this way?”

Izuna grinned at the man, taking pleasure in his vexed expression.

“Stop playing around.” The chief snapped back and threw his uniform onto the man. He then proceeded to put the vest back on over his undershirt.

  
“You’re so mean. After I spent all this time trying to get this guy, you won’t even compliment me.”

…

  
“Then, you did good.”

Though he did look sincerely thankful, the chief didn't seem so welcoming of the thought.

  
Izuna stood up and the velvet blanket fell down. He stood buck naked in front the pissed off SWAT force chief. Without breaking eye contact, Izuna slid himself slowly, and seductively into the uniform. It was long and too big for him, but at least he was all covered.

“So you could actually acknowledge an Uchiha like me, Tobirama.”

Izuna slithered a hand around the said man’s shoulder and slowly crept downward his left arm.  
“How much have you changed?” he cooed into the taller man’s ear with a sweet, enticing voice.

  
“Get your hands off me.” Tobirama shook the other away then turned around to leave. It wasn't time for his stupid games.

* * *

  
News Flash

_This just in, Danzo Shimura has been arrested for criminal activities involving the underground organization, Root. The Konoha Police SWAT Team were able to corner the man in his secluded townhouse by the Southern Forest. He, along with two other businessmen – which they have not named as of now, are transported to the station and will face several different charges on court._

  
_Danzo Shimura has been a target of the KPD for years and tonight, he will finally be put to justice._   
_This has been Reporter that I won’t bother naming, live from the Konoha Police Headquarters._

  
“WOAH! They finally got the guy!”

“Deidara, place your bet.”

“Isn’t that guy, like, wanted for so long? What a catch. Hmm.”

“Deidara, I said place your bet.”

“Sasori-danna, I am talking about important current events here!”

“Why wont you just fucking place a bet already?!”

“You two! Stop arguing!”

Once again, Obito had to come in between the two idiots.

“I place no bet, because I fold. Hmm.”

“Then why’d you have to drag it out for so long? You idiot.”

  
Obito, Sasori, Deidara and five other people sat around a table to play a game of poker.

Obito was the dealer of the game and they were still at the first betting round, not able to move on because of two bickering fucks.

  
“Call!” Hidan, a man with slicked back silver hair shouted. Clearly, he had something good that matched the community cards on play.

“Kakuzu, I’ll take all your money! Go on, place your bet!! Don’t fold on me you fucking coward.” he continued, rudely pointing at the said man.

“Hidan, you’re such a simpleton. * _threateningly squints_ * And so easy to read.” 

Kakuzu was Hidan's "partner" in the Akatsuki. And because they spent so much time together, he could tell Hidan was bluffing. 

“Eh? What was that? Place a bet then, you green-eyed cunt.” 

Kakuzu made a “call”. Then it was the man on his right’s turn.

“I will….also call.” Nagato Uzumaki decided, looking unsure. “Konan, should I call or fold?” He then asked for the woman beside him’s opinion.

A beautiful, blue-haired woman peeked at her companion’s cards. They were not bad but then she remembered, Nagato was a Virgo. And it was not a weekend. And as any astrology maven would know, Virgos should be extra careful in spending money on non-weekends.

“You should, definitely fold.”

“Okay, then I’ll fold.” Nagato retracted his previous move.

“Hey, no coaching! Hmm!” Deidara pointed at the two.

“Fine.” Konan walked away to sit in front the television. According to her daily horoscope, she would come across a blabber-mouthed Taurus that day. It was bad omen. An Aquarius like her should never interact with their kind. She watched the news as the boys continued to play. “Be nice to Nagato.” 

“Yeah yeah. Won’t hurt him. * _whispers* I’m taking all your Uzumaki money and using them to build my Jashinist empire._ Hahahaha!”

“No, I’ll be taking the Uzumaki money. Hm!”

Konan rolled her eyes. Taurus’s are the worst.

Kakuzu was silent. But he looks like this: [̲̅$̲̅(̲ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°̲)̲̅$̲̅]

_I also want a piece of that Uzumaki money._ Kisame thought, sitting on one corner. He always lose in poker. Wouldn’t have lost so much money if he knew how to play it.

“I ffoooollld.” – Zetsu

  
They were the Akatsuki. And it was a disastrous game of poker. At a private casino by the Konoha Night Strip, the group played card games to pass time.

In reality, they met up for a discussion about their plans. The auction was days away but urgent changes have occurred.

  
“During the ball before the auction, all of us have to be present.” Obito discussed mid-game. 

“Eh? You never said anything about this before.” Sasori looked as if he didn’t agree with that plan one bit. As someone who always hid behind a body double, of course he was disappointed of the change.

“I know, it’s a sudden shift of plans. The police force is getting close on our tails. I’m sure some information has already been leaked. We have to prove our legitimacy by being there ourselves – at least, that’s what the members demanded.”

“Oh, and I wonder whose fault it is, * _murmurs_ * _lover bo_ y…”

“Deidara.” Obito glared at the blonde. That blonde goof was at fault too. Being all stupid and suspiciously buying cameras at IKEA, of all places. _Sigh_. Then proceeds to speak, “Madara will also be there.” At least, that’s what the old man told him.

“If that’s the case, then I raise! Zetsu, your turn.” Hidan gloriously interrupted. 

“Tchh…I fold, I fold!!” Zetsu panicked, he has lost enough of his mother’s money.

Seriously, poker night meetings have never been so disastrous. 

The ten tails of the Akatsuki. They were the ten people Madara entrusted the whole plan with. Obito didn’t know what made them agree to this, but he couldn’t care less. He needed help to pull everything off, because that old hag Madara doesn’t like going out of his mansion to do shit. 

Anyways, in the end, they all reluctantly agreed to the changes and continued on with the game.

  
_A few moments later…._

“I, I can’t believe this…”

“HAH! Eat shit Kakuzu! You sacrilegious piece of trash!” Hidan mocked, acting like his betting money didn’t also went up in flames.

“Aaaaah! I LOST!! ARGH! I’m gonna go pee.” Deidara unnecessarily announced.

“….what the fuck.” Sasori couldn’t believe his full house lost.

“Ksksskksks.” Kisame was laughing but don’t be fooled, he also lost a huge bet.

“Noooo. I’m sorry mom!”

They all mourned the loss of their money. It was a heated round. They all got their hopes up, betting carelessly like idiots.

“Feel the pain. Teehee.”

Nagato Uzumaki had won a huge pot! The Uzumaki money was his to keep. 

Konan proudly smiled. Nagato had defiled the fate of cosmos that was set upon him.

"Argh! This time I'll start!!!" And learning absolutely nothing about a Sagittarius' unlucky financial fate this year, Hidan demands another round.

  
  
And so, the night dragged on.

* * *

  
“So we were correct. Obito is…a part of this.”

A certain silver-haired man concluded while sitting silently on his car.

_Sigh_.

Kakashi tailed the Intel Department Chief after he left the station. He borrowed a radio tapped car from the police and sneaked into some high class casino parking lot. 

  
It was weird for Obito to enter a casino so late at night, he wasn’t even particularly fond of gambling to begin with.

Soon, the suspected members of Akatsuki arrived one after another, and he already knew. Obito was probably a huge part of the underground organization – if not the mastermind.

How could he do this? Was it because he was an empty, hatred-consumed man, feeling some kind of thrill doing crimes? Kakashi thought about it over and over. But overthinking wasn't going to help.

The casino was well guarded, he couldn’t sneak anywhere near them. The only information he got was from a listening bug he planted on Obito’s clothing. But even that did very little. They may be somewhere underground because the sounds came back choppy. _Maybe Yamato could do something about that later._

He waited at his car all night. Letting the bug record on its own. Though a downside was that he had to remain closeby for his car not to lose signal. And as the night passes by, it only got more dangerous for him to be there.

So far, from what he heard, the group was just playing poker. Obito said a few things about Akatsuki here and there, but he wasn’t able to hear it good enough.

Kakashi was carefully trying to make out the phrases from the recordings when he noticed two men heading to the direction of his car. They looked hostile and ready to charge. He wasted no time but as soon as he pushed the gas pedal—

**BAAAAANG!**

………..

……

  
…

The hood of his car went up in flames. It was a bright, white flash and the explosion left a deafening ringing sound in his ears.

_***ringing*** _

It was so sudden, so unexpected. His eyes took a while to readjust and the ringing still echoed at the back of his ears.

  
Luckily, he didn’t get caught in the fire but as he crawled outside the burning vehicle, he dropped on the concrete unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on. Dont tell me Konan isnt the type to justify everthing with horoscope readings!!! 
> 
> So you get Akatsuki being idiots because next few chapters will be serious.


	35. Kakashi and a Burning Illusion

Hidan and Kakuzu were the last two to have not folded. Konan just replaced Obito as the dealer because the man was talking somewhere with Deidara who had called him to another room. 

  
She revealed the last community card – an ace of hearts.

  
“Hidan, your turn.” She gestured towards the gray-haired man. Knowing how this Sagittarius is doomed to the bone. 

"Bet!" The man said, without falter.

Kakuzu facepalmed. This cultist fool better not be entering a showdown witha pair in hand.

Then a loud thud was heard from the other room.

_“YOU IDIOT!!”_

  
The game was interrupted. Immediately, Sasori ran to check at Deidara and Obito at the opposite side, where the sound came from.

The blonde was on the floor, cheeks red and gums bleeding while Obito was standing, face casted downwards and his fist clenched tight.

  
There was an unusually serious, angered tension between them.

“Hey, what happened here?!”

Sasori went in between his injured partner and their colleague. He tended to the blonde's wounds, using his hankerchief to wipe his face.

“Obito-danna, I understand that you’re mad but seriously, who’s compromising the operation here?! He was eavesdropping on us! I just did what I had to do.”

“….”

Sasori assisted the wounded blonde upwards.

“Deidara, what happened?”

“Tch.”

  
Earlier that night, Deidara’s bodyguards caught a man, spying around the casino’s vicinity. Though he didn’t move in any way suspicious, they’ve figured it was the case because he didn’t leave even until the regular operating hours of the casino were long past.

The two men captured the lurking intruder – a silver-haired man whom they described as “attractive and had a mole near his mouth”. Thinking he was just a shady spy, they immediately reprimanded the man and took him to a warehouse near the casino. Deidara then told this to Obito, who went ballistic upon hearing how they “almost” killed him.

  
“Obito, calm down for a second.”

Nagato entered the room soon after Sasori. He sensed hostility from the Uchiha and tried to keep him from acting up.

Obito fell silent. It seems like tears were forming in his eyes but he didn't let it show.

“Aaah… _tsk_. I don’t even know what to do anymore.”

He sounded hurt and confused. He let his emotions take over. Deidara deserved that punch, but it really was kind of overboard.

“I want to quit.”

! ! !

“Oi, oi, Obito-danna. Don’t say that when we’re this close to the d-day! Hm!”

The Uchiha plopped down on the floor, all hopeless and empty. He put an arm across his face.

Why is it that he gets so fragile and frantic when Kakashi is involved? It's not like he loved him or anything.

  
_I hate him! I hate him! It’s Kakashi’s fault! He let Rin die! But…..I…_

  
“Obito….”

Nagato sat on the floor next to the Uchiha.

“……you look like you’re panicking.”

  
The red-haired Uzumaki lied down with the sobbing man and sympathetically placed a hand on his shoulder.

Obviously. But the concern was appreciated.

Obito didn’t move a muscle, laying flat and still on the cold, marble floor. He drifted away in his thoughts.

Right now, he couldn’t think straight. Only one thought filled his head – _Kakashi_. These days, it happened even more often than he would admit, and it’s making him go insane. Everyday, every hour, he was there on the back of his mind. Obito needed to know why, but he was unsure what he would do after knowing. And what would it change between them? 

But these feelings he had – hatred, regret – were they even real? Or did he project them onto Kakashi because he wanted someone to blame for what happened? He started to doubt himself.

It was just so hard to accept. The feelings he held over Rin’s death, he didn’t want them to be thrown away just so easily. Or else, it would have been the same as throwing Rin’s memories away…….or…

**_AAAAAH!_ **

Obito doubted himself again. He kept thinking and thinking and thinking. Seriously, he’s at the brink of sanity.

….

  
_Kakashi……_

In a complete turmoil with his own consciousness, Obito balled a fistful of his hair tightly, gritting his teeth. He didn’t know what else to do, but maybe if he could just….

_Tsk_.

Maybe there was only one way to know.

The Uchiha collected himself and sat down, meeting Deidara in the eye. 

“Where is he?”

* * *

  
… … …

_Where am I-_

**Thud.**

Kakashi woke up in a dark space, surrounded by two tall and muscular men with a striking pain on the side of his stomach. 

**_It’s hot_**. The humid, almost airless room they were in.

Sweat dropped from his temple, mixing with blood until it finally falls down to the floor. It was almost suffocating. In this small, dark space, his consciousness melted with the heat.

“Aaah!” He shrieked in agony as the men took turns, kicking and stomping at him. His joints were swelling and it was all too painful to retaliate. He’s pretty sure one of his ribs just broke but now at a point of numbness, his body focused on the heat rather than the pain.

...

  
**_It’s….really hot_**. The scorching cuts along his limbs. 

  
His arms were studded in long slits from the shards of glass in the explosion. He put up his arms for protection but in turn, got these exposed wounds, collectively bringing a burning sting each time they made contact with his abuser’s fists. They were red, vibrant cuts. The color was so striking, it painted his face and limbs.

The left side of his face went numb, he bled from the corner of his mouth and temple. His hands were tightly tied by a coarse rope from behind, and so were his feet. He couldn’t even try and defend himself even if he wanted to.

_Shit_.

Kakashi messed up. He was pretty sure he was going to die right there. He didn’t know death was going to be this stifling. He could barely breath, he was bleeding out and his heart ached of betrayal.

  
_“Obito….”_

He couldn’t believe it. In his dying moment, his last breath, he was thinking of him. The man who is the sole reason why he was where he is right now. Kakashi lets a few drops of tears cascade freely down his face. Out of fear, of pain – but most of all, of regret.

That day, if he had chosen to save Rin, would Obito be like this? Whatever he though of, any excuse or any reason – it always came down to this. He was at fault. He left Rin to die. He was, in Obito’s own words, worse than trash.

Kakashi’s heart was at a gnawing torment. The physical pain of the fresh, open wounds and swelling bumps all over his body didn’t even compare. 

_Sigh_.

His body was beaten so badly. Kakashi knew, any moment now, his consciousness would collapse. He blinked repeatedly as everything around him became hazy and blurred. He tried to fight it, not actually sure what for.

Before going completely unconscious, Kakashi caught a glimpse of a girl. She was covered in smoke, sitting alone and coughing uncontrollably. She struggled to stay upright, but was trying hard. His feeling resounded with her. Like this small girl, he wanted to live.

With dark brown eyes and an optimistic smile on her face, she was swallowed in the fiery debris of the collapsing building around her. She failed. She succumbed to the seething flames of a cruel fate. Kakashi extends his hand, reaching to her. 

".....don't..go...."

The fire scorched up his fingertips, slowly eating away his hand.

"Aaaah! Nnnhhh!"

Kakashi’s consciousness was quickly fading. Maybe the only way he could repent was to go after her. Still, if only he could at least prevent Obito from having the same, sad ending – then he wouldn’t be fighting so hard against the temptation of death that was before him.

  
“Rin…”

But she fades away. And all of a sudden, everything was black – void and empty.

_This must be hell._

Kakashi thought. But then there was a sudden ring. And the ringing got louder and louder. 

_"Boss?"_

It was a voice. 

* _blink_ *

His eyes fluttered open and he could see something – it wasn't the void anymore. Without strength left in him, Kakashi laid flat on the warm, concrete floor. 

His heart is beating. And that was enough. He smiled a little, knowing well he wasn't in any position to do so. But still, he did. And he drifts back to sleep.

Slowly, everything faded into nothing again. But this time, he wasn't afraid of going off too far. There was that feeling that reeled him, he really.....wanted to live.

It was very hot. **The burning memory of a lost friend.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh emotions lol hahahaha. 'nother emo chapter next because why not. But I like the next chapter. 🙂 Thanks for the kind comments and also thanks to silent readers haha. 
> 
> TYSVM ILY Stay safe and don't do drugs ❤.


	36. Obito and a Frozen Reality

Call it a miracle, though Kakashi's been through enough to not believe in things like that, but somehow, he managed to live through. The men eventually stopped beating him. The last thing he remembered was a ringing phone, two men's voices and a blurred out view of a small and dark room.

By that time, everything was hazy. He didn’t exactly remember but after that, the two men dragged him into a vehicle and proceeded to block his vision with a blindfold. Then, he woke up, still tied up and visionless.

The floor wasn’t as hard as before, in fact, there were soft objects lying around. His wounds were apparently tended to as they weren’t bleeding as much anymore. It wasn't exactly comfortable, many parts of his body still stung and he couldn't move. But at least there were pillows to lie on. It was weird, in a snap, everything seemed reversed. He just got beaten halfway to death, but now it was like he was a welcomed hostage – if that even made sense.

............................

.......................

..................

............

.......

.....

...

...

Whether he was going to die or not didn’t cross his mind anymore. But his thoughts would always drift back to a certain tanned man with a big, ugly, annoying scar on his punchable face.

— All Kakashi thought about was Obito.

...

...

...

He lied there, thinking of this man, pondering if he would signal Yamato using the micro radio transmitter at his back pocket. 

_Sigh_.

...

...

...

Kakashi could easily trigger that right now. Then the SWAT team would come busting down the doors of wherever he was. He’ll be rescued and with the evidence that can be retrieved from the microchip at the car, the Akatsuki, will be put behind bars.

But of course, he didn’t do that. Less of being a clown, but more of having faith on Obito – if those two were any different.

...

...

Kakashi knew, though he’d often believe that he was just being delusional, Obito was a good person. As a kid, all he wanted to do was help the elderly. As a police officer, he carried out his duties with not much mercy, but at least he’d do the right thing. He wasn’t some corrupt, money hungry scumbag.

...

...

..

..

..

_Or is he?_

_.._

_.._

_.._

.

.

.

.

.

To be frank, Kakashi doesn’t know what to do anymore. He’ll probably signal Yamato later. But right now…..he wanted to trust Obito.

.

.

.

And until that trust disappears like the slowly cascading sand on an hourglass, he will continue to believe in him.

.

.

.

..

..

...

.............

................

.......................

............................

* * *

  
“I told you, I have a basement prepared.”

“Deidara, I’m not asking that, I’m asking **_why_**. Who has an interrogation basement arranged for no reason?”

“Sasori-danna, I’m not telling that to you!”

The loud blonde side-eyed the black-haired police chief beside him. Then he whispered back to his companion, “Mr. Officer is here.”

  
After the incident at the casino, the Akatsuki had ended their meeting. While the rest left to their own homes, Deidara took Obito with him to his residence nearby because the latter wanted to visit his captive. Sasori came with them for some reason. (if Obito got provoked again by the insufferable abomination that is Deidara, who knows what he’ll do; sasori needs to keep his akatsuki partner alive because…..ugh…he can’t explain but who needs a reason)

Obito was silent the whole time. His expression is just.....stoic and cold. A bit lifeless even. Sasori wondered a few times if he was still mentally sane.

"Obito?"

"....yeah..?"

And he comes back to reality whenever prompted to. At least, he wasn't completely gone.

Deidara led them to a narrow stairways leading downards on an underground compartment by his house.

  
“Down that staircase. It’s soundproof and I don’t have cameras installed yet. So…ugh * _blush_ * you can have it your way…or so-“

**WHACK!**

“Shut up. It’s not like that.”

  
It was shear tenacity. The way Obito blatantly deny any feelings when he looked so nervous and frantic just a few minutes ago was just impressive.

“See you. Call us if anything goes bad. He still is an enemy.”

Sasori wasn’t wrong. Kakashi is a member of the specialized police force unit, made to stop the Akatsuki in its tracks. Knowing him, he probably had some underhand tactics left still. But Obito, right now, didn’t care about anything else. He just wanted to see Kakashi.

"Okay."

The ice cold night breeze blew from behing him. It send chills down his spine. Even his well-built body shivered at the sensation.

The descent down the spirally metallic staircase felt longer than it was. Time really goes by when you’re in deep thought. And right now, Obito was Marianas-deep into the dark, cold void of apprehension. 

Obito reminisced about the past, those merry days at the orphanage. When the three of them – him, Kakashi and Rin – were always together. When he looked forward to waking up in the morning, seeing his friends and spending the day with them.

But then, it all ended. His world came crashing down, and Rin, being at the center of it, was swallowed into the darkness. Nothing ever felt the same. He would wake up everyday, loath and despise what he became. His fate, his life, his future – they’re all for nothing now. But he kept living. _Somehow_. 

_“I thought I wanted to die.”_

_“And you’re still here because?”_

_“I decided against it. Why, you think I’m a bitch who quits at nonsense bullshit?!”_

Madara told him that once. Like, it was the most heart-to-heart parent talk they’ve ever had. Obito was just released from the hospital and his face was botched – so he wanted to die in shame. So, being the responsible father that he is, Madara took him to some ice cream stop and gave a short but memorable talk.

  
Then after that, the old fart said something about “the world needs my presence” type of thing. _Unrelatable_. His ego is so fucking off the charts.

It sounds stupid at first, but then his father’s words resounded deep into the once little boy’s heart.

So everyday, he kept living. Everyday he did as he grew older. Everyday became yesterday’s tomorrow, so Obito lived like it. And when Rin died, everyday came to a halt. It was a long, almost unending part of his life that remained at a standstill. Everything was frozen in brumal, cold loop. He relived that time again and again, hurting himself for honestly, no fucking reason. 

  
But then, everyday felt like….everyday again.

  
_“Obito…?”_

_“Kakashi?! So you really do want to become a police?”_

_“Yeah. I wasn’t lying.”_

_“Hah! Don’t be so stiff just ‘cause we haven’t seen each other for a while!”_

It was when they started at the academy. The first meeting brought Obito a wave of nostalgia and sincere happiness. As much as he wanted to curse Kakashi for what he did, he couldn’t help himself. To this day, he remembered how it feels – like a reunion of two kids who had a petty fight, but forgot about it the next day. 

_Man, these stairs just never end._ Obito thought. With each clank of cold metal step, the repetitive beat bounced around the small enclosure. It was like a metronome, and the sound was hypnotizing. Obito descended down the abyss. He was almost hallucinating into the deepest memories in his mind.

_“No, it’s not just you. It’s my whole life. You think I’ll just move on forget her? Live like it never happened? You’re so optimistic Kakashi.”_

_“Obito, it’s not what she would hav-"_

_“Stop. Don’t speak for her. You don’t understand anything!”_

But he was wrong. If anything, it was Kakashi who understood his pain the most. He was there when Rin died, he was the one who had to see it with his own eyes. But Kakashi was strong. He valued what he still can save more than what he already lost. And for the longest time, Obito mistook that for him being a heedless abandoning piece of trash.

As he stepped further down the stairs, the air around him got colder. It was almost numbing. But still, he trudged downwards with a mind occupied in conflicting thoughts. 

_“Hey, get up.”_

_“No….I’m tired….”_

_“Get up. We have work to do. Your desk is going to pile up with papers.”_

It was a vague scenario. It could have happened any day. Usually, Obito treated Kakashi like a disposable toy, completely disregarding of his feelings. But then they wake up the next day and the silver haired idiot would act like nothing happened. Was he just forgetful? Maybe – he did read a book again and again like it was the only one he can. But more than that, Kakashi was a fool. That stupid idiot trusted him, baselessly convincing himself that things will change one day.

**Clank. Clank.**

**….Clank.**

  
_It paid off you stupid clown._

  
It was the last step. The sounds stopped and Obito woke up to reality. He was faced with a shabby door, no locks with a faint light coming from the other side. He pushed the door open after taking a deep breath.

  
The room was small, had exposed pipes for a ceiling and plywood plastered over the sides for walls. Only a single bedsheet and scattered pillows in the middle were found in the claustrophobic space.

  
Kakashi was also there, tied up, blindfolded and bruised all over. He flinched when he heard the clanking of the door earlier, but didn’t make any other movement after that. Kakashi breathed steadily, as if he wasn’t scared. Slowly, inhaling and exhaling.

It was freezing in there, Obito felt his body shiver. 

“Are you just going to stare at me?”

A couple of minutes had gone by since he entered the room, Kakashi finally spoke up.

Obito came closer to the hostage, lifting up his chin and cowering down so that their faces were inches apart. 

Kakashi’s breathing was now slightly hitched, but still, he didn’t shake or showed any sign of fear. As calm and collected as he always is. 

  
On the other hand, Obito was trembling nervously. His icy cold fingers shook beyond his control and he knew the other felt it.

“You’re not the one tied up against his will…”

Kakashi raised himself and pressed on the other’s chin as support to remove the already loose blindfold on his eyes. The black piece of cloth dropped down his face.

“….Obito.”

Kakashi smiled. Like he was very happy and proud. Obito couldn’t grasp it. _Was he expecting this?_

“You’re such a crybaby.” The silver haired man then pulled himself back and leaned on the wall. Obito had a wintry expression. Cold and confused.

Wiping his tears and sniffing, “Wow. You’re so cool, Kakashi.” The Uchiha joked. Then unknowingly, a smile curled on his lips, breaking the frigid look didn't suit him.

The other couldn’t help but laugh. 

  
Obito looked different. Like a child. No, he looked how he did back when he was one. Like how the old, rowdy kid would flash the most heartwarming grin ever. A genuine smile suited him better, Kakashi thought.

“I’m sorry.” 

Cold tears started to pool on the Uchiha’s eyes. He faced downwards like how a kid would to hide his sobbing.

“You haven’t even explained yourself yet.”

Maybe Kakashi misinterpreted. Obito’s sorry wasn’t merely for anything recent. It was for all those years he relived as he descended down those freezing steps to this basement.

“Its not about Akatsuki.” Obito finally gathered the strength to look Kakashi in the eye. “It’s about everything else.”

_Everything else…huh?_

Kakashi smiled. 

  
He trusted Obito and wasn’t let down. It was years and years of pent up feelings, both of them weren't able to release. So much pain they endured. And as if the icy, barren atmosphere slowly melted away with every passing second. 

  
All of it came to a long overdue conclusion at this basement – with him tied up like a hostage and Obito, a sobbing mess.

"Kakashi.....

It was a lasting moment. Akatsuki didn’t matter. Nor did the police. Nor did any past grievances they held on to for so long. Nothing else matters. It was like the universe stopped for the both of them. The only thing they felt right now, the only thing that was important – was the tender kiss they shared.

“....I love you.”

  
But still, he has a lot to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's out. The finale of KakaObi. Its not the end, but there's more focus on the development of other ships from now on. I hope yall dont hate that hahahaha (i get kakaobi comments more than any other ship, i think). THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT UNTIL NOW. There's still a some chapters for the second arc left and I'll be updating everyday until then. 😁


	37. Second Place

Izuna blinked his eyes twice.

_Arrrgggghhh. My head hurts._

He rolled to the corner of large, messy bed and reached for his phone on the table.

**5:18 A.M.**

Izuna’s eyes were forced shut by the brightness of the screen.

_Tskkk_. 

Not long after, he heard rustling noises beside him. A really tall, pale, muscular man got up from the bed. He towered beside Izuna’s thin frame, fixing his white, shaggy hair and grabbing his phone to check his messages.

“Still as feral as ever, _Tobirama_.” Izuna teased while seductively licking his lips wet. He loved the way that the man would glare at him. It was exciting, so full of spite. Probably one of the best feelings in the world was to invoke anger within that beast of the cursed Senjuu clan.

The man simply ignored him, continuing to stare at his phone.

_T_ _sk_. 

After the whole Danzo operation, Izuna was left with nowhere to go. Madara was going to pick him up from the hotel tomorrow because supposedly, he had just flown back from a foreign country. He had no car, limited clothes and nothing better to do, so he thought that it would be fun to spend the night getting fucked by the man from a clan he so deeply loathed. After all, sex has never been about anything but hate for him. But at least it feels good.

Tobirama didn’t care. Izuna was a detective of the police force and an important factor that lead to Danzo’s capture. Call it a gesture of “thanks” or whatever, but he didn’t reject Izuna’s offer.

“Now that you had your fun, I’ll be taking my leave.”

As cold as ice. Tobirama was a man of no emotion at all, Izuna thought. His white hair and pale white skin resembled that of snow. And you could say the same for his soul. Very cold. Izuna hated it. If the Senjuu clan is an abomination, this guy is their masterpiece.

“But, what if I want you to stay with me?”

Izuna didn’t mean it as something out of concern or love. He was just toying around with this man.

“Your brother will arrive tomorrow. I can’t have him shoot me without warning.”

_Tsk_. Tobirama had some nerve to speak about his brother like that. 

“I wonder, which of you would bring out a gun and shoot the other faster?”

Izuna's voice trembled at the end.

Tobirama didn’t say a word. And the silence was deafening. Izuna balls a fist on the bed sheets and clenched tightly. He wasn’t aware but he was biting his lips in a surge of fuming emotions.

He hated guns, he hated everything about them – the sound of a loud, popping “bang” and the smoky, synthetic smell of gunpowder. He’s never touched one and never will. The mere thought of them made his heart race and eyes tear.

Izuna breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm himself from the sea of thoughts that dragged him down. Involuntarily, his whole body trembled as his eyes water, tears pooling on the pillow.

He continued to swim in thick, red sea. Deeper and deeper. Izuna got lost.

He knew that the police force was the worst place to be for someone like him. It was a workplace full of violence, cruelty and death. But still, he continued. How else could he be by Madara’s side? He wanted to protect his brother, so no one can hurt him again. That was the only way. 

Izuna never told anyone about this trauma, not even his brother. But being so close, it wasn’t that hard for him to notice something wrong either. Madara had a firearms trading business and he even considered closing it down but Izuna said it was troublesome and stupid.

  
_“Niisan. You should keep your guns at the shelves, not in the house.”_

_“Izuna, it’s just for protection. A pistol might come in handy one day. You never know when robbers will try to break in.”_

  
He never tried to talk Madara out of the firearms business. To be honest, it really didn’t bother him that much. He knew how much Madara loved him and vice versa, none of them would do anything to deliberately hurt the other’s feelings. But even so, Izuna didn’t open up about anything. Nevertheless, Madara still made a promise to never use guns in front of him.

_“Marriage never crossed my mind. I want to be by your side forever, niisan. That’s where I’ll be happy.”_

_Madara blushed, but he was pouting. “Izuna, I won’t always be beside you. Who knows when I’ll die.”_

_* **in tears** * “N-niisaan~”_

_“Ah! I meant, ughhh. It’s not like that, I just meant that you should find other things to make you happy!”_

_*sniff sniff*_

_“B-but-“_

_“Like a second place in your heart! I always love you, you’re my number one. But I have…err…other things I also love….like flowers.”_

_“And your boyfriend…”_

_* **intensely blushing** * “Y-yeahh, but no matter what, you’re still number one!”_

Small Izuna smiled sweetly. His brother’s love is everything he ever needed.

_“…how would I find my second place, niisan?”_

Madara scratched his chin and put his thinking hat on. _“Hmmmm…you should start with something you’re passionate about.”_

  
At that time, Izuna was too young. But he did have a strong passion for justice! – taking it after his favorite kid’s show growing up, Konoha 99. 

Soon, Izuna finally joins Madara in the Konoha Police Force. He decided to enter a special department on the Criminal Investigations Unit where he was assigned as an undercover detective for different missions. It was only there where he could be a part of the police while refusing to take a firearms test.

  
For an Uchiha, Izuna’s decision to join the police force came as a shock to absolutely no one – except Tobirama. When they were young, he saw how Izuna’s heart was scarred by the incident during Madara’s firearms test. Tobirama’s never seen someone as desperate as him. His eyes – they were beautiful, but they were in constant fear. Yet Izuna’s heart burned in dedication, he was unlike any other Uchiha he knew – for this, Tobirama deeply respected a part of him.

  
And even until Madara retired to focus on the business, Izuna stayed with the police force. He didn’t quit and continued to work for the his department. Unlike his brother who had children, he didn’t have nor want any. To Izuna, his job had become something more than just a way for him to protect the people he loved. It did truly became the second place in his heart.

Undercover missions were a breeze. He had tenacity and endurance – something he got from staying with the police force for so long even while refusing to hold a gun. Being under Danzo, however, was different. 

It was the longest he had ever been away from home. The Root was a mafia with many adversaries, gunshots became a part of his everyday struggle. It was hard to sleep, hard to eat, hard to even hold up a conversation with his mental health dwindling down to turmoil. He cried alone all the time, but he didn’t ever thought about quitting. He thought about his mission and would often daydream about Madara who was waiting for him at home – and it was enough. 

“Izuna.”

Tobirama called out. But he got no response. The man was shaking under the sheets, faced away from him.

He knew that Izuna deathly despised the thought of guns. He didn’t really understand why he wouldn’t talk to anyone about it. But the way he pointed one at Izuna earlier and how he joked about Madara shooting him was very insensitive.

“I’m sorry.” The tall man croaked out two small yet sincere words.

Izuna wiggled his head, shaking himself back to consciousness. He immediately wiped away his tears and tried to control his shivering limbs.

“Just leave. Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

Tobirama sighed. Izuna’s mood swings were impossible to keep up with.

He got off the bed and put on his clothes that were tossed earlier on the floor. He looked back at the Uchiha, all curled up on the bed. 

Tobirama noticed he was crying and sniffing a bit earlier, but he didn’t know what to do.

Give him a reassuring kiss? Hug him tight? No, that wasn’t something he was willing to do for a clan that so proudly put themselves on a high pedestal all the time. Being a chief at the police force, he had so many encounters with the clan. They were simply the worst. It was like a curse of hatred, the clan was saturated with selfish individuals who only cared for their own reputation.

  
The police force should simply impose peace in the town, as what they are supposed to do. It shouldn’t be about clans and shallow things like that. But Uchihas were too powerful in that field and he wants it to be changed. 

  
“Then, I’ll be leaving.”

Again, as cold and emotionless as can be.

  
Izuna sprawled open as soon as Tobirama left. He sighed heavily as he stared on the roof, mindless. 

_Six hours_. He still had at least six hours before Madara gets there to pick him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teehee, ur comments are so nice~ ☺
> 
> Anyway, there's some specs about TobiIzu. Im sure the yall readers are also wondering what direction their 'relationship' would go. Its a mystery for now wahahahaha!!! Rn theyre like FWB but not friends and instead, theyre just two guys who hate each other's clan.......with benefits HAHAHAHA. Thank you as always and stay tuned 😋


	38. Welcome Party Preparations

“IZUNA!!!!”

  
A grown man shouted all giggly and excited across the hotel entrance. An appealing man he is, but something about that grin and bubbly happiness in general didn’t suit him. The people around gave weird stares.

Chu ❤  
❤ Chu  
Chu   
Chu   
Chu   
❤ Chu  
❤ Chu   
Chu  
Chu ❤  
Chu

Chu ❤   
❤ Chu   
Chu   
❤ Chu  
Chu   
Chu  
❤ Chu   
❤ Chu

Madara Uchiha places loving kisses all over his beloved little brother’s face. They haven’t seen each other for soooooo long and he couldn’t help but shower the younger with love. Who gives a shit if people stared?

“Nii-san~ stop -hhh.” 

Izuna giggled and pushed his elder brother a little. He was ticklish and the other’s unkempt spiky foxtail for hair was getting all over him. But to be honest, he loved being pampered by the usually grumpy old man, though **NOT PUBLICLY**.

“Okay. I’ll stop.”

Then Madara flashed a teethy grin before helping Izuna carry his luggage to the car.

The two got inside and headed back to their home.

  
“Izuna. I heard something from Kagami.”

**_LUG-DUG. LUG-DUG._ **

“What is it?”

**_LUG-DUG. LUG-DUG._ **

“Danzo was caught last night.”

**_LUG-DUG. LUG-DUG._ **

_Shit_. The younger kept a cool demeanor but was actually panicking inside. What if Madara knew what he was doing all those years? Him being Danzo’s cumslut was going to surely infuriate the protective older brother. Izuna prepared himself. _Rest in pea-_

“You did well!!!”

  
_-ce…..…huh what?_

  
“I……did well?” Izuna cocked an eyebrow.

  
“Kagami told me how you tracked him down for them. You’re so great. As expected, of course.”

Holy shit, Izuna gave Kagami a million blessings for keeping the dirty secret from his brother.

Kagami Uchiha was their family’s good friend, a part of Tobirama’s first unit in the SWAT branch. He was there when Izuna got rescued last night, so undoubtedly, he must have known. Thankfully, Kagami wasn’t a cheeky bastard and told that nosy Madara a life-saving white lie.

“Kagami exaggerated a bit.” * _cough cough_ *

“Hah! Wait a-are you?”

“No, I’m not infected. I was at the hospital last night and tested negative. So, you could breath comfortably, jiji~”

Madara pinched his brother’s audacious cheeks.

“Don’t call me old. I will gladly kiss you - infected or not."

"Niisan, please don't."

Madara chuckled. He's just....such a ball of cheese around his cute and precious baby brother.

"And also, don’t go to work when you’ve just arrived! I’ll fucking throw Hashirama’s stupid brother off a cliff the next ti-“

“Nii-san.”

( ¬_¬)

( - з-)

_Sigh_.

“I volunteered to help on my own. I was already tracking him down even back at the wind country…..”

Izuna’s thoughts drifted back towards this man – pale and white all over like an arctic tiger. Even as vicious as one. Tobirama of the despicable Senjuu bloodline.

“…..though, I wouldn’t mind if you give him some kind of beating ahahaha. His arrogant ass needs it.”

And because Madara looked like he was actually plotting every scenario of how Tobirama’s murder will go down tonight, Izuna clarified:

“It was a joke.”

  
(◔_◔)

“I knew that.”

  
The two took a pleasant, nostalgic ride across the road towards their home atop the mountain. 

Madara, upon seeing how Izuna was relaxed and enjoying the ride, took the scenic route. He drove past the highway, and headed downtown where they used to live. 

  
It was near the beachy part of Konoha, still a bit vintage-looking and smells like the sea. Morning glories weren’t in full bloom until summer, but their heart-shaped leaves were immediately recognized by the two. They were just everywhere.

Izuna recognized some shops, however, a large part of town became saturated with new restaurants and leisure places to attract tourists. Most of them were closed due to the pandemic and the place gave a “ghost town” feeling.

Even with all the changes, Izuna couldn’t help but hallucinate an image of a young Madara, carrying him down to the shore. His older brother would have a weird habbit of eating vanilla ice cream with root beer soda pop by the bench, even making him try some of that diabetes-bomb combination at times.

“Ugh, I feel old.”

“Eh? Who cares, you’re still kyooooot~”

Again, Madara extended an arm to pinch Izuna’s puffed cheeks. Driving hazard but fuck that, no one else was on the road.

“Nii-san, I’m not a baby anymore. You shouldn’t look at me like that. You might be surprised…” 

“Izuna! Are you-? Dating someone?”

Madara looked like someone who had been his goon for the longest time was revealed a traitor and stabbed him on the back!

  
“Not now. But are you shocked if I did in the past? I’m over 40 you know!”

To Madara, Izuna never really grew after 10. Though, of course he wasn’t so delusional to deny that his brother….* _sniff sniff_ * may have already had his first kiss (the horror!). And it almost made him tear up a bit.

Such a drama queen. Izuna was aware that his brother was like that out of love, but it’s a bit of a bother. What ever the fuck would Madara do if he found out how he liked to spend his free time? Going to clubs and getting laid. He could literally single-handedly kill his brother just by telling him his night life.

😢😢😢😢😢😢😢😢😢😢😢  
😢 “I won’t be shocked.” 😢  
😢😩😢😢😢😢😢😢😢😢😢

“Nii-san. You’re…...really a bad liar.”

"..to you."

* * *

“Naruto-kun, please bring this to the table.” 

Itachi handed a sushi platter over to the bright yellow blonde.

“And tell Sasuke to set up the utensils. They’ll be here any minute.”

It was the day of Izuna’s “Welcome Party” and Itachi was about to die. Madara set off so early in the morning like an excited kid over some fieldtrip. He left Itachi to take over the preparations but it was sort of a mess.

First of all, he didn’t know what to do with the food. Itachi, being the perfect ikemen that he is, knew how to cook well but Sasuke and Naruto weren’t exactly the ideal sue chefs. They brainstormed for a good meal to prepare and ended up with sushi. And so they set off to fish at the lake. But it was an absolute disaster and they ended up all muddy and exhausted by the time they had caught enough (Itachi caught most, again, ikemen).

  
  
Second, Shisui did actually arrive and brought cake. It was a blessing but holy hell did Sasuke start to act up. Not only that, Shisui also flirted with him the entire time he was trying to chop up fish. He won’t stop being a clingy nuisance! Sasuke, upon seeing Shisui’s hands all up his brother, came down to the kitchen to become a nuisance himself. Itachi scolded both away, though he was harsher on Shisui which Sasuke saw as an absolute win.

Third, Itachi forgot his contacts at his room. Too busy to do go and look for it, he tried to prepare sushi while half blind. It didn’t work and the boy ended up cutting himself. Good thing, Shisui came to the rescue and gave him a pair of glasses (they were Madara’s). It didn’t work quite as well but they were good enough. Itachi sulked a bit at the fact that a 50 year old’s eyes were better than his. 

And lastly, Obito was nowhere. Out of all days to go MIA, he chose this one! He left Itachi alone to deal with the pain in the ass that was preparing for Izuna’s welcome party. Itachi remembered Kisame telling him about an Akatsuki poker night so he called the guy – who just told him Obito left with the two art-loving morons and the rest was a mystery. His phone was out of reach and he didn’t text back either.

“Itachi-san, you should rest for now.”

Naruto came back after doing what the Sasuke's niisan requested. He massaged the exhausted boy’s back and lead him to the engawa to take a seat. Then he brought out Itachi’s contact lens’ case and handed it to him.

Itachi looked pleasantly surprised.

“Thank you Naruto-kun.”

And thus concludes the disastrous preparation for the welcome party. Itachi was indeed, an ikemen like no other. He was thankful for Naruto, who was the biggest help of the three.

The pony-tailed boy rested while having tea on the engawa. Then he kissed Naruto, who was sitting beside him, on the hair like how he would to Sasuke all the time. The whiskered blonde blushed a bright cherry red.

“T-thank you. Itachi-san…”

“No need to thank me for a kiss.”

Naruto flashed a warm and heartfelt grin. Iruka wasn’t there but somehow, someone made him feel the affectionate warmth of brotherly love. And it feels just as good as he imagined.

* _sniff sniff_ *

“Naruto won him over while you were nagging at me.”

“ _Tsk_. You were the one nagging at me. Annoying prick.”

“Sasuke-chan, no need to be so harsh. We both lose this round.”

The two agreed on that and continued to watch from their place.

“Don’t try to disturb them…”

Sasuke pointed a kitchen knife down the older boy’s throat. 

“……or I’ll stab you.”

Then he walked away from their hiding spot, back to the dining table.

Madara surely is rubbing on him.

Shisui, having nothing better to do, soon followed to help the boy fix the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, had to search what that porch thingy on Japanese houses are hahahaha. Its engawa guys. This fic is educational now. Consider urself educated. Lmao. 
> 
> So again, big thanks to ALL commenters and readers. And thank u for the nice things and comments yall have to say 😊. But I got, like, mixed reax on the ship last chapter, who knows what will happen. (I have it planned out btw, but until everything unravels, think of it as you will hueheuheue)


	39. The Welcome Party

Itachi and Sasuke stood still as a car parked on a nearby Cherry blossom tree. They watched as Madara came out the blood red-colored snazzy vehicle. On the opposite side was their uncle – still as pretty and fresh-faced as ever. ( _It’s the genes! The superiority of the Uchiha genes!_ – definitely not Madara)

“Izuna ojiisan.” Itachi flashed a warm, welcoming smile.

The said man puffed his cheeks and pouted. “Itachi, it’s just Izuna.” He corrected before hugging the pony-tailed boy. 

“You’ve grown up to be really pretty.” Izuna smiled back, lightly touching his nephew’s chin. And he meant every meaning of the word. Itachi was really very beautiful. 

  
Izuna then hopped on to other the boy next him.

Though, it did took him by surprise how much this one looked strikingly similar to himself.

“Sasuke-kun? You….really changed a lot.”

“Nice to see you again, uncle.” 

While they were hugging, Izuna noticed how much taller Sasuke got. The boy would probably grow even taller and surpass him and Itachi – he thought.

“Where’s Tobi?” Izuna noticed the absence of the eldest one. He looked forward to seeing him. After all, Obito was the one who lived with them the longest.

Madara eyed the two boys. “Didn’t you call him yet?”

* _looks away_ *

“He was out of reach and still hasn’t texted back.”

Madara furrowed his brows. When he specifically told him to be there for Izuna’s party, _tsk_. What a trouble maker.

  
“Who…is that?” 

Izuna pointed to a whiskered boy, peeking from the corner of the door.

“Oh, that’s some kid Sasuke and Itachi picked up from the dump, I don’t know.”

“ _Tsk_ , I told you, he’s my-“

“I’M SASUKE’S CLASSMATE YOU OLD FART!”

Naruto cut in, just before Sasuke said what he did.

“I know. Shut up or I’ll shoo- ugh, suffocate you in your sleep, stupid brat.”

(¤^¤ )

“You can’t say that in front of your brother! Shameless old hag."

Izuna chuckled. Now that was nostalgic. The way this spunky kid was able to talk like that against Madara reminded him of how Little Tobi was. They’d bicker all day, while eating, while fishing and even before sleeping. The two would only stop when he intervened.

_Good times..._

“Hello~” 

Izuna came closer and pat the blonde teen on the hair.

Naruto blushed. Like, he was reaaally red. _This beautiful man looks a lot like Sasuke!!_ Only, he was a bit taller and his aura was different – kinda provocative but also mysterious. The former part was probably from being Madara’s brother. He wore the same traditional styled clothes as him too. But, he has this….kind of erotic aura to him. Like, dangerously attractive. And its weird.

_No.....I’m loyal to Sasuke!_

“Hmmm? Oh I see. You’re not just a classmate are you?”

“Huh? Wha- oh shit.” 

Naruto wasn’t aware, but he said that out loud. Which was probably why Sasuke was blushing furiously behind this Izuna guy and Itachi was face palming in second-hand embarrassment.

“G-h-wh-I-GHAH!! I’M A-a…aa.”

“Let’s go inside. Please.”

Itachi finally interrupted and saved everyone’s lives.

Both Naruto and Sasuke were melting in awkwardness, Izuna was going to die from laughing at their adorable reaction and Madara may just strangle the blonde then and there if it had continued any further.

  
“Madara-nii, your collection has gotten larger.”

Izuna noticed the addition of a some wooden puppets on the hall. Much to his older brother’s taste, they look nightmarish but really well-detailed. 

“ _Sasori’s_ work?”

“Yeah…”

A gust of chilling air blew across the hall. Itachi eyed the two elders.

Izuna didn’t know anything about the Akatsuki. At least, he shouldn't. But the way he stressed on the puppet master’s name was a bit suspicious. Itachi noted that, but continued to walk silently. _Now’s probably not the time._

The five arrived at the dining hall and removed their slippers as they went through the sliding doors. The sushi platters on the table looked very delicious, presentable like art. Itachi the ikemen was to thank for that. 

“Welcome back Izuna senpai!”

“!!!”

The greeting took Izuna by surprise. But it was nothing compared to the shock that was seeing a certain police officer he knew’s face.

_Shisui Uchiha?!_

“You-!”

Madara squinted. “You……know each other?”

(^▽^＠) “Yes!” 

( - _ - ) “Yeah.”

…..

“Don’t look at me, I didn’t know.” 

Itachi was shocked himself. Since when did Shisui got to know his uncle?

  
“This guy is Kagami’s relative.” Izuna explained. Though it wasn’t much explanation becaude he just stated some Kagami guy that’s related to Shisui. How does that connect them now?

“Kagami’s….relative?”

“Yes sir.”

(￢ ￢)

(◕‿◕)

“So if you ( _Madara_ ) didn’t know, then…..why are you here?” Izuna pointed at his grinning curly haired stalker.

“That guy is dating Itachi.”

…

…

…

  
( ⁄•⁄-⁄•⁄ )

“…..yeah.” Itachi confirmed while blushing.

“Oh…..okay.” Izuna eyed Shisui suspiciously before proceeding to the table.

The dining table was round and made of marble. There’s a spin-able platform in the center where beautiful platters of sushi were placed.

“Woah. From where’d you get this delivered?” Madara asked while picking up a few salmon rolls and placing them on Izuna’s plate.

“Nii-san made them.” Sasuke answered as he dragged a chair to force himself in between his brother and Shisui. 

_Yeet_. That was as good as a grim warning. Beware of bones.

“Th-thank you, Madara-nii.” Of course Madara had to check the rolls on Izuna’s plate one by one. It was a bit embarrassing to let him get fed like a child by his older brother, but it’s useless. He could at least let him do that as payment for being gone the past few years.

Sasuke squints at them. Weirdo, how old does he think uncle Izuna is-

"Nii-san, I can serve myself!" Sasuke blushed as he saw Itachi doing the exact same thing as that old man.

↑_(ΦwΦ)Ψ

  
(T ω T) 🍣 (҂ `з´ )

🍣🍣🍣

(◕‿◕) 🍣 (-- _ --)

  
(￢_￢)

Then they happily(?) ate sushi. 

* * *

“And? that’s it?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry, I didn’t tell you earlier. But, I know you weren’t going to agree with the plan….”

“So that’s why you had me kidnapped and beat to a pulp.”

“NO! That wasn’t my idea! I wouldn’t….want that to happen. It was a comrade. I’m really sorry. I can kill him.”

“NO! Don't kill him, idiot. And stop saying sorry. If you’re going to continue with your auction whatever then what’s the point?”

“….”

“…..Obito.”

“Just now, I-nnnnh. _Tch_. I don’t know what else to say. But I am really sorry, Kakashi, about everything I did to you before…..

Obito looked like he was about to cry. Again.

…..* _sniff sniff_ * Do you hate me for this?”

  
“Of all the times to hate you, why would I now?...idiot.”

Obito cowered even lower.

“Tell me, what…should I do?”

  
Last night, after their kiss, Kakashi fell into sleep on Obito’s arms. He took a really hard beating prior and was exhausted to the bone. They spent the night sleeping like that.

When Obito woke up, Kakashi was staring at the wall, processing what had happened. He explained the whole Akatsuki situation and there they were now.

To be honest, Obito wasn’t sure what to do anymore. He can’t back down on Akatsuki, especially now that they were days away from the auction. But at the same time, he’d rather just throw it all away if Kakashi told him to. It was, like, the answer he had arrived to last night. His future and his whole life now belonged to the one who was there for him all these years. 

  
“Why should I tell you what to do?”

“Wh- well, I-I just. Can’t decide on my own. I’ll do whatever you want me to. Just tell m-“

"And if I ask you to leave Akatsuki?"

"I will. I'll-"

Kakashi placed a finger on top the other’s shaky lips.

“No. Obito. I can’t decide for you. If you rely on me all the time, it’s going to be a mess. It won’t work that way."

“But…I don't want to hurt you. And I want to-“

“Do everything I say? Be my slave or something? I think I know someone who already did that.”

“…. _tsk_. Acting cool again.”

Kakashi chuckled.

The silver haired man entwined their fingers together, looking deep into the pitch, black eyes opposite his.

“This relationship wont work if you’re going to act like my pet dog, you know. That’s why….”

Kakashi closed the space between them, giving the Uchiha a gentle kiss. His lips feel so warm, and comforting. Obito never knew a kiss could be this....full of emotion. And he almost cried a third time.

* _sniff sniff_ *

“…...I’ll trust you. Just, don’t bring more people into this mess than you need to.”

Maybe that was the kind of relationship Kakashi wanted with him. An honest one where they would trust each other wholeheartedly. Obito thought he could show that he loves Kakashi by repenting for his past sins and being the slave this time around. But that silver-haired pervert freak didn't want that. He's still so stupid.

Kakashi was such…..an awesome guy. It stings him right in his manliness.

* _sniff sniff_ * “I will. I swear.…”

Kakashi chuckled. His face was still bruised and his eyes looked tired. But, the way he smiled at Obito was so radiant. Very angelic. He’s never seen Kakashi smile like that before. It was as if a heavy burden was finally removed from his chest. He looked like a mess but his expression, especially that smile – they were just so loving. It’s enough to make Obito tear up again. At this point, he lost count how many times he almost cried.

  
“Crybaby.”

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OBITO CRIES A LOT. ITS CANON.


	40. Shisui's Hidden Agenda

As the group ate sushi, Madara talked a lot. Like, irregularly a lot. He wasn’t his grumpy, depressed real self. _It’s weirrd!!!!_ ( – Naruto Uzumaki).

He told Izuna stories about his sons, especially Obito’s embarrassing whereabouts. Then he blabbed about Izuna, telling _his_ embarrassing stories to the young ones. It was actually really fun and Izuna enjoyed it until they got tired.

Madara, Naruto and Sasuke went to take an afternoon sleep. Itachi headed for the hot springs for a relaxing bath to make up for such a tiresome day. 

And so, Izuna was left walking around the house. After placing his luggage in his room and changing into a comfortable robe, he wandered about. He decided to rest on an open porch, playing with Hashirama’s bushy tail.

“Izuna senpai~”

“Heh. Persistent of you to wait out for a chance like this, Shisui.”

Izuna didn’t turn around, but he knew it was the said boy. He continued to play around with the cat.

“Intel department planted you on me?”

“Nope. Just a coincidence. A **fated** one.”

Izuna sighed. After spending lunch with Shisui, he knew that the boy would say something stupid like that seriously. But at least, he didn't look like he was lying. It was a bit comforting to know that his own nephew, Intel department’s chief Obito, didn’t send some kind of spy on him.

“Am I free to talk about the * _whispers_ * _secret mission_?”

“ _Tsk_. Yeah.” Izuna looked around and found no one.

“Okay, so, I’ll cut to the chase. Unlike a lot of people back at headquarters, I’m not suspecting you, Izuna-senpai.”

“Good decision.” A bit sarcastic. I mean, Izuna was physically away when the whole Akatsuki thing showed up. 

“But, I do suspect-“

Izuna glared at the curly-haired officer. He should choose his next words carefully.

“I…I do suspect Madara Uchiha. And Obito-san….Sir.”

Brave words from the younger boy. However, it was a bit foolish. If Izuna was less dignified, then he would have knocked him unconscious for simply suspecting the two.

“Why are you telling me this?”

Shisui smirked. “That’s because I want to _team_ with you.” He said, pointing a finger at the man across him.

“ **What**? Team with me?”

Shisui matter-of-fact-ingly coughed and explained.

“I know you have information on Akatsuki. Last night, I was looking through classified access histories in the office. Sadly, I’m no skilled hacker like Yamato-san, so I could only see a bit. But from what I saw, I know you have things beyond what the intel department has right now.”

Izuna thought it was impressive. Shisui had talent for his job. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if he let him in on some things – he thought.

“Shisui-kun, do you know, we aren’t going anywhere based on the intel department’s data alone. Because there’s a _**snitch**_.”

“…..Obito-san.”

“Oh? So you knew?”

“I….kind of.” 

“But it’s not just him. There’s actually another.”

The way Izuna’s lips curled into a snigger made Shisui’s body quiver. It was the same chilling vibes that Madara radiated.

“The Senjuu. **Yamato**.”

“!!!”

Izuna made up his mind. Maybe _this_ guy could actually help him.

“Shisui, if you want to form a ‘team’ with me, then you have to hear me out.”

  
Yamato was a talented officer of the intel department. But, he was from the cursed Senjuu clan. Izuna knew better than to trust them. 

During his undercover mission with Danzo, he sidelined on gathering intel from the Akatsuki. Being a trained detective, he got his hands on many files through different connections. And the things he found out were absolutely baffling.

  
The underground group was careful. No doubt, they had someone who knew their way around police surveillance. With that, Izuna kept a close eye on Yamato Senjuu. However, he was greeted with a disappointing turn of events as it soon became apparent that Obito was the one who had connection with the Akatsuki.

But after long research, he was able to come with a strong conclusion – Akatsuki is a farce. An auction set to capture the illegally operating elites of Konoha and cities around. It was a risky yet, it would do the job fast. Only one mind he knew would come up with something so impatient and reckless. And that was his brother, Madara.

But soon, Madara had remained as nothing more than just a suspect. There were no links between him and any member of the Akatsuki (save for Obito who was his son, which is an absurd evidence to use). He remained suspiciously on the clear. And that was when Izuna decided he had to look deeper, searching every bit of information that he could get his hands on.

Eventually, he ended up with the name of the person who owned the property where the auction will be held. It was **Sen Asagao** , which he eventually discovered to be nothing else but an alias. 

_Asagao — Japanese Morning Glory_

A meaningful flower among botanists. Izuna knew this because they were the favorite of his brother – it reminded him of the place where they grew up.

Morning glories grew in the sun, required a lot of maintenance but still, they filled their garden back at the Uchiha Mansion. Madara even went as far as to hire a gardener just to tend to them. _Asagao,_ a name that so strongly reminded him of his brother, and Izuna had a hunch – _it’s not just a coincidence, isn’t it?_

  
The name was nowhere in the archives Konoha’s citizens. Tens and thousands of people living in such a great town, neither one was even named that. How could something as diplomatic as a property title be named after an alias? At that point, it was easy to tell how someone who had great influence over public records was involved.

  
Soon enough, things slowly unraveled. Sen Asagao was none other than Hashirama Senjuu. And he should have expected that but still, Izuna was furious. That man was back in his brother’s life, and it was only going to end up in a mess – that’s for sure.

Apparently, Tsunade received many threats from powerful clan members that wanted to smuggle in illegal drugs. Being the hard-headed feisty woman that she was, the mayor refused even at the risk of her own life. Hashirama knew of this. And as any father would do, he decided to take an action against these rebels. Maybe that’s when he conspired with Madara to create the Akatsuki.

So where does Yamato go in all this? It was the web of different agendas that spun out of the intel department’s specialized unit. Obito was the Akatsuki’s conspirator. Yamato, on the other hand, was another conspirator – Tobirama Senjuu’s.

“Tobirama is a selfish, heartless piece of crap who wants to watch the world burn. He won’t let any of the Akatsuki members get away scot-free – the Uchihas especially.”

“Aaah. I get it…”

“So. Shisui. If you want to be on my team, then you have to adhere to my one and only goal – stop Tobirama from getting his hands on Tobi, Madara-nii and Itachi.”

At this point, Izuna was desperate. He knew he didn’t have a concrete plan. But if he had a clearer view on what’s going to go down at the auction, then it would be easier to make one. 

  
“So we’re going to be, like, the Uchiha rescue team?”

“Y-yeah. I won’t call it that though….

…….So? What do you say?”

Izuna extended a hand, waiting for the younger man to shake it in agreement.

“Yeah. Anything for Itachi.”

And so Shisui did.

* * *

  
_Achoo~_

* _sniff_ *

A certain someone was sitting on a thousand dollar velvet couch, reading a fictional novel – “ _Vampire Twin Lovers_ ”. It was cringey teenager bait book, but he couldn’t help it. He made fun of it’s shear stupidity and cheesiness. Kind of like a guilty pleasure.

“Tobirama, got a cold?”

! ! !

The said man, Tobirama Senjuu, quickly hid away the shameful novel down his thigh. He turned towards the door and found his older brother standing by.

“No.” * _sneezes_ *

“What? You definitely have a cold!”

“No, I don’t get colds.” 

_Achoo~_

“Hmmm. Then someone must be talking shit about you.”

Well, that was more believable.

Hashirama, the elder brother, advanced towards his sibling and gave him a pat on the head. This grumpy-ass then shook his unwelcomed brother’s hand away.

“Anija, hands off.”

The older cocked an eyebrow.

“Hands off, nii-san….?”

(´ ∀ ` *)

(⌣_⌣)

Tobirama writhed in regret. His elder brother has always been jealous of the way the Uchihas treat each other – all lovey dovey and sweet. He wanted to be like that with his siblings too. Kawarama and Itama might agree, but him? _Are you kidding me?_

“And what are you doing here anyway? Aren’t you supposed to trim your bonsais?”

“But…I don’t get to see you around here often. Bonsai trimming can wait.”

The way the older looked at him with puppy dog eyes was an eyesore. (But his inner self knew that was a lie)

He sighed.

“What do you want to do?”

Hashirama smiled from ear to ear and clapped like a little a prim and proper lady.

“We can make dinner for everyone!”

“Ugh.”

Tobirama couldn’t grasp how the fuck his brother was able to keep making him do things that he will definitely regret the next minute.

But nevertheless, the younger stood up, quickly pushing his brother out the door before he saw the book that was left on the couch.

🎂🎂🎂

  
Hashirama wore a cute red-checkered apron with frills on the side. It used to be Tsunade’s but somehow, he brought it out of the old cabinets and took it upon himself that he would wear it to bake cake with his younger brother.

“Anija, why are you chopping ginger?”

He was confused. When Hashirama said they would “make dinner”, he actually meant “make cake” and left the rest to their helpers. They were on the part of garnishing the delicious (hopefully) dessert and Tobirama had just whipped up some cream to go with the choco-vanilla marble they made. To his surprise, the old fart started chopping up raw, pungent-smelling ginger.

“I love ginger~”

“What? No, you’re not putting that on the cake.”

“Whaaaa-! But I can garnish it with my favorite garnish! The recipe says.”

Tobirama face palmed. Maybe his brother was more quickly becoming senile than he thought.

“No. No ginger on the cake.” 

The younger swooped the dessert off the table and brought it to a separate counter across their large kitchen.

  
“Tobi…rama…uhm. Uncle?”

Yamato came barging in. And upon seeing the respected chief of the SWAT department holding a cake away from his old brother, he was taken by surprise.

“Yamato!”

“Father….”

Tobirama blushed. He looked silly, he knows. But no way in hell will he let that stupid brother of his ruin the cake with his love of ginger.

“Yamato, do you need anything?”

“Y-yeah. I kind of wanted to talk to you.”

Hashirama’s eyes glistened. As sly as a fox, he slowly snatched the baked treat from the countertop and skedaddled out there, saying “See you at the dining table you two!”.

Tobirama freed his shaggy white hair from the pony-tail that his brother forced him to tie it into. He made a quick, coughing sound. As if that erased whatever the fuck he looked like earlier.

“Kakashi-san replied.”

“I see. And?”

“I think Obito-senpai got to talk to him first.”

“ _Tsk_.”

The Uchihas, running around again like they held the world in their hands. Tobirama knew about the conspiracy that was the Akatsuki. It was a set-up yada yada. But even if it was for the “good”, he hated it. 

_Like a bunch of tyrants playing god_. The Akatsuki was no better than the people they tried to bring down. For Tobirama, it was a breach of the law. They lied about many things – legal documents and transactions. To run a disguise like that would surely have its downside, something he was going to arrest them for. 

Tldr: Tobirama thinks that Uchihas and all founding members should be punished for conspiring with an underground movement. ( ~~Of some sort idk I’m not a lawyer)~~

There's also this issue with Madara-

“So, what should I do next?”

Yamato cuts him mid thought.

“You’ve done enough.”

Tobirama knew, his next move had to be on the date of the auction. Izuna, Madara, Tsunade, the Akatsuki – there were so many factors he had to think about. But the bottomline is simply, _justice_. The most fair, unbiased one he can deliver.

“Also, you forgot your book.”

Yamato handed the novel he found at the couch where Tobirama usually spends his days off. A woman with two, white, perfect and beautiful twin men holding her was on the cover.

The older snatched the embarrassing book off the younger’s hands, blushing while he left the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shitposted in the end. Lol hahaha.
> 
> This next part is a bit long and just my opinion so no need to read if ur not interested 🙂 (THANK YOU ALL! okay now you can go)
> 
> So anys, I want to address top/bottom dynamic in my ships. I know, I have this Seme-Uke thing where, like, only one person bottoms and the other tops all the time. And I dont write much reversible pairings and stuff. But I'm really not closed off to that idea. I just cant see some people being a bottom or others being a top and that's just me. So maybe thats why my stupid ass cant write it. But if ever I do write an ambiguous sex scene (because i sometimes do), ur all free to imagine what happens in that lmao.


	41. A Reason

“Stop being a creep.”

“Hahahaha. Sorry, I just thought you looked beautiful, washing your hair like that.”

Shisui came out from hiding behind a tree. 

After his talk with Izuna, the older went back to his room for a rest. He then decided that it was a good time to snoop at Itachi while he was washing his gorgeously seductive hair by the springs.

“ _Tsk_.” Itachi rolled his eyes at the weirdo.

"..."

“Why don’t you take a bath and stay for the night?”

“!!!”

“No. Not like that. My whole family is here, idiot.”

“Ahahaha!” Shisui nervously laughed. Obviously, he thought Itachi invited him to a hot night together but t’was a fallacy.

“Little baby boy Sasuke may not like that.” 

“Y-yeah. Sorry.” Itachi blushed and faced away.  
He hated how that came off so selfishly. But sometimes, he just wanted to spend more time with Shisui. It wasn’t like he was being careless of what Sasuke or Shisui felt, or anything.

“Itachi. Don’t think about it too much. It’s fine. I also have a lot of work on a pile so I have to go back anyway.”

Sasuke shows his dislike for Shisui quite shamelessly, but deep inside, he was just playing the protective little brother part. Shisui knows this and thought it was probably his teasing’s fault that the boy was like that anyway.

The younger cowered lower into the water so that his face was the only part above. “Why did you even take Madara’s invitation?” He asked with a small, cute pout.

“I just though it would be rude not to. Also, I wanted to talk to Obito-san but it turns out, he wasn’t here…”

Shisui advanced closer to the body of warm water. He sat by the rim, letting his feet dangle down the bathing pool. The warms unsteady current hugs at his lean, long legs.

“…” 

“….do you-“

“Itachi. C’mere.” 

Shisui flapped his hand, gesturing his boyfriend to come closer. The other obediently did so, slogging through the water until he was in between the other's soaked legs.

“I will….always want the best for you.”

He cheesily said and stole a quick kiss. Itachi flinched a little but didn’t move away. He stares the other in the eye and entwines their fingers.

“I don’t think you get it…”

“Of course I do!” Shisui held Itachi firmly on the shoulders and twisted him around to face awat. Then pulled him closer and crouched down so that his chin touched the back of the younger boy’s head.

Itachi sighed and let himself melt into his boyfriend’s tight embrace. He could feel his heartbeat, slow and rythmic. It was unlike the currents of the springs. Itachi lets his head fall, full weight on Shisui. He got probably got his shirt wet but it didn't matter.

"..."

Shisui must have been aware of his involvement with Akatsuki by now, but somehow, he didn’t try to talk him out or something.

Itachi understands that the whole mission was dangerous, and also borderline legal (if not completely illegal). But he knew of the power that corrupt elite clan members have on the whole town. If Akatsuki would help in greatly reducing them, then it was a risk worth to take. A man who loved the people of the town like family, a man his father Fugaku would be proud of – that was what he wanted to be. Because, in the back of his mind, Konoha was the town Sasuke will grow up in. And that was more than enough reason.

The two stayed close in an embrace for the next couple of minutes until Shisui’s hand sunk deeper down and Itachi had to elbow him to get away.

“Aaah! That hurts, I think my nose is bleeding.”

  
“Fake.”

Itachi was supposed to give the annoying boy another eyeroll but ohmygod he was bleeding.

* * *

  
“Explain?”

"..."

“Ummm. Kakashi.”

"..."

“Have you taken care of it?”

"..."

“Y-yes.”

Madara put a comforting hand over his son’s shoulder. “It’s fine. He’ll be happy where he is-“

“I didn’t fucking kill him you jerk!”

“Oh.”

Madara oofed. Then, he ruffled his stupid, always-late son’s hair.

“Then why’d you take so long? You missed Izuna’s welcome party!”

Obito was blushing really red.

"I-I do-"

"Yeah, I don't wanna hear that."

“I’m sorry! Also, I brought inarizushi for dinner.”

Then he was suddenly forgiven. The box of tofu sushi went missing from Obito’s hands. The old fox had swooped it away!

“Madara, no swiping!” 

But he didn’t listen. The old, spiky, bush haired man gobbled at his favorite food like the hungry fox that he disgustingly is.

**Thud. Thud. Thud.**

“Madara-nii? You’re over-eating again. That’s not good for your health.”

Izuna came down the stairs as soon as he heard Tobi’s screaming voice.

**! ! !**

“Izuna!” Obito was delighted to see his favorite uncle after a long time. He welcomed him with a tight hug.

“Wah- Tobi~ you’ve gotten so big…and strong.” 

“You've been gone for too long”

“It’s all fine from now on. I won’t leave you- hey! Nii-san don’t eat the whole box!”

He stopped because Izuna said so. Then he sulked with Hashirama on the corner, rubbing the cat’s belly and tail.

* _cricket sound effects_ *

  
🦗🦗🦗

“Now that we’re here, you two can finally tell me about the Akatsuki!”

“PFFFFT!”

“HHHAAAAA?!”

Izuna cocked an eyebrow.

“If you think that I’m stupid enough to let you run some elaborate scheme under my nose, then you both have gravely mistaken.”

(＋_＋)

(・人・)

(` ー´)

Obito cartoon whistled to drawn away attention. Madara should be the one to explain this.

_Sigh_.

And it was a loooong explanation but it wasn’t like the two said anything Izuna didn’t already know.

However, what’s interesting was that Madara claimed everything was his plan. It didn’t quite line up with the fact that the auction’s venue was going to be held at a property Hashirama owned. Furthermore, there wasn’t even a mention of the ex-mayor’s name from the two. Obito may not have known but no doubt, Madara does.

Izuna thought deeply, _why would Madara hide the fact that Hashirama was involved?_ It could be because he doesn't want Izuna getting an idea who he was really doing this for. Though he wanted to ask, knowing his brother, it was probably better not to.

“Before the bidding starts, the police will raid the whole place. All ten founders will have escaped and then the bad people will go to jail. The end.”

Madara’s been explaining it in simple words. He’s been vague about the details so far. But it wasn’t shocking for him to treat Izuna like a child anyway.

“That’s the perfect scenario, sequence A.”

“And sequence B is?”

“We go to jail.”

Izuna was surprised. So it seems they have considered the scenario that would most likely happen – thanks to Tobirama that sadistic freak.

“Then only Tobi and Itachi aren’t safe? Since there’s no connection whatsoever to you, nii-san, at all.”

“Actually, all members of the Akatsuki have joined in the premise that I am the one who was in charge. I’m surprised they’ve kept their mouths shut.”

So that was it. The only thing that connected Madara to Akatsuki was by word of mouth. His name alone was able to get the greedy elites to join. _How pathetic_ , he thought. The privileged class would only ever associate themselves with the fellow privileged.

“I guess that’s all three of you…”

“Izuna, don’t worry. It won’t come to that.” Madara tried to reassure, but of course, he failed. 

“Uncle, we made our decision. I hope…you don’t get involved…”

_But why though?_ Izuna couldn’t grasp why they made such a bold step for the sake of….Konoha? Itachi seemed the most believable. His love for their town was wholehearted – something his biological father had taught him. Madara was probably caught up in Hashirama’s problems again. Izuna swore, that man is the bane of his existence. But Obito, however, didn’t seem to have that much reason. Helping the elderly run a scheme, perhaps? Unless, something happened the last five years that Izuna didn’t know of.

…

"How do you know the police won't arrest you even after the event?"

"That's because we're the police. And they can't arrest us because it's practically a good deed we're doing."

"You're holding a ball party mid-pandemic."

"I have also been given a permission."

Izuna was going to take a long shot and guess that Madara gave himself that permission. But this brother of his is the stubborn-est of the stubborn, he would have to rely on his own digging to find out how full-proof Madara's plan would be.

"Okay, nii-san. I'm not going to go with the legal details. But what about after the auction? Won't their families come after you for this?"

"I don't give a shit what their families think."

"Nii-san! For all I know, they'd send an assasin to stab you in the back...and then..."

"Izuna. I have plans for everything. But, I'll tell you after the auction. Now isn't the time."

He was getting nowhere with this. Neither of these two would probably tell him anything he wanted to.

Izuna sighed, long and deeply.

“Tobi, Nii-san…..I just want to ask one thing of you……”

The other two listened intently.

“….I want to be there. On the day of the event.”

“What?!”

“No! I forbid.”

  
"…"

  
“…..o-okay. Sorry.”

Madara reassuringly pats Izuna’s thick black hair.

“There’s nothing to fear.”

  
At least, Izuna tried. But not Tobi nor Madara can stop him. He may be selfish, but after those long, dark years away, there really wasn't anything he wouldn't do for his family right now. That hater Tobirama won’t get his way.

* * *

Two hours past midnight. Obito was still up, wandering about in his room with the slides wide open. He gazed long and far outside and lit a cigarette, sitting down on the mat to get himself relaxed.

Obito examined the starry night sky. The moon shined extremely bright tonight. It was big, round and beautiful. He almost couldn’t believe it. The moon was exactly what is was back then. It was the same moon they looked at together, the three small children back at the orphanage. If only….some things were unchanging like the moon.

_[2:16 PM] (555-8434) Bakashi: The talkative blonde said I could stay here for a while. I don’t want to explain to the higher ups so I’ll just go MIA until that auction is dealt with._

“Tsk. This dumbass.”

Kakashi is being a lazy piece of turd again. But then, he had a point. It was probably easier for everyone. Madara must have planned to explain everything to the higher council of the police force after the auction day. Or maybe he didn’t. That stupid freak is just so unpredictable.

_Sigh_.

**Buzz**.

_[2:19 PM] (555-8434) Bakashi: Be careful. Good night._

  
Obito, for some reason, felt butterflies in his stomach. After so long, he finally experienced that feeling – giggly joy of reading a heartfelt message from someone you love. It was silly, he knows, but he couldn’t help it. His cheeks burned red and his mouth curled on its own. It’s so fucking childish. 

The 25-year old man restrained himself. Tittering is for chumps.

  
“Kakashi.”

He said it. He just wanted to. For absolutely nothing.

The name rolled off his tongue so naturally. Kakashi – his friend and partner, but now more importantly, his lover.

  
It took him that long to realize, but somehow, it didn’t feel new. Like he loved him all along. But that was bullshit. He treated Kakashi like trash only until recently. 

_I’m such a jerk. I don’t deserve you…._

Obito couldn’t accept how easy it is for Kakashi to just forget everything he did. He deserved to be beaten, stabbed and toyed with until Kakashi was satisfied. He deserves punishment. But Kakashi won’t give him that.

_Because he’s……..so damn cool! Annoyingly perfect son of a bitch…._

Obito…in a way, wanted to right his wrong. Perhaps that’s what the new meaning of Akatsuki is to him.

Before, he joined in just to help Madara. That time, he thought of himself as an empty vessel. Someone who didn’t have a dream, no future and no aspirations. He hates the world, and it let him vent out. Fate is unfair and cruel to him, so wicked people deserved the same. It wasn’t about “saving” Konoha or some heroic shit like that.

But now, it was different. Akatsuki meant even more. He wanted to do something inherently good. If it still wasn’t about as noble as saving Konoha, then it was about saving himself.

He wanted to change. For Rin, for himself and for Kakashi.

_“Obito, I just hope you become a man that you’re proud to be!”_

_“R-rin! D-don’t say sad things like thaaat! We’re still going to see each other. When you and Kakashi get adopted…and we’re all grown up. I-I’ll s-say something reeeeaaalllyy important to you.”_

_“Why save it?”_

_“Because!”_

_“Okay, okay. You should go now. Kakashi is waiting for you outside.”_

  
Soon, the sky got murky. The dark, water-bearing clouds came and blocked the moon. The sky was painted dark blue, almost purple even. It's not the sky he was used to, but it was also just as beautiful. The moon was probably still behind that facade, still shining. It doesn't change but even so, everything around it does.

Just like the moon, Obito couldn't see Rin anymore. She was gone. But maybe, she's still really _there_. And no matter how everything around him changes, the beautiful memories she left would never fade away.

He stood up to close the sliding panels as soon as rain started to pour down.

Wiping away a tear, he thought

_Rin, thank you for everything. I’ll take real good care of Kakashi from now on…_

_….…I hope I became a man you both hoped for me to be._

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus concludes the second arc.
> 
> It was a looong looong journey and was fun with all your support. The third and last arc may not be as long though. Thanks for everyone who made it this far 😜 ILYSM


	42. First Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FINALE, THIRD ARC: AN AKATSUKI CONSPIRACY
> 
> So this is like a blank priod or whatever because the actual auction arc will start next chapter.
> 
> And this do be an extremely long opening for the new arc kekeke. And also narusasu stuff.
> 
> 🚨warning: underage sex🚨

“HHAAAHH!”

Naruto huffed and puffed a deep breath after pushing their new couch into place.

“Iruka-sensei!...I’m dying, I need fooood~”

The slightly taller, tanned man chuckled. “Okay, you’ve done enough. I’ll make you dinner.”

  
Spending a couple of days at Madara’s mansion was both a blessing and a nightmare. Nevertheless, he had fun. Sasuke made it all worthwhile ( _teehee_ * _squeals_ *).

Last night, they arrived back at the apartment complex, all exhausted and sleepy. Then soon after, Naruto had to say goodbye. 

The day went on like normal. In the morning, they went to class. It was almost spring break and they had only a few days left. Naruto spent the whole time sleeping again and had to ask Sakura for notes. Sasuke was pestered the by his “gang” and he had to skip the last class because he got too tired of them.

Then they had lunch. Itachi left around that hour, to which Sasuke was disappointed by. Naruto tried to cheer him up by watching some cheesy romance film that they ended up laughing at.

The very last evening he spent with Sasuke was not so special. They cuddled a bit, then kissed….then nothing. Naruto was a wuss and didn’t make a move (he regrets that deeply). He finally left just earlier today.

He wanted to do **_something_** with Sasuke. Like, take their relationship to another level maybe? (He blushed). No, Sasuke may not have that in mind. But, he couldn’t help it. _Teenage hormones, fuck you!_

  
“Naruto, do you prefer spicy curry or normal curry?”

“Hmmm. Anything you like!”

“…aw. That doesn’t help at all!”

“Ahahahaha! Then I think I’ll have the non spicy one…..because I know Iruka-sensei can’t take spicy things~”

“W-wha- I…yeah. Okay….”

  
Surely, it was sad to leave the Uchihas’ unit. But being here with Iruka was just as fun. Naruto grinned to himself, thinking how lucky he is to have a brotherly figure like him.

“So….when is Jiraiya coming back?”

“…still no updates. I think it’ll be in two or three months still. Why, do you not like me here?”

“N-no way! It’s the opposite! I DON’T want him here kekekekeke.” (not really, he kinda missed the old fart)

“ _Tsk_. Naruto, maybe you just want to be by yourself because you have someone you want to invite over…”

Iruka squinted cheekily at the whiskered boy.

“AAAAH! WHY ARE YOU SAYING THAT? I DON’T HAVE A GF!”

“….hmmm? Doesn’t have to be a gf.”

The way Iruka stressed on the letter g made Naruto blush even harder than he already was.

“S-sensei! You have m-“

“Okay, if you don’t want to tell me…I won’t pry any further.”

Naruto started to sweat. Like, _does Iruka know?? Or something????_

“I have nooooo clue of what you’re saying.”

“Okay. But just so you know, getting your significant other to meet the family early in a relationship is a good sign.”

“WHAT!!! IRUKA SENSEI!!!”

“Hahaha. You’re all grown up~”

Iruka stepped over to pinch a reddened Naruto on the bridge of his nose.

“I approve.”

“!!!!! N-no-noooo. Ughhhh.”

Naruto couldn’t form any words right now. Iruka was a master at reading him. He couldn’t help but let the older man assume things on his own (even if they were right, they were still just assumptions!).

But it was kind of a good thing at least.

  
“….your curry is burning.”

“Ah!”

* * *

  
_[DRAFT] (555-0241) Sasuke: I’m at Madara’s. I decided to spend the night here and return there after the whole thing. I’m sorry, I won’t make it home until then. I’ll see you after all this is over. Don’t be worried, I will be fine._

Itachi typed on his phone, squinting because it was hard to see without his contacts on.

“I could type that for you-“

“No!”

He immediately pulled back his phone, keeping Shisui’s cheeky hand away. Then he disappointedly face palmed. That was suspicious of him.

“Hmpf!....keeping secrets…”

“It’s not a secret.”

“C’mon, I won’t tell anyone~”

Shisui’s lean arms wrapped around Itachi’s bony torso. Both were naked and the contact of skin, slithering on skin made Itachi jerk in surprise.

“S-stop…nhhh.” Itachi suppressed a small giggle. Shisui’s hands were sliding all over him like wiggly snakes.

“I know you like it~” Shisui didn’t listen. Instead, he tickled his boyfriend even more deliberately, using his fingers to tap and dig on the boy’s tangible rib cage.

“Seee, you’re smiling!!”

Itachi desperately fought against the stronger arms, “L-liar-“.

Shisui pouted. His actions came to a sudden halt. “At least I’m not lying to Sasuke about sleeping at Madara’s place.”

**SLAPP!!!**

“Ouchie.”

“ _Tsk_.” Itachi groaned angrily. He forgot how his boyfriend was a pro snooper.

But if he read it, then why the need to tickle him to confession? Argghhh. _So annoying._

“Hwee, I’m sorry.” Shisui profusely apologized. He gave Itachi a small peck and smiled. Sadly, it was too precious for Itachi to hold on to his anger.

It didn’t take a lot of work to snoop on Itachi’s phone though. His messages were basically on a font size of a small grape and its easy to see, especially for Shisui’s seasoned snooper eyes.

“I actually am heading to Madara’s tonight. I was planning to leave while you were asleep…”

“Whaaat? Why?” Shisui looked at Itachi with puppy dog eyes, as if begging him not to leave – which is probably what he was actually thinking.

“I….was invited by Uncle Izuna over. He said he wanted to talk.” Itachi, quick on his feet, lied.

“Okay, I’ll drive you.”

“Thank you, but Obito’s still at the headquarters. He said he could pick me up here on his way home.”

“Oh…okay…” * _sad face emoji_ *

Shisui ran his hand over Itachi’s hair repeatedly, combing the long, smooth strands with his fingers. 

It was an inconvenient timing. Just when they finally met up and had some time together, it was cut short. Itachi knew how much Shisui loved waking up with him beside. Living alone in a small apartment, he didn’t always have someone to greet the morning with. He would usually say that it’s the best part and he’ll be ten times chipper-er than usual.

“Forgive me.” Itachi pressed two fingers on his boyfriend’s forehead and kissed the same spot. “I know y-“

“Psshhh. I’m not sulking.” Shisui cups Itachi’s face, sandwiching his cheeks with his large hands.

A smile curled on Itachi’s lips, as if mimicking his boyfriend’s wide grin. He knows he looked stupid, all pinched up like that. 

“Obito will get here in a few more hours, he told me.”

And Shisui lit up like a vivid, red, new year lantern.

“Is that??”

“Yes.” 

Itachi threw a condom on Shisui’s blushing face. 

* * *

**Beep**.

After that, a mechanical sound followed. The gates slowly opened to let the visitor in a dark grey BMW drive inside.

The way upwards to Madara’s mansion was spacious, full of trees and the road was only lit by the car’s headlights. 

It was unlike any other property in the village. No guards, and other people for that matter, no advanced technology in sight and full of flowers. Lots and lots of flowers. And because of that, the air was just so relaxing to breath in. It was like a time machine experience back to 1800’s Japan. It was like a escape, and Madara was just the type to live in such.

**Beep**.

The car parked on a tree by the house, a light push on the horn just to let the man know of his presence.

He breathes in. “Ahhhh…” 

And exhales.

Sweet sweet smell of dried morning glories. 

He fixes his robe and took a leisurely stroll on his way to the front door. Everything around him was so beautiful. He looks around and even upwards. The stars look like they’re way brighter in here than any other place.

**Click**.

“Get in.”

Madara opened the door himself. His hair was tied in a housewife bun and he’s carrying a cat on his hands. Most of the time, the old man would be unkempt with little regard how much of a mess his hair was. But this was a refreshing sight. And to be honest, he looks really beautiful with his face seen.

“You look different.” 

Hashirama says with a smile. Madara rolls his eyes and muttered some curse word before leading his guest towards his favorite place to have tea.

Down the halls of Madara’s gloomy house were intricately made puppets. The man loved them. Sure they were artistic and matched the overall traditional feel of his house but Hashirama never found them easy to look at. Too creepy and weird. It's like they followed him with their eyes.

He remembered when young Tobi told him how he couldn’t walk around the house at night because he’s too scared. Then he’d bring a cup to his room just to pee in.

The Senjuu chuckles lightly. His thoughts drift to Madara's troublemaker of a son. Tobi used to be so young and energetic. A bit like himself to be honest. And now he was an accomplished man at the police force. He hasn’t seen him for a long time and wondered if the boy even remembered him.

“Madara. Among all these puppets, which one is your favorite?”

The Uchiha cocks an eyebrow. “Why the fuck do you want to know?”

“Nothing~, you might hate me if I tell.”

Madara squints at the loser and said, “I hate you already.”

  
Hashirama was brought in to an open room with many earthenware pots and cups. It was lit by lanterns, and a small low table was in front of the overlook to the garden and lake.

They sat opposite each other and Madara served them both a pot of jasmine tea.

“…”

“…”

“..what?”

“…..hm?”

“You’re staring. Don’t do that.”

Hashirama laughs it off. He didn’t notice he was. But Madara is just really…..

“It’s tomorrow.” The Senjuu brushed the thought out his head.

“I know. Is that what you came here to say?”

Madara sips on the tea. His bangs dangled messily, covering his right eye. He had thick hair, full of volume and, most of the time, frizzy. But when he has it combed thoroughly like so, it was gorgeous. The way the strands almost felt alive as they blew with the wind and cascade on his equally beautiful face. There's something about having one's hair descend and collapse from its clump that was really erotic. But Madara tucks the hair back behind his right ear-

“Stop staring!”

“Oh. Sorry hehe.”

Hashirama shakes it off again with a chuckle.

On the table was a blueprint with few scribbles on the side. He remembered, Madara was the type to jot down his thoughts on the corner of the paper. He'd do that for his reading assignments back in the day. And how he'd always use red ink because that was easier to see. Hashirama found it incredibly nostalgic. 

But what's important was the content of the blueprint. 

“You know….one wrong move and-“

“Yeah. I’m going to jail.”

Madara had a bad habit of being comically blunt at the most serious times. ~~But it's very adorable~~.

“Don’t you think the council can pardon this one?”

_Stupid_. Pardon a cunning scheme? Pssh. Hashirama is so fucking optimistic.

“No. That’s why I’ll make sure it doesn’t even get there.”

Tomorrow. If everything goes wrong, Madara was prepared to take the hit and go to jail or whatever the council sentences on him. The ten tails were just caught up in his bullshit, he wasn’t that much of a jerk to drag the rest down with him. Of course he doesn’t plan for any of that to happen at all. Izuna just got home.

“…..”

Madara looks….sad. Or maybe even scared. His shiny granite eyes were set downwards. His long lashes fluttered gracefully every time he blinks. He was really pondering over-

_Oops_. Hashirama caught himself staring again. So he sighs to break the silence.

“Is there anything I can do?”

“No. Don’t get involved any further.” Madara immediately snaps back.

“Have you told Izuna?”

“He left and told me he has a business meeting tomorrow. I also don’t want him to know.”

“So you’d rather go to prison without telling him a word? Or even worse, what if they have you assasinated?”

“ _Tch_. I told you, it’s not going to come to that!”

Madara says that but his eyes looked unsure.

And again, Hashirama laughs so loudly. It pisses Madara off.

“I’m just kidding.”

He raises his butt and reaches over to ruffle the grumpy Uchiha’s spiky black hair. Madara lets him, which is weird. Hashirama sits back down and gives the him a reassuringly sweet smile.

_Of course, I won’t let it._

* * *

  
Sasuke curled like a ball, watching videos at ( ~~not~~ ) pornhub alone in his large, large room. It didn’t used to feel that big. After all, there used to be an oversized ramen-loving fox creature sleeping next to him all the time. 

_Ahhhh_. Naruto was gone. Actually gone. And he…….missed him.

Sasuke exhaled so deeply.

“I’m not used to it.”

  
**Buzz**.

[ _6:42PM] (555-4339) Usuratonkachi: Sasuke. Are you sleeping already?_

“No.” He said, at the same time as he sent a reply.

**Buzz**.

_[6:42PM] (555-4339) Usuratonkachi: Want me to come over? _

“Huh, why?” He typed and sent.

**Buzz**.

_[6:43PM] (555-4339) Usuratonkachi: I think I forgot to tell you something._

Sasuke gulped. Did Naruto have **that** in mind?

No. It’s probably not like that. Sasuke switched back to what he was watching and decided to just reply later.

  
_“Kyaaaaaa! Onii-chan, -yamete!”_

He paused. 

_Ugh_. Incest hentai was the worst, especially if there weren’t any tags! Seriously, why can’t people tag right?

Sasuke turned off his phone and stared at the ceiling. He wasn’t horny anymore. But…

His phone lit up slightly. It was another text message.

  
_“I’m at Madara’s. I decided to spend the night here and return there after the whole thing. I’m sorry, I won’t make it home until then. I’ll see you after all this is over. Don’t be worried, I will be fine.”_

A message from his brother about the auction tommorow.

Itachi…..is just so blind sometimes. Don’t be worried? What an optimistic thing to say. As if Sasuke could just **not** be worried.

_Tch! Niisan, you idiot…._

But…he really wasn’t going to be back tonight. 

Now Sasuke really was alone. And… _ugh_.

* * *

The wind blew strong at Izuna’s coat. 

“Shit.”

He cursed out loud. Petals from the bouquet of flowers he carried were blown away with the strong gust. 

The dry grass rustled as he made his way to a small bald spot by the corner of the patch.

Izuna courteously sat and bowed. He placed the bouquet of flowers next to a stone plate – lilies and black-eyed susans, said a little prayer and sat back upright while staring at the creek nearby.

“Have you heard? Danzo’s in prison.”

….

There was no response. But why would there be? It was just him and a piece of rock.

“Maybe that’s why I can finally face you again.”

He said, sentimentally continuing to talk to the lifeless stone object.

“I didn’t know it would take me this long to give you the peace you deserved. Everyone still thinks its suicide, even your son…a-and I know you want them to see it that way…..”

….

“….but I’m just too stubborn. What can I say? You taught me so well.”

He chuckles a little. And then he warmly smiles, eyes casted down on the stone plate. “Thank you for everything.”

  
_**SAKUMO HATAKE** _

Izuna was almost brought to tears. It’s been too long. He’s been out, chasing the culprit for his mentor’s death for years. The mentor that taught him to pursue his own way of justice – he could finally rest. 

Sakumo was the former chief of Izuna’s department at the police force. But some years ago, he committed suicide. The Criminal Investigations Department was too closely tied to shady mafia organizations and Izuna knew better than to rule his death as such. But all of that’s behind them now.

“I wanted to say we could both rest, but my brother is up to crazy shit again.”

The Uchiha crashes a palm over his face. 

...

“So you can rest first, sensei. Your son is doing well. He’s not in our department like how you wanted, there’s no need to worry. My nephew is his chief, and I hope I could say he’s been treated well but I don’t know for sure. My nephew doesn’t want to talk to me of details about him.”

Izuna tried to subtly ask Obito about Kakashi before. The boy averted most questions. Something in him didn’t sit well when he heard the name. Like anger, maybe? Izuna knew of their history together and he always thought they were this close unbreakable duo type of friends. But Obito said he disliked Kakashi.

  
Anyways, that was when he last asked years ago, before even going away for his mission on Danzo. And the way Obito is now, Izuna was hopeful that something’s changed.

“He lives at an apartment on his own. Financially stable. He’s doing great at work. Everyone respects him but he’s always reading an erotic novel out in the open, or so I’ve heard. And as for his love life….I don’t know. A subordinate of his told me he was happy with a person right now. I have no idea who….should I stalk him and get you updated?”

Izuna wasn’t close with Kakashi. But he asked people around how he was doing from time to time. 

“Haha, I’m just kidding.”

He caught a glimpse of a street sweeper nearby, looking weird and confused at him.

_Ahh. I got carried away._

“So anyway. There’s a pandemic. And tommorow, an auction will be held. Do you remember Madara Uchiha? Yeah, he’s my brother and he has this elaborate cover up scheme that he so annoyingly puts up for his ex boyfriend or whatever and it really really pisses me off. And do you remember that young bastard of the SWAT division? Tobirama Senjuu? That piece of shit. I hate him so much. He’s the chief now and he’s out looking for more ways to fucking get on my nerves. Argh…”

Izuna rants away at the cold, silent stone plate. He sighs before standing up, brushing off the leaves and grass on his pants.

“I have to think of my plans for all these problems, so maybe that’s it for today. I don’t know when I could visit again, or if I even could. But all I want to say is _thank you_ sensei. I’ve come to love what I do because of you…..”

And he couldn’t be any more thankful to Sakumo for that. 

…….Farewell.”

* * *

**Knock.**

**Knock.**

“S-sasuke…”

Through the small peephole by the door, the young Uchiha looked at a certain whiskered blonde standing outside.

His heart was racing wildly, he swore he was going to pass out any minute from stroke. But he didn’t, so he had to deal with this awkward situation.

Sasuke took around seven deep breaths before he gained the courage to open the door.

“Sasuke!”

“Naruto.”

Then they both blushed.

It was weird and extremely awkward. They both thought of the same _thing_ , but neither knew that the other did the same.

_I’m the worst boyfriend ever._

_I’M SUCH A PERVERT! I SHOULD GET HANGED FOR THINKING ABOUT THIS. I’LL JUST DASH OFF AND-_

“Naruto. Wh-what are you waiting for?”

“Ha ha! N-nothing.”

Naruto awkwardly answered in an awkward voice as he awkwardly stepped inside.

_Great now what._

_WHAT SHOULD I DO._

“Naruto.”

“Sasuke.”

“Ah-I..”

“N-now ah…”

“……. **you first** ……..”

Oh holy shit, could this get any more awkward? The two teenage boys stood there by the door, stuttering in their words and blushing furiously. They had one thing in mind when they said they want to meet up, but it's not working for either of them.

Naruto was the first to gulp in his fears.

“Ummm...want to watch a movie?”

_NO_ , but Sasuke trembled in place. He doesn’t know how to say **_it_**. He didn’t even know if he wanted to do **_it_**. Or if Naruto did. It was a disaster.

“Naruto, y-you said you wanted to tell me something.”

Sasuke managed to say that somehow. He fidgeted his hands cutely together, making it even harder for Naruto to resist that boiling cauldron of lust and curiosity inside.

“Y-yeah. I just..."

And he snaps.

"Aaaah! Sasuke. I don’t know. I really don’t! I didn’t say anything to Iruka sensei. I snuck out while he is sleeping! I just wanted to see you because……you might hate me for this…..but….nah. nah- forget it.”

Naruto dragged on but didn’t get anywhere. It was infuriating! Sasuke hated it. _Why can’t he just say **it**? What even is **it**?_ Aaaahhh! It drove him nuts.

“Do you want to have sex or smth?”

Out of anger, Sasuke absent mindedly asked. Then he immediately regretted ever saying it. He cringed, and cursed his life, and died right there and then but he caught the glimmer in the blonde boy’s eye.

“W-what? Sasuke-“

“ **NO I DIDN’T MEAN IT. GET OUT!** ”

Sasuke reached for the doorknob but he was pulled away, then subseauently slammed into a nearby wall. The space between him and Naruto was so little that he was sure, the other could hear his heart lug and dug on an insane beat.

“But I want to.”

Naruto lightly ran the back of his left pointing finger down the Uchiha’s flushed, soft cheek. He raised his right hand and rested it on the wall, used his leg to cut in between the other’s and pressed his face the closest he can without actually touching.

“N-naruto!”

“Sorry. I thought I could hold it in, but….IT’S YOUR FAULT!”

Sasuke pushed the blonde away so that they were back to feet apart.

“My fault? You’re the one who didn’t tell me what you forgot!”

“I already did! I said I wanted to fuck you.”

“Wha- I- Did- aaaah…” 

Sasuke gave up. Naruto is too straightforward and stupid! So stupid! Annoyingly stupid!

The young Uchiha fell down to the floor, hugging on his folded legs while he buried his tomato red face.

Naruto crouched down as well. Putting both arms each on his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“Sasuke…do you….not-“

“Shut up. Usuratonkachi.”

Sasuke looked up, tugged Naruto’s collar in his fist and gulped away his dignity and pride.

“Just….fuck me.”

  
And that was all Naruto waited for. Within the next second, he cupped the Uchiha’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

The whiskered boy dipped his tongue, immediately taking over as he held Sasuke firmly on the sides of his pale, blushing face.

It was hot and needy, just as expected from two horny teenage boys who wanted to explore the meaning of making connection to someone you love.

They pulled on each other, gasping for air for a few seconds before smacking their lips back – still as hot and even more needy.

Naruto unzipped Sasuke’s shirt and dragged it off the boy’s body. Then he moves down to rid of the other’s shorts.

Sasuke broke off the kiss. “We can’t do this here.” He said in between pants. 

Naruto was looking at him with lust-filled eyes the whole time. Knowing that they will eventually go _there_ somehow clicked some kind of switch in him.

“He-hey!”

The blonde stood and pulled Sasuke up with him. Then he twists the boy around and pinned him to the wall, his back rubbing against Naruto’s front.

Sasuke moaned slightly as he felt the other’s hard erection through his boxers. Naruto then licked the back of his left ear and raised a hand to tease his nipple.

“Aaah~, s-st…..ahhh~”

Naruto started to dry hump him and it was absolutely insane. It was melting, though they were just rubbing on each other. But still, it feels too good.The way his lover's hardened dick pressed on him was so sinfully pleasurable. 

“Ahh~ ahhh~”

“Sasuke…”

They were both at a premature tip, Naruto steadily humped on Sasuke’s back while anticipating for orgasm.

Sasuke held back any voiced moans, they were too close to the door and it will be REALLY embarrassing if somebody heard and told his older brother.

“N-naruto, I-I…”

Naruto bit on his partner’s shoulder blade, trying to suppress a loud groan as he came on his own shorts. He gathered pace right after and firmly held on Sasuke’s waist, humping him quickly while slipping a hand to stroke him off to the edge.

The blonde pressed a palm against Sasuke’s lips to muffle his moaning while he came. After wringing out every last drop, he turns Sasuke back to face him for a kiss.

Languid and careful, Naruto explored the roof of Sasuke’s mouth and played with his tongue. The blonde traced his back slowly and stopped near the garter of his boxers. Hooking a finger on, Naruto pulled the wet garment down until Sasuke was fully naked.

“Not out here……usuratonkachi.”

Sasuke curled into Naruto, embarrassed and blushing. They were both sweating and hot but he shivered at the coldness of the room.

“….sorry.” Naruto kissed him again before taking his hand and leading the way to what used to be their room.

  
Naruto immediately rid off his jacket and body-slammed the Uchiha down on the bed. He wasted no time, sprinkling gentle kisses on his lover’s neck and chest. He knew how Sasuke didn’t like to be marked, so he tried his best not to bite (even though it was reallly hard).

Then he ran a hand through Sasuke’s disheveled hair, pulling away the tie when he reached the back.

Perfectly black, smooth strands cascaded down - it was arousing (maybe Shisui’s fetish is not so weird after all).

They kissed again, their bodies creating friction. Naruto took off his pants, then Sasuke helped him do away his boxers until they’re left making out naked.

It was fervid, and was hot but they wanted more. They pulled away for a breath and caught each other’s gaze.

  
….. _now what._

“A-aaa…uhmm. Sasuke…”

“Wait here.”

The Uchiha pulled himself away from the other’s pin and got up. On a desk across, he brought out a bottle, all while adorably fidgeting. He was pale and it was easy to see how almost every part of his body became flushed red.

Sasuke sat upright beside a reclined Naruto.

“I-I’ll get y-you r-ready.”

  
Then Sasuke spread Naruto’s legs apart but he was instantly blocked. The blonde sprung out of his relaxed state and retracted a few feet away from the other.

“Hey! W-what are you doing?!”

“Preparing……..you.”

  
…

“GHAH! I thought we agreed I’ll top!”

“What? Since when?”

“B-but I was the one doing the thrusting from the back earlier….”

Holy shit how did he fucking say that with such a straight stupid face.

“I-I wa-kssss. That doesn’t mean anything! I’m taller!”

“Sasuke. Don’t bring height into this! I wasn’t blessed with majestic Uchiha genes.”

“But if you can’t reach me-“

“Wot. How much smaller do you think I am? We’re, like, a thumb apart!”

“Uuugghh. You just don’t want to bottom!”

Clearly. But neither did he.

“N-no, I think it just suits you….because you’re prettier. A-and I’ll make you feel reeaaallyy good. C’mon let me-“

**SLAPPP.**

“You’re so annoying. Don’t say shit like that out loud….”

They sat there, not knowing what to do, or even if they want to do the next part. It was a little too silent until,

**THUD**.

Sasuke heavily dropped himself down the bed and tossed the bottle in the air like a white towel of defeat.

“Be…..gentle…”

_KYAAAAAAAAA_ ~ (internal Naruto who couldn’t handle his boyfriend’s transcendental cuteness)

Naruto boisterously showered Sasuke with forehead kisses before moving himself down to the end of the other’s legs. A bit too excited about his “victory”.

“I’ll be really gentle, Sasuke~”

The Uchiha blushed furiously and covered his face with an arm. Knowing it was going to come down to him, being on the receiving end. (He did say “fuck me” earlier). But he tried to top last minute out of fear. Like, HE DOESN’T WANT TO GET RIPPED APART ON THE ASS. 

  
Obviously, he had no experience whatsoever. And Naruto sure as hell don’t either. So it made him all the more terrified. It’s not like Naruto would be watching gay porn or reading sex tips or anything. Sasuke trembled, he tried calming down by breathing slowly but of course it didn’t work.

“Sasuke…”

Naruto noticed. Sasuke was shaking, getting paler and hitching on his breath. He hasn’t even put one finger in yet.

**Chu~**

A sweet kiss on the belly. Naruto smiled into it and proceeded to pepper down more smiley, sweet kisses on Sasuke’s v-line, his inner thighs and up to his feet. He took his time, giving the Uchiha a bit of reassurance that even he could be gentle. Why wouldn’t he? If it was for Sasuke, then everything else sounded so easy to do.

  
“I love you Sasuke~”

Then Naruto smiled like a cat.

Sasuke lightly kicked him on his annoying face. “Get on with it.”

  
After slathering a generous amount of clear, slimy lubricant, Naruto proceeded to insert one finger. Out of inexperience, he tried to slip it in on one fell swoop but Sasuke whined out loud.

“Aaah! Nnnnnhhh.”

Sasuke shut his eyes tight. Immense fear started to take over again, but Naruto quickly tried to comfort him by holding his hand. 

“Sorry. I’ll do it slower.”

And so he did – inserting his pointer a centimeter at a time while caressing Sasuke’s hand.

“Squeeze my hand if you don’t like it, okay?”

Sasuke nodded, but it was a lie. He’d be squeezing the life out of that hand if he didn’t. But he wanted to endure the discomfort. He wanted to connect with Naruto tonight. Itachi wouldn’t always be away and Sasuke felt like he was going to die if he prolonged it any further. Really, blame it on these horny fucking hormones.

  
The first finger was the hardest to get used to. Sasuke felt like a chicken skewer, like he was being impaled or something. It’s so weird. And uncomfortable. And it hurts a little. But it was over and he had to prepare for a second finger.

“Ah……nnnhh..”

He croaked out small mewls as Naruto slid another finger inside. Sasuke took that back the second was the hardest part – no, probably, it would be the third. It felt even more weird. Even more uncomfortable. He swore, he teared up a bit but didn’t show it or else Naruto would have stopped and then they’ll start over and he’ll die or something. 

“Sasuke, you’re squeezing my hand. Should I sto-“

“No! Continue……continue, please…”

Sasuke didn’t notice that. He balled a fist on the sheets and urged Naruto to finger deeper.

The blonde complied, even adding a third one. Sasuke looked desperate and he himself could hardly wait any longer.

“..nnnhh….ah!”

Naruto…..brushed something weird inside. It’s like, he wanted to pee or something.

“..Naru- ah!”

He brushed it again! On purpose this time.

“Ahhhh, found it. The sweet spot!”

Naruto grinned so creepily that Sasuke almost kicked him. But he couldn’t move as the blonde’s fingers were still wriggling inside him, trying to stretch his hole as much without being too discomforting.

“Naruto…d-do….aaahh~ nnnhh!”

Sasuke tried to suppress the moan. That pesky whiskered boy was brushing in his….whatever that sweet spot thing is, purposefully. It wasn’t a bad feeling. But its VERY WEIRD. Like, that thing after you pee…

_But it kinda feels good._

Sasuke immediately covered his mouth with both hands like he just thought of something embarrassing.

“Sasuke, what is it?”

* _blushing furiously_ * “N-nothing! Stop doing weird things to me….”

“What do you mean? I’m just preparing you, but I touched something here….?”

“….”

“I mean….here.”

“AH!”

“…..yeah, there, and you seem to really like it.” 

“ _Tch_. Just….fu- aahhnnn….just fuck me already.”

Sasuke failed to tsundere-coat that one. Naruto’s fingers were there for long already, and he was touching something weird. So Sasuke wanted him to just get on with the real thing.

“Okie dokie.”

That’s a major turn off but Sasuke didn’t had much time loathing the word. The loss of Naruto’s fingers left his stretched hole open. The way the lubricant leaked out was uncomfortably erotic, for both of them.

“Sasuke…..I’m…going in.”

Naruto warned, kissing his boyfriend on the lips before positioning to do as he said. He was really hard already, the sight of Sasuke getting fingered was enough to get him there.

Reaaaaallly carefully.

“Nnn…aaaaAAAAAHHH~”

That was a HUMONGOUS leap from the three fingers. Sasuke squealed uncontrollably as Naruto inserted the head inside.

“Sasuke!”

“I’m fine…nnnhh. Just…go…continue.”

The Uchiha managed to complete a sentence in between hitched breaths. His ass was stretched to a brim, he was going to rip apart for sure.

Naruto was in a dilemma. He didn’t want to hurt Sasuke, who was clearly in pain. But he said to continue….so what would he do?

“Sasuke…..I..”

The blonde spread his partner’s legs further and nibbled all over his right leg. He bit a small area, trying to mark it. That was the best he could think of right now. Maybe if he distracted Sasuke with this, then the pain down there would be lessened.

But Sasuke wasn’t even looking. He was facing sideways, hands covering his red face. The veins on his neck were protruding. It must be really painful.

“S-sasuke……”

Naruto continued to penetrate deeper, hoping for the best. Maybe if he could find that sweet spot earlier, then Sasuke would feel good right away.

The blonde inched closer until his whole thing was inside, he was finally able to reach Sasuke’s lips and give him the most comforting kiss he could. He thought about saying sorry, but maybe Sasuke won’t like that.

“I love you….Sasuke.”

Naruto bumped his forehead on the Uchiha’s chin. He couldn’t bare to see Sasuke, looking so tormented. He felt like he was violating him. The physical bliss didn’t matter, if Sasuke wasn’t feeling good, then what's the point?

Then, he felt a soft, warm fingers run through his hair. Naruto looked up, and Sasuke was smiling.

“Does it hurt?” the blonde croaked. He looked as if he was about to cry.

“Mmm. Maybe. Why don’t you try moving?”

“S-sasuke….even more-“

But it was Naruto’s turn to be kissed by surprise.

Sasuke intended it to be chaste, like fleeting pure kiss. But Naruto didn’t break off. The blonde raised Sasuke’s legs to his back and pulled a little before halfway. Then he pushed slowly, but steadily – still in lock with Sasuke on the lips.

It was stingingly painful. The friction of Naruto’s length and his virgin rim was absolutely unbearable. It hurts and Sasuke wanted to cry. But he longed for it. Naruto’s finally connected with him and he won’t complain.

“Aaahh…”

Sasuke had to voice out his pain, hoping it would make this feel a bit easier. Naruto kept thrusting slowly into him, being as gentle as he could while he dipped down to kiss his collar bone.

It still hurts – the way his walls stretched at Naruto’s girth. But inside, it wasn’t painful. It was weird. It didn’t feel particularly good, but Sasuke wanted to pay attention to that feeling instead.

Naruto stroke Sasuke with one hand. He mentally cursed at himself for not thinking about that earlier. It seemed to ease the other’s pain.

“Ah…ahhh…ahh…”

Sasuke moaned continuously. Only small, breathy sounds, patterned to Naruto’s pace. He was starting to get used to the stretch and urged the blonde to go faster by curling his legs tighter.

“Sasuke…” 

His lover’s name rolled off his tongue spontaneously. Naruto took the other’s signs and gathered pace. He thrusts faster, but still as gentle as he could. Quick, but sloppy like the inexperienced (ex) virgin that he is.

“Ahhhh~ ahhh~ Naruto~”

Sasuke didn’t care how lewd he sounded right now. He moaned as he would please, arching his back as pleasure started to saturate the pain.

It was erotic – Sasuke’s voice. And Naruto seriously wanted to cry. He’s only ever made Sasuke like this in his weird wet dreams but the real deal was ten million times better. He went faster, thrusting a little bit more forcefully now. He looked at Sasuke and swore, that was the most beautiful thing he ever saw in his life. A rosy red, hot and needy Sasuke that moaned his name over and over. Naruto may just be driven to insanity.

The Uchiha started to thrust back, lifting his ass slightly to meet Naruto’s thrust. It drove both of them to brink of purity and obviously, beyond that. Then the next second, Naruto went pounding deeper, slapping his fore thighs heavily on Sasuke’s ass while they fucked – lusting on each other. 

“Naruto~ ahhh…faster….” Sasuke cooed on the blonde’s ear. As if Naruto didn’t have that in mind already.

“Sasuke…”

The blonde called out again. He stopped stroking Sasuke and placed his hands on the boy’s sides to fuck him faster and wilder, like he wanted.

It was amazing. Sasuke couldn’t think about anything else. The euphoria spread inside him and it was addicting. He clung on Naruto’s fore arms for support, then thrust back with all strength he had. And all those feelings started to build up on his stomach, it was going to leak soon.

“Naruto~! Aahhh! Ahhh~!”

Naruto didn’t hold back anymore. He pounded Sasuke vigorously down the bed, using all the stamina he had left. Sasuke was going to cum soon, and Naruto wanted to bring that moment closer. He raised one hand to get rid of Sasuke’s disheveled bangs – greedy for a full view of his face while he comes.

“Aaah~!”

Sasuke arched his back, gripped on Naruto’s wrist with one hand and clenched down on the bedsheet with the other. The orgasm came so suddenly. The release was blissful, though short-lived. 

“Sasuke, I love you.”

Naruto wanted to come inside Sasuke, the view he had of his lover was enough. But right after that, he immediately pulled out and jacked himself off, coming on the floor.

Sasuke lost all strength after orgasm and plopped his limbs down the bed as Naruto drew himself away.

“Why didn’t you cum inside?”

Naruto crashed down next to Sasuke and kissed him on the temple.

“I wasn’t wearing a condom, dum-dum.”

The young Uchiha couldn’t help but chortle. And here he was, worried about Naruto being an absolute virgin.

“….whatever, goodnight.”

He curled himself on Naruto’s shoulder, entwining their fingers, and slept. 

“Goodnight Sasuke.”

“mhmm……..I love you.”

Naruto said it too much earlier and all that time, Sasuke hasn’t said it back. He saved it, like a cherry on top for this very memorable night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it. I know its so fucking long. So Thank you for reading through all that ❤. Tell me wat u think, should I cut the thing in two chapters? Cause I get the vibes that its all tmi or whatever.


	43. Akatsuki's "Groupchat"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wont cut the last chapter in two, as the verdict has been made lmao

...

....

........

COMPLETE!

_Loading Chat....._

**[AKATSUKI’S GROUPCHAT]**

  
**[7:05 PM]**

  
Deidara: OIOIOI WHY ARE U SILENT?  
Deidara: hey  
Deidara: hey  
Deidara: hey  
Deidara: am I missing something??

Sasori: there isn’t anything to say

Hidan: Except one thing.  
Hidan: That is, SHUT UP DEIDARA

Deidara: FUCK OFF HMM!

Konan: Hey, this is a serious chatroom.

Deidara: He started it!

Hidan: fuck off

Deidara: I’m not even talking to you!   
Deidara: how bout u fuck offff  
Deidara: HMMMMM!

Sasori: Deidara  
Sasori: I get how you say that all the time  
Sasori: but don’t fucking type it down

Deidara: DANNA, HOW DARE YOU BELITTLE MY PERSONALITY TRAIT

Sasori: no I didn’t  
Sasori: now shut up or I’ll kick you out of here

Deidara: Cant do that, ur not the admin  
Deidara: obito don’t block me pls

Konan: he wont read that

Deidara: why?!   
Deidara: now that u said it, he’s left us on seen! Hmm!  
Deidara: itachi too  
Deidara: don’t ignore us!!! What about the plan?!! Hmmm!

Konan: instead of saying nonsense things like that

Hidan: fuck off Deidara, shut up

Konan: and that  
Konan: how about we do something productive in this chat  
Konan: like an update

Deidara: k. I'll start. I’m still at home, otw

Sasori: otw

Hidan: otw  
Hidan: whatever that means

Konan: Kakuzu is also on the way and Nagato is here with me  
Konan: there are guests arriving already  
Konan: in the mean time, everyone shut up and chat only about **IMPORTANT** things

Nagato: konan, your fav actor is here!!!   
Nagato: oh, that’s not good :(

  
**[7:46 PM]**

Deidara: chatting again because ur all silent  
Deidara: hmm  
Deidara: im single-handedly saving ur faces

Sasori: no u aren’t

Hidan: Fuck off Deidara

Deidara: OI THAT’S THE ONLY THING YOU SAID TO ME TONIGHT

Hidan: fuck off will you

Deidara: aaaahahabahbs SHUT UP YOU CULTIST FUCK

Hidan: its not a cult  
Hidan: it’s a religion  
Hidan: u cocksucking twink

Deidara: BWGSSHABAJSISBSK

Sasori: this isn’t good stalling

Konan: don’t shamelessly say that out loud

Zetsu: stall  
Zetsu: stall  
Zetsu: stall  
Zetsu: stall  
Zetsu: stall  
Zetsu: stall  
Zetsu: stall

Deidara: SHUT UP!!!! HMMM!

Hidan: no you fuck off

Deidara: IM TIRED OF YOU, JASHIN SHOULD SUCK MY DICK DRY  
Deidara: I BET HE’LL LICK MY BALLS LIKE THE SLUT THAT HE IS

Hidan: YOU PIECE OF SHIT  
Hidan: DROP DEAD  
Hidan: AND U SUCK MY DICK U BLASPHEMING MIDGET FUCKFACE

Konan: GUYS  
Konan: LANGUAGE

Nagato: you forgot to say no homo

Sasori: bet he didn’t 

Kisame: hehehehe

Kakuzu: how to leave a groupchat

_[Error: code does not allow deleting of messages]_

Hidan: OI KAKUZU, DID U JUST TRY TO LEAVE US JUST NOW?

Deidara: yeh, I bet he thought the message box was a search bar  
Deidara: boomer as fuck

Hidan: kakuzu don’t ignore me

Nagato: whoresome  
Nagato: I mean wholesome

Konan: perhaps the gods wanted you to type that

Hidan: HEY! 

Deidara: lol Hidan, maybe ur the cocksucker

Hidan: fuck off deidara

Obito: oh my god this is getting out of hand

Itachi: that’s because you told them

Zetsu: to stall  
Zetsu: stall  
Zetsu: stall

Deidara: ITACHI!! 

_[Error: code does not allow deleting of messages]_

Hidan: whoresome

Obito: tone down a little  
Obito: **and say something relevant**

**[8:17 PM]**

Deidara: oh I got **something relevant**  
Deidara: I brought a bunch of illegal shit  
Deidara: we’re going to sell these off tonight hmmmm

Sasori: that’s not convincing

Zetsu: stall  
Zetsu: stall  
Zetsu: stall

Hidan: I brought illegal-er shit   
Hidan: bitch

Deidara: fuck off Hidan

Hidan: im not as easily triggered as u  
Hidan: piece of scum, go to hell

  
**[8:35 PM]**

_[Zetsu changed the title to AKATSUKI’S SUPER SERIOUS CHATROOM]_

  
**[8:46 PM]**

Deidara: Im borrddd this is taking so long  
Deidara: obito danna where are you?

Konan: party starts at 9

Hidan: lol party tf

Zetsu: LOLOLOlOllololOllL

Deidara: ugghhhh I hate thiss

  
**[9:23 PM]**

Deidara: I can say pointless shit here, right?

Sasori: no u cant  
Sasori: this is a serious chat

Hidan: you’ve been saying pointless shit since day 1  
Hidan: idiot

Deidara: still made more sense than ur Jashin cult   
Deidara: hmm

Konan: that’s some burn

Sasori: yeah  
Sasori: from deidara  
Sasori: so that’s twice as degrading as usual

Deidara: DANNA

Hidan: I don’t care! When you all go to hell, I swear, Jashin-sama will burn the fuck out your unrepentant asses

**[10:12 PM]**

Deidara: HEY HIDAN TF R U?

Hidan: hourly prayer  
Hidan: so shut the fuck up

Deidara: I forgot to switch  
Deidara: [this message has been deleted by the admin]

Hidan: what was that?

Deidara: I have been robbed of my freedom of speech

Hidan: good riddance  
Hidan: dimwit

  
**[10:57 PM** ]

Obito: who's in charge of the auction items?

Obito: nobody is at the reception

Itachi: me

Itachi: I left it the fish-looking guy

Kisame: you mean me?

Deidara: LOL TF

Sasiri: Itachi you sound weird

Obito: Kisame, do you have the list?

Kisame: I don't know

Kisame: I saw Itachi-san at the reception

Kisame: but he was talking to someone

Itachi: i left the list at the desk

Itachi: i swear

Itachi: :))

Sasori: emojis?

Hidan: maybe he had too much wine

Obito: shisui stop that

Itachi: ok

Itachi: I MEAN NO

Itachi: YOU MISSPELLED MY NAME

Obito: our cover is blown

Konan: I mean

Konan: its not that hard to see why

Deidara: I think we made a convincing performance

"What the fuck?" The man that hacked into the system cursed out. 

Perhaps they found out already. So he quickly heads over to their files and found an entry.

_[Zetsu sent an attachment]_

_[Akatsuki's Profiles and Plans](http://endless.horse/) _

"Huh?" The hacker voiced out in confusion. "What the hell?"

He moves back to the chat and saw......he was too late.

**[AKATSUKI’S SUPER SERIOUS CHATROOM]**

Deidara: BYEBYE

Nagato: bye sir

_[Obito has been removed from the chat]_

_[Itachi has been removed from the chat]_

_[Kakuzu has been removed from the chat]_

_[Kisame has been removed from the chat]_

_[Konan has been removed from the chat]_

_[Nagato has been removed from the chat]_

_[Sasori has been removed from the chat]_

_[Hidan has been removed from the chat]_

_[Deidara has been removed from the chat]_

_[Zetsu has been removed from the chat]_

AutoModerator: thank you ;)

**Empty**

“…..”

A lone, exhausted Senjuu sat quietly on desk by the corner of his room. Eyes all bulged and red in stress and face very pale from sleeplessness.

_Damn_. He should have known. The chat was fucking suspicious and full of whack from the start. But here he is, wide-eyed and shook.

Heavy. Heavy. Heavy. Disappointed Sigh.

  
“I got got.”

Yamato Senjuu sulked. Now he has this shit pile for a report.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isnt a shitpost i swear. Lmao. It kinda is but there's some clues about what happened throughout the night. Anyway, real real serious start next chapter HAHAHA.
> 
> Just to avoid confusion, its a chat that happened through the duration of the night. Next chapter will start back around the first part of this chat.


	44. Behind the Spiral Mask

“You look great.”

! ! !

* _blushing_ * “Y-yeah? I mean.....I know hehe. I am a work of art myself. Hmmm....Uhhh…”

“It’s Kakashi.”

“Kakashi-danna! I chose the leather to match my aesthetic~.”

The proud blonde flaunted himself as he descended down the giant stairs of his (parent’s) mansion. 

".....but we got this dress code of red and black and I hate how we should all be matched up like some cringe boyband. Ughh..."

"Pfft."

A certain silver haired freeloader was slouching on top the couch in the living space, with an open bag of chips and dips on the side while watching TV. He tried to hold back his laughter as he imagined Obito wearing matching suits with a bunch of weirdos. At least, that's what he would assume given that the only dude from the ten tails he spent time with was a teenage blondie.

“Auction’s tonight! Hmmm....."

( ￢_￢)

( ￣.￣)

"....Aren’t you going for police stuff or something?”

Kakashi, the couch potato, yawned as he scrolled down the netflix shows available.

“No. I’ll be a nuisance there.”

  
“Oh okay….”

  
The blonde eenie-minnie-miniy-moed on his dad’s case of expensive car keys. He took the farthest right ( _the paladin white Bugatti! Niiccceeee~_ ). Then he proceeded to head outside after leaving a few instructions to his butlers.

“Hey, blondie, wait a minute.”

“It’s Deidara! Hm.” 

  
…

“Can you….er..”

“Take care of Obito-danna? Make sure he’s safe? Or some cheesy couple lines that I can’t relate to?”

**(￣ヘ￣)**

“Jeez. I was going to ask if you could get a quick disney plus subscription. I’m running out of movies here.”

“Wha- tsk! Stop ordering me around! Hmm!”

  
“But do that too.” Kakashi said something like that but Deidara already stomped outside.

That strange man has been hanging around in his house for a few days now. But he wasn’t that much of a bother. He just eats, sleeps, calls people then watches TV. He also reads books, though Deidara never saw him reading anything other than some cheesy adult novel. Overall, a pretty low maintenance dude.

Obito called him a lot, checking on how the freeloader was doing. Deidara knew they were _something_ …....but neither told him if they were actually _**something**_. They’d just shoo him off and tell him that it’s not his business or whatever. But Deidara, being the pre-adult gossiping hoe that he is, didn't like any of their stupid vague answers.

That was the least of his problems tonight though.

**CLICK**.

With a smooth flash, the lights on the expensive car lit up. Deidara got inside and started the engine.

On the days leading to the event, the akatsuki was busy. All members were heading out to Amegakure tonight for a ball. Just the normal social party for the rich. But of course, after that, there will be an auction _and so on and so forth._

Deiedara checks his phone for messages.

It seems Konan and Nagato were already there, they lived nearby after all. Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame and Sasori were on the way. Zetsu, Itachi and Obito haven’t updated on their situation.

"Wah? Itachi and Obito are ignoring us?? Grrrr..."

The blonde furiously types of his phone, calling out to the two. 

> Deidara: don’t ignore us!!! What about the plan?!! Hmmm!

Then he exits the chat.

"Danna, where are you? I don't want to get there early."

He texts Sasori personally.

"I don't think I can go."

Immediately, he received a reply.

"Danna. After this is all over....."

 _Yeet_. Deidara erases the message and replied, "As expected from grandma's boy - chickening out last minute..." instead.

_That should do it_.

  
Deidara himself had no problems with the whole going-there-to-prove-this-is-not-a-cover-up thing. I mean, if worst comes to worst, he’ll probably get home arrested because of quarantine conditions. But somehow, his partner Sasori, was going crazy about the idea of having to show his real face for the party – _that sneaky cunt, always relying on his ugly body doubl_ e. But many members know that, and for full proof not-a-cover-up argument, he will have to show his underdeveloped baby face. Like seriously, he looks like a literal child. But he is a tad bit too cute for his age... _wuh tf._ Deidara caught himself blushing so presses a foot on the gas pedal to start driving and stop daydreaming.

Deidara drove out the garage, past the gates and on the roads towards Amegakure. The streets were not as busy as post-quarantine but they weren’t empty as well. More and more people had to go out to save the economy from falling apart. But apparently, rich people aren’t bothered.

The blonde sighed. _Some people do deserve to be behind bars. Hm._

On his car’s monitor was a display of the cameras he was tasked to install before. They were a lot, but he only chose to look at the busiest parts of the compound. He could see how many members were already there – all wearing gowns and tuxes. The theme was “Masquerade”. (Deidara's suggestion. _I know I'm so creative hmmmm_ ) That way, they could wear customized and stylish masks for lessened risks of getting infected. Also, so that Sasori would agree to go. Definitely not the main reason. _No_.

It’s a long drive but it wasn’t like he was rushing to get there anyway.

* * *

**[AKATSUKI’S REAL GROUPCHAT]**

**[7:48 PM]**

  
Konan: what’s this? 

Obito: our old chat was hacked into  
Obito: this is where you should all be reporting from now on  
Obito: don’t say stupid shit  
Obito: do that in the old chat, just to throw them off our tail

Deidara: leave that to me

Sasori: obviously

**[7:55 PM]**

  
Obito: let’s start, everyone report your positions

Nagato: Area H-1 (Lounge), with Konan and Kakuzu

Hidan: Area A-1 (Reception)

Deidara: Area C-1 (Ballroom), with Sasori-danna

Itachi: Area C-2 (Ballroom), with Kisame

Obito: I’m with Zetsu at Area X-X (Monitor Room)  
Obito: At exactly 8, you should be at your posts

> Area X-1 (warehouse) – Sasori; Deidara  
> Area C (ballroom) – Konan; Nagato; Itachi, Kisame  
> Area A (Reception) – Kakuzu; Hidan  
> Area X-X (Monitor Room) – Zetsu 

Obito: Stay at your posts until 10   
Obito: And we’ll shift positions as the night goes  
Obito: there’s no official protocol for after that, just act as you see fit  
Obito: and send a message here for any concerns  
Obito: Madara will be down at the ballroom by 9

Itachi: Is he here yet?

Obito: He said he’s close by

The party was well on its way. Almost all the guests have arrived, bringing their items for auction along. Members of the ten tails were positioned accordingly to what they’ve discussed prior.

_Tick. Tick._

**[8:00 PM]**

The place was like a castle and the part where the party was held is at the center – a grand ballroom with many circular tables on the side. The other locations of the building were closed off. 

Before the party started, lounges were open for everyone. They were found on one hallway, right around the corner near the ballroom. There’s also a separate lounge for butlers, drivers and assistants. 

The reception was also grand, decorative and classy. It was where the guests arrived one by one on expensive and boogie cars. Also, guards were all over the vicinity.

  
Each member of the ten tails anxiously waited for the clock to strike 12. That would be the crucial time. By then, all routes to their escape should be cleared out and ready. But it was still too early and until then, they had to spend this night, delivering their most convincing act ever – **though some played more challenging roles than others**.

* * *

“And…ladies and gentlemen, may we welcome the man who had gathered us all in here…….Madara Uchiha!”

The party host announced as the lights flashed to the man on top of the large center staircase of the ballroom.

The crowd clapped and cheered for the man of the hour. A couple even lightly tapping their wine glass with forks to make high-pitched sounds.

_Ting. Ting. Ting._

And they kept cheering as the man walked down the stairs, up till he got to where the host was standing.

“Madara-sama. It is an honor to meet you. We are hoping for a successful event. May I ask for a few words to open this night?”

Madara scooched a bit forward to get closer to the mic and said, “I guarantee you, the night will be a success. That is just what must be naturally expected from someone like me. Yeah. Because….I’m Madara.”

“Naturally! We all came here because we trust that you have our best interests!”

“And that I do.” * _boomer finger snaps_ *

“So tell us about the concept of your look. What is…the meaning behind such an intricate design?”

“The spiral represents….* _gulps_ *…my life. Gradually getting tighter and there’s a hole in one spot.”

“..w-wow that’s very profound.”

"Yes. Very." * _cries inside_ *

“Okay. Uhmmm. Shit- ah. Like I said, I am Madara Uchiha and I ‘ll be taking my leave. Please enjoy the night everyone.”

  
Madara stepped away from the mic. The host gave him a small handshake while saying, 

“Sir, I am thrilled to meet you personally. I’m hoping that the auction later will run smoothly.”

Madara’s hand was shaking a little, his voice as well. He spoke quickly to avoid the symptoms of nervousness from showing.

“Oh, it will. See ya!”

Then he dashed off somewhere along the hall where many people were scattered.

  
_Shit. I failed. “see ya”? Seriously, the fuck. He won’t say that. And the meaning…holy shit. What an edge-lord thing to say. But whatever…no one noticed._

Madara, who was actually just Obito in a mask, looked around for Itachi. He tried to look like in a hurry, avoiding as much conversation as he can.

“Madara-sama, it’s an honor.”

“Ugh, same here. Bye!”

“Madara Uchiha? Rumors say you had long hair. Are you…really that Madara? You also seem taller than what I heard.”  
“Y-yeeah. Also, I have scissors.”

“Madara-sama! I’ve been longing to finally meet you!”  
“Well, thanks. Now you did. Catch you on the auction.”

Needless to say, Obito sucked. He can’t raise his ego high enough, Madara-level arrogance was just not possible. He crosses out words like "please", "yes", and anything courteous from his vocabulary. _Maybe that would help._

  
Obito sighed. He continued to pace around, looking for that crow-themed feathered eye mask that Itachi had.

“Why did it come to this….”

  
A few minutes earlier…..

“HAH?! What do you mean you won’t show up? You fucking coward!”

“Tobi, shut the fuck up. The next time you curse at me, I’ll shoot your mouth. _Tsk_ …little bastard.”

The door shuts close.

**Slammmm**.

Obito couldn’t believe it! Madara, that crazy, selfish, annoying old fart, refused to go and physically show up in the Akatsuki ball. His excuse? Nothing. Doesn’t need one. He did, however, ordered the poor guy to do one of the most outrageously dumb things ever;

_“Wear this mask and pretend you’re me!”_

Then Madara forced him to put that orange, spiral thing on and act like an arrogant asshole who thinks he’s some divine incarnate (to act like him – Madara told Obito to act like him). 

After that, he was kicked out the room and even got the safety of his mouth threatened upon. _Madara you asshole!!!_

Obito helplessly cursed at his father. Then he stomped around like a disappointed child and finally accepted his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh im sorry but my sasodei feels are strong. Its a one-sided crush though. As long as this fic is concerned iykwim. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a nice dei ❤


	45. Zetsu the Peeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, Sasori is at the auction. No way am I skippin him lol (he was just being dramatic). Also, about sasodei....idk. But I think only the ships I put in the tags will get a confirmation. Hwehwehwe.

“He’s gone.”

“AH!”

“Madara-san, how are you?”

(・`ω´・)

“Zetsu, don’t sneak up on me you idiot….”

Madara breathed deeply, calming his heartbeat down. That pale fucker came out of nowhere!

  
  
“….how the hell did you get in here anyway?”

“Oh, I was always here……* _whispers_ * I’m everywhere….👁👄👁” 

“…the fuck…..okay….” 

  
Madara scooched a little farther away from the creepy pale boy.

(´･ᴗ･ ` )

( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)

“I did as you asked!”

“Yeahh….good job. Need head-pats for validation?”

“Yes please!!!”

  
“What. No.”

“Oh.” * _cries_ * ( _It’s okay, mother still loves me…..she still…..loves me..…_ )

  
Zetsu Otsutsuki had a talent for being a Peeping Tom. The night before, Madara asked him to set up hidden cameras all over the place so that he could watch the whole party without having to die/socialize (Obito was a worthy sacrifice). Add it to Deidara’s sloppily placed ones, Madara had a 360 view of the whole compound. So did Zetsu, which is heaven for someone who loves to watch people as a hobby.

It was impressive work. And Zetsu had talent for those computer thingys Madara doesn't even bother to learn. Like his mentality, modernity never caught up his age. And this kid was probably even better than Yamato. To skillfully set cameras on a gigantic building was worth head-pats definitely. (But Zetsu’s getting none) 

  
Currently, Madara and Zetsu were both in some hideout at the basement. Television panels were placed all around the room. They comfortably sat on a large couch, at least, as comfortable as Madara could be with this wide-eyed creeper around.

“The largest screen here, shows the camera that sees the most activity. Then, there a also bug cameras flying around, but I don’t like their weak sound reception. We have a small refrigerator there incase we get hungry. And there’s also a comfort room that way. So we could watch people in peace. He he he. And the escape hatch! Its-”

"I don't give a fuck. Where's the camera at Tobi. I want to see him."

:( ( _ ~~wants to peep at hot people~~_ )

Zetsu, a camera connoisseur, explained in a tour-guide fashion. Personally, Madara would’ve liked it better without that creepy laugh in the end but who cares. They were set. It’s time to peep.

_Many many hours later….._

“ZETSU, YOU BETRAYED ME! HOW DARE YOU!”

“Madara-san, don't accuse me like that. All I wanted is to watch _this_. But you won’t let me…..so I tied you up..”

“TURN IT OFF! I’LL KILL YOU. CURSE ON YOU! AND YOUR MOM! AND YOUR WHOLE FAMILY! YOU CUNT!!! AAAHHHH!”

“Heheheehehhe….I’m enjoying this view Madara-san. It’s the whole purpose of peeping….”

But Madara didn’t hear him because he’s passed out/away. 

* * *

“Itachi-san? I don’t think it’s the safest time to be out right now, especially for you.”

“I appreciate your concern Kisame, but I think I’ll be fine.”

Two of the “ten tails” conversed by one corner of the humongous ballroom. Itachi, having chronic illness at birth, earned the worried sentiments of his partner. But he was more anxious for the success of their plan rather than getting the virus. After all, attendees were required to submit their medical records before the event. The plan, however, was going haywire. 

There were so many things going wrong behind the scenes. First of all, the Obito-wearing-a-mask-and-pretending-to-be-Madara thing was failing right before his half blind eyes. But people seemed convinced, he was just waiting for Obito to lose it before worrying about that situation too much. 

  
Problem number two, Izuna was there. Supposedly, the older Uchiha was at a hotel for some “business meeting” he lied about. But he was there. They ran into each other at the bathroom. Izuna told him to be quiet and left. And Itachi didn’t know if either Obito and Madara knew but he couldn’t do anything about it now.

  
Lastly, he heard that Tobirama Senjuu was also present. Like, the chief of the SWAT division – _that can’t be good. Or is he a member?_ Itachi didn’t know. But his uninvited uncle also said something to him how he’ll handle it or whatever. 

_Sigh_. 

The troubled Uchiha let out a deep breath. He knew Obito and Madara were prepared for things like this, but with everything going on, it’s hard not to worry. He fidgeted on a martini glass when something called up from behind him,

  
“Itachi, it’s me!”

Pure shock painted on the young man’s face upon seeing the tall, masked man before him. Surely, it was a masquerade but holy hell did that full face orange spiraled mask look like a murderer’s first choice for a gimmick on Halloween. 

“Madara-san.” He said, acting as if he had no clue that the real voice of Madara was nowhere this raspy.

“I’m losing my mind. I need to get out of here.”

“Y-your mask….”

“I know its stupid!”

Itachi pats his elder brother for comfort. Act as if he was Madara? _Shrugs_. He could only imagine Obito’s burden.

“Anyways…..I have something to tell you.”

“Oh I know about it.”

!

“So you knew about the problem?”

“Yeah…they must be somewhere around here.”

“You’re looking for them?”

“Of course! I’m going to kick their butts out of here! Those cheeky ignorant schmucks!”

Ugh what did he just call Izuna? But whatever. He was probably still acting as Madara. (A bit ooc, the old fart would never call his brother like that)

“I’ll help you look, but…how will you kick them out? You can’t just swear at their faces and drag them out forcefully.”

“Oh I will swear at their fucking faces and drag their asses outside full force!”

Now that’s a red flag. 

  
“O-obito- I mean, Madara….who exactly are you talking about? Izuna and Tobirama are-”

“Naruto and Sasuke!”

…

  
…

“…. **WHAT?!**...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the constant luv. Hope you enjoyed. And yeah I know its short.
> 
> Next chapter: Shisui, Sasuke and Naruto Infiltrates! 
> 
> (Teaser alert. I think it will be more fun if I put the title of the next chapter in the notes hahahaha)


	46. Shisui, Sasuke and Naruto Infiltrates!

“Naruto, I can take care of myself.”

“Sasuke, I-“

“I’m not a baby…ouch! Ahhh. It hurts but I think I can bathe by my own.”

“B-but it’s my fault you’re in pain….”

Sasuke brushed his boyfriend’s arms off and limped the last yard towards the bathroom.

“Stay out here. D-don’t peak at me…” * _blushing_ *

“Alright. Just call me when you need help.”

With that, Sasuke finally shut the door close and dropped his clothing down on the cold tiled floor.

Last night, Naruto and him did… ugh… _naughty things_ in his room and earlier that day, he woke up extremely sore all over. Especially _there_. It hurts and he couldn’t even move the whole day! Thankfully, the pain relievers seem to have taken effect already and the first thing he did was take a bath.

He turned the silver knob and stood under the hot shower, relieving some of the pain in his body with the soothing rhythm of the water droplets.

_Hhhaaaaaahhh_.

Sasuke lets out a deep, releasing sigh. The pain started to go away slowly.

...

...

...

Now, only the memories remain.

  
*embarrassed blushing commences*

_Nnnoo! Ggrrrhhhh!_

He moaned waaay too loud and carelessly last night. He regrets it! 

_So shameless…..and needy…ugh! I hate myself!_

Sasuke took an oath, he will never act like that with Naruto again! (This is a lie)

* * *

_AHhhhh_. _Sasuke looked so hot last night….kyaaaa! I just want to hug him and kiss him and-_

**Slappp**.

Naruto gave himself a quick pull back to reality. He was drifting off to Sasuke land again.

But…the way he was sprawled beneath him last night though. And the way their eyes locked in the heat of their passionate love-making. And the way Sasuke’s voice dripped like the sexiest honey he ever ate– _KYAAA!!!_

Naruto curled like cat on the sofa, suppressing himself from exploding.

  
_Iruka-sensei, I’m sorry for leaving you last night to do these things! I’m really sorry!_

He apologized, clasping his hands together and bowing at the imaginary Iruka he placed before him.

**DING!**

_Eeeeek!_

**DING!**

The doorbell rang a second time.

Naruto fixed himself, trying to make-up an excuse for being there during his thirty second walk to the door.

Was that Iruka? Maybe Itachi came back early? Or perhaps....that old man?! Tch. Whoever it is, he needs a full-proof reason to be there, so he whipped whatever his exhausted brain can quick.

_I forgot something…_

_NO…uhh….I…helped Sasuke with homework!....._

_We were watching movies!! N-no that’s…ughh…_

_Noooo! I….ughhh…I…_

“…I was helping Sasuke forget watching movies!”

“Uhh. What?”

_Shit! I said it all at once- waahh? Itachi-san’s boyfriend?_

  
“Uhm. Hello sir.”

“The blonde kid! Why are you here?”

* _blushes_ * “W-well I was…ugh…helping Sasuke..uhmmm….ghah!”

And he choked.

  
“…kay. Err…where’s lil’ Sasuke?”

  
“Lil’ Sasuke?”

From behind Naruto was a dripping, angry, Sasuke.

He was only wearing a towel, but that didn’t stop him to glower at Shisui’s pathetic-looking face. Seriously, he looked at the man like he wasn’t the one shamelessly half naked. And the degenerate Naruto Uzumaki blushed at the sight.

“Sasuke! I was looking for you!”

Shisui stepped inside and closed the door. By now, he was too used to that kind of expression. It even started to look welcoming.

“I need your help.”

His help? The fuck?

Sasuke shrugged his prejudicial hate for the man off. He knew that tonight was the “d-day” and that whatever Shusui had to say probably has something to do with the Akatsuki. But, he wasn’t going to talk to him naked.

“Wait here while I get dressed.”

“Sasuke, wait. Do you have a tux or something?”

Tux? But now that Shisui has mentioned it, Sasuke just noticed that he was wearing a formal suit. Plain old white long sleeved undergarment with a green tie around his neck. He can’t be planning to-

“Imma crash that Akatsuki party!”

“Are you serious?! That place is heavily guarded! You won’t make it even past Konoha!”

Shisui chortled like a little kid. “I have connections kekekeke!”

That snug on his face looks stupid. But he was holding up some kind of pass that had a red, shiny cloud sign on the back. Seems legit.

“I’ll get dressed…” Then Sasuke limped to his room, his ass and thighs still ached a bit.

...

...

...

  
Now it was just Naruto and Shisui.

“Naruto…right?”

“Y-yeah. Datte...bayo…”

“Why are you here?”

“Me? I’m here because of, ugh….studying. And Sasuke is lonely…alone. Yeah!”

“Ohh… * _squints suspiciously_ * ….you shouldn’t touch him yet. Itachi might go insane.”

“Ghah! O-of-of course I can’t! I won’t! I haven’t! I swear! Dattebayo! Dattebayo!” Naruto lied. _Blame it on the libido of youth!!!_

“….okay calm down. I meant, like, you should tell Itachi about your relationship. If you are dating and all. But, still…* _whispers_ * _if you want dating advice, ask me. I’m not an expert but Obito came to me once! I guess I kinda am now._ ”

Then he casually winked like he wasn’t spewing absurd I’m-sort-of-a-dating-advisor nonsense.

**Click**. 

The door unlocks and Sasuke came out.

Like an angel, dressed in a light blue, slim-fit suit. It was _**heavenly**_. He looks so beautiful and Naruto swore, this is the first thing he’ll see in heaven. It’s so divine and he could help but just stare.

“N-naruto…”

The blonde was frozen in place. His nose was probably bleeding but he didn’t move.

“….you should get dressed too. I mean, if you want to-“

“I’ll go!”

He HAD to see Sasuke in that suit for as long as possible. The next time he was going to wear something like that was probably in a couple more years when they get married…..(//○//○//). 

Naruto turned cherry red. It’s so embarrassing how spontaneously he thought about that! But no way in hell will he not marry Sasuke. _Aaaah! Enough about marriage!_

“but I……don’t have a suit.”

“Not a problem. Nii-san has a few older ones in his closet. They should fit.”

Sasuke hurriedly grabbed Naruto’s hand and lead him to the said older brother’s room. 

“You’re not allowed in here!” The young Uchiha shouted while slamming and locking the door to keep Shisui out.

[ ± _ ± ] 

* * *

  
“It’s around here….” Sasuke said as he ran through the closet of black, plain clothes and coats. His elder brother loved being covered up. Aside from being weak against cold, he also didn’t like showing skin. (Mainly because his bastard boyfriend sneakily plants hickeys everywhere)

“H-here, this will…be good on you.” 

He brought out a plain white suit, really chic and classy. Naruto gulped. He never wore a suit before, he couldn’t even think of an occasion in his life that he needed one. And the fact that Itachi was the one who wore this before him made it even more nerve-wracking! Sasuke will think he looks like absolute trash. For sure.

The blonde unzipped his jacket and concertedly put on the expensive suit. There were many pieces of clothing that he didn’t know where would supposedly go. So he just threw those things on him and hoped they’d magically make him hot or something.

“Bi-gggrrrr aaahh. Where- urrghh.”

  
Sasuke sat on the other side of the bed, facing away. He could hear Naruto struggle to put on the suit and wanted to help, so he turned around.

“Pfffft.”

Both intensely blushed (as if Sasuke wasn’t already red from the moment he locked them both in there).

“S-SASUKE! D-DON’T LAUGH!!!”

“Hahahaha!” 

Right on cue. Sasuke laughed.

Naruto physically felt his heart crack. He knew he looked stupid with that tight thing on, but…. * _sniff sniff_ * ….Sasuke didn’t have to-

“Usuratonkachi! You should tuck the polo underneath.”

Sasuke came closer to help the big baby dress up. He mindlessly unzipped Naruto’s slacks and tucked the polo snuggly. Only when he was zipping the pants back up did he realize how awkwardly close they were. They were so close that his forehead was brushing off on the blonde’s nose. He was even touching Naruto’s open fly. 

!!!

“Ahh. Uhm. Sorry. Y-you can…”

Sasuke immediately retracted his hands away and stepped back. Blushing, he returned to the other side of the bed to let Naruto dress on his own.

“S-sasuke. I thought you were laughing at how ugly I looked. Ha ha!”

Naruto fidgets on the suit’s button. He took a long look at himself on the mirror.

_Sigh_.

Whatever did Sasuke, the most beautiful being in the face of Earth, saw in him, an average joe who blabbers too much for his own good.

Naruto pouted, looking down on the floor. He felt…..a little insecure. 

Then he felt a warm sensation below his chin. Sasuke used his fingers to tip the sulking blonde’s head up and met him in the eye.

“Naruto, you look……really stupid in a suit.”

“Hey! Tha-“

Sasuke could be a bit of a liar sometimes. Maybe it runs in his Uchiha blood. But the way he kissed Naruto so gently and sweet after that was enough for the blonde to know, Sasuke was _probably_ serious about him.

“I already said, I love _you_.”

And _**you**_ meant everything that was Naruto. His bright yellow hair, his ocean blue eyes, his annoying lack for self restrain, his bank-breaking addiction to stupid gacha games and everything in between!

Doesn’t matter if he looks dumb and is short and has whiskers that’s so fucking distracting.

“S-sasuke. Y-you’re making me blush!”

“ _Tsk_. That’s because you’re sulking! A-and I don’t know wh- grrr. Ahhh! Forget it. I’m going outside!”

The young Uchiha stomped his way outside, blushing furiously at his cringe and embarrassing actions.

“Sasuke~”

…

“What?”

  
“I love you too!”

  
“Ughh.” Then he slammed the door close.

* * *

  
Shisui handed the pass towards the policemen at the checkpoint. The guy read through it and scanned the back portion before handing it back to the boy.

...

_Lug-dug._

...

_Lug-dug._

...

_Beeeeeeee_ -

“Go on, gentlemen.”

And with that, they were finally out of Konoha. Just three boys, on their way to crash some party for shady rich people.

“BWAAAH! Finally! I can breathe…”

Naruto let out a long respire of ease. 

“What’s the plan?”

Sasuke asks with an unnecessary life-threatening side-eye to his brother’s boyfriend on the driver’s seat beside him.

“Ha ha……didn’t think we’d get past the gates.”

The douche made a “lol” expression – to which Sasuke found exasperating (like every other thing this cuck does).

“Hey! If you don’t have a plan, fucking stop the car and think this through or I’ll stab you repeatedly with a nail clip until you bleed out.”

Holy shit did Shisui feel so unsafe with Sasuke beside him. That was one concrete picture of his possible murder and the boy just said it like a casual threat! Perhaps visiting Madara was a bigger mistake than any of them had foreseen.

“S-sasuke-chan. Calm down! I got a plan!”

The older Uchiha lied. But now that he said it, he thought of some first point of action and go from there.

“First, we need masks. Izuna-senpai said the party theme was Masquerade of some sort. So….ugh…cover up boys!” (proceeds to throw his used handkerchief to Naruto at the back)

  
“Masquerade?....ew what’s this!? No I’m not going to tie this on the face!”

“C’mon I don’t have a lot of this here in the car for you guys to use.”

Sasuke looked around for an improvised mask, noticing Shisui’s suit. Now he was wearing a blazer over his white undergarment – dark green and has a short cape-like thing around. There’s also a hat hanging on the headrest with a tie-on mask of the same deep green hue as his suit.

“…the fuck are you wearing?”

“Oh this? It’s my theme! Like it Sasuke-chan? It’s Zorro! He’s my favorite masked man…….though, I don’t know a lot of masked men. Maybe Spiderman is cool…”

There he is again, saying stuff absolutely nobody fucking asked! Sasuke snickered and continued his search.

“Why is it green though?” Naruto curiously asked, tying the hanky sideways over one eye. That was hardly hygienic but eh, gotta work with what he got.

“Naruto, maybe you’re too young to know him. But Zorro has green hair! That’s like, his trademark.”

“….”

“Shisui-san, I think you’re confusing two different Zorro’s here.”

Shisui said something else but Sasuke didn’t pay any more attention to such a low IQ conversation (Shisui is annoying-dumb but Naruto was cute-dumb).

Instead, he flipped through the older Uchiha’s stuff around the spaces in front the car. 

There wasn't anything of use by the middle and front sections, full of useless boring things. Sasuke pulled open the storage compartment in front of him. 

A book, some bundled papers, a twix chocolate bar and a tissue box. He searched deeper and found a pack of condoms. Then he angry-blushed, hating the fact that he was painfully reminded how this goof was dating his beloved older brother. He went through even more stuff and saw a box of assorted medicine which he recognized were the same ones Itachi took. A bit sweet of him to keep extras, but bleh. _Fuck off Shisui._

“Sasuke, any luck there?”

“No. You think I’ll find anything in this shit pile?”

“Hehehe, forgive me Sasuke (imitating Itachi’s voice), I don’t usually have spare theater masks lying around.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the sarcastic son of a bitch.

“Sasuke-chan~ don’t act up.”

They were getting close to their destination. Sasuke thought, _any trashy mask would probably do_.

* * *

  
Snip. Snip.

Snip. Snip.

“Shisui-san, what are you doing?”

Snip. Snip.

“I’m making Sasuke’s mask…”

“What? Are you crazy? He doesn’t even trust you with his brother, why would he entrust you with a mask?”

“Wow. That hit deep. It’s true, but you’re a savage…uh….what’s your name again, some kind of ramen topping….”

“It’s Naruto!”

“Oh yeahh. Haha!”

Shisui snapped beautiful flowers off some bush nearby – all pastel in color, neatly snuggled in a coiled vine (also shamelessly plucked off mother nature).

“See! It turned out better than I thought!”

The older Uchiha proudly basked at his creation. Sure it was crude and non-eco friendly, but gotta hand it to his arts and crafts skills – it was a little cute.

“Yeah, it’ll look good on Sasuke.” ( _lol, anything looks good on Sasuke!!_ – Naruto, duh) 

  
Soon enough, Sasuke came back from the car that they parked on a convenience store nearby (he forgot his phone). He met with the two boys, crouched suspiciously by a bush, destroying nature.

“What are you doing?”

“S-sasuke!”

“Sasuke-chan! Look, made you a flower crown.”

Then Shisui proceeds to hand him an arrangement of flowers and leaves, draping along coiled vine that was tied in place with a rubber band. It is….not quite the nature-goddess look Shisui intended, but Sasuke appreciated the handwork put into it. Plus, he wasn’t going to blatantly throw away the plants that had to die for this abomination.

He puts the thing on his pitch-black duck butt top. Wasn’t too bad but it was going to fall apart soon no doubt.

“So what’s next?......Shisui stop crying!”

* _sniff sniff_ * “I’m sorry, I just didn’t think that the day you finally accept me as-“

“Uggghhh. Shut up. And tell me what’s next! Or I’ll drown you in gasoline.”

That was malicious death threat number two for the past hour.

Shisui dusted of the small leaves that got on his suit as he stood up to point towards their next destination.

“We get through the back door!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Another Uzumaki
> 
> My chapter stock is depleting. I've reached my severely unedited chapters (like literal shitty drafts) so maybe updates wont be as fast as before keke. I want to finish this before before billy joe wakes up (lmao) because college stuff is heaping up fast. But ofc I wouldnt want to rush or whatever. Anyways thanks for reading that long nonsense rant. I hope yall holding up well ❤.


	47. Another Uzumaki

“This pass looks real, but I’m having a hard time believing that a high-ranked member gave an idiot on cosplay with two kids a pass.”

  
The tall, muscular guard by the postern eyed the three suspicious individuals.

* _gulp_ * “Sir, I don’t know what else you want me to present. I have a pass, isn’t that enough?” Shisui tried to negotiate. They’ve been talking for quite some time already and the guard just won’t budge. 

“Can you present me an ID? Just so I know I’m not actually dealing with minors here.”

“Shit!”

“Naruto! Stop.”

“Ha ha ha! Hey, non-minor companions, do you have ID’s with you?” Shisui sweat drops, accompanied by a nervous chuckle that didn’t help their case.

  
The guard squints even more suspiciously than before. He blocks the entrance with his whole body and crouched to meet Naruto and Sasuke in the eye.

“ID?” he said in a low, threatening tone.

“Tsk. Get off my face.”

“S-sa-sasukkk-kee…” 

Naruto couldn’t even talk straight in fear. He accepted it. This is where they fall! He wasn’t going home to Iruka with a black-eye tonight. Somehow, his resolve is just not as strong when Sasuke wasn’t the one he’s chasing.

“Hey! Who the fuck are these hoes?”

“Hidan, that’s not very cash money of you.”

“Nagato! Stop speaking weird! Don’t say everything you read on the internet you gullible crap.”

The red-haired, slightly shorter man pouts. Then he eyes the three strangers outside, currently denied of entry by the guard.

“Hidan-sama, Nagato-sama.” The guard greeted the two men.

Both wore a black suit with red highlights. They even had matching rings and the same black eye mask.

“Who the fuck are you?”

The one with slicked back silver hair asked with a smug face, taking his mask off.

“W-we’re guests of Madara Uchiha.” Shisui explained while presenting the pass.

“But those two at the back look like they’re not even legal yet.” The guard said, to show the two why he wasn’t letting them in.

“I-I’m legal! I never committed a crime in my entire life! “

Sasuke face palms. Naruto says the stupidest things on the worst times.

“We’re both 21. But I don’t have an ID to prove that. You just have to trust me.” (proceeds to glare at the two, matching-suited men as if he could convince them with some ocular prowess of some type)

“Hah?! Are you some kind of-“

“I think we should let them in.”

“N-nagato? The fuck you’re saying?”

“I don’t know, but I’m convinced.”

“See? This is why I’m telling you to stop being a gullible fuck. Konan leaves me to babysit you for a moment and now you’re-“

“Hidan, shut up.”

“Ggrrrr! Now you sound like Kakuzu! It pisses me off! But whatever. Let them in. They have a pass anyway. I don’t give a shit. Just know that Jashin-sama has blessed me with protection. If you’re here on an undercover police bullshit, you’ll go straight to hell!”

“Hidan, shut up.”

“You said that twice now! You fucking cu-“

“SIR DON’T STRANGLE HIM!” 

Naruto butts in between the bickering men.

“ _Tskk_. ‘kay. Nagato, you take care of these fucktards. It’s prayer time so if you need me, I’ll be somewhere I won’t tell don’t fucking disturb me.”

The silver-haired one left, leaving the three guests alone with the red-haired man with weird eyes. Must be his mask or some kind of contact lens, but those purple, lined eyeballs were creepy as fuck.

Akatsuki’s founding members seem like total nut-jobs but the infiltration was a success. Shisui, Sasuke and Naruto breathed a relieving sigh as they stepped inside to follow the thin guy who lead them to where the party was held. He turns around and warmly smiles at the guests, exuding innocent-little-child energy.

“I’m Nagato Uzumaki.”

* * *

  
_[10:10PM] (555-9801) DONTANSWER: where are you_

“UGHHhhhHhh…”

Hidan loudly sighs. Just when he found an empty room to carry out his hourly prayer in, Kakuzu rudely interrupts with a text message. Can’t have shit in this fucking auction palace! (or wherever that was)

He ignores his stupid partner and proceeds to chant a prayer.

_[10:10PM] (555-9801) DONTANSWER: hidan_  
_[10:10PM] (555-9801) DONTANSWER: I don’t care if you’re praying right now_  
_[10:11PM] (555-9801) DONTANSWER: deidara and sasori are waiting for you_

“I DON’T GIVE A FUCK!”

Hidan shouts at the air. Supposedly, he and Nagato were going to replace those two shrimps in their duty. But Nagato takes in some shady guests and he was late for the prayer. So fuck that.

  
He ignores everything, throws away his phone and clasps his hands tight.

“Jash-“

  
**Buzz**.

Immediately, he checks the phone. Kakuzu, that fuckface, is probably nagging agai-

> Deidara: HEY HIDAN TF R U?

Oh. It was just a stupid message from Deidara in their stupid fake groupchat.

> Hidan: hourly prayer  
>  Hidan: so shut the fuck up

He answers. _Hmpf_. He could have sworn Kakuzu would nag at him for-

**Buzz**.

He checks the screen so quickly. But its just a stupid redacted message from Deidara. Again! 

> Deidara: I forgot to switch  
>  Deidara: [this message has been deleted by the admin]

Hidan types a response. That gc was a blessing in disguise ( _by Jashin-sama!_ ), because now he has an excuse to curse at that blonde blabbermouth in front of everyone without having Kakuzu to tell him to shut up.

> Hidan: what was that?

**Buzz**.

Another notification. Its got to be Kakuzu telling him to-

> Deidara: I have been robbed of my freedom of speech

  
Oh. It’s just Deidara again.

...

...

...

**(￣ヘ￣)**

_Grghhhh. Is Kakuzu ignoring me? That old ass, money licking cunt._

> Hidan: good riddance  
>  Hidan: dimwit

  
Hidan throws away his phone – for good this time.

He graces a thumb over the pendant around his neck, tracing the triangle within the circle….

...

Then, he peeks at his phone. But still, no messages.

  
…

  
…

…

...

“ _Tch_. It’s ruined! You ruined it!”

Then he grabs the lifeless phone - still no notifications - and goes back to the ballroom, looking for that tall, weird-eyed old prick.

"Oi Kakuzu, you were looking for me?"

"What? No. Go to the warehouse, its your shift you idiot."

But he already asked someone else to cover for him. Because he thought. Well nevermind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wat. Its doble chapters today. This is the not serious half haha.


	48. From Amegakure: Konan and Nagato

“I see, you’re an Uzumaki like me.”

“Dattebayo!”

Nagato lead the group towards the hall as they spoke. He just explained how he was a member of the ten tails to them – which is weird because you don’t just say that.

“Anyways. Itachi-san is somewhere over there.”

Nagato pointed towards the sea of Swarovski diamond plated masked individuals. 

_Sigh_. Rich people never really miss a chance to show off they’re rich. Naruto thought, while holding on to his mask - Shisui's dirty hanky.

“Thank you Nagato-san!”

“Oh, I’m not leaving. I don’t have anything better to do.”

“Well….” Shisui scratched the top of his hat.

“….we should split up so that it will be easier to find Itachi.”

“What do we do if we find him?” Nagato asked, fully cooperating with a stranger’s plan.

“….we should snatch him!”

Sasuke facepalmed. Shisui’s plans are so fucking dumb.

“Why should we snatch him?”

“Hey, red-head. Don’t listen to _this_ guy. If you see Itachi, tell him that I, his little brother Sasuke, am looking for him. And that we will rendezvous by…err….that big maple tree outside before 12 midnight.”

Sasuke didn’t know what to do, so he pulled a plan out of his ass. And even so, it was still better than Shisui’s.

“Okay. So after we meet up with Niisan, whether that be before or after 12, we should head outside and leave this city before the cops come.”

“Dattebayo!”

“Hm. I like that plan.”

Shisui smiled. “Sasuke-chan, you’re so smart.” He complemented. Though, snatching Itachi was probably going to be faster than convincing him to prematurely leave. But he brought the boy along because he thought that maybe Sasuke's name would be able to, at least, make him listen.

“And what’s our goal? Like, why do we need to get Itachi-san out of here before midnight?”

That was a good question. Even if they got Itachi out of there before the auction starts, the police would still have evidence against him (including the rest of the ten tails). But, as Izuna had told Shisui, it wasn’t going to end that way. They were at Amegakure, far from Konohagakure’s jurisdiction. The Konoha police won’t be the ones to raid the whole party – it would be amegakure’s own.

Towns usually don’t exchange intel among others, and with Obito being the chief, there was no way Konoha would share their findings with Amegakure.

Long story short, only those who were physically apprehended that night will be charged. Even if they somehow spill the beans and oust other Akatsuki members, there wouldn’t be any evidence left as they would all be long discarded by then. Madara’s plan was almost flawless, but Tobirama was there and who knows what could go wrong.

Shisui trusts Izuna with that matter. His priority right now is to get Itachi to leave as soon as possible without having suspicion cast upon them.

“Because there will be a….err… _commotion_ in here later. And we need to get Itachi somewhere safe before that!” Shisui sugar-coated. He can’t possibly tell Naruto how Itachi is in deep ~~semi~~ -illegal stuff right now.

“Oh, do you mean the police raid? Don’t worry, our escape pods are ready.” 

Nagato just licked off the sugar.

“POLICE RA-“

“Usuratonkachi!”

Awkward silence. People from afar were staring.

“ _Tsk_.” Sasuke sighed. He didn’t know about the police raid either but shouting about it is a really major dumbass move from his majorly dumbass boyfriend.

“Hey guys!” Shisui spread his arms around the two youngsters and gathered them in a huddle. Nagato joined in.

“We should be really careful with our position here. First, we can’t ruin Akatsuki’s operation. We need codenames!” As suggested by the Konoha Police Force’s codename genius himself.

“We are bounded by an oath, to NOT mention the word p-o-l-i-c-e, instead, we replace it with…ugh pirates.”

“Pirates?”

“The fuck?”

“Okay, I’m in.”

“Yes. And tonight, pirates will surround the ship. Therefore we must rescue the princess" * _points to Sasuke and mouths “brother”_ *

Naruto and Nagato seems to be agreeing with the plan. Sasuke thought the codenames were silly but maybe they would help(?). 

“We shall be the Straw hats!”

“Exactly, I’m dressed as Zorro (again, a different one) already kekeke!”

Shisui and Naruto agreed, grinning like stupid fan boys. Sasuke facepalmed. _All this? For a freaking One Piece reference?!_

“Ugh. Let’s just split up already so we can find him easier.”

“Good idea Sasuke, but we need to go in two’s. So that it wouldn’t be a hassle when its time to rendezvous at the tree.”

"...."

“Okay, s-so Sasuke a-and I could….go this way…”

“Naruto. I think it’s better for us to split up.”

“Ghah!”

“I mean, one of us should go with Shisui and the other with Nagato.”

“…oh. Yeah. I think so too.” * _wipes tears_ *

“Then that’s set! Team Uchiha will search this way and Team Uzumaki that way.”

And so, the four boys split up to look for Itachi.

* * *

Crow eye mask. Black suit with red highlights. Long, black, shiny hair tied in a low ponytail.

Those were the clues. Nagato described Itachi to be wearing the same type of clothes as he did. Naruto searched but there were many men who wore a plain black tux. It’s impossible to find him based on just that! Also, those shiny diamonds on everyone’s clothes were seriously blinding him.

“Nagato-san, we’ve been searching for ten minutes already! We’re getting nowhere.”

  
So many people moving in different directions and all were masked. They may have already passed Itachi and no one would know. It was a nightmare.

“Maybe we should try looking for him at the lounge.”

“Lounge?”

“Yes, we have many lounges in here. There’s one specifically for us.” 

Nagato is a sweet person. He was kind and looked innocent, like a child. Also gullible like one. His red hair indicated the Uzumaki blood in him and Naruto was a bit jealous because he always wanted one too. But really....an Uzumaki like his mother. Naruto giggled, he’s never even met one well enough to walk closely next to them and observe their features. 

“Nagato-san, how do you feel about being an Uzumaki?”

Naruto asked as he followed the older along the hallway towards the lounges.

“I feel….honored. But pressured.”

It’s not an uncommon answer from children of famous clans. Carrying the pride and reputation of a well-known clan must be a burden. Naruto saw this in Obito and Itachi. He saw it in the mayor, Tsunade. And he sees it in Nagato.

  
Must be his luck how he didn’t have to experience that much pressure, even if he did come from the Uzumaki clan.

"...."

“Nagato-san…..why did you join Akatsuki?”

Right now, Naruto knew he was just a young dumb teenager. He probably doesn’t know anything about the world of grown-ups. The way Itachi explained the whole purpose of Akatsuki – he just didn’t get it. Maybe it’s noble to sacrifice your own for the greater good or whatever in movies. But in reality, what do they have to gain? The ten tails. They just sound like they’re blindly following Madara’s orders.

"..."

“I always….wanted to live in peace.” 

Nagato answers straightforwardly. It’s a pure white answer. Like, there wasn’t anything else to it except for exactly what it is.

“But aren’t we already in peace? I mean, if big bad meanies get captured tonight, what would that change for you?”

Still, Nagato looked bright and warm. He really is like a small, innocent child. Maybe that’s why he’s naïve enough to join Akat-

“I want to destroy the toxicity in clans.”

There was a shift in the air around him. Coming from an elite clan himself, Nagato was supposed to be one of the last people to say that. He was the one reaping the benefit of having some kind of superiority. But somehow, he wants to destroy it? For some virtuous cause?

Nagato shook his head. It wasn’t for just any random righteous motive. Growing up, he heard stories about his clanmates. Studying medicine was almost a must for an Uzumaki. Many of their clanmates were doctors and nurses and Nagato didn’t oppose his fate. But it was sad. To see people forced into something just because they were simply born into a family is absurd. It’s not just their clan, it’s for all – Uchiha, Senjuu, Hyuga and everyone else. His mother, Mito, held the same grievances. She hated how they were forced into marriage for namesake and business benefits. There was just no freedom, at all.

And the toxicity will continue. Generation after generation. Passed along like a virus. Nagato wanted to something about it as long as he was alive, and the Akatsuki came so timely.

“I really just want peace.”

Naruto didn’t know this man’s story. But the way Nagato said those words and the look of pain in his eyes. It was profound – Nagato’s motives. Maybe he wasn’t just a credulous child that ran around joining underground organizations after all.

“Nagato-san….” * _sniff sniff_ *

* * *

  
“And here we are.” Nagato said, opening a grand, white double-door.

_Woooow_. Naruto’s eyes grew big and sparkle upon the sight of such a luxurious lounge. It was so spacious that there was a mini second floor inside.

Below were velvet couches and sofas with bookshelves stuck to the walls. There was a small staircase leading to a wide screen on top the mini second floor. It was like a small house, Naruto would live there.

“Nagato! Where have you been?”

A tall lady with blue hair tied in a bun approached the said Uzumaki. She was very beautiful, had a vivid orange eyeshadow on and was wearing a black dress of the same red highlights as Nagato. She also looked worried sick, like a mother who lost her child in a mall.

“Sorry Konan. I was going around with Hidan and then I saw strangers outside and brought them in and-“

“Nagato! Strangers?!” The alluring lady eyes Naruto suspiciously.

“Is this the stranger?”

Nagato flashed a weird, dumb smile. “Yeah. And two others.”

Konan squinted at the blonde. She felt chaotic Libra vibes and she wasn’t having any of it. “ _Tsk_. Seriously, you can’t just bring people in here.”

“But they had a pass.”

Nagato reasoned. Not accepted but she wasn't going to shout at him here. She then turns he attention to the bright yellow blonde with whiskers and crystal blue eyes.

“What’s your purpose?”

“Eh..ehhh..I-err. I came here to get Itachi-san!” Naruto panics. He was such a loser around girls. Total Libra.

“Itachi?” Konan asked, looking at Nagato with a ‘for real?’ face. The latter smiled and nodded.

“Why Itachi?”

“Ghah!” Naruto exclaimed. No reason, just the stupid shy boy in him. And again, chaotic Libra.

He clears his throat and proceeds to explain. “We want to get him away from here as soon as possible! You two should leave too. The pirates are coming!”

“Hah? What?” 

And because the kid wasn’t making any sense, Konan looks at Nagato for clearance.

“The pirates will be attacking the ship.”

(눈_눈)

“Do you mean…the police?”

“Yes.”

“DATTEBAYO!”

Konan face palmed. These two exuded the same childish dumbness vibes. 

“We took an oath.” Nagato explained but it wasn’t much anyway because Konan still didn’t understood.

“I don’t think you can convince Itachi to leave before midnight.”

The ten tails’ presence were required by many of the members. It’s like an assurance – that this wasn’t just a trap. But it is. So the they were only given a short thirty minute time frame. Right before the auction starts at exactly 1:00 AM, they should leave the venue before the police came. Itachi can’t go before that, and neither can any of them. That’s why Konan thought this blonde kid’s intentions would be in vain.

  
“It’s still worth a shot.”

_Hmmm. Persistent._

That determined look in his eye reminded her of someone – _**Yahiko**_. Someone very special to her, and Nagato as well.

He always wanted to be Amegakure’s mayor - he had plans for its bright future. But Yahiko died early. With that hot head of his, Konan wasn’t surprised he got into turmoil with some mafia that associated themselves to the infamous “Root” of Konoha. She was devastated, but Yahiko told her before – _support Nagato from now on_.

  
After that, she lived to see the bright future Yahiko saw for Amegakure. But how? When everything is controlled by select powerful clans? It was full of corrupted people and mafias who only cared for themselves. 

  
She later joined in Akatsuki. Still, to support Nagato. But even more, to make Yahiko’s dream a reality.

  
“Nagato, stay with him. Don’t do anything reckless.”

To Nagato, Konan’s words hold a different power. 

“I will.” Then he smiled again. And it’s just so warming that Konan’s glare immediately softened up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look here's plot. Hehe.
> 
> I think this works better for me now. Like, post a bunch of chapters at once instead of everyday. Because college is getting real tough hahahaha. Thanks for reading and I cant think of a better title than that one so idk.


	49. Drawback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kind words and continued support everyone 😘.

“Danna.”

“What?”

“Oii, danna!”

“What?!”

“…”

“What the fuck is it?!”

“…nothing. I just want you to talk to me. It’s boring in here.”

Sasori rolled his eyes. If Deidara wanted his attention, then he wasn’t going to get it by being an annoying fuck.

The two sat in painfully awkward silence. They were in a secluded warehouse by the back portion of the venue. Tasked to oversee the “goods” that would be sold in the auction, they waited in a small desk by the “reception” area, sitting together. 

“So this is the infamous puppeteer, Sasori of the Red Sand?”

A man with white eyes and smooth dark hair entered the lobby. He was no doubt a member of the Hyuga Clan, but Sasori couldn’t tell who he was – seriously, they all look the same.

“Man, you look younger than rumors say!”

“Yeah.”

_Awkward_. Sasori doesn’t really know how to respond when he gets told that.

“As young as a baby!”

But he absolutely hates it.

“What are you here for?”

“I brought my item.” The man answered. Two goons behind him carried a heavy-looking metallic box.

“They’re preserved eyeballs. Hoping to get a decent money off an Uzumaki tonight. Don’t ask how I got them.” He further explained.

“Drop them off that way. There will be men to assist you.” Sasori pointed to the hallway behind where they were sitting. By the end of it, there was a room where all goods were kept.

“Thanks. By the way, do you have something up for bidding tonight?” 

“No.” Sasori shook his head. He only sold his beatific artworks in **legal** auctions, tyvm.

“Alright. See you at the auction.”

The way he said it was like a threat. Though Sasori wasn’t surprised. Many people in here held the same doubts against them. Who even knows what will happen after they get arrested? Maybe the ten tails would be safe but Madara will be sought after by their clanmates for sure.

_He probably has a plan for that too._

“Tchhh. This guy. He doesn’t even acknowledge my presence, the great clay artist, Deidara!”

Sasori eyes his shit-blabbering partner with doubt and confusion. This guy is sooo full of himself. Though Sasori couldn’t help but shrug it off because he ,too, was like that when he was young.

“No one knows your art because nobody sees it.”

“What?! Are you saying I’m irrelevant? I’m not a dud, you…ugh….old man!”

“I didn’t call you irrelevant. I just simply stated a fact. Nobody does see your work, BECAUSE IT FUCKING EXPLODES INTO NOTHING YOU IDIOT!”

The older artist exploded himself. Being a passionate creator, Sasori appreciated the way other people see and value art. But, this kid - this fucking blonde twink who didn’t know when to shut up - he has a specifically transcendental delusion of art. 

_“Art is an explosion!!!”_

That wasn’t even a flashback. He said it right then and there, like he always does. And he says it every time, everywhere, any chance he gets. And it’s so damn annoying. 

But being the older of the two, Sasori had to endure it.

“Oi, danna. Where’s the old man Madara? I heard he was here but I never saw him.”

“Yeah. Never saw him too.” 

Unless that goof in a stupid swirly orange mask was actually him. But Sasori doubts Madara would actually show up anyway.

“Ugh. Why are we even here? Why are we tasked to stand and wait? I know you danna, you’re probably dying right now. You hate waiting above everything!”

Way to state the obvious. 

“Hidan and Nagato should have been here ages ago. Obito said we should take turns showing face at the party. Where the hell did those two go?” Sasori complained while looking at his watch. They were already 27 minutes overtime in receiving-the-illegal-goods duty.

“Sasori-san, Deidara….”

The two shot their heads to the direction of a familiar low, deep voice coming from their left.

“Itachi, what are you doing here?”

“Hidan asked me to sub for him, you two should go inside and talk to people, some of them wanted to speak with you, Sasori.”

(⇀‸↼‶) -Deidara

“Tsk, that cultist jerk….and where’s Nagato?”

“He was escorting some guests around.” Itachi said, not knowing who those guests were. Hidan didn’t bother explaining for he was in a hurry for an hourly prayer for blessing.

“I think I’d be fine here by myself.”

The Uchiha sat behind the desk and searches his phone for any updates. But there were none.

Before Sasori and Deidara left, the former turned to ask, “Itachi, the guy with a mask. That’s….”

Itachi didn’t say anything. He just nodded in agreement.

The voice, the body build and even his gestures were obvious to anyone who knew him, especially to someone with an eye as keen as Sasori’s. 

“So is he going to show up?”

Once again, Itachi merely shook his head sideways. Madara has his own set of rules – and that is he is above all of them. He wasn’t going to be there.

Sasori knew it would be a bad thing if Madara was actually there. But he’d be even worse staying at home. He just had a bad feeling about it. There really is no way of knowing what these people might do after knowing they’ve been duped. 

_Sigh_. Maybe he’ll just have to wait and see. Madara was no close friend, but he was an appreciator of his majestic art. Hopefully, nothing too bad happens….

Sasori side eyes the young, blonde beside him. 

“He asked you to do something, right?”

“Mmyeah. Set up the cams.”

“No, not Madara. I meant-“

“Danna, that’s confidential.”

Deidara suspiciously turns to Itachi but the man didn’t seem to have heard anything.

“I, too, have someone to appreciate my art! Hmm.”

* * *

“Kakuzu-sama.”

A man dressed in plain black and white suit approached his master, face contorted in fear.

“What is it, punk?”

That wasn’t Kakuzu, but his Akatsuki partner, Hidan. The two were “enjoying” a simple conversation with a client when the driver approached with bad news.

“We have a problem, it seems. I’m very sorry to say, but apparently the car has no gas left. I thought I double checked the tank but I must have not seen it clearly enough. I’m here to ask permission, so that I could leave and get the tank refilled on a station nearby.”

Damn. Butlers are so formal. Hidan didn’t get why anyone would need them– _hey wait a minute, that’s suspicious._

  
“Then do what you must. Just get back in time.” 

And Kakuzu expected that his butler knew what that meant.

  
As soon as the butler left, Hidan dragged the money-loving old hag away from other people and whispered.

“Hey, Kakuzu. I heard Kisame and Nagato’s drivers had the same problems. I though two’s weird but three is not a coincidence!”

“Hidan, shut up.”

Kakuzu meant that as a tone-down-your-voice kind of thing. But the Jashinist jerk did make sense (for once in his life). It was definitely unnatural for them to be having transportation-related problems all at the same time.

"OI!"

"I know, I know. We should tell Obito about this.”

* * *

**[AKATSUKI’S REAL GROUPCHAT]**

**[10:32 PM]**

Kisame: **Report** [ _member has filed a transportation report with the following details_ :

> No gas, tank leak, driver blocked from entering the northern road

_End of report_ ]

Nagato: **Report** [ _member has filed a transportation report with the following details:_

> Same with Kisame’s, southern and western roads are also blocked

_End of report_ ]

**[10:46PM]**

Hidan: Kakuzu’s driver called in with the same problem

Deidara: maybe the police are onto us

Konan: maybe  
Konan: they’re not making a move yet  
Konan: Obito, got any word from the police force?

Itachi: Obito hasn’t been responding   
Itachi: But the Konoha police force isn’t involved, apparently

Sasori: So the Amegakure Police got intel on us? Somehow?

Itachi: they’ve been tipped off

Hidan: I thought Zetsu made sure that’s not possible

Itachi: Maybe not on software  
Itachi: but if there was someone from the KPD present right now 

Nagato: is there? 

Deidara: isn’t that Zetsu’s job? To know if there are any, and who

Itachi: no word from him  
Itachi: and there is but its under control

Konan: so it’s not a problem, right?

Itachi: I don’t know yet, we need to hear from Obito

Deidara: danna, where are you  
Deidara: our cars are getting hijacked one by one  
Deidara: what’s the plan????

Sasori: I’ll call him 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwu there's a problem haha.
> 
> Next ch: Emergency Call (yes very obv)


	50. Emergency Call

“H-hey!”

* _heavy breathing_ *

“Shit.”

“He’s chasing us! Argggh…what the fuck-”

“Yeah, he is. What do we do now?....idiot.”

  
“Keep running!”

The two, black haired panting boys swiftly ran past the empty halls of the building.

_Left_.

“Aahh….holy shit. That old man is fast.”

Shisui commented in between breaths as he and Sasuke raced away from their pursuer.

_Right_.

They turn another sharp corner, hoping to shake off the man. But still, his footsteps didn’t falter. He was still on their tail!

“Shisui, think of something!”

_Wow_. Sasuke has a bad habit of pinning responsibility on others when in a pinch. Shisui panicked.

_Another right._

There was a staircase. The two rushed upwards, running and running mindlessly but amazingly in coordination.

_Shit. Shit. Ohmygod. Shit._

_Tchhh. How is he so fast?_

They continue to run, with their hearts beating really fast and their clothes disheveling by the minute. Their pursuer was right on their tails, he’d be catching up any minute now.

“Shisui!”

“Sasuke!”

LEFT!

RIGHT!

  
( ¤_¤ )//=3=3=3

ε=ε= ε=ε=┌( o_o )┘ 

And they dashed off to completely opposite ways. Though it wasn’t something they planned, Sasuke saw it as an opportunity to stop the tracks of their pursuer.

_He’ll definitely go after Shisui…I should use this time to-_

!!!

As soon as Sasuke made a sharp curve down the staircase, he was met in the face by a horrifying masked man. It resembled a scene from a serial killer movie he watched with Naruto once. He couldn’t help but scream.

“AHHH!”

The young Uchiha fell on his butt, and it hurts ten times worse than it should normally have. He crashed down and as a reflexive mechanism to defend himself from the murderer-looking creep, he put up both arms for cover.

Step.

Step.

Step.

“Madara o-ojiisan, don’t come any closer! I have a valid reason to be here!”

“…”

Sasuke expected a death threat, or some kind of smacking from the sicko, but all he got was a raspy, loud laugh.

“Hahaha, Madara Ojiisan? The fuck?”

? !

  
“And also, No. You don’t have a valid reason to be here.”

The man took off the swirled orange mask and revealed a (still half swirled) face.

“Obito?!”

“Heh? Shouldn’t that be Obito-nissan to you? Just now you were so polite.”

_The nerve!_ Sasuke couldn’t believe how he could still joke in this situation. Itachi’s life was in danger for fuck’s sake.

“Obito, you can’t kick me out! Niisan- OW!”

The tall fucker just pinched him on the left ear, all with a smug on his annoying face.

“Itachi…knows what he’s doing. Right now, you should stay away this place. How’d ya even get in?”

“No, I’m not going to answer that. And I won’t leave without Itachi.”

“Ugh, that’s not your decision to make. I’ll personally kick you and Naruto out of here if I had to.”

Obito’s brows furrowed, his expression grew dim and serious. “Please. I don’t have time to deal with you right now.”

Sasuke did the same, his face contorted and it showed his anger.

“Why are you leaving me out of this? You and niisan…and that old man – you never let me in on anything!”

“Sasuke, this is adult business-“

“I don’t care! Niisan is out here with his life in danger, and you expect me to just sit and do nothing? _Tch_ ….”

The young boy cowered, looking straight down with clenched fists.

“Don’t leave me out…”

Obito gets that he just wanted to protect his brother, but no. He wasn’t going to let a literal child on something so serious.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of-“

**RIIING. RIIING.**

Obito’s phone rang loudly, interrupting what he was about to say.

**RIIIING. RIIING.**

“Excuse me Sasuke.”

Obito turns around to take the urgent call.

  
“Why did you use the emergency number?”

“It’s an emergency.”

It was a muffled, mechanic voice that Sasuke didn’t recognize. He heard Obito say something but he didn’t catch what it meant. The man was being cautious and quiet, he probably didn’t want Sasuke to hear any of it.

  
“It seems all exits were blocked off. My driver said there were men in black suits who stopped him from crossing the blockade. He didn’t know if they were the police but it doesn’t matter at this point. The whole perimeter is on lockdown.”

“…..”

“Obito?”

“W-wait, let me think.”

The man paced forward and back, biting nervously on his nails and cursing from time to time.

“From the looks of it, they’re also waiting just before the auction starts.”

“You think so?”

“I mean, why are they not barging in yet?”

“Maybe because they want to catch us, specifically. That means they know we're still in here. And tgey know when we'll leave....tsk..aahhh!!! That meddlesome Senjuu should go to fuckin-

"We're fucked then?"

"No. Its not going to end like that, as long as we can get away before anything happens.”

“But how are we going to leave now without our transportation?”

“The car should be easy, but the blocked exit...…I’ll have to discuss with someone.” 

Madara must have a plan for this. Obito knows. That grandpa fox is cunning and way too sneaky for his own good. He ends the call with Sasori, turns around but finds.....nothing.

...

...

_Wait a minute...._

Wasn’t there supposed to be someone there?

....

.....

And then he realized. Sasuke was gone.

  
_Tsk_. _Fuck_. He cursed at the wind.

  


* * *

Konan happily poured a cupful of macha green tea for two boys, Naruto and Nagato. Earlier, she was bitchy and cold at the whiskered kid, but he was actually pretty cute. Very energetic and talkative.

Somehow, he reminded her of Yahiko when he was young and she immediately softened up. 

“…she told her arranged fiance to suck her dick and then she left. Her parents were so embarrassed but my mom just laughed the whole time. Then after a year, she moved out and last I heard, she got married to a hot blonde boy.”

* _sniff sniff_ * “Nagato-san~ I didn’t know you knew my mom. She sounds so nice.”

“We went to the same school, and our parents knew each other. It’s sad though, but I’m sure she’s happy in the afterlife with your dad.”

“Nagato-saaaan~”

The whiskered blonde was a sobbing mess.

“Please tell me more about her!”

Nagato smiles like the angel that he is and continues with his storytelling. Konan watches the two Uzumakis talk as she sips on her tea- _ack_! 

**SLAM!!!**

The doors to the ten tails’ private lounge crashed open. Soon after, a loud blonde came stomping in with a pissed-looking child beside him.

“It’s here okay? now stop- wait where’d he go?”

“We left him somewhere. He's out of breath. And you were running too fast, dumbass.”

Deidara looks around the room. Konan and Nagato and some kid with whiskers were staring at him.

“What?”

“Can you knock?”

“Uh, Konan, you should know that as a cancer, I’m not inclined to knock. Hmm.”

“You’re not a cancer…....maybe to society but, not your sign.” Sasori interjects to mess with his stupid partner.

“Danna! Why are you so evil? And why are you guys having a tea party in here with a kid? We are having a dilemma!”

“Calm down. Neither Obito nor Itachi said anything yet.” 

"Obito said he has to consult someone."

"And who would that be?" Konan asked but she was interrupted by an arrogant bitch who just entered the room.

“Itachi?”

A pale and young teenager trudges through the door, panting heavily.

“Sasuke!”

“Naruto? Have you seen Itachi?”

“Guys. Listen, I’m sorry to ruin your reunion but imma burst your bubbles. You’re both in a super tight situation right now and **we are all about to go to jail!!** "

Konan glared at the non-optimistic blonde. “No, we’re not.”

Just because Nagato looks a bit worried.

“I mean….not yet.”

But she wasn’t going to lie straight up to his face either.

She really didn’t know what’s going on behind the scenes and it seems the Uchihas have ditched them, suddenly going MIA.

“In any case, these minors shouldn’t be running around.” 

Sasori eyes Sasuke. The boy looks a LOT like Itachi, only less….sane? But Itachi wasn’t exactly sane all the time too. This guy just gave a weird vibe – like, a start-a-revolution kind of guy. And he has plants on his head.

“Tch, I’m not staying here with you (filthy lot).”

The edgy teenager struts like he owned the place and opens the door. Making his unnecessarily extra exit.

“Naruto, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where the Intent Behind Akatsuki stems ------> next chapter 🤭


	51. Where the Intent Behind Akatsuki Stems

  
“I didn’t know you’d resort to underhanded tactics.”

A man, average height, wearing a midnight blue suit with the same colored gloves and heeled shoes walks further into the room. His eyes pierced straight towards the other man across the lounge.

“….”

No response. And it was infuriating.

“You’re not supposed to be here.”

Izuna Uchiha, eyes seething hot with anger, tattled at the despicable Senjuu. 

“So shouldn’t you.”

Izuna chuckled at the other's blatant ignorance. “Are you a fool? Do you have any idea what this is for?”

Tobirama, sitting on a red, smooth couch faced up to meet the other’s hate-filled eyes. His reflection can be seen, and it almost felt as if he was burning in them.

_Izuna Uchiha, you have no clue_.

Then he looked away again, brought out a cigar and smoked. Completely ignoring the Uchiha like he wasn’t even there.

“Look at me.” Izuna demanded. His voice bubbled in wrath and his fists were clenched, withholding everything from exploding. This man is the worst.

* _puff_ * “I know.”

“Then why are you trying to ruin everything?”

* _huff_ *

“If you think your brother is some kind of a hero, stop being delusional. Creating Akatsuki is dishonest justice, I can’t let him slide away for that.”

And he inhales another huff of tobacco casually.

Izuna grits his teeth. _Dishonest justice?_ What even the fuck is Tobirama smoking. Sometimes he questioned if this man was purposefully trying to make his life a living hell.

Maybe he acts all high and mighty because he didn't know.

  
“Sen Asagao.”

“….”

* _puff_ *

White, intoxicating smoke blew from Tobirama’s mouth. 

“The owner of this property.”

“…”

Tobirama stays silent, but at least he was making eye contact, paying minimal attention. Though his expression remained still.

“It’s Hashirama, your brother.”

“…”

Tobirama looks directly at Izuna’s eyes. 

Dark, but it flickered a luscious red – **like a beautiful healthy rose**. It’s mesmerizing, full of passion. His love for his brother and his desire to protect him – Tobirama saw.

“I’m sure you know the circumstances we’re in, right?”

Izuna clicks his tongue.

The Uchiha chuckled. He covers his face with a hand, blocking his vision of the monster before him. The _irony._

“You’re so biased. You drop your act and forget your stupid “ _honest justice_ ” after you find out your older brother is involved.”

And somehow, he finally manages to provoke a reaction from the Senjuu. Eyes lighting up with vex and expression slowly changed into the beast that he is. 

Red, vividly red – **like the flames of hell**. It was infuriating, so empty of sympathy. His pursuit of justice, and an ice cold soul – Izuna saw. At least, that's what he believed he did.

“I’m not treading that endless bloodline argument with you again. This is about Madara and the Akatsuki. If Anija is involved, I’ll deal with him in my own terms. That doesn’t make the others’ crimes any lighter.”

Tobirama slams the cigar on the carpet. Izuna follows the crumbling object with his eyes – its ashes smashed into a black and grey disarray that tainted the red carpets.

“Madara does this for your brother. Don’t you get it? I’m not asking you to be grateful, but put your sense of justice into better-“

“No.”

…

Tobirama didn’t shout, he didn’t try to level with Izuna’s emotional banter. But his voice was loud and resounding, cutting through the other’s voice like a sharp blade.

“You’re the one who doesn’t understand.”

Tobirama throws a crumpled bundle of paper from his right pocket into the Uchiha’s feet. Then he relaxes back down, takes out another cigar and lights it.

Izuna takes it to read a list of words. They were nothing but a bunch of names – around a hundred or two.

  
“What is this?”

He had no clue who half these were.

* _puff_ *

“The guest list.”

Tobirama says with no emotion, continuing to huff on his cigar. 

“I know, and why the fuck are you giving it to me?”

And again, the Senjuu goes on with his smoking. He’s not even trying to make eye contact and Izuna writhed in resentment.

“There’s at least five major criminal mafia organization leaders in that list. Another thirty who are from smaller gangs.”

He explains, straightforward.

Tobirama paused a moment. He throws the second cigar down. It landed perfectly beside the first one, adding to the gray pile of dust and ash.

Madara’s name, aside from being an Uchiha, is powerful on its own. With his support, Akatsuki was able to gather the most wanted syndicates of the mafia scene. Even those whose big bosses were never even named before. Tobirama would have swallowed his pride and applauded him if only he had not used the extreme tactics as he did.

“Akatsuki was first created to purge these mafia groups.”

Tobirama says. Coldly, as usual.

Like a plant, Akatsuki’s purpose grew, diverted even. From one branch to another, its stems reached from the deepest, darkest corners of Konoha’s undergrounds.

To destroy the mafia, to get rid of the toxicity in clans, to cleanse the villages from those who try to control them – really, Akatsuki was just one big tree. Madara, Nagato, Hashirama, and every one that knew its true purpose held a different meaning to it.

And like so, there it had an origin, its root.….quite literally.

Tobirama stood up, to walk closer towards a frozen Izuna.

He extends a hand to lift the other’s chin up, looking him directly in his lost eyes.

“…because from the start, Madara knew what you had to go through with Danzo.”

  
It was a shock. Tobirama's words pierced sharp into Izuna, burying deep inside his gut. It stung, like a poisoned kunai wound that ate through his entire being. It was definitely heartbreaking — not how Madara knew all along, but how he failed to even notice. He always thought Madara was crazy enough to do these things for the person he loved. But that was Hashirama. Never did Izuna thought he’d do them….for him…

And it was seriously stupid to not know. Izuna had implanted in his own mind how Hashirama was selfish – having Madara create Akatsuki for his own personal benefits. Though apparently, it wasn’t the case. And he came here thinking how he was going to risk everything to protect Madara. But along the way, he neglected the fact that his brother was just as willing to do everything for him the same way.

"Tch..."

Izuna escapes from The Senjuu's grasp. 

_Nii-san....I didn't-.I-..I'm so sorry._

Maybe Tobirama was telling the truth, but it didn’t change what was going to happen. He came here to do one thing. 

To get rid of the problem.

_It should take effect in a few mor-_

Tobirama coughs on cue. His throat went extremely dry and the room was slowly getting hot.

His body was feeling weirder and weirder by the minute. And when the dizziness became too extreme, he crouched down, catching a glance of the Uchiha’s sly, curled grin. Their eyes glimmered against one another, both silent.

 _The cigar_. He knew there was something wrong with how it tasted. If it were cyanide, he would have smelled it quite immediately. But it wasn't...cynanide...

"Ahh.."

Tobirama breathes out. Even his breath was hot. He was sweating buckets, while evrything around him quickly became hotter and even more humid. He wipes away a drop on his temple, grabbing for the handkerchief on his left pocket but stops when he notices something.

“Tch…”

Izuna made slow advances towards the other.

Removing his tie, then his blazer, then his undershirt – his movements were seductive and unhurried. All with a really, really erotic look on his face. He undoes his hair, letting the whole thing gracefully cascade down his exposed backside.

Tobirama's eyes couldn't move away. Izuna was just too beautiful for his own good.

“You look awful.”

His voice dripped amorously sweet. He crawls his way to stare down, shamelessly topless over the Senjuu.

Tobirama had long realized that it was his body getting hotter. And he was at a point where he couldn’t control it. _Seriously?_ Izuna had some nerve preaching about underhanded tactics.

His body moves on its own, attracted to the beautiful Uchiha. A large, pale hand grips tightly on the pitch black hair.

Only a few minutes have passed and his dry throat was already replenished by saliva, forming under his tongue. He feels lightheaded, stiff and very, very hot.

He couldn’t help but chuckle at such a pitiful body – burning, full of desire for flesh like a beast.

His growing bulge and the cloud of lust that took over his mind were impossible to fight back.

Izuna guides the other hand to the curve of his ass. Tobirama lets him.

"Hhhhah.."

The Senjuu exhales. His sexual desire was building up, and he tries to relieve it by taking slow deep breaths.

Izuna wasn’t going to change his mind through sex and Tobirama doubts he was planning to. But he didn't know where this was going to lead, and he desperately tries to fight back the urge to fuck Izuna right then and there.

“Tobirama~” Izuna coos softly while proceeding to sit on his lap with a knee brushing off his bulge. Slender arms slithered all over the taller man, making their way slowly up until his neck.

But they both knew so well, there's no way Tobirama won't give in.

“…let’s have fun first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm. Wot. Rated X stuff going to go down between these two horny fucks because....
> 
> Moving on.  
> Is cyanide odorless? I searched and they say it smells like almond but also it doesnt smell so idk. Anyways Tobirama has super wolf nose so I bet he smells things from 50 ft away.
> 
> So that's it. I love you all and tysm for reading and commenting. 🥰


	52. Under the Grip of a Beast

Tobirama’s stare, when in full heat, was so…. ** _feral_**.

And Izuna swore there was just no better word to describe him. Whenever he looked at this person, he didn’t see a human being but a lone, emotionless wolf. Crude, untamed, and terrifying – but he wouldn’t admit he was scared.

Tobirama is a respectable officer. But an emotionless person. Izuna never sees past the latter.

  
“Aaah~!”

The exhausted Uchiha moans on the top of his lungs. The doors were locked and everybody was at the ballroom away. He didn’t need to hold back.

  
“Tobi..rama- ahhh~, slowly..”

He tried to negotiate but ultimately failed. Perhaps drugging this man was his own fault. And having had sex with him multiple times before, he should have known. But Tobirama really was a wild beast. No sense of sympathy, vigorous……and right now, hungry.

Izuna waltzes in his territory, presenting himself as a prey. He can’t complain for anything. And wanted to say he regrets that, but the experience was nothing he’d take back.

“Aah! Unnhhhh~ hh-haaaahh…”

His moans were starting to feel more like screams for help. 

Pinned tightly down on a table, knees shaking and filled with Tobirama’s semen – he’s such a piteous sight. Every time this beast dips down into him, his full length reaches the bottom and it was too much to handle. The ecstasy had subsided long prior.

Tobirama’s pace doesn’t falter. He had the stamina of ten men and kept thrusting into his prey, cumming so much but never satisfied. It feels as if he could go on forever.

“Izuna.”

His name was called. And he wakes a little from the hypnotizing sensation on his ass. For a long hour there, he thought this monster couldn’t speak.

Tobirama takes out his cock and the white hot liquid oozed out, dripping so sinfully down the carpet. Izuna would have fallen straight down to the floor if he hadn’t caught him.

He balances himself using the Tobirama's sturdy body. Then wipes away the mix of sweat and saliva from the corners of his lips. He’s in no shape to continue any further but-

“Unbelievable.” He mutters. Tobirama was still hard as rock.

Izuna takes a few deep breaths before he pushes the other down to sit on a chair. He kneels to meet the Senjuu’s prominent erection.

Tracing the protruding veins languidly with the tip of his tongue, Izuna licks the shaft so slowly. He tasted every drip of the Senjuu’s cum – not delicious but he was too used to the taste that it didn’t even bother him. 

Izuna licks the slit, up and down repeatedly. He thought that teasing was okay but at this point, Tobirama doesn’t give two fucks about that and slams his dick right to the back of the sly Uchiha’s throat.

“Kk-aahh-!”

He chokes, immediately pulling himself to catch a breath. That was a mistake. Wild beasts shouldn’t be poked when angered, Izuna noted.

Right away, he wraps the tip in his mouth once more. He bobs his head slowly, but fast enough so that Tobirama wouldn’t get impatient and plow that huge dick full force again.

“Mmmmh~”

  
Izuna moans as he takes more and more. He knew that with this size, he wasn’t going to get to the base so he pumps what he couldn’t reach with one hand.

Tobirama grabs a fistful of Izuna’s soft, wet hair. Perhaps he was getting ready to thrust again if ever the other tries stupid unnecessary foreplay fuckery like he did earlier.

  
Izuna continues to suck on the other. His lips were seriously started to feel numb but he couldn’t stop. This white as fuck, albino beast was still stone hard. It made him recall those times Danzo asked him to do services for some steroid-studded wrestlers – not a good experience. Never again would he want to get fucked simultaneously by three hundred-kilo masses of pure muscle. 

  
“Aaahh~” Izuna moans as he catches a breath. Then he dips back down, mouth almost stinging from too much friction.

_Fuck_.

That was must be one hell of a drug he gave.

  
“Nnnhhh-“

Tobirama clenches harder, trying hard to suppress any sound that came out his body. Unlike Izuna, he knew they were being watched and he almost hated it - but then he remembers, it’s an open opportunity for revenge.

_Pop_.

Izuna retracts after sucking on half the size. Tobirama was, again, a literal beast. And every part of him embodies the word.

  
“Don’t stop.”

A command. Usually, anyone would shudder at this man’s icy, hollow voice. But Izuna wasn’t scared. Tobirama invoked hate more that fear – his voice constantly played in the tune of the worst sound he ever heard.

So he sucks again, trying to go as deep as he could. Tobirama’s length fills his mouth to a brim, ramming up to the back of his throat. And it stings so bad.

_Just cum, damn it!_

Desperate to just end this, Izuna tries to fit the whole shaft in his mouth. And when he constantly failed to do so, he shifts to playing with the balls. But still, no sign of Tobirama nearing climax. He could be giving the best blowjob in the world right now, and this beast won’t even budge.

  
“Ahhh- fuck….”

Izuna pulls away, pumps the(still) hard af dick and spits on it because that’s sexy (right?). Tobirama’s taste is going to be engraved in his mouth after this for sure. Anyways, he gets back to sucking.

  
The Uchiha looks up and met with the other’s lucid red eyes. Must be a force of habit. Danzo’s customers loved making eye contact while getting sucked-

* _breaks eye contact_ *

Tobirama jerks his neck to face sideways, avoiding the other’s gaze.

_Pop_.

“Haahhh- hhh~”

Izuna catches his breath again. He gulps down whatever liquids that are in his mouth and proceeds to stare back into the beast’s red eyes.

Still, Tobirama was looking away, blushing like some stupid shy teenage boy. His skin is so white that the red tint was just too obvious. He hasn’t even calmed down yet. 

The Uchiha prods a finger on the pale man’s flushed cheeks, pulling his attention and forcibly making eye contact.

Izuna raises himself to meet the man in a deep and passionate kiss — and passionate meant an intense feeling of hate. 

  
Tobirama wraps both hands around the other to pull him closer. Honestly, the way they made out was like a couple, grasping for each other, handsy all over. He reaches down to grab Izuna’s ass and gropes it hard.

Izuna gasps in surprise, then proceeds to cup Tobirama’s face and deepen their kiss. The heat swells within their bodies. Humping while their wet tongues curl on each other. It feels weird. This is way too passionate.

  
But then the Senjuu notices a glimmer on the corner of one bookshelf. Fuck. He snaps awake, realizing how he much he let his composure loose.

Immediately, he broke off the intense kiss.

Izuna’s eyes look dazed. He must’ve gotten carried away as well.

Tobirama stands, pulling the other up with him. Then he sits down on the desk and taps his thigh.

“Ride me.”

Izuna rubs his lips, as if he wiped away that disgusting overly passionate kiss.

Another command. Izuna smirked. This man is so fucking selfish. But the more his hate spiked up, the more he lusted for him.

He climbs over the desk and sat himself over Tobirama. The man didn’t seem to plan on helping, so Izuna takes it upon himself and hooks the other’s hard cock with his hand. Carefully, he inserts the thing up his ass, feeling the stress and the strain of having to balance himself with just enough height while taking it in inch by inch.

“Aaahhh~”

His honeyed voice resonated across the room. He thought that maybe there really wasn’t such a thing as too much sex. Just now, that dick felt extremely fitting and pleasurable up his ass. Tobirama’s girth was probably something he would never get used to (and maybe also never get over).

Slowly, Izuna raised and lowered himself on the other’s erection. Moaning so sweetly every time it hits that spot. Tobirama made little effort, only placing both hands on Izuna’s waist to guide him with a steady rhythm.

Tobirama presses small kisses on the other’s ches and cups his face, basking on the Uchiha’s erotic expression. He takes over the kiss, exploring Izuna’s mouth as he slid his tongue inside languidly. 

“Uh~”

  
A small whimper came out the other’s occupied lips as he slaps Izuna’s ass to a bright red tint.

_I hope you get a good view._

He thought to himself. Right now, Izuna riding his cock wasn’t the only thing giving him pleasure. Knowing that Madara was watching them from somewhere excited him even more. He treats Izuna like a lover, just to mess with that brother of his. And maybe he’ll get out of wherever bunker he was hiding in.

  
“Haaahh- nnnh-“

  
He chokes Izuna, controlled and more kinky that actually violent. His large, beast-like hand grips the other’s thin neck.

  
“ _Tsk_ …”

  
He voices in disappointment. It made his prey lose pace. Izuna slows down to a jagged tempo. His cock was dripping in cum that pooled down to Tobirama’s legs.

  
“Ahh- fuck. Tobi…rama~”

Izuna holds on to the larger hands wrapped around his neck. Tobirama releases the grasp and pulls him close for a quick kiss before sinking on his collar bone to make small marks. He continues to bob up and down, lips brushing with the same direction on Tobirama’s forehead. 

  
“Faster.”

_Heh_. Really, Tobirama was just so naturally heartless. Izuna suppresses a chuckle while he tries to regain pace.

  
“Wai-“

  
Without warning, the Senjuu claws down his grip. He pounds Izuna to his cock, no tempo. He just slams the other down crudely, feeling himself get closer and closer to that brink they’ve both been waiting for since ages ago.

  
“Ah~ ah~ ah~”

Izuna kisses the pale man just above the eyebrow. The surge of euphoria was blanking his mind. He didn’t see the beast of a rotten clan anymore. Right now, Tobirama was just a man he was fucking on a dark, foreign room. His hands wrapped delicately behind the other, grabbing onto that nest of white hair.

“nhhh~” 

Izuna comes again, white liquid spurts on their bodies - it wasn’t as sticky and thick as before. He pants heavily, gasping for air and kisses the other, sloppy and chaste.

  
When they broke off, Tobirama notices that he was looking through - as if he wasn’t seeing _him_.

“Aaah!~”

Tobirama thrusts upwards. It took Izuna by shock as a wave of pleasure hits him. He wanted more. And he shouldn’t be having more, but still…

“I’m not even done.”

Still cold. Still stoic. But it sent goosebumps down Izuna’s spine. The way this non-fatiguing beast whispered it on his ear was too seductive. He was spent, overstimulated but he didn’t give a fuck. Who cares if he couldn’t walk properly after this.

Izuna regains his fast pace, meeting with the man’s upward thrust just in time. And he whimpers loudly, hair disheveled and body dripping wet.

“Tobi…rama- uahh~ please~”

Izuna sounds so desperate. He must have been at the brink of exhaustion, who knows what goes beyond. They’ve been going at it for too long too vigorously.

  
“Izuna.”

Tobirama calls out. They kissed again, feeling each other finally (and I meant, FINALLY) reaching climax. 

“Ah~ ah~ Tobirama~”

Every time Izuna says his name, something inside him twitched. It was so satisfactory. What Madara hears, what he sees – Tobirama could only imagine the look on his arrogant face.

With one last kiss, he digs his fingers down the Uchiha’s waist and slams their bodies together. Izuna whimpers uncontrollably but he didn’t hear it. Too busy thinking of a devastated look on Madara’s face, Tobirama unloads inside that cursed man’s most beloved person.

  
“Ahhhh~ haa, haa…”

  
Izuna lets gravity pull down the excess cum. Extremely drained and feeling completely wrung out, he sank low on Tobirama’s broad chest. 

  
Within minutes, he was already unconscious.

Tobirama fixes the mess of scattered hair on the other’s face.

Izuna is very…. _beautiful_ , he thought. And he had no ill feelings for him. He would even go as far as saying that he admired this person. His dedication and burning passion for his goals was mesmerizing. Tobirama admits that he would have fallen completely in love if the circumstances were different. He convinced himself that Izuna as someone he was attracted to, but didn’t want to have. 

“ _Tsk_.” 

Izuna’s too perfect, but at the same time, foolishly selfless. Tobirama couldn’t comprehend how someone like him would throw himself into a midst of trouble just for the sake of others. The way he did it to capture Danzo and the way he does it now for Madara – so…. _useless_. He's not going to be happy this way.

Tobirama runs a finger across the Uchiha’s delicate cheek. 

He always felt as if they were tied with the red string of fate. From the day they met until now, he just couldn’t take his eyes off him. But he swears he wasn’t in love. He just really want to….and he cuts before finishing that thought.

_Izuna Uchiha. My promise…_

Tobirama lightly holds the other’s smaller hand, entwining their fingers. It felt very familiar.

_You don’t even remember._

  
_Sigh_.

...

  
"Show’s over."

  
Tobirama checks on his phone. The last message was from Yamato. Attached in it is a file of all the surveillance cameras within the room. 

One by one, he takes them down – ripping them apart bare handedly.

He was waiting for Madara to burst inside that room some time during their session. But he didn’t. And Tobirama could only guess he was either restrained or playing it extremely safe tonight.

“Nnrrgh.” He huffs a breath as he destroys the last camera on his list.

There wasn’t anything Madara could do anyway. If he wasn’t going to prison tonight, the only other destination was the afterlife. And he's not going to die.

Tobirama sits back beside Izuna – all curled up and breathing evenly like he was peacefully asleep. He fixes the other’s disheveled hair and proceeds to carry him to the sofa. It was only big enough for the both to lie on compactly, but he honestly didn’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been listening to wap the whole week. Hahahaaha. This week is loaded with shit for me to do so Im happy I could update this today. Thanks for reading as always. 😚


	53. Shisui's way

Yamato fidgeted on the usb file of absolute garbage he held in his hand.

_Tap_. _Tap. Tap._

He taps a small, unsteady rhythm on his table while he thought hard whether to show it to his sister or not.

Tsunade was waiting for the supposed “Akatsuki Chat Infiltration” he did. And after everything that’s happened, after he was bamboozled big time, he completely considered burning his computer because that was easier to explain.

_Holy shit. Holy shit._

Yamato wasn’t a man who cursed often but he just did so twice in a row. And he was also religious, so using the word _holy_ **really** meant he was in full panic.

_Tsunade will kill me._

He gulps.

And gulps again.

Tsunade’s wrath was deserving of a double gulp for sure.

  
**Thud.**

**Thud.**

**Thud.**

That was her, and Yamato could tell that she was at most, 20 meters away.

Quickly, he scurries on his desk and fixes it. He closed all notebooks, caps his pen and placed it back on the case and he grabbed the usb, about to throw it out his window when-

**SLAMMMM**.

“YAMATO.”

* _Horror movie sound effects_ *

“ _ **REPORT**_.”

She somehow annunciated every letter of the word. And the younger felt his heart jump out while he takes another gulp.

“Nee-sa-“

“This is – **a mayor duty**.” 

* _nervously clears throat_ *

“Mrs. Mayor….”

Yamato looks at his adoptiv- I mean the town mayor’s sharply staring eyes. He swore, the white in it started to grow bigger and bigger. It must be heaven. Maybe he finally died in a fatal mix of shame and fear.

“Yamato!”

_Eeek_! Guess it wasn’t his time yet…

“Mrs. Mayor I, ugh, the report is- err…”

“Yaamatoo… _thud thud_..”

Tsunade approaches him, her vexed expression was not fading.

“Stuttering is for wimps. We don’t do that here in the Senjuu household!”

“Y-yes maam!” The poor young man quickly replied. This is ten times worse than his training in the academy.

“Now, where is the report?”

Yamato’s hand was shaking a little but he manages to hand over the usb. He may not be a wimp but he was definitely a moron. Anyway, he was going to lose his life.

Tsunade takes the file and plugs it in his pc. She sits in his chair and Yamato was left standing, slowly crossing into the afterlife.

> [REDACTED GROUPCHAT]
> 
>   
> [7:05 PM]  
> 1q1ui: OIOIOI WHY ARE U SILENT?  
> 1q1ui: hey  
> 1q1ui: hey  
> 1q1ui: hey  
> 1q1ui: am I missing something??
> 
> 70lpq: there isn’t anything to say
> 
> Yu2l8: Except one thing.  
> Yu2l8: That is, SHUT UP 1q1ui
> 
> 1q1ui: FUCK OFF HMM!
> 
> Tf38a: Hey, this is a serious chatroom.
> 
> 1q1ui: He started it!
> 
> Yu2l8: fuck off
> 
> 1q1ui: I’m not even talking to you!   
> 1q1ui: how bout u fuck offff  
> 1q1ui: HMMMMM!
> 
> 70lpq: 1q1ui  
> 70lpq: I get how you say that all the time  
> 70lpq: but don’t fucking type it down
> 
> 1q1ui: DANNA, HOW DARE YOU BELITTLE MY PERSONALITY TRAIT
> 
> 70lpq: no I didn’t  
> 70lpq: now shut up or I’ll kick you out of here
> 
> 1q1ui: Cant do that, ur not the admin  
> 1q1ui: b2xs4 don’t block me pls
> 
> Tf38a: he wont read that
> 
> 1q1ui: why?!   
> 1q1ui: now that u said it, he’s left us on seen! Hmm!  
> 1q1ui: 9ss2d too  
> 1q1ui: don’t ignore us!!! What about the plan?!! Hmmm!
> 
> Tf38a: instead of saying nonsense things like that
> 
> Yu2l8: fuck off 1q1ui, shut up
> 
> Tf38a: and that  
> Tf38a: how about we do something productive in this chat  
> Tf38a: like an update
> 
> 1q1ui: I’m still at home, otw
> 
> 70lpq: otw
> 
> Yu2l8: otw  
> Yu2l8: whatever that means
> 
> Tf38a: w3u78 is also on the way and u355w is here with me  
> Tf38a: there are guests arriving already  
> Tf38a: in the mean time, everyone shut up and chat only about IMPORTANT things
> 
> u355w: Tf38a, your fav actor is here!!!   
> u355w: oh, that’s not good 
> 
>   
> [7:46 PM]
> 
> 1q1ui: chatting again because ur all silent  
> 1q1ui: hmm  
> 1q1ui: im single-handedly saving ur faces
> 
> 70lpq: no u aren’t
> 
> Yu2l8: Fuck off 1q1ui
> 
> 1q1ui: OI THAT’S THE ONLY THING YOU SAID TO ME TONIGHT
> 
> Yu2l8: fuck off will you
> 
> 1q1ui: aaaahahabahbs SHUT UP YOU CULTIST FUCK
> 
> Yu2l8: its not a cult  
> Yu2l8: it’s a religion  
> Yu2l8: u cocksucking twink
> 
> 1q1ui: BWGSSHABAJSISBSK
> 
> 70lpq: this isn’t good stalling
> 
> Tf38a: don’t shamelessly say that out loud
> 
> 76y11: stall  
> 76y11: stall  
> 76y11: stall  
> 76y11: stall  
> 76y11: stall  
> 76y11: stall  
> 76y11: stall
> 
> 1q1ui: SHUT UP!!!! HMMM!
> 
> Yu2l8: no you fuck off
> 
> 1q1ui: IM TIRED OF YOU, JASHIN SHOULD SUCK MY DICK  
> 1q1ui: I BET HE’LL LICK MY BALLS LIKE THE SLUT THAT HE IS
> 
> Yu2l8: YOU PIECE OF SHIT  
> Yu2l8: DROP DEAD  
> Yu2l8: AND SUCK MY DICK U BLASPHEMING MIDGET FUCKFACE
> 
> Tf38a: GUYS  
> Tf38a: LANGUAGE
> 
> u355w: you forgot to say no homo
> 
> 70lpq: bet he didn’t 
> 
> 895dt: hehehehe
> 
> w3u78: how to leave a groupchat
> 
> [Error: code does not allow deleting of messages]
> 
> Yu2l8: OI w3u78, DID U JUST TRY TO LEAVE US JUST NOW?
> 
> 1q1ui: yeh, I bet he thought the message box was a search bar  
> 1q1ui: boomer as fuck
> 
> Yu2l8: w3u78 don’t ignore me
> 
> u355w: whoresome  
> u355w: I mean wholesome
> 
> Tf38a: perhaps the gods wanted you to type that
> 
> Yu2l8: HEY! 
> 
> 1q1ui: lol Yu2l8, maybe ur the cocksucker
> 
> Yu2l8: fuck off 1q1ui
> 
> b2xs4: oh my god this is getting out of hand
> 
> 9ss2d: that’s because you told them
> 
> 76y11: to stall  
> 76y11: stall  
> 76y11: stall
> 
> 1q1ui: 9ss2d!! 
> 
> [Error: code does not allow deleting of messages]
> 
> Yu2l8: whoresome
> 
> b2xs4: tone down a little  
> b2xs4: and say something relevant
> 
> [8:17 PM]
> 
> 1q1ui: oh I got something relevant  
> 1q1ui: I brought a bunch of illegal shit  
> 1q1ui: we’re going to sell these off tonight hmmmm
> 
> 70lpq: that’s not convincing
> 
> 76y11: stall  
> 76y11: stall  
> 76y11: stall
> 
> Yu2l8: I brought illegal-er shit   
> Yu2l8: bitch
> 
> 1q1ui: fuck off Yu2l8
> 
> Yu2l8: im not as easily triggered as u  
> Yu2l8: piece of scum, go to hell
> 
>   
> [8:35 PM]
> 
> [76y11 changed the title to TAGWN77SBW SUPER SERIOUS CHATROOM]
> 
> Hey this is that gc from a few chapters ago. Stop reading it again! Also hi!
> 
>   
> [8:46 PM]  
> 1q1ui: Im borrddd this is taking so long  
> 1q1ui: b2xs4 danna where are you?
> 
> Tf38a: party starts at 9
> 
> Yu2l8: lol party tf
> 
> 76y11: LOLOLOlOllololOllL
> 
> 1q1ui: ugghhhh I hate thiss
> 
>   
> [9:23 PM]
> 
> 1q1ui: I can say pointless shit here, right?
> 
> 70lpq: no u cant  
> 70lpq: this is a serious chat
> 
> Yu2l8: you’ve been saying pointless shit since day 1  
> Yu2l8: idiot
> 
> 1q1ui: still made more sense than ur Jashin cult   
> 1q1ui: hmm
> 
> Tf38a: that’s some burn
> 
> 70lpq: yeah  
> 70lpq: from 1q1ui  
> 70lpq: so that’s twice as degrading as usual
> 
> 1q1ui: DANNA
> 
> Yu2l8: I don’t care! When you all go to hell, I swear, Jashin-sama will burn the fuck out your unrepentant asses
> 
> [10:12 PM]
> 
> 1q1ui: HEY Yu2l8 TF R U?
> 
> Yu2l8: hourly prayer  
> Yu2l8: so shut the fuck up
> 
> 1q1ui: I forgot to switch  
> 1q1ui: [this message has been deleted by the admin]
> 
> Yu2l8: what was that?
> 
> 1q1ui: I have been robbed of my freedom of speech
> 
> Yu2l8: good riddance  
> Yu2l8: dimwit
> 
>   
> [10:57 PM]
> 
> b2xs4: who's in charge of the auction items?
> 
> b2xs4: nobody is at the reception
> 
> 9ss2d: me
> 
> 9ss2d: I left it the fish-looking guy
> 
> 895dt: you mean me?
> 
> 1q1ui: LOL TF
> 
> 70lpq: 9ss2d you sound weird
> 
> b2xs4: 895dt, do you have the list?
> 
> 895dt: I don't know
> 
> 895dt: I saw 9ss2d-san at the reception
> 
> 895dt: but he was talking to someone
> 
> 9ss2d: i left the list at the desk
> 
> 9ss2d: i swear
> 
> 9ss2d: :))
> 
> 70lpq: emojis?
> 
> Yu2l8: maybe he had too much wine
> 
> b2xs4: 56yyt stop that
> 
> 9ss2d: ok
> 
> 9ss2d: I MEAN NO
> 
> 9ss2d: YOU MISSPELLED MY NAME
> 
> b2xs4: our cover is blown
> 
> Tf38a: I mean
> 
> Tf38a: its not that hard to see why
> 
> 1q1ui: I think we made a convincing performance
> 
> _[76y11 sent an attachment]_
> 
> _[Akatsuki's Profiles and Plans](http://endless.horse/) _
> 
> [b2xs4 has been removed from the chat]  
> [9ss2d has been removed from the chat]  
> [w3u78 has been removed from the chat]  
> [895dt has been removed from the chat]  
> [Tf38a has been removed from the chat]  
> [u355w has been removed from the chat]  
> [70lpq has been removed from the chat]  
> [Yu2l8 has been removed from the chat]  
> [1q1ui has been removed from the chat]  
> [76y11 has been removed from the chat]
> 
> AutoModerator: thank you ;)

........

  
“…”

“…”

* _angels singing_ *

  
“Yamato what the fuck is this?”

“I’m sorry Mrs. Mayor. But they were ten steps ahead.” He bows, hoping that the _kind sister_ in her would understand.

“They. Blatantly. Said. They. Were. Stalling.”

* _Gulps_ *

“I….was so desperate. I thought they were speaking in code.”

Tsunade face palms and sighed. Nothing she could do now.

“Uncle Tobirama called yet?”

“…no.”

* _angry sigh_ *

“Just…wait for him to call you for help or whatever you policemen do. I’m going to eat.”

Tsunade finally leaves him alone and Yamato could breathe again.

* * *

_There he is….the love of my life._

**(≧◡≦) ♡**

*heavy panting*

_I ran way past my quota….._

*more heavy panting*

_But…wait….._

  
! ! !

**(o_O) !**

_Someone’s with him!!!_

*aggressive heavy panting*

**ヾ(`ヘ´)ﾉﾞ**

(・・ ) ? (￣.￣;)

  
! ! ! 

_He’s looking my way! Shitshitshit._

…

*panicked heavy panting*

…

(¬ ¬ ) ┐('～`;)┌

_Oh, he ignores me. Guess he can’t see. But I **am** wearing a mask….could be both._

  
“Itachi-san.”

“Thank you Kisame.”

  
_Who is this guy? He looks weird. And I don’t like the way he looks at my bf! He’s even giving him tea….so courteous!_

  
“Itachi-san, is something bothering you?”

“N-no. I’m just…..nothing.”

_What are they talking about? I cant hear…._

_But Sasuke’s not around._

_And I’m in a hurry._

_**I have to do this my way.** _

Shisui Uchiha continues to eye the two men in red and black suits from afar. One of them was his lover – the snatch operation target. The other? A really tall guy with muscles. 

He’s on a stake out, looking for the right opportunity to grab the target and leave. And that perfect timing will come as soon as this other guy, Kisame, leaves because there’s no way for Shisui to wrestle him down. (mainly because he has no time to, not because he can’t…..but of course, he also absolutely can’t)

“Do you have the list of auction items?”

  
“Yes, right here. Did Obito ask you to double check for him?”

Itachi held a folder of neatly organized papers in his hands, slowly going through each piece. 

“No. Konan asked me. She said she was dealing with ‘guests’. And Obito-san doesn’t reply to my messages.”

  
“Hm…then that makes the two of us.”

Itachi flipped another page. His expression was obviously vexed. None of them understood why Obito kept ignoring their calls and messages when that small window for escape was already so near – and all their transportations were still not available.

  
“Kisame, the last page is still not verified.”

  
“Okay, I’ll go back inside the warehouse and double check them for you.”

The taller man takes his leave.

_An opportunity!_

  
_It’s now or never!_

Shisui jumps out his hiding spot and approaches Itachi like a bandit.

“Forgive me.”

“Sh-shisui? Wha-“

And holy shit did Itachi not expect Shisui pulling a tape from his back - immediately slapping it on his lips and throwing a black and holed bag over his head.

“Forgive me!”

Shisui carries Itachi as he ran towards the maple tree meeting place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Im back with a shitpost. Hahaha. Seriously tho, I have another chapter up so expect an update tommorrow!! 😊 I still gotta edit grammar and all that shit. 
> 
> Thank you 🥰❤


	54. Izuna's Desperate Acts

Knock.

  
Knock.

  
KNOCK.

  
 **KNOCK**.

With every passing thud on the door, the force of the hand that slammed increased in Newtons. 

“OLD MAN!”

**KNOCK. KNOCK.**

“OPEN UP, YOU FUCKING-“

**BUMP!!**

“Aaaaaah!!! Ouch!!!”

“Zetsu! I’m sorry, you opened the door out of nowhere.”

Bleeding from Obito’s hard knuckles, Zetsu fixes his nose and wipes is with a hanky. “Ow, owww!” 

“I’m really sorry! Should I get you some ice?”

Obito panicked. He had his hands clasped and head bowed. 

“Its okay, just-“

Zetsu pulls Obito inside his fortress of hidden cameras and immediately locks the door again, all ten of them. 

“Zetsu, why the fuck is Madara tied up?”

In normal context, it would have been quite a grim surprise to see your father taped up and tied to a chair by your friend. But this was Madara. And that was Zetsu. The former is way too bossy and annoying for Obito to think of a reason NOT to tie him up. And the latter was a literal plant brain who does things as long as he could think of doing it. So, yeah. _Not shocking at all._

“Ah, because I was watching…. _this_!”

Zetsu proudly switched back the cameras to the area H-18, a lounge away from the ballroom.

٩(◕‿◕｡)۶

(ノ_<、)

“Holy. Oh my- Zetsu!”

Obito’s face turned immediately into a tomato. It was Izuna, sleeping on a couch with only a few garments on. Next to him was the SWAT Chief, Tobirama Senjuu.

Being the Intel Department Chief (that is to say: gang leader of professional meddlers tbh), Obito knew they had _that_ kind of relationship. And from the looks of it - Madara’s soulless face, and Zetsu’s perverted smile - he had a clue what the poor old man just witnessed.

“Somehow, Senjuu-boy found all the cameras and destroyed them….except this small one.” Zetsu explained, which was probably why the view was too far and dark.

Tobirama approached each camera without hesitation. He must have had a copy of the camera placement of that room. Zetsu knew it couldn’t be anyone else's doing but Yamato's – at least he redeemed himself after that embarrassing blunder. But too bad (* _sticks tongue out_ *). They missed one camera. It was one of those placed by Deidara, which would explain why Yamato didn’t know of it.

While Zetsu was celebrating his unescapable eye, Madara steamed in anger. Tobirama knew he was watching and grabbed the opportunity. _Fucking petty piece of human garbage_ – he ironically says.

  
Obito puts a hand over his mouth.

“Zetsu, what have you done?” he face palmed.

“I didn’t force him to watch…..And I turned down the volume.” 

Zetsu adds the last bit because Obito still looked gravely angered at him.

But its fine. Obito knew Zetsu’s brain basically counts as a toddler’s so it was probably even his fault for leaving him to operate the cameras alone with Madara.

_Gulp_.

He says a little prayer before advancing closer to a tied up Madara. With hands trembling, he took off the tape on his mouth. Obito knows the consequences of this, but he couldn’t bare looking at him like that.

“This is why you shouldn’t record without-“

“Zetsu….”

“Eek!” The really pale boy hides behind the taller man next to him. “Mr. Policeman this person wants to murder me!!!!”

“Of course he does you idiot!”

“ZETSU!”

“AAAAAH!!!”

  
Obito slaps Zetsu to shut him up because he wasn’t fucking helping his case. Then, he crouches down, saying with a fake-as-fuck sweet smile, 

“Madara. It’s life. People...…nh.....ah- I don’t know.” 

He tried to say something about people becoming mature and growing old or some shit but he gave up mid-sentence. Of all people and of all subjects, Madara and maturity mix the least.

“Tobi, release me.”

“NOOOO~!”

Zetsu trembles in his place. Madara is going to kill him for sure. He’ll rip away his skin with bare hands as soon as he got out of those bounds. Seriously, he was like a demon asking to be summoned.

“I’m sorry. You should cool off your head for a bit.”

But Madara didn’t break eye contact with Zetsu…. 

“Madara-sama forgive me! I will repay thee sins to thine greatness with three Hashirama nudes! I have a lot of those pictures back at- AAACK!”

Obito had to gut him real hard this time.

“Zetsu, I said **shut the fuck up**.”

He turns back to Madara but still the man was glaring....though he noticed, this time it was past both him and Zetsu.

Red glow, eyes bursting in fury. A glare that pierced straight into the man on the screen. And of course it was Tobirama.

“I’ll kill you.”

Madara may have just officially lost it. 

_Sigh_.

“Madara, I came here because we have a problem. But I don’t think you could help in that state. So I’ll be taking over.”

Obito checked his phone. It was past midnight. Less than an hour left before the auction begins. And it meant they also had just that much time to find their way around police barricade and escape.

“Zetsu, I leave him to you when the police comes. Don’t worry, if he tries to kill you, I’m giving you the permission to knock him unconscious. For your own good, keep your mouth shut.”

“Yeet!” was all the plant could say.

“As for you, dad. Please, please….don’t kill Zetsu. And don’t leave the room no matter what. I’ll get the guys out…. or not, I don’t know.”

Obito uses the “dad” card because he knew Madara secretly likes the authority of being one. Then he takes the set of keys from his pocket and heads to the exit.

On one camera monitor, he catches a glimpse of Shisui, running away carrying Itachi with his head covered in a back, holed bag.

_Damn_.

**_This family is a nightmare._ **

* * *

**[12:37 AM]**

_Shit. I overslept._

Madara woke up in a cold sweat. He passed out from too much accumulated loathing.

He looks around to find Zetsu, also sleeping. Something feels weird behind him. The ties on his arms – they were loose. Apparently, Zetsu was kind enough to set him free. Aww. Now he could finally STARNGLE THIS FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT UNTIL HE-

Madara, before finishing that thought, was distracted by what was displayed on the monitor. It was his little brother.

“Izuna.”

He had to face it. Izuna was already a grown up. And his overprotectiveness must have been suffocating.

Madara pouts.

But then again, Izuna would and could never do anything he’d resent.

"Ahhh.. _tch_.."

He watches his younger brother tramp across the room. His body was clearly still exhausted, the way his eye twitch at each step indicated how painful he must be feeling.

  
Izuna kept walking closer to the camera, almost as if approaching it directly. Madara doesn’t move away his eye from his precious baby brother – ever so adorable and pure in his eyes. 

Closer and closer.

The younger’s features became more noticeable.

Black, spiky hair, dark eye lines, and a piercing stare like his. A few dark love bites can be seen from the unbuttoned parts under his white polo. It was unsightly. But Madara didn’t think that at all. Izuna will always be beautiful in his eyes. 

But he was too busy thinking that he haven’t noticed how close Izuna got. It was even more strange how directly he stares at the lens. It was through a camera, but it feels like they made eye contact.

"..."

"..."

“Nii-san. I’m sorry you had to see that.”

And all of a sudden, everything stopped. Madara was left wide-eyed. He didn’t even know if he was still breathing. Izuna was..…talking to him.

“Are you disappointed? Angry? Broken-hearted?...well, I guess I won’t know until later. When I-“

Izuna looked unsure and chuckled it off.

“So...I know your plan. I know why you did this....and I'm....really very lucky – to have such a great onii-chan who will always look after me~"

Izuna's eyes glimmered of deep affection.

"And just so you know, I won’t let you go to prison for something like this. Its so stupid!”

He said, looking irritated – in a way that was very shallow. Just like every time he gets mad at Madara for eating inarizushi too much.

“Tobi and Itachi didn’t tell me. I learned about it from you. Seriously. Stop talking to your cat at night. For your own good. * _laughs_ * …. but at least now you don’t have to make stupid excuses for yourself…”

Izuna takes time before speaking again.

He inhales a deep breath.

“You should stay down there. Obito will be fine, I already asked someone a favor. And as for Itachi….I think Shisui and Sasuke can get him out in time.”

_Unbelievable_.

“Unbelievable~” Izuna mocked. “You’re probably saying it in your head.”

And he laughs again. If anything, it felt a little bit better seeing those brief smiles on his younger brother’s face. But there still was this overwhelming feeling in his chest that he couldn't explain.

“But….Tobirama won’t rest until he gets you. And I-I….can’t let him do that.”

“Izuna! Don’t do-“

“I’ll do anything for you, Nii-san. I’ve run out of options.”

**Click**.

“If you leave that room, all of this will be for nothing. So please, don’t waste my efforts.”

Izuna knew well, the only thing that could stop Madara from doing anything reckless was him. And he took advantage of it.

“ ** _Bzzzzzz_**.” – was what’s left to hear from the screen soon after. Then it lost signal.

Madara sat in confusion…and maybe even fear. He didn’t know he would still be able to feel such a thing.

But now, after Izuna leaves him with a vague message, he was quite positive – sweaty palms, heavy chest and a fast heartbeat – maybe he’s actually scared.

And he swore he heard a gun click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emo climax incoming 
> 
> Wow. Seriously. Thanks for making it this far with me. Ch 55 is just wow. There's still more tho 😙.


	55. I'll Keep You Safe

_"Hello. I'm Izuna."_

_".....Tobirama."_

The two boys, around the same age, greeted each other shyly. Their brothers crossed paths at some sandy road, one windy autumn morning.

It was Madara’s test day and the four decided to go there together.

At first, Izuna didn’t think much of the pale, hostile-looking Senjuu kid. He noticed the brother more, _**Hashirama**_.

" _Ugh_..."

He simply disliked the tall, tanned teenager. Too clingy, too loud, tries too hard to be liked — his jokes weren’t even funny. 

He thought it was just his prejudice. After all, Hashirama was his first ever competitor over his brother’s heart.

But soon, he realized that he wasn’t wrong. Hashirama may just be the worst.

Weak and pathetic. Too gentle.....and that's not an excuse. He leaves Madara for the sake of his clan, letting himself get swayed by pointless responsibilities. He chose his honor over his love. And it left Izuna's beloved brother broken.

_Madara nii-san. Forget about him._

He embraces Madara, brushing his shaggy hair while planting a small kiss on top of it. He would never forget how his brother's hug felt that day – extremely tight, not wanting to let go. 

After that, he never trusted anyone from their clan. It was an extreme measure to take – he was aware of that – but it wasn’t just their family. The whole clan followed the same fucked up formula.

**Reputation over anything else**. _So fucking stupid_.

The Senjuu’s — even their name started to sound like a forbidden word. Izuna writhed in anger at the mere mention of it.

Despite that, somehow, he manages to find someone even worse that Hashirama.

This white, soulless monster. **_Tobirama Senjuu_**. He was the boy Izuna met when they were children.

That day. Izuna burried it in his memories, never wanting to remember the image of his brother bathing in a pool of blood. Everything that happened, he tried to forget — even his first encounter with the pale young Senjuu.

The only thing he remembers of the brat was how cold his stare was. 

_"You're the Uchiha kid."_

_"Huh? Who are you?"_

They entered the academy at the same year. And ever since the first day of class, everyone was looking at the both of them – children of two of Konoha’s most respected clans. That time, he was still oblivious of the societal cancer of clans. But still, he didn't like how they were lumped together and getting compared at everything they do. He hated it because no matter how close their skills were, he was shunned only because he refused to hold a gun.

  
* _sniff sniff_ *

* _cough_ *

Still young and helpless, Izuna cried alone inside a small cubicle. It was cramped, stinky and a little scary. But he refused to go back outside.

Earlier, he was dragged to shame by their rude firearms instructor. 

_“Kid, you may have gotten here because your daddy demanded the principal to. But if you can’t even hold this gun, get out and find a different hobby. I won’t let spoiled brats with a weak mindset graduate under my nose, got it?"_

He's been called weak then got humiliated in front of his classmates. Izuna couldn’t restrain himself from sobbing. He cried and cried until his eyes were dehydrated.

_What would nii-san do?_

Madara is the strongest, bravest person he knew. He won't cry in a cubicle, away from everyone like this. But.....he wasn't Madara. And he tried hard, he really did, but the tears just won't stop.

Minutes became hours, but Izuna was still there. He couldn't get out. He was too ashamed. What would people think about Madara if they found out his brother was him - a feeble little boy? Izuna thought about it over and over. He couldn't even move an inch.

  
_Creak_.

The door crept slowly.

  
“This isn't a good place to cry.”

“Ah!”

Taken by surprise, Izuna squealed at the familiar boy.

“Senjuu? Why are you here? Class ended four hours ago.” Izuna tried to hold a normal conversation but his eyes were bloodshot and his voice was hoarse.

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking that?”

Tobirama’s eyes directly pierced at Izuna’s soul.

“Why are **you** here?”

Izuna wanted to run away but Tobirama was blocking the exit. A frown bends on the corner of his forced smile. He could feel his expression, slowly being overtaken by anxiety.

His eyes watered again.

“Get out-…get….out.” His voice wavered, much like his heart. He hated how his resolve was tested by this arrogant Senjuu brat.

“Izuna Uchiha....

He could feel the other's piercing stare.

....This is not for you.”

“Don’t tell me what to do!”

_How audacious of him. Why does he think he had the right to say that?_

He was there for his own reasons. This kid was in no place to dictate something so absurd.

_Madara nii-san._

Izuna thought of his brother. His reason. He wants to protect Madara. So he had to be strong.

“I said get out of my way.” He wipes his tears and composes himself, advancing towards the Senjuu to push him away.

Tobirama moves.

“You’re not going to last.”

Right now, Izuna knows he's just a young clueless teenager. He can’t do anything but cry. He ran away as fast as he could, back to their house where his brother was waiting for him.

When he gets home, Madara will hug him and everything will be alright. He’ll cook them dinner, help him study and then they’ll sleep next to each other. 

Yes. Right now….he can only endure the pain. And he will continue to do so, however long it takes, until he became strong enough to overcome it.

_You’re not going to last_.

Tobirama’s words were sharp, unfiltered and maybe even true. Izuna stares at the sky, thinking to himself.

 _I’m not built for this?_ He questioned. But what did that kid even know? Someone as empty as him – Tobirama will never understand. What it means to protect, to have someone you want to keep safe no matter what. _He'll never know._

* * *

“Senjuu? Why are you here? Class ended four hours ago.”

When he confronted a crying loser in the toilets, Tobirama didn’t expect it to be _him_ – the brother of that filthy Uchiha his brother dated.

Izuna. He remebered the boy's name perfectly. It wasn't something he'd can forget easily, just like the boy himself.

“Shouldn’t I be the one to ask that?”

This kid’s been crying for hours now. If he can’t handle a gun, he had no business being here – simple as that. Plus, he runs to the toilets and cry by himself. _Seriously_? He's doing this kid a favor right now. He should just leave before he gets into any more trouble.

“Why are you here?”

“Get out-…get….out.” 

_Ahh. He’s in denial_. Tobirama knew Uchihas were stubborn. But with this boy and his situation right now, its just plain foolish.

He always thought Izuna was his rival. The kid was a genius at breaking codes, a great speaker and he thinks ten steps ahead – just how a future policeman should.

But he can’t even hold a gun. No. He couldn't get over the pain of seeing one. Izuna shouldn't be doing this. It was as if he was attempting some kind of suicide, diving in uncharted waters because..... _why_? He couldn't understand.

“Izuna Uchiha. This is not for you.”

Tobirama didn’t say it out of hate, or out of any spite at all. Izuna was the one who’ll suffer in the end. And he didn't want it to come to that.

  
“Don’t tell me what to do!”

But Uchihas really are stubborn.

And sometimes, it turns out for the good.

In the end, Izuna couldn't break his weakness. The boy skipped firearms training deliberately. Tobirama thought he was crazy but seeing how he exceled in everything else made him second guess. Izuna's resolve – it wasn't weak. In fact it was stronger than any other he's seen. Izuna's eyes lit red, and he could see the burning passion in them.

Though before their graduation, Izuna didn't make the cut. Perhaps blatant ignorance was not something the academy tolerated. He couldn't help but feel relief though. 

_"Senjuu brat?"_

_"Uchiha kid."_

On a day he thought would be just like any other, he was greeted by a familiar face as he passed down the halls at the station. Tobirama was unpleasantly shocked. This person, Izuna Uchiha, was wearing a police badge on his chest.

"It's Izuna. You should call me by my name around here.....Tobirama. Anyway, I have a lot to do. See you~"

He smiles. But it felt like a mock.

Apparently, after failing to graduate into the police force under normal conditions, Izuna wrote a letter to the Criminal Invertigations Department Chief personally. He was accepted the next day. 

People talked about him. They say he was accepted easily because he was an Uchiha, but Tobirama knew that wasn't the case. Perhaps the Chief of that Department saw what he did in Izuna. Still, he couldn't help but feel bad about it.

"Putting aside his firearms handling, I think he's skilled enough, actually, I think he's excellent – on par with you, Mr. Senjuu."

"Are you even aware how _that_ could inevitably put his life in danger? Or did you feel too much sympathy after reading his letter that you had to cast his safety aside."

"Haha. You have a sharp tongue young man..."

"I'm serious."

"Well. In my department, guns don't get the job done – it's the person. I don't know why you felt the need to talk to me about this, but I could feel that it doesn't come from a place of hate..."

"Huh?"

"Haha!....Mr. Senjuu, why did you take your time to talk to me about something like this?"

Sakumo Hatake. Trully, a weird person. Tobirama couldn't understand what he meant at that time.

"You look after him....and that's fine. But Izuna is strong."

Looking after Izuna? Maybe that was downplaying what Tobirama felt. He wasn't just looking – he was staring.

He should know exactly why but there’s a weird feeling to it, he just couldn’t take his eyes off Izuna.

An Uchiha – this man shouldn’t have been this….attracting to him. Not just his physical beauty. It was something more. And Tobirama couldn’t point a finger at it. He couldn’t help but get pulled like a magnet, and the field was so strong.

“Why do you keep staring like that?”

Izuna says, fluttering his long lashes and slightly biting his sensuous lips.

“Tch..” 

He doesn’t break eye contact. Izuna came closer, twirling a finger on his shiny black hair.

“Senjuu, will you take away my virginity?”

  
Izuna was assigned to his first infiltrating assignment. Land of the Mist, one year and four months.

Somehow, the Uchiha cornered him at the showers. It was very late and it’s been his nightly routine to take a bath last. The sly bastard must have waited for the opportunity.

  
“I won’t force you if you don’t like.”

He says. But he was pressing Tobirama’s slight erection with his own. Arms on the walls each side the Senjuu. And smiling, knowing well that he just…. _irresistibly beautiful_.

  
Tobirama never had time for love. His life was always just about work. Maybe sometimes he spent his days with his family (mostly just that pestering Anija). And he never had sex for anything more than physical gratification.

  
“Why me?”

Izuna smiles and cups Tobirama’s face with a hand.

“Because I want to hate it so bad – my first time.”

And at that point, Tobirama doesn’t feel even the slightest insult. He really doesn’t care what Izuna thinks of him. He knows he comes off as cold and stoic, and Izuna may have hated him for that. But that wasn't how he felt about the other at all.

“And every time I fuck someone. I’ll remember that my first will always be worse.”

  
Izuna lived with pain his whole life. He made a bad habit of enduring his wounds and letting it bleed until he couldn't remember how much it hurt anymore.

Tobirama couldn't help him, and he didn't even know how.

“Why do you hate me so much?”

The Uchiha snickers as if it was something obvious that he should already know.

But he seriously doesn’t.

“You know, it angers me even more that you’re so clueless about it.”

Tobirama’s expression dims. His eyebrows furrow in confusion. Of all the people in the world, Izuna had to be the one he just can’t bring himself to resent.

And the irony, how Izuna seemed to feel this immense hatred for his very being without him even doing anything.

“So? Are you just going to stand there?”

But in the end, Tobirama just knew he was going to give in. 

Unsurprisingly, he took the invitation.

  
  


_“N-nii-san…”_

Tobirama woke up to Izuna's call. The other was crying, restless in his sleep.

He didn’t know why either but in the spur of the moment, he wraps both arms tightly around the other, sinking down the bed with him. And the sensation…it was warm. And he felt relieved. Almost as if he liked the way someone feels in his arms.

But he’s hugged many people before. It was only then when he felt this way. Izuna – the way he feels on his arms – like he fits there perfectly.

“Nii-san….”

Izuna curls into him. Tobirama feels slight warmness building inside him. Maybe he felt a little better, knowing Izuna was safe in his arms. Only if he'd let him do the same when he wasn't unconscious.

_I want to keep my promise…don’t push me away._

He thought. That day — Izuna desperately tries to erase it so much that even Tobirama himself didn't know if it was even real anymore.

All he remembered was that feeling,

and he could tell…......it is real.

Izuna had one of the most dangerous jobs at the police force. And Tobirama felt indifferent about that. Taking on an infiltration mission is surely a leap for him, and it won't come without sacrifes. But then again, he's come to know that Izuna was strong enough. He just....wish he could do something. But he knew he can't. And Izuna wouldn't even let him.

Deep in conflicting thoughts, Tobirama eventually drifts off to sleep.

* * *

  
_“Tobirama?”_

_“Anija….”_

Tobirama could see himself. It must be a dream. But somehow….it wasn’t. He was dreaming, but this was a memory. 

_“I’m sorry. I always run to you when I get drowned in problems…haha.”_

His brother, Hashirama, tried to play it off as a joke.

But he looked awful. He wasn’t sleeping at all and Tobirama could tell.

“…”

_“I’m a divorced man! I lost my wife….*sniff sniff*. Why didn’t she stay? I was ready to give up everything for her….”_

Drunk Hashirama is way too blunt and emotional.

Tobirama would always just stand there and let him drunk talk himself to a solution. His brother had a good head over his shoulders. He can always think of the right answer by himself.

_“……no…I was ready to give up everything for my clan…right?”_

_That’s right. Anija. Our family is the only thing that’s important to us. For the name Senjuu, we should be ready to make sacrifices._

_“….why…why…why???...”_

Hashirama is weeping like a child.

* _sniff sniff_ *

Tobirama doesn’t answer, only putting his warm hands on his emoting brother’s back while running his fingers through the other’s smooth brown hair.

_“……Tobirama….I think I would be happier…”_

The younger Senjuu pats him, quick and slow like how he would calm down a baby. His divorce with Mito must have really been hard to accept.

_"Anij-.."_

_“….if I stayed with Madara….”_

And he’s down. Hashirama fell unconscious in Tobirama’s lap, finally getting some sleep.

  
Tobirama remembered it clearly. And since that day, he wanted to walk away from the path his brother took. He didn’t want to live, regretting a single choice repeatedly and going back to it over and over. He didn’t want to think that happiness would come by sacrificing yourself for someone else.

He abandoned his bias to his clan, or to anything else for that matter. His job became his priority where he pursued his own way of justice. For him, as long as he followed the law - something absolute – then he wasn’t going to regret anything. 

  
But over time, he grew colder. The fear of making mistakes left him with no emotion. And he didn’t even noticed it.

Tobirama watches himself from afar. Maybe it was a dream, and he'd be the last to believe in superstition, but it felt different. To remember this right now, he thought, he understood his feelings for Izuna a little better.

....

.....

**BANG!**

Tobirama snaps his eyes wide open. Waking up to a thundering sound.

A gunshot.

Everything around him was still too woozy. He tried to stand up, but his body was tired to the bone and he couldn’t even move a muscle. 

He could only make out one thing. And it was Izuna. 

  
A pistol was pointed directly at him. The Uchiha trembled. His hands were unsure but his eyes were determined.

* * *

Tobirama always thought he’d die by someone else’s hands. Most likely at a raid, or maybe by assassination – he was hated my many, no doubt.

But never did he guess dying like this. Helpless, his body tied down by nothing but gravity. And the person in front of was someone.....

_Tch….pathetic._

He stops that thought and cursed ro himself. He was bracing for the worst.

Not a lot of thoughts went through his head. He was just that kind of man. If he'll die, then he'd accept it.

_Any second now…_

  
**Bang!**

Smoke emerged from the tip of the pistol. Tobirama turns to look where it landed.

_At least 12 inches away._ That was too wide of a miss to be an accident. Maybe Izuna was trying to scare him, but it didn’t work. The Senjuu didn’t even flinch. 

**Bang!**

Another shot, this time it was closer. Tobirama started to doubt if Izuna was actually trying to miss him. Maybe he wanted the bullets to hit but his aim was so bad.

Tobirama sits upright, panting heavily. He had no strength at all, it was even a miracle he got himself up.

Blood rushes to his brain, and he could almost feel his body gravitate towards the ground again. But he clings tight on the sofa.

Now he could see Izuna clearly. And as he had guessed it, the other's eyes were teary – fixed on him nonetheless.

“If you shoot thrice in a row, moving slowly leftward. You might just hit me.”

“Shut up. I’m not asking you anything.”

“I want it to pass quickly.”

“ _Tch_.”

Izuna puts the gun down. With his collapsing resolve and Tobirama’s blatant taunts, the strength in his hands seeped out. He breathed in and out, hyperventilating uncontrollably as he tried hard not to cry.

"Fuck..."

Izuna cursed at himself for not have the stregth to shoot Tobirama right then and there. After all this. With all he's been through. It turns out, he was really just that weak clueless kid who couldn't even use a gun.

“Izuna…” Tobirama opens his mouth, thinking like it was his last chance to do so.

“…your brother will die if he doesn’t go to jail.”

“L-lying won’t work!” Izuna snaps back, pulling the gun up and pointing it once again on the pale man. It was a front – he knew he can't pull that trigger. 

Tobirama knew that too. But to him, it wasn't because Izuna was weak. It was because he is **scarred**. 

“Like I said, top-notch mafia men won’t let him get away with this. If he doesn’t die immediately after the raid, then he’ll die sooner or later. He wouldn’t have any choice but to run. And even that won’t guarantee his safety.”

Izuna loves his brother so much. And he was willing to turn a blind eye on anything that he didn’t like to hear about him. But Tobirama knew he wasn’t irrational. 

  
He didn’t want to say this because he knew Izuna wouldn’t be able to handle it. After those years with Danzo, he could tell how Izuna’s mental state was barely keeping up. 

  
However, he didn’t expect the Uchiha to do something so crazy as to try and murder him. Instead of fear though, Tobirama felt amazed. Truly incredible, the things Izuna would do for the person he loved most.

  
“….”

Silence fills the room.

Izuna fidgets on the gun. His tears kept falling down into the carpet. His knees gave in and he sits on the ground, completely defeated.

He wanted to believe that if he killed Tobirama, then Madara would be able to live with him in peace.

  
Izuna thought this man was the only one in their way. But he was wrong. Apparently, the whole world was.

  
“….”

“…then will you put me to jail too….for attempting to murder you.”

“….”

Tobirama gathers his strength, stands and walks to Izuna’s side. He sits down, eyes fixed on the curled Uchiha beside him.

“Izuna. The police force needs you. From this point onwards, you should…..”

He stops. It wasn’t like he was telling Izuna to forget Madara. But to willingly kill someone for the sake of another was too far deep into a dark, hopeless abyss. Izuna needs to know – he had his own life to live. 

  
The Senjuu places a hand under the other’s chin and tilts his head so their eyes met.

Something warm bubbled inside him. He didn’t know what it was, but it doesn’t feel new – just, nostalgic. 

_I want to…..keep you safe…_

And that was the point he gives in. He was a dignified Konoha Police officer. He didn’t want to stand here just to let Akatsuki and the ten tails slip away his hands so easily.

  
That night, he had every intention to put them behind bars. But….he felt as if he had responsibility over this person beside him. Someone treading the same futile path as his brother, desperately trying to save his loved ones alone.

His eyes remained fixed on Izuna. He just wanted to protect him...to keep him safe. But that was vague. Tobirama didn't know what it meant to protect someone other than physically. And even so, it was the only thing he wanted to say to Izuna right now.

_Sigh_.

His duty as an officer – maybe, he’d let go just this once.

“Don’t cry anymore. They’ll be fine.”

  
Tobirama admits defeat. He thought that the last option, the absolute bottom of the barrel, for tonight was to get Madara locked in jail no matter what - the whole Akatsuki, including the ten tails with him.

But he send out a quick message.

A signal that might as well be his white flag. Izuna, his brother and everyone in this giant fucking conspiracy on Madara’s side won.

  
He places his big, comforting hands on both of Izuna’s ears, checks for the time slightly, and counted as the second hand ticked.

6….

5….

  
Izuna puts both his hands over Tobirama’s and shuts his eyelids. A warm sensation tickles him on the forehead. It spreads inside his body, very gentle and tender. It was.... _nostalgic_.

 _Who knew._ Tobirama's kiss didn't feel so comforting before.

4…

3…

A bright white light flashes. It was blinding, and it came from all directions. Everywhere in the whole place, the light covered from the outside. But it went away as soon as it came. Slowly, the skies became painted in blinking reds and blues.

2…

1…

“POLICE! THIS IS A RAID!”

_“Uchiha kid, are you okay?”_

_“NII-SAN!! NII-SAAANN!”_

_“D-don’t worry. I’ll keep you safe…”_

_“Nii-san…..”_

  
Izuna finally remembers. That day. His brother was shot, everyone in the place went running out, pushing his small, thin body away. He was left there, crying and panicking at the sight of his bleeding brother. He couldn’t get near and he was being constantly shoved by the crowd.

In his mind, the memory replayed again and again. The loud bang, the speeding bullet, the fountain of thick, dark red blood....

"AAAAH!!!!"

"Hey! Uchiha kid, are you okay? "

“NII-SAN!! NII-SAAANN!”

Out of nowhere, an arm – pale, thin, but stronger than his – pulled him to a bench. He was crying and screaming for his brother. He could still see it, he could still hear it. Further and further, he gets lost in that haunting memory. 

"Stop."

And the sounds did stop. Izuna finds relief in the sensation of a stranger's comforting touch. It feels secure, like he was protected. The young Senjuu boy tried to calm him down by putting both hands in his ears, covering it from the sounds of people screaming and ambulances honking. It was warm feeling.

“Don’t cry. He’ll be fine….”

Izuna trusts his word. But he was still scared.

_Please don't leave me. Please...._

He couldn't handle the pain of the scar that was etched inside of him. Immense fear. Anxiety. It was all too much. He almost broke into a shattered mess, but these hands - small, yet big enough to be shelter him; pale but tender to the touch; foreign but familiarly comforting - they kept him together in that crucial moment.

  
“....... **I’ll keep you safe**.......”

Izuna smiles at the memory. Tobirama's promise..... _how stupid of me_. Something he didn't know was burried along with the memories of that ill-fated day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh. Its finally ddooonneee. Yeh. Took me so long (-again- by my own standards ) to update. But u know. Its here now. ANYWAYS. next chapter...ugh...u will see. But most of the heavy bits are over so its all shitposting fun (but with plot! Hahaha).
> 
> Thank you all! Ilysm 🥰☺
> 
> [No need to read this part, just me saying my thoughts on IzuTobi hahaha]
> 
> So I guess thats how this ship concluded. Very much plutonic. 😐 hahahaha of course yall welcome to interpret that as how u would. But imma let yall in on a lil secret.....(I fell in love with this ship while writing this!) Not this chapter specifically, but just how it turned out or whatever. And they look good together (excuse my degeneracy 😞). So I kinda wanted to do like some side fic on them (like a short (hot) sequel or something) but its still very much on the drafts of my mind hahahaha. I know tobirama, like, killed Izuna in canon so dont inbox me. 🤧


	56. As The Clock Struck One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the title because a kind commenter suggested huhuhu. Thank you so much. Sometimes my brain forgets english hahahaha!

Naruto scans the perimeter – _no Itachi in sight._

“Saaaasuke…don’t you think we should actively search for him? We’ve been standing here for….10 minutes! I bet Shisui hasn’t even found him.”

“Usuratonkachi. We have to be patient. If he gets here without us waiting, they wouldn’t be able to leave right away. And I can’t risk that.” 

The young Uchiha says as he pace around the tree boisterously like a chicken with a stick up his ass.

Normally, he wouldn’t entrust anything to Shisui. But now, they had no time left. It was past midnight, the police is going to be here soon and he couldn’t even do anything but leave everything to that stupid boyfriend of his brother.

“Tch. Where is he……”

Sasuke bites on his nails. 

  
“Sasuke…”

“Not now Naruto.”

“Sasuke, look.”

“…what?”

“The people…”

Naruto points over to the moving mass of party goers. It was a massive clump of people, all heading somewhere to the right wing of the building.

“They’re going down some kind of stairs…”

“Must be where the auction will be....” 

Sasuke walks around the tree faster, biting his nails even harder. It's definitely getting serious.

_We have to get out of here. Darn it! Where the fuck is Shis-_

“Sasuke.” 

Naruto steps forward, holding the nervous Uchiha’s hands firmly in his.

“We still have time.” He reassures, placing a hand behind the other’s black hair and lightly patting it.

Crystal blue eyes. Pristine like the sea. They always get him. And he absolutely hates it!

Light....very....shallow. Like his brain! Optimistic fucker. Us-u-ra-ton-ka-chi in every way. 

_Sigh_.

But he's not fidgeting as much now. Naruto sure had a way of calming him.

  
Sasuke clicks his tongue and looks away. Blushing. Obviously.

  
**_Buzz_**.

_Great!_ Sasuke immediately checks on his phone. At least now he had a better excuse of not looking at Naruto’s big blue eyes and irresistibly kissable- _ack!_

_[12:09PM] (555-6117) Shisui: SASUKE. SGINAL JAM. LAST MESSAGR. GET TOTH E CAR._

_Hurried_. Sasuke could tell because it was full of typos. But the message was clear.

“Naruto, let’s get back to the car.”

* * *

“Mmmmnnnnm!!!”

“Sorry babe, I didn’t get that.”

Itachi rolls his eyes. Shisui-constantly-horny-Uchiha is flirting with him in this hell of a **stupid** situation.

It was stupid because they were inside a comfort room – women’s. Itachi sat on top the counter beside the sink. Taped in the mouth and hands tied behind. He even had a bag over his head once but was recently removed by his boyfriend/kidnapper who barged in absolutely out of nowhere. _How did he even get in?_ But anyway. The police are going to raid this place, he had no idea what the rest of the ten tails were doing or where they were. And to top it off, he was being stripped out of his clothes right now!

“Mmmm!!!”

“H-hey, I’m not gonna do anything funny! I just need to….errh-“ 

Shisui releases Itachi’s hands to get the sheen black and red blazer off him.

“-I need to get you in these.”

Beside Shisui was a slim fit black tank top, a bizarrely torn pastel pink cropped shirt that was size XL, similarly ripped up black leggings, a loose fit white cargo shorts loaded with zippers and Yeezy knockoffs – in other words, hipster clothing.

“Mmmm!” ( _I'm not wearing that!_ )

“Oh I’m sorry babe, but you have to get in these clothes. It’s a part of my escape plan.”

  
_Ugh, "babe"._ But even worse _, escape plan?_ Itachi tries to remove the tape off his lips but Shisui’s hands were too fast. They were pinned back down the countertop as soon as he touched it.

“ _Tsk_. _Tsk_. _Tsk_. Itachi, you can smack me in the head or kick me on the balls later for all this. But right now, I’m not going to let you sweet talk me against my plans.”

Shisui kisses him through the tape. Then retracts to unbutton his undergarment.

It didn’t sit well with Itachi – Shisui’s plan. He just felt too bad leaving by himself. His eyes were dragged down by the weight of guilt.

“Itachi….you look troubled.”

Shisui combs through his boyfriend’s long black bangs, separating the strands from a clump.

Itachi looks away. _Tch_. Shisui is just too observant. Of course he felt bad. He doesn’t want to get out of this alone. That is, if he even could. 

“I really will drag you out of here if I have to.”

Shisui says. And Itachi knew how much he meant it – he was tied down like a hostage for fuck’s sake.

_Sigh_. _**Very heavy sigh**_.

* * *

“Holy shit. Oh my god. Please tell the world that I died, doing something that I believed to be just, and right and societally contributing…I just want them to know of my art. Spread it for me, please….Sasori-dann-”

  
“Deidara. Will you SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

“Nobody is dying. Except you, if you don’t shut your blasphemist, egotistical horrendous mouth.”

Hidan sneered at the overdramatic blonde. Of course he just adds to the already messy situation. But what do you expect from a blaspheming, egotistic and horrendous human like him? Yeah. Nothing better.

“Eh?! I’m not a dud!”

And nobody even fucking called him a dud. Deidara doesn’t take offense in anything that doesn’t involve his art. And because he wants to be a sensitive piece of shit, he made up insults thrown at him.

Sasori ignores the blonde at this point because there’s more problems to think about – and quite frankly, Deidara’s sentiments were actually justified.

They were 50 meters deep in a hole that lead to the prison doors.

  
“10…no…3…?....nah. That should be at least 5….yeah..or maybe 8….”

“What are you saying?” Kisame asks Nagato, who was math-ing on the corner of the room.

“Its our sentence. That should be 3 years minimum for drug trafficking and I don’t know anything about law so I eyeballed it to … 8 years minimum.”

Damn the pessimism in the air.

“Nagato…” Konan snapped at the Uzumaki. “8 years is nowhere near enough.” She added. There’s no reason to be optimistic right now. Gotta face the facts here – she was an Aquarius after all.

“:(“ -Nagato

“ARGH! EIGHT YEARS?! I DON’T HAVE THAT MUCH TIME TO FUCK AROUND IN PRISON! Jashin-sama…..I have to spread his word.” * _sniff sniff_ *

"... _tch_. Hidan, shut your mouth."

“Oi! You senile cheapskate! You shut up. I bet you'd rather sit eight years in prison than pay for bail.”

“Who would pay for bail?”

"Yeah, overpriced as fuck. I'm with Kakuzu on this one."

"Nobody asked you. Fucking skank. Shut your trap. Your blonde breath stinks!"

"I'm telling you, I'm not a dud!"

And just like poker nights together, it’s just a complete disaster when they’re all in one room.

  
The ten tails, all nervous – some more obvious than others – sat together in their special lounge, counting their, possibly, last hours of freedom left.

**Tick. Tick. Tick.**

And the seconds just went past waaaay faster.

“Goddamn it…” Deidara cursed. But it only echoed across the room. 

**Tick. Tick. Tick.**

  
“…..”

“…..”

“…..”

“…..”

“…..”

“…..”

“…..”

…

…

  
**_1:05 PM_ **

**KNOCK. KNOCK.**

The door creaked open.

  
“Yeh?” 

Hidan, who was closest to the door, opened it and was greeted by the host they hired.

  
“Hidan-sama. The stage is set. Everyone is at the underground gallery.”  


Hidan turns to the rest of the ten tails, not knowing how to respond. All of them fell silent.

Awkward and incredibly nerve-wracking.

It took them minutes before Nagato finally steps up to exit the room.

“Come on. The auction is starting.”

Individually, they place their masks over their eyes.

Calm and collected, the founding members of akatsuki heads out the lounge. The auction wasn’t going to start without them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm not much to say. But I'm glad to recieve kind words from last chapter. It made so much happy in this day of sorrow hahaha. But seriously TY to all my beloved readers. 
> 
> Senti moment over. So I got some of my college workload done with, and ummm .... update tuh morrow teehee.


	57. Deidara, Entrusted

Naruto throws away his polo and replaces it with a black long-sleeve, then throws a loose band tee over it. His tight slacks and leather shoes were replaced by joggers and an expensive pair of rubber shoes borrowed from Sasuke.

Speaking of, the young Uchiha had also changed his clothing to a hoodie jacket, ripped jeans and a simple high-cut converse. He even had a cute bowl hat to top the whole thing off. _Kyaaa~ Sasuke stop being so hotttt._

Before they left Konoha, Shisui asked them to bring extra stylish clothes to be worn later. It’s a part of his escape plan. And even if it sounds incredibly unnecessary and stupid, the two just went along with it.

  
“Wow Sasuke you look fresh.” Naruto compliments because there’s nothing better to do.

“ _Tch_. Usuratonkachi.” Sasuke doesn’t bat an eye, continuing to look out the window while anticipating for Shisui and Itachi to arrive. Of course he blushed a little.

  
! ! ! 

The boys shot their heads back at the road beside where Shisui’s car was parked in. Two police cars had just zoomed past them, darkly tinted windows with both lights flickering blue.

It was enough to make their hearts jump out but there was no time for panic.

“Sasuke, Naruto!”

Shisui was finally there, carrying a hipster Itachi like his bride. (The boy was too tired after trying to fight back so much that he ended up like that)

Sasuke opens his door and runs to them, taking Itachi away and assisting him back to the car, sadly still taped and all.

“Shisui what the fu-“

“I’m so sorry. Itachi I love you so much.”

“… _tch_. Shut up.” He’s tied up ffs.

“I had to. Or else I would be swayed.”

“….”

Sasuke doesn’t snap back. Itachi is very convincing, he wasn’t gonna deny that.

He then proceeds to remove the tape on Itachi’s lips.

The elder didn’t seem to mind about it either, but at least breathing was easier.

  
Itachi looked really exhausted….and a bit remorseful. Sasuke removes ties on his brother and wipes the sweat in his forehead and neck. Shisui seems to have restrained him as gently as he could.

“Nii-san…” Sasuke combs away Itachi’s bangs. And the other feels slight comfort at the sight of him.

“Forgive me..” Itachi leans on Sasuke and closes his eyes. He was really worn out.

“….Obito…” 

He said, very weakly. Itachi falls asleep beside Sasuke, worrying about their adoptive elder brother.

  
“Shisui-san, we should hurry before the police come.”

Naruto, who was sitting next to the driver’s seat, insists. 

“Y-yeah. I’ll throw these on first.”

Shisui changes his attire. Plain high-collar statement shirt and black pants. And because it wasn’t stylish enough, he adds gloves.

He thought that maybe if they acted like some hipster bunch who got caught in this perimeter lockdown while hanging out at a convenience store, they would get scolded for staying beyond curfew rather than get jailed for attending an illegal auction.

In any case, wearing suits would be a dead giveaway to those Amegakure policemen.

“….well. Good luck to us.”

Shisui steps on the gas. Finally. He’s able to get Itachi out of there before the police came. He exhales from a very deep breath.

_Haaaaaahhh…thank you Izuna-senpai._

He says in his mind, while praying for the best. 

_Please please please take care of yourself..._

* * *

“Thank you for that astounding opening remarks, Madara-san.”

And with that, the masked man heads down to his seat on the big auction hall. Together with the rest of the ten tails, he sat on a circular table, elevated among the rest of the crowd.

The auction had just begun. The first bidding was up – some loaded cargo of marijuana. Many have placed their bets, raising their small fans like a traditional auction.

“For the base bidding price, we have fifty grand.”

“Fifty-five.”

  
“I place sixty.”

  
“Seventy-five!”

  
_Haaaaah. Shit, it really has started, has it?_

“Oi, danna!”

Fake Madara turns to his side to find an angry blonde boy, grasping tight on his tux.

“Yes?”

“I know its you, Obito-danna.”

“Shhhhh.”

“What?! Don’t shush me, I’m panicking in here. Do you know what time it is?!”

“Deidara, keep your voice down."

“How?? I’m hyperventilating in here!”

  
(He doesn’t know what that meant)

Konan glares at them. She noticed some people were looking at the bickering two. Can't have them attracting any more attention from the crowd. It's a thin line between escape and prison. The police will come busting down the place at the next second for all they knew.

“Tch.”

“..hhhh.” Obito sighs. In their round table, Deidara was sat to him the closest. He planned on giving instructions quietly to someone….more reliable. Like Konan or Nagato maybe. Kisame was the other one nearby but his seat was pushed farther than Deidara’s.

**Deep. Deep. Sigh.**

_This blondie would have to do._

  
“Deidara.” Obito shifts his tone. Very serious, quiet and low. He didn’t make eye contact and he hoped the young artist knew what that meant.

“Danna. I’m listening.” Deidara plays his game. Unlike Obito, his mask didn’t cover his mouth so it was harder for him to talk while appearing as if he isn’t.

“Deidara, I’ll tell you what to do. But we don’t have much time, and we have to do this very precisely.”

The blonde gulps. He knew he was going to be playing a very important part. The way he sounds and acts – _for sure!_ Obito is going to tell the plan to him and it’s frankly too much pressure. 

“Listen carefully.”

He clears his mind. That momentary bliss of taking action – it was going to happen. _This is beautiful!_ He thought. That feeling of having to do something so perfectly during the right time, it was art. _Such fleeting beauty!_

“Hmm.” He responds with a weird smile like he got hard thinking of something. 

_I’ll ignore that_ (- Obito)

“The police will start their raid, soon. Like, very very soon.This whole place is being surrounded on every corner as we speak....so I’m not going to repeat this.”

“Hmm.” 

Obito takes a moment before speaking again.

“There’s an Amegakure police car parked by basement 1, near where Zetsu is right now. He’s not going to join us but you have to call him for directions on where to go to get there. Signal is blocked from the outside so use the special phones we have. Ya get that?”

_Step one, call Zetsu_. “Hmmm.”

“After you get to the police car, there should be complete uniforms and gear waiting inside. Two sets. One for the driver and 'nother for the person next to him. The rest who will sit at the back of the car doesn’t need a disguise because the car is a patrolling vehicle with darkly tinted windows.”

Obito pauses for Deidara to take in what he said.

_Step two, have two people wear the disguise. Check_.

“As for the two who will wear them, I don’t care. But it can’t be Konan or Nagato because their faces might be recognized 'round here.”

_Not Konan and Nagato. Okay._

“Next, there will be an escape route nearby. Zetsu will tell ya 'bout that. Drive up that tunnel and it will take you to the back of a convenience store. That should be past the first barricade, so patrolling vehicles wouldn’t be a weird thing to see.”

_Drive up a tunnel._

“There are routes that their vehicles would be following, your best bet is to wait for another police car and follow that. It will take you to their second barricade. But I doubt you will get past without having to report so keep that in mind.”

_Report to some police guy. Holy shit what?! Okay, focus…focus._

“Hm.”

  
“Good. Now after you get past that, drive back to Konoha and don’t turn back. There should be a few checkpoints here and there but that’s not a problem. When you get there, DON’T use my name or mention anything about Madara at all. Instead, say that you have a report from Tobirama Senjuu and they’ll let you pass.”

_Step. What step am I? Whatever. Tobirama Senjuu is our boss._

“After you arrive at Konoha, head straight towards the place that’s on the gps. Zetsu will put it there for you. So. That’s it. Any questions?”

_Uhmmm…a lot?_ But there’s seriously no more time so he had to hold it back. Still, Deidara had to ask that one he was most worried about.

“Danna. Why are you telling me this like you won’t come with us?”

It pisses him off. First of all, he can’t possibly remember all that perfectly. But second, there is no way he’s leaving Obito behind! The others would feel the same too. Perhaps their relationship with Madara was like some boss and his pawns, but Obito was different. It's cheesy and all but they became friends...or comrades....or something like that.

The Uchiha stays silent.

_Sigh_.

“That car won’t fit all of us. I don’t want to kick any of you out so I guess I’ll have to find my own way around this mess.”

* _sniff sniff_ *

“Deidara! Focus.”

“Danna…you can’t leave us like this.”

“No time to worry. I’ll be fine.” But Obito seriously doubted that. He knew that if there was someone to pay for whatever mess this whole thing caused, it’s either him or Madara. And he was prepared for the worst.

Obito eyes the upper ventilation of the area. There were window panels across and the ground level outside could be seen. If the police were here already, they would know immediately.

“Deidara. The police will flash a bright white light before they raid the place. That will be your signal to stand up and run as fast as you can out of here. You should lead the rest of the guys, so I’m counting on you to act fast.”

“Obito-danna....”

“A few seconds after the white flash, they’ll start to bomb the whole place with tear gas. But since we’re underground, you have, at most, ten minutes before it seeps down here.”

“T-ten m-minutes. Hmm.”

“Don’t leave anyone behind. And don’t worry about anyone else. Including me.”

"Danna..."

"I'm seriously counting on you."

“Y-yes.” 

At that point, Deidara could feel his heart pound extremely fast – and it only kept going up by the minute. It was already so heavy to begin with.

_Any second now…._

**Lug-dug. Lug-dug. Lug-dug.**

_Ahhh. Shit…_

Beads of sweat started to form on his temple. The announcer’s voice, people’s small movements, his pounding heart – everything irritated him. It was excruciatingly painful. The anticipation was enough to kill him.

Obito felt the same. He almost couldn't breath. But if he shows any sign of nervousness, then Deidara might feel ten times worse about the situation. So he held it all in.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

  
* ** _FLASH_** *

“POLICE! THIS IS A RAID!”

A loud, megaphone-y voice rang loudly from above. White light flashed across the room. But since they were underground, it took only for a split second before their eyes adjusted. The windows above were covered white, red and blue as groups and groups of feet stomped, charging the whole place.

“What the-“

“Noo!”

“Aaahhh!”

  
Screams and gasps echo across the place and panic fills everyone inside.

In a mass hysteria, the auction attendees run to the exits, shoving away whoever was in front of them.

  
Deidara doesn’t look back. He runs, leading six people behind him. 

_Step one. Step one. Step one._

He blindly runs around, trying to remember.

“Shit!”

He pauses and grabs for the black, small phone inside his pocket. _Step one_ \- he calls Zetsu for directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No length note this time. I will shut up for yall. Tyfrilyaptc 😘


	58. Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title because there's a lot of running...

**Blink......blink......blink.......**

🔴 

🔴 

🔴

🔴

🔴

A small, red dot flickers.

  
Streaks of bright yellow hair flow with the resisting air force as the young man dashed fast, in lead of several others.

  
**Step. Step. Step.**

Down a flight of small-stepped stairs.

  
“Shit.” A mousy red-haired shorter man skips a step and almost trips.

  
**Step. Step. Step.**

  
Rusty, metallic sounds echo in the dark.

**_Ting. Ting. Ting._ **

A silver-haired man’s collection of pendants clash together boisterously.

  
**Step. Step. Step.**

No stopping, the group descends further down the staircase.

  
_**Clank. Clank.** _

A sharp-teethed tall man throws away his tight blazer. Behind him, a blue-haired woman gets rid of her bothersome heeled shoes. It made a loud, clanking noise – the way it plopped down the metal floor.

**Step. Step. Step.**

  
Still descending the never-ending steps to complete darkness, only illuminated by the blinking red light of the fore-runner’s phone.

🔴 

🔴

🔴

  
“Haaahhh. I-I….hhhh.. let me catch a breath…”

“Nagato!”

Konan goes back to assist her heavily panting partner. She gives him an inhaler and rubs his back, making sure he could properly breath.

“Hhhh…hhhh…Konan, you….hhhh…don’t have to wait for me.”

“Don’t say that. Just breath, okay? I won’t leave you.”

Konan reassures him. 

“Th-thank you.” He says, still panting heavily for air.

  
They’ve been running down a long descending stairway for the last few minutes. The combined panic and exhaustion had everyone breathless, only Nagato was first to give in.

“Hey! You two, we don’t have time!”

Deidara calls out from a level deeper.

All of them stopped in their haste. Taking that moment to catch their breath.

“Oi, Kakuzu. Your old man knees giving up yet?”

The man insulted had no time for stupid trashtalk. He simply pushes his annoying partner forward, urging him to continue going down. But not without a mandatory, “Hidan shut up.”

  
Kisame goes back up and helps Konan assist Nagato. The man was very thin and he thought it would be better for him to help the other these last few levels down. “If you don’t mind me carrying you, Nagato-san.”

“A-ah…th-thank you Kisame.”

And with that, they continue down the remaining flights where they were lead to a small section of the basement.

There wasn’t anything there but an Amegakure police car and a tunnel hole, leading upwards.

Deidara wastes no time. He takes the keys out his pocket and clicks to unlock the doors. On the front seats were complete Amegakure police uniform gears.

  
Impressive how Obito had back-up plans himself incase anything messes up. Uchihas are really cunning….but in a good way (for this once). Though, it’s not the time to be awestruck or whatever. 

“Ugh...o-okay. W-w need two guys to be fake policemen. Yes. I think that's correct, hmm.”

“What? Why?”

Sasori asks. And he wasn’t doubting the plan. He knew it wasn’t Deidara’s so he trusts it. But still, they should be careful in every step of the way. Deidara doesn't look like in his best condition to remember anything after all.

“Ugh, b-because we’ll have to…ugh…”

Deidara stutters. His mind was in shambles. The stress is insanely mind-blocking.

“…the other police guys won’t see whoever sits at the back because….I forgot. They just can’t. And we need to choose between us, excluding Konan and Nagato. I also forgot why… _tsk_ …argh.”

To Sasori, that was enough. At least he remembered the details that Obito always scolded him about.

“I got it. So who do we choose?”

The group brainstorms.

“So if it can’t be me and Nagato, then we only have five people left to choose from.”

“Yes. Count anyone below five feet out too.” Hidan suggests, looking at Deidara and Sasori with mocking eyes.

“True. We need someone who will make a convincing officer.” Sasori looks over the fact that he was basically insulted for having the height of a child. _It doesn't matter now_. At least. Not in this situation.

“So we have Kakuzu, Hidan and Kisame left.”

Deidara eyes the three.

Body-wise? They fit the bill. Just as long as they don’t talk. None of them are really…err….officer-y.

( $ _ $)

(=^_^=)

( * .*) $%&$*#$

Kakuzu the cheapskate. Kisame the shark. And Hidan. ( _Period_ )

  
They collectively sigh. 

Well….if there were two who’d pass as the perfect partners-in-( ~~fighting~~ )-crime….

* * *

  
Obito watches as the others safely made their way towards the staircase that lead to the basement where he had the escape car parked.

They probably didn’t notice he wasn’t behind them anymore halfway through the run. The atmosphere was too intense and hysteric. But that’s a good thing.

He wouldn’t be able to live through the idea of having them serve a long sentence for something he dragged them into. At least they’re safe and he only had himself left to worry about.

“Aaahhh!”

“Get out of my way!”

People came running in all directions. The panic weighed heavily across the whole place but he didn’t have time to feel scared, the tear gas is going to seep in there soon.

_All exits are blocked for sure._

He thought, trying to calmly device his next move.

For now, it’s best to assume that the obvious exits are useless. There were still some hidden ones that he clung his quickly subsiding hope into, but they are nowhere near where he is.

  
**Beep**.

  
_[1:20AM] (-------) Zetsu: Storage room. Left hall, fifth door._

  
And that was such a life-saving tip. Obito grins like a child. “Thank you Zetsu!!”

The guy didn't have that much time either. He'll have to get out of this place with Madara too. And it made Obito feel ten times more grateful. Zetsu is weirdly reliable in times of urgency.

He runs towards the given directions. The fifth door was smaller than the other doors, so he took it as a sign and immediately locks himself in.

Cramped. Full of webs. And the smell of old, untouched wood is so apparent that he just know there were spiders crawling all over him right now. 

_There’s no time to panic_.

Obito convinces himself to calm down and searches the small cabinets for whatever he could find.

_Cleaning items. Cleaning items. Cleaning- oh! Bingo!!_

He finds an emergency locker. Inside was a fire extinguisher, a first aid kit, two hard hats and lo and behold, a gas mask. It almost made him cry.

No testing or whatever the fuck that goes first. He simply wiped of a few cobwebs and slammed the thing on his face.

Though it was an old model and his vision is limited, it worked fine. Not that he had the knowledge to decide that but who cares. Next thing he does was get out of that room and run all the way towards the nearest underground exit – somewhere behind the warehouse.

Heavy panting and fast, panicked footsteps.

He dashed towards the sea of unconscious, tear gassed bodies. Surely, it was a sight that’s enough to traumatize but it’s not like they’re dead anyway. He can’t falter now. 

  
_Haahh….shit….hhhhh…_

Obito ran for his dear life. The sounds of heavy thuds from policemen floors above came thundering to the rhythm of his heart’s insane beat.

  
_Up a flight of stairs. Across several hallways. Down and up again._ It was a maze. But he gets closer in every step, so he couldn’t stop.

More lefts and more rights. Behind hidden doors and through narrow hallways. Until,

“Fuck….”

He curses out loud. Out of breath and out of strength, he flops down. Knees shaking with the surge of adrenaline.

  
_I made it……._

He knew the shortcuts and hidden tunnels around the place, again, thanks to Zetsu. 

  
“Haaaahhhh…shit….”

He stays down, taking a moment to catch his breath. Right now, he’s at some cold storage room by the warehouse where they kept the auction items to be sold. Slightly hidden, though not full-proof.

He knows he couldn't stay there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me ages to update (yes, once again, I'm complaining about myself not updating as often as I would like to). Btw, I said I want to finish this before september ends but thats like, seven days away. And yeah. Just wanna say. Im putting a month long extension for myself. Hahaha. I know that sounds crazy of me to publicly set a deadline but it helps me get motivated to work on it, so excuse my rambling. Fr.
> 
> Anyways. Thankyouuu. Enjoy ur day! Update tommorow!!! ❤


	59. Madara and Zetsu's Escape

“W-wait…this isn’t going to work!”

“Danna, you think you’re feeling uncomfortable right now? I can’t even move a millimeter in here!”

“Hey, stop arguing like idiots. We don’t have a choice. It’s even a miracle we all fit in like this.”

Konan had to do God’s work and stop the two chibis from fighting (again). She too was in between the unbreathable sandwich of bodies, cramped together at the back of a two-seater car. She, along with Nagato, Deidara and Kisame, sat there like packed sardines.

“Hmpf.”

Sasori was acting up because his pride is severely damaged by having to sit on Kisame’s lap. Lucky for them they were in a (literally) tight situation. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be caught alive like that, carried like a baby boy on his father’s lap.

“Stop complaining! You noisy fucks…”

Hidan had the nerve to say, sitting comfortably on the driver’s seat with a police badge and uniform on, both very much fake like his religion.

Kakuzu sat next to him, still in the midst of putting on his police attire.

“Old man, put that on faster. C’mon- hmm!!“

Kakuzu pinches the blabbermouth’s cheeks to do everyone a favor and shut his dirty ass mouth.

“Stop talking.”

  
“Thanks Kakuzu.....anyways, are Nagato, can you squeeze a little bit more to the right, Obito isn’t even here yet.”

! ! !

“-! A-about that, Konan….”

Deidara looses his tie to breath comfortably. Obito was right, they were really not going to fit inside if he had come. It still pains him to think about the guy. But Obito said he had a plan. And even if it was a lie, it wouldn't do antone good for them to go back up there and look for him now.

“…Obito-danna said we should go without him. That’s why he left the instructions to me. He-he’ll be fine. He has another ride prepared s-so yeah...”

The last bit is a lie, of course. Obito didn’t tell him shit. But riggt now, he didn’t want to cause unnecessary stress for the others. Call it a white lie or something.

“Then what are yall pussies waiting for?”

Kakuzu regrets releasing the cultist’s pinched cheeks from his grasp. Anyway, he proceeds back to fixing his uniform.

"Er...."

Deidara admits, he had this small hope for Obito to come down there in a hurry after changing his mind all of a sudden. But that was just him and his untimely optimistic brain. 

“Hidan-danna, you should start driving before the police arrives.”

One swift turn of the key and a smooth _brrrr_ noise erupts from the engine.

“’'Kay.”

And he pushes the pedal, driving up that dimly lit tunnel. Deidara watches the end of the metallic staircase, slowly becoming distant.

“Deidara?” Nagato notices him looking gloomy.

“I-I’m good. Hm.”

He said, putting up a front. He wishes Obito the best of luck because that was all he could do for now.

* * *

“….haaaahh….fuck my life.”

The longer he sat on that cold, dark place, the more anxiety took over his mind.

_I need to get out of here._

Obito dusts off his pants as he stands. He’s had his break and now, there’s no more time to waste. He tried texting and calling Zetsu but the guy wouldn’t answer. Without any other help left in sight, maybe surrender was his last option.

Seriously. What a fucked up fate. 

Obito lifts the latch and pushes a small, hidden door that lead to a secluded place in between bushes and plants.

  
_Going outside without a plan is as good as throwing up a white flag anyway._

He goes through the door and keeps his stance low, hiding along the green ornaments as he scans the perimeter. So far, there weren’t any policemen around. The sirens are all noisy while blue and red lights flashed. They came from afar though, and if you can call it that, the panicked bastard could feel an uplift inside him at a molecular level.

_Shit. It’s now or never._

At that moment, there wasn’t a police car in sight. The barricade should be far enough not to see him. If he dashes down the creek nearby, then maybe he could wait this whole thing out down there. Yeah. Not the best plan but it just might work.

…

…

Two seconds. Within that time frame, he rushes out his hiding spot, jumps up the fence and-

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Ackkk- ah!”

On the concrete wall beside the fence, an Amegakure Police Officer was hiding strategically, as if the guy was specifically waiting for him right there.

“Ah! Hey!”

Obito was pinned to the ground just as fast. And all hope starts to seep out of him. There wasn’t anybody else there, and it was weird. The officer was….alone?

* _grins_ *

Maybe he had a chance to fight back-

“AHH!”

The officer puts his whole weight on him, sliding a knee in between his legs and pressing a hand over his-

“Wha- you sick fu- ah!”

Obito gets his head pinned back down as soon as he protested.

But seriously _what the fuck_. This guy is groping his ass like some perverted freak.

The officer’s hand moves languidly – very sensual.

His whole body was still over Obito’s, pressing him down the cold, rough pavement. He crouches down, removes his head gear and whispers – softly, 

“Look how the tables have turned….Obito~”

* * *

  
“Tchh…eergh. Move.. a bit….fucking….son of a-“

“Shhhhhh!!!”

**SLAPPPP!**

“Ouchhh!” 

Zetsu rubs his reddened cheek. Maybe he deserved that for carelessly trying to shush this senile salt-bomb of an Uchiha but….well, he couldn't comprehend that right now.

“Madara-san! We have to be quiet!!!”

“You’re fucking screaming at me.”

“I know! Because you slapped me- “

**SLAPPP!**

Again, Madara slaps his pale mouth. But this time, the hand didn’t move away. He kept the younger in a kidnapper-style, hand-on-mouth position while they were squeezed together at a tight space.

**Thud. Thud. Thud.**

“These are cameras.”

“They have the whole view of the compound…”

“Tch.....whoever was in here can’t be far. Everyone, search every corner, bust down hollow walls, don’t let them escape!”

As soon as the police raid started, Zetsu pulled Madara down into some kind of secret compartment under the floors. He used a string to cover the thing with a carpet but that facade wasn’t going to last.

“Chief, unit 6 is not responding.”

“What? Give me the radio…..unit 6 do you copy?”

“……”

“Commander Iwa?”

“…..”

“Unit 6? Commande-“

“Unit 6. Copy.”

“What’s with the delay?”

“I got lost in the path of life-“

  
The policemen’s conversation goes on. Madara doesn’t give two fucks about that, he turns to Zetsu and asks.

  
“Is this how deep this place goes?”

Zetsu snickers. Then he licks the old man’s hand to release himself from the voice-blocking grip.

“What the f-, * _remembers that they were five feet under some police people who wanted them locked behind bars_ *… _tch_. Disgusting brat.”

  
“Hehehe. Madara-san, from that short time we’ve spent together, you’ve come to know me so well~”

Zetsu says while he reached for a crank at the corner, pulling it down to open a small door.

_Clank_. 

“Ugh. If that was the end of your plan….I would have strangled you to death.”

And he meant every word. But Zetsu seems like the type to be just as devious as him, so it probably wasn’t a good time to kill him off......…yet.

  
The two wedged themselves through the narrow space. Extremely tight, blindingly dark and was a claustrophobe’s deathbed for sure. Madara doesn’t bat an eye, he was too focused on getting out of this place.

While he crawled his way through, the image of Izuna’s bright smile kept him feeling at least a bit more hopeful. Prison or not, he just wanted to see his little brother again. 

It feels like the long and winding hole never ended. It stinks. Breathing is extremely difficult. He had no idea where this lead to. He doesn't trust Zetsu's toddler brain. He's hungry as fuck and couldn't stop thinking about inari-!!!

“ _inarizushii_ ….ack-!”

Madara falls straight three feet down to a concrete floor.

“Yeee!”

Zetsu follows, landing on top of him.

...

“Where are we? And…GET OFF!” 

Madara pushes the pale boy away and stands. The room is still dark, but there a faint source of light coming from the end of the long, tunnel-like place.

“I think its….oh! The sewers!”

And that’s probably why it stinks. But moving on, Madara walks carefully through the dark, stinky tunnel. He follows a straight path to that small lighting, perhaps twenty feet above.

**Beep!**

  
“Ah. I got a signal.”

?

“Zetsu?”

**Beep**.

**Beep**.

**Beep**.

Text after text came notifying on the pale boy’s phone screen.

“Zetsu…”

“…yeh?”

“Y-you….HAD A PHONE ALL THIS TIME?! AND THAT SINGLE-CELLED BRAIN OF YOURS DIDN’T EVEN BOTHER TO TURN THE FLASHLIGHT ON WHILE WE WERE…I DON’T KNOW, SWIMMING IN SHIT BACK THERE? YOU FUCKING PIECE OF-“

“AAAACKK-! Madara ojiisaaan! I was conserving the battery!”

Zetsu had a valid reason but who gives a fuck, Madara kept on shaking and strangling him when,

_**Beep**_. _Incoming voice message_.

Zetsu accidentally pushed the play button.

* _static sounds_ *

_Bzzzzz_.

  
_“He-hello? Zetsu are you there?”_

Raspy. A bit panic-stricken. And breathy too. 

It was Obito’s voice.

_“You’re not replying to my messages, so I was wondering if you’re still…ugh…alive? Hope you are. And Madara too. Please get him out of here, I have no one else to count on but you.”_

Police sirens can be heard faintly on the background. 

_“Ughh…I don’t know what else to say. I figured that we can’t cram ourselves in that car I had prepared so I stayed behind like some kind of hero or whatever…haha!”_

Madara clicks his tongue. First Izuna, now Tobi? Seriously. These fucking kids and their heroic deeds are so cheesy. Why can’t anyone just let him go to jail? ( ~~He tears up a little, * _sniff sniff_ *~~)

_“I’m sitting by some locked up storage room at the rear left part of the warehouse. It’s somewhat hidden but they’ll find me here soon. I’m waiting for the tear gas to completely clear up before going out and..…..I-I don’t know. Surrender? Nah…I don’t…..I don’t really know.”_

Obito sounds a little unsure. But, at least he was still composed. As long as he wasn’t crying, he could still think for himself.

_“I’ll probably go to jail…and tarnish our name or whatever. But, ya know. The bad guys are in jail with me. So. Mission accomplished…..?.......ughh! So frustrating…I deserve to be in jail anyway. For everything I did to…..argh!! I just wish I said a proper bye….....but...yeh, whatever. I guess getting sappy ‘bout it is inevitable.”_

At that point, his voice started to become wobbly. Obito can’t really hold back his tears when emotions come rushing. 

_“I don’t know why I’m calling even. Just…I dunno. Tell Madara I’m okay or something like that. He’s old and might get a heart attack if I disappear without a word.”_

**Beep.**

That was the end of the message.

  
Madara didn’t look pleased at all. He hates being protected. He didn’t like how it made him feel weak.

Very prideful human, indeed – Zetsu thought.

But more than that, Madara didn’t want Obito taking one for him. Its not out of pride but out of….he doesn’t know, he just wants his son safe.

“Zetsu, let’s get out of here.”

Very straightforward. Not playing around. Madara trudges his way until he was directly under the light from above. 

There’s a thin, metallic ladder on the right and the spiky haired grump wasted no time to cling on it and climb to whatever is up there.

Zetsu checks the previous messages sent to him as he follows the older man up.

_[1:51AM] (555-8826) Tobiii: I leave Madara to you. Go back to Konoha right away._   
_[1:50AM] (555-0133) Unregistered Number: 555-8434 _   
_[1:37AM] (555-8826) Tobiii: I wasn’t with Deidara and the others at the car. Just so u know. But. So many to explain. I’ll voice messg u._   
_[1:35AM] (555-8826) Tobiii: r u ok? Where r u now??_   
_[1:30AM] (555-8826) Tobiii: Zetsu answer my call_

  
Madara pushes the weight of the heavy door upwards. The sudden exposure to light blinds his eye for a short second, but soon he regains his sight and climbs through the opening.

He looks around the place and immediately recognizes where they were – _a convenience store?_

Canned soda pop dispensers, a sad-looking hotdog stand, aisles and aisles of chips and junk food. Yep. It wasn’t a mistake. They were in a convenience store.

“M-madara-san….” Zetsu follows him out the hole.

“You. Tobi’s phone. You can track him right? Where is he? Tell me now.”

“N-no! I can’t do that! We cannot mess up, my driver will come get us very soon!!.”

“I don’t care.”

“Madara-san!”

“Shut up, you fucking brat.”

“But I know how to help Tobi!!”

Zetsu didn’t know who it was from, or why it was sent to him — but there’s one message containing another person’s contact information. With a quick search, he found out whose number it was.

_Kakashi Hatake (555-8434)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🍪🍪🍪 >> yeh, some wise commenters guessed it. Kakashi's back to help his boyfriend and all that shit. so here's your cookie!!! Take it!
> 
> 🍊🍎🍇🍍🍗🥩🍕🌭🥪🦐🍨☕🥛🍷
> 
> And here's the table for all of you. Come and eat some virtual slice of pepperoni pizza. Hahahaha.
> 
> I haven't done this in a while but....  
> Next Chapter > Hatake Files
> 
> Hehehehehe have a nice day to everyone. (Might take a while to update huhu. So thank you-thank you for the patience!!)


	60. Hatake Files (3/7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo. This is in Kakashi's POV. Because. I don't know really. Hahahaha

Now ᴘʟᴀʏɪɴɢ: **Detective Jazz Music**

───────────⚪────── ◄◄⠀▐▐⠀►►

𝟸:𝟷𝟾 / 𝟹:𝟻𝟼⠀───○ 🔊  
  
  


* * *

**Hatake File#1: A letter among Lilies**  


So it started with that one night. I was staying at Obito’s blonde friend’s house and then I suddenly remembered — “AAAH!”

I woke up in cold sweat, thinking. “DAD!”

And because I slept in front of the television at the living room, I woke the whole place up with my horrific screaming.

  
“WHAT IS IT?! ARE THERE ROBBERS! I HAVE BOMBS, DON’T FUCKING TRY ME!”

And by “the whole place” I meant that blonde little boy who lived in his parents’ mansion with only a few butlers because he does shady shit like…you know, make questionable products he call **_artworks_**.

They're just a bunch of clay bombs. 

  
His name? Dedirae. Yes. I think that was his name. I heard he's not from here. Maybe that's why his name sounds weird. Well. Moving on.

  
“I forgot to visit someone.” I explained. But the child didn’t look pleased. 

“WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SCREAMING THEN? HMM?!”

“Oops. I’m sorry.”

I humbly apologized. But Dedirae was still fuming.

He's was in the middle of making the said questionable items. I don't know what they were for but it seems like a huge order, or...I don't know. Does he sell them? I don't even....well. Let's move on from that.

“Ughhh. I gotta go somewhere real quick. I’ll be back okay.”

“HAH? Where are you going? And why are you even coming back? Hmm?”

He says that a lot – “hmmm”. I think it’s bothersome so from here on out, I’ll cut that word for you. Welcome.

“I need to give dad his weekly flowers.”

Hurriedly, I fixed my sweatpants and hoodie, quickly swept away the empty pizza box and beer cans to the corner and made my way to the door.

“Oi, you haven’t answered my second question!”

“Oh yeah.” _Shit_. Right before I got out.

“Ugh. The KPD will ask about Obito if I go back at my place. It’s best if I wait here until the auction’s over.” 

Not a lie. But I deliberately skipped the part where I’m trying to avoid having to go to work for a couple of days. The papers must be piling up. But at least that's what my trusted friend Yamato is for.

And also, this guy has an unli supply of the best canned beer I've ever had.

“Ugh. Fine! Close the gates and lock the door when you come back!”

“Yes mom.”

So I left. Picking a few of the blonde’s home grown flowers by the garden first before heading my way outside his mansion.

_Woooshhh_

A strong breeze greets me as soon as I stepped outside. The night is deep, very dark and sullen. It wasn't the time to be outside, and especially not the time to be going somewhere to visit a grave. 

It's a good thing that the blonde’s mansion was close by where my father is buried. I just had to walk a little downtown. Sure it’s cold and windy, it's so dark and the ghosts are probably already wandering around.

But my dad won’t let me sleep.

  
I never go a week without paying my father a visit. Usually, I'd buy him flowers and talk to the air while imagining him there. But many things happened this week, and I almost forgot about him.

 _Almost_ because somehow, he manages to haunt me in my dreams and wake me in the middle of night for his weekly flower offering.

_Sigh_.

Step.

Step.

Step.

I quietly followed the creek downstream until I spot the cemetery gates. They were open for 24 hours, so I luckily didn’t have to go through illegally. Not that I was thinking about doing that anyway. I’m a dignified police officer. He he he * _slow laughter_ *

Anyways. I finally got to his grave and sat by the grass patch where I usually do. 

  
“Ahh…sorry dad. Here are you flowers. It was delayed for a few hours but…c’mon. Give me a break. Did you know what I had to go through this week? Obito, that idiot-“

I was in the middle of venting out when I noticed something – **fresh flowers**. Lilies and Black Eyed Susans to be exact.

I don’t know a lot about botany but I knew lilies were traditional flowers given for the dead. Black Eyed Susan, on the other hand, were my father’s favorite.

And those laid next to his gravestone weren’t mine.

They look expensive, wrapped neat in a bouquet. I never arrange mine so beautifully like that.

But the real question still lingers. No one’s ever visited my father’s grave before. And so I wondered…. _who could have put them down here?_

I crouch down to observe them closely, then I saw something snipped in between.

“A paper?”

A rolled bristol paper, neatly tucked inside. I took it out and the contents got me unpalatably shook. But actually, more scared than surprised.

  
**_“Kakashi. Call me. 555-2270.”_ **

Well. I can recall some women at the station who gave me sticky stares, but I can’t think of anyone crazy enough to ask me out right on my father’s grave. I don’t even know anyone aside from Obito whom I’ve mentioned my father to.

Guess I just have to call and see.

* * *

  
**Hatake File#2: The Farmer’s Loyal Pup**

“Hello?”

“You called late.”

Upon hearing the voice from the other line, I knew immediately that it wasn’t a girl I was talking to.

Perhaps a fanboy? But…nah. Better not flatter myself.

“Who are you?”

_Just cut straight to the chase._

“Kakashi, you sound tensed. Don’t be scared, it’s just me – **Izuna Uchiha**.”

That name. I’ve heard it around the station from many people. _A respectable pro, with murderous aura, and dangerous sex appeal. He's also a super duper awesome undercover agent_ – I think Shisui described him that way.

He was my father’s pupil, but since we’re in different departments, I don’t think we’ve known each other enough to be acquaintances.

I’ve heard many great things about him. Though maybe I should have expected that from a diligent pup, trained by my father.

“What do you want from me?”

I threw the secret admirer theory away. If Izuna Uchiha wanted to talk to me now, then it must be something about-

“The auction. Do you know about it?”

I knew it. He’s Madara’s brother and Obito’s uncle. There’s no need to hide anything.

“….no.”

Then again. At the Intel Department, we’re never supposed to disclose information to anyone outside of it.

“Haha, you really do think like your father. And that’s a good thing. But I can assure you that I’m not the enemy here.”

Smooth talker. His voice drips sugary sweet. A little on the higher tone, but silky and modulated. He manages to bring my father up right away. I can tell he wants to gain my trust.

“Why did you reach out to me?”

Well, I can’t think of a reason why’d he want anything from me. He doesn’t seem to have any bad intention as well. But still, I’m not going to bite just yet. 

  
“ I have something to ask from you. Like a favor.”

Hmm? A request? From someone I barely even know? I don’t know about that-

“It’s for your boss, and close friend – Obito.”

Oh. _**Boss and close friend**_ , huh? I don’t care that much about labels but..…well- nah. It’s not like I want him to run around and announce how we’re dating to everyone he knew. But boss…? _Okay_. * _weird side eye_ *

“What about him?”

  
He answers. But. Well. There’s a lot of technical detail. I don’t want to waste time remembering everything he said so I’ll leave that out.

“I….don’t know anyone else who could do this for him. I’m sorry if this is too much to ask from you….I’ll understand if-“

“I’ll do it.”

“Th-thank you Kakashi. I knew I could count on you.”

Rest assured. He said it wasn’t anything that I had to risk my life for. But I didn’t really care. 

  
_Tobi prepared an Amegakure Police Car for their escape incase Madara’s plan falls through. Most likely it will. I can’t tell you the exact details, but Tobirama Senjuu will be in attendance and I just know it won’t end well if we let him be._

  
_But here’s the problem, there’s only one available car for the nine of them. No doubt, someone has to stay behind – and that’s going to be Tobi. I’m not really sure, but he mentioned something about not wanting to bring the others more trouble than he already has. Tobi is that kind of a sentimental kid._

(I’d vouch for that.)

  
_So the plan is for you to get him out of there before the auction starts. Okay?_

Izuna told me. I thought it was a vague explanation, he said he’d fill me in as the night goes.

But I never heard from him past 11, if I remember correctly….

  
First, let’s go back to the beginning of the night.

* * *

  
**Hatake File#3: Fenced off the Field**

The blonde, Dedirae, left in his expensive car around..…7PM. Leaving me alone, with a hundred movies that I have no interest watching. I waited for that Disney Plus subscription but it never came. Guess beggars cant be choosers.

Before I set off to head to Amegakure myself, I had to snoop around a little. Maybe it's the inner policeman consciousness whispering.

There's an elevator near the staircase. I know because the blonde's kinda careless when he uses it. And just as I thought, it lead to this meth-lab-looking-bunker. Except that there weren't any drugs but instead, were hundreds of cases of detonating clay bombs.

That must be a really huge order then. I think there's enough to blow this whole mansion to dust. 

"Who buys this stuff?"

I searched around. The crates all contained the same thing. Just massive amounts of clay. On the side was a shipping address and a name.

_Sen Asagao_

_17 Random Street, Konoha Spring Heights, That part of Town, Konohagakure_

I think I've heard of that name before. But if I could recall correctly, it was an alias of someone that we were never able to trace. 

**Thud. Thud. Thud.**

As soon as I heard footsteps, I booked it out of there. I still thought about it at the back of my mind, but right now, I had other things to attend to.

🐶 🐶 🐶

_Sigh. I fucked up._

The drive to Amegakure was long. And I knew I was already running late and still in pajamas but to make matters worse, when I arrived, I couldn’t get through. There were barricades all over the place. So I had to stake out, waiting for Izuna to call me.

“Kakashi…”

I could hear him face palm from the other side of the call. True. It was a bad day to be late. But that wasn’t going to stop me. Eventually, I’ll find my way around – I hoped.

“We need a change of plans. I’ll call you.”

And he hung up. I guess I already said how he never called again. But he did send one last message though. It contained a map of the building with red marks labeled as “secret exits”.

Then he sent me a copy of the Amegakure Police’s Patrol Routes. I don’t know where he got those but my dad’s pupil is really something else.

  
Though, there’s no time for admiring people. From here on out, I thought, I’m probably on my own.

Setting my priorities straight, _I need to get past the barricades._ Without a concrete plan, I waited by the Western exit. I thought that maybe if I couldn't get in before the raid started, I'll just have to sneak inside while everything's going haywire.

Though, it took me two long hours. I finally got the chance when the guards got distracted.

“Bunch of hipsters, camping out in a nearby convenience store. They look harmless.”

“What?! Why the f- ugh. Take them to the police station and call their parents. Fucking kids!”

A car occupied by youngsters in flashy clothing drove by. The kids were chatty and had the policemen preoccupied.

"What are you doing here at a time like this?!"

"I don't sell drugs! Dattebayo!!!"

"What? I didn't-"

"We're just hangin' out! Dattebayo!!!"

"Okay kid, But I wasn-"

"Dattebayo!!"

"Naruto! Shut up!"

Yeah. It was a mess. 

So I swooped in stealthily while they bickered at each other. Infiltration is a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the mp3 player thing off internet copypasta lol. Hope yall liked that. Dont hesitate to give feedback if u have. Especially that this first person POV is new to me still haha.  
> I cut the thing into two parts else it will be too long. Anywayyy, Im still editing the next chapter sooo see ya!
> 
> And thank you for all ur support hehe 🥰


	61. Hatake Files (7/7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAYOKAY I got yalls feedback hehehe. Yes, i did try to make it like some detective case files thing hahaha. Anyway. Thankyouu sm. I wrote this thing in advance so its still 1st person pov. Bear with me lmao. But I swear its the last ahahaha. Next chapters will be normal shit. Thank u again and enjoy i guess heehee 😉

Now ᴘʟᴀʏɪɴɢ: That Same Detective Jazz Music 

───────────⚪── ◄◄⠀▐▐⠀►►

𝟸:𝟹𝟾 / 𝟸:𝟻𝟹⠀───○ 🔊  
  


**Hatake File#4: Scaring Off the Crows**

I always hated crows. They take crops and pester the farmers. They're smart - or so I've heard - they don’t forget human faces, but I got that from Shisui who spits utter dogshit at times. Makes me think though, crows are kinda like dogs but only, they're birds and they don’t let you pet them. ~~So I hate them.~~

  
Anyway. I tried to be poetic but got lost in thought.

But you know, the “enemies” are like crows. I know they’re smart. They pester me just by standing there. And they flock together in units – just like a murder.

And it makes my job worse.

So I was hiding behind some trees to device a plan, looking through the files sent by Izuna.

It seems that the secret exits were scattered all over the place, and its hard to pinpoint where Obito might come out of. Would have been easy if I could just call him but the signal was jammed around the area.

So I gave up…….logically, of course.

  
I set that aside and turned my attention to the patrol routes. 

  
On the time of the raid, I noticed there’s a small “blind spot” by the rear left of the building. Only one APD SWAT unit was on post. So that’s where I decided to infiltrate. I do have to say, I thought shooting them would be the fastest option. But then again, I'm not a murderer.

So the next best thing is to shoot them. Still. Hehe. But not in anywhere vital. You see, I'm not bragging or anything but I am quite the sharpshooter. I mean, Obito never beat me at The House of The Dead. And my father's earned himself the title of Konoha's White Fang because...apparently he's good at shooting people. I think. So maybe its in my genes.

But I can't do that too. Gunshots would be too loud. I just realized that right now. So that leaves me with thr last option.

  
“Ah…ouch…h-help me..I-“

“What the- hey! You’re not supposed to be here. How did you even get past the barricad- GAAAH!”

Well. I didn’t have to use my expert, “thousand years of death” technique after all. Bullet proof vests couldn’t protect them from my maxed out taser.

I was gathering all the unconscious (and definitely alive) bodies in one spot but then,

  
**_Bzzzzzz_.**

_“Commander Iwa?”_

The radio that was clipped on the right pocket of the Amegakure officer buzzed – just as I was hauling his body towards a dark alleyway nearby.

They’re all **safely** tied up. I’m not going to expound on that. Don’t ask.

  
“…..”

  
I had to think quick on my feet. These guys will be suspicious of the situation around here if nobody answers. So. I unclipped the device and answered for him.

_“Unit 6? Commande-“_

“Unit 6. Copy.”

I said while I searched this man – Unit 6 Commander Iwa, apparently – of some kind of information. His wallet contained an ID with his full name, SS number, address, birthdate and every other thing I know I couldn’t use on a conversation while pretending to be him.

_“What’s with the delay?”_

“I got lost in the path of life.“

Pulled it out of my ass. But I, personally, think that excuse is the epitome of sophistication. Obito never likes it when I use that. Nor did anyone else I ever knew. But they don’t understand just how much of a genius it is. Just like how they never understand the brilliance, plain excellence and the emotional multiplex of the make-out novel series.

  
Oh. I got carried away again. So back to the conversation….

  
_“We still haven’t caught our main targets – the ten tails. Earlier, we received a tip from a Konohagakure Police Officer. They were all present at the ball. You know that if we let them off now, we can’t file anything against them – so **this is crucial**. Guard your post vigilantly. Question every passing person. Observe every corner. AND ANSWER IMMEDIATELY WHEN I CALL FOR YOU!”_

Okay. 

“Yes chief....”

**Bzzzzz.**

And just like that, he buzzes off. 

I **gently** , emphasizing on that adverb, placed Commander Iwa’s body next to his teammates and got back to their police car.

  
Inside, I found extra policemen gear. Yes I did. Commander Iwa was actually already in sweatpants and a shirt that says “Not as cool as my Dobberman” when I saw him. I didn’t strip him off his clothes and exchanged them with mine. That’s not police-offer-like of me. 

>   
>  Side note. I’m off duty. Just keep that in mind.

After that, the waiting game began. Actually, I really didn’t know what to do next. Obito may have already been arrested, or he might have changed his mind and jumped on that getaway car – who knows? But as long as there’s a small possibility that he’s still in there, I won’t stop looking for him. Don’t call me a clown. It’s a “nakama” thing.

* * *

**Hatake File#5: Eavesdropping on Cawing Crows**

_BZzz.zz.z….commander…..bzzz….woman in black….bZzZzzzzz….underground bunker….._

I could only make out random words while I tweaked the small knob on the police car radio transmitter. 

  
I tried checking every radio call that was going on around the area. Mostly, they were just policemen reporting about their encounters and the people they’ve arrested. So far, they had about a hundred – none were even close to Obito’s description. Dozens and dozens of calls are made every second and it’s getting hard to keep up with them.

_BzZzzzz….at the northern……bzZzzzz….we have…..BzzzzzZzzzZz…..Konoha…..bZzzZzz_

Wait. What.

I reversed the knob about a quarter pi and listened to the conversation.

“…SWAT chief, Tobirama Senjuu was found inside a room by area H. He’s with another man – black, long shaggy hair, long lashes, striking resemblance to Madara Uchiha.”

“So we’ve apprehended the main culprit?”

“No, it wasn’t Madara himself. Tobirama-san told us that the man wasn’t involved with anything and asked for medical assistance.”

“Shit. Then we don’t have anything on Madara yet. He can’t have escaped already, right?”

“We’re not even sure if he was ever here.”

“There was a bunker found at the basement. He may have been in there. Chief Zabuza is busy with trying to get him, we should focus on the ten tails for now. Tobirama mentioned something about Akatsuki’s supposed founders before. Any news on them?”

“Unfortunately…”

“Damn. But every exit out of Amegakure is blocked. They won’t get out of here so easily.”

“….oh! I did hear that there’s a report about a bunch of kids that were hanging around the area late at night. One of them matched the description of Itachi Uchiha – especially the x-shaped scar.”

“What?! How many people do you think have x-shaped scar on their faces? Handcuff him right now!”

“Oh….about that…..”

“What now?”

“They were sent to the station and asked for their parents’ numbers. After that, someone from the Konoha Police Department came and talked to the guards. They left….about eight minutes ago.”

“Ughhhh…let's keep that a secret okay. Chief Zabuza won't like it.”

**_Bzzzz_**.

I stopped listening around that part because now I know that Itachi is safe and they haven’t gotten their hands on Obito yet. 

And more interestingly. Chief Zabuza? I've heard about the guy from Kirigakure. In any case, it's not going to end well for me if I had to face him right now. Well. I just have to cling onto the hope that I find Obito before they do.

* * *

  
**Hatake File#6: Anonymous Pigeon**

  
I couldn’t find any leads for the next couple of minutes. The radio buzz has started to become more annoying than I could bare.

So I stepped outside the car for a minute to get some fresh air and calm myself down.

It was an unusual weather. Amegakure was known for being such a rain-plagued city, but right now, there wasn’t even a single cloud in the sky. I could see the big, glowing, perfectly circle moon.

**Beep!**

And then my phone rang.

“Yes sir.”

“Ummm….waaatt?”

Ughhh. I fucked up. I was thinking the call came from the police radio. But as it turns out, it actually came from my personal phone – from a shady unknown caller. Had to get rid of my Commander Iwa persona.

“I mean……”

But who would call me in the midst of the night? I could only **optimistically** guess…..

“….Izuna?”

  
“Nope! Try again!”

“Huh?”

I don’t know who this guy is, but I can’t waste time talking to trolls.

“Hey, who are you and why do you have my number?”

I dug around a bit. Just because I feel like holding on to the small chance that this guy wasn’t just messing around. 

“Ooohh yeahhh. I can’t tell you who I am. But! I’m a very good friend of Tobi. Good little boy, Tobi!”

His voice is childish and weird. But only a few people call Obito by that nickname. So I assume that he, at least, know something about Obito.

“I can tell you where he is!”

Well. Yeah. **I don’t trust this guy.**

“What’s the catch?”

“Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Just follow my directions and AAAAHCK!”

“Just tell him where Tobi is! Fucking trash…”

It came from another voice behind him. 

“Aah! Owww!! GAAAHH!!!”

“DIEDIEDIEDIE”

“Excuse me?”

Something bad is happening back there for sure. But….

“…..Obito.”

“Oh yeah. Tobi. Hey, Zetsu, tell him what to do!”

* _coughing and gasping for air_ *

“Madara..san….* _sharp inhale_ *….”

**Madara?** So he got away after all….but Obito isn’t with him…

The pounding in my chest got even worse.

“Kakashi-san. I have a tracker on Obito’s phone….and I will send you a text of his location every other minute.”

“…how did you-“

"Hereee!"

“That doesn’t matter now. You just have to get Tobi to safety, got it?”

“Yes sir.”

Madara’s voice is really commanding. Must be the ex-officer in him. But I’ll take whatever closest to a father’s blessing that I could have.

“No room for mistakes.”

_Okay_. I feel… _pressured_. But there really is none so guess I won’t complain. Not like I plan to, to begin with. I could feel his stare pierce my soul from the other end of the line.

“You’re dismissed.”

I swear I felt his hands flicker, shooing me away. But now my miracle has arrived. I need to make this work, even if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

  
**Hatake File#7: ~~(I will title this later)~~**

“Hey, Chief Zabuza asked for additional hands over to the front gate.”

“Really?”

“He radio announced it, haven’t you heard?”

“N-no. Actually, his orders were for us to stay in post no matter what.”

...

“Well. As commander of unit 6, I give you the permission to assist the chief over at the front gate.”

“Y-yes sir!”

  
So as promised, I began to receive texts of Obito’s location. And that lead me here, on a stakeout behind a rough wall by the garden. Obito’s nearby. And there’s no other policemen but me. It’s the perfect situation, and I’m almost sure I’m going to get him to safety.

  
_Peak…._

  
_…………._

  
_……hide_

  
He looks like a chicken. Obito’s head popped out the bush and back inside, observing the surroundings. I’m pretty sure he didn’t see me. _Hehe. He thinks he’s so smart._

_Peak……_

Obito does it again. This time, slowly observing every direction. He looks nervous, like a shaking chihuahua. But still, he’s calm enough to be careful in his steps. 

…………

I had to hide, else he would have seen me. 

  
_.……hide_

And he’s back in his bush. Next, he’ll probably sprint out. In about….a minute from now. It always takes him about that much to decide. And at that time, I will-

**! ! !**

**THUD.**

“Where do you think you’re going?”

  
Success. I’ve pin him down the first chance I get. He squirmed boisterously for a moment but relaxes soon enough under my ~~invasive~~ touching.

“Ackkk- ah!”

Had to hold tightly onto him. ~~His ass specifically~~. Or he might get funny ideas.

“Ah! Hey!”

And the twinkle in his eye says it. I bet he would think he could overpower me as soon as he realized I’m alone but…

“AHH!”

I leaned my full weight onto him. And just because I can, I slid my knee in between his legs. Slowly moving up to where they met.

Gotta say, I’m not a big fan of that dom kink he used to play on me. I’ll take my revenge here, I hope he won’t mind.

“Wha- you sick fu- ah!”

Obito’s ass is seriously irresistible. I can't believe I'm here, groping it tightly....in public. My other hand wrapped lightly around his neck. I've never been this close to Obito. At least, not on top his body like this. He was always the one over me and I can't help but feel...ugh. 

Still. It might feel disgusting if he didn’t know it was me, so took off my head gear and then my mask.

  
“Look how the tables have turned….Obito~”

  
**! ! !**

  
And he suddenly recovers his strength to push me away but-

**SLAPPPPP!!!!**

“AAAH! Hey what the f-“

“Kakashi….”

So he slaps me so hard that I could feel my cheek burn, but then he hugs me like a teddy bear the next second. _Okay_. He's always been a mood swinger. I didn't get how he used to treat me in the morning and at night varied like....so differently. But I’ll take the blame. It was my fault for scaring him in the first place.

“Kakashi….why are you here…or am I…?”

Obito’s shaking. He must have been through a lot tonight. _Aahhh_. And I even thought messing with him in the middle of everything was a good idea. Shame on me.

"Don't cry."

I wasn't mocking him. Sure he's a big old crybaby. But right now, I don't want to see him tear up. I just want him to feel better. And....smile? Maybe....ugh. Too cheesy.

" 'm not gonna..."

Well. I’m here now. And I promised. I’ll get him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commander Iwa is my self insert huhu. I finally made it into my fic lmao. Jk hahaha. I dont have time naming shit so I took my username and slapped it on there. Lmao.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Seriously. 🥰🥰🥰


	62. Borderline Escapees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck that title idk what to give it okay.

"It really is me….so you can stop crying-AAHCK!”

  
Obito murders his cheek. Kakashi rubs over the dark red patch of skin, just to know it wasn’t dead or something.

“Oww.”

“I WASN’T CRYING! AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?! I DIDN’T ASK FOR Y-“

_Chu~_

Kakashi gives the flustered man a peck. The old, kiss-him-to-shut-up-because-you-don’t-have-a-reasonable-excuse trick. ~~He got this from his favorite novel.~~

Obito curls in his corner all embarrassed and clueless. And he should stay there. From here on out, Kakashi has taken an oath that he will do everything he can to get them both safely back to Konoha.

“Obito, let’s get out of here.”

“…..he kissed me….and…flirting…. it’s…grr…why….is…ahh..!!” The other was murmuring like a madman.

“O-bi-to. Get your ass up. Some policemen might arrive soon.”

“Ugghhh….don’t…don’t.”

_Okie dokie_. Kakashi retracts away. 

Obito refused to let the other assist him up. Of course he was still pissed at the silver-haired cuck. Who the fuck asked him to put himself in the midst of trouble? _He shouldn’t even be here. Tchhh_.

  
“Found them.”

**! ! !**

Both men quickly turned to the direction of the voice.

“Obito Uchiha….and an accomplice.”

A beautiful woman. Crouched on top of a thick tree branch. Her body silhouettes over the moon behind her like an artistic anime scene. Hair flowing straight with the wind and eyes locked on her targets.

“Obito!”

Kakashi pushed the Uchiha away just in time for them to dodge a tranquilizing dart, swiftly thrown by the woman’s own hand.

“Th-this can’t be…are you....?”

“Hey, we can take on a woman. Don’t worry, we’re not going to kill you-“

“Obito, that’s not a woman.”

  
Yes, the enemy had long lashes, flawless pearly skin and long, luscious black hair typical of a woman– but he was indeed a man. The physical appearance, the “throwing” skills…no doubt. Kakashi has heard of this young prodigy from the Land of Water.

  
“The SWAT chief’s second-in-command…”

  
_“Good job Haku. You are permitted to go into pursuit. I’ll send back-up right away.”_

The radio from the boy’s transmitter buzzed off. He crouches back down and takes three more tranquilizers from his pants.

“I won’t let you escape.”

* * *

_Gulp_.

“K-kakuz-z-zu…”

“Hidan. Calm down.”

“I am!”

“You’re shaking.”

“We’re next!”

“We are.”

“HELP ME! JASHIN SAMA DELIVER ME FROM THIS-“

“Hidan shut up!”

  
“GUYS!”

“Konan, don’t shout. We’re not here, remember.”

“Hidan, calm the fuck down. And Kakuzu-danna, don’t go pissing him in everything. Try not to fight! Hm!” Deidara interjects himself in, because everything was going haywire.

They were at the checkpoint, right about where some guards talked to every passing vehicle. There were about five guards, all loaded with heavy duty guns. It was nerve-wracking.

“Remember the plan.”

And that was the last thing Deidara could say because the driver’s seat window started to roll down. There was a black solid partition between the front and the back seats, but moving or talking too much would still risk them getting caught.

…

….

…..

  
“What’s up!”

“Hidan.”

“Zippp, I got this.”

  
“……okay. What’s your purpose of crossing the border?”

“Ughhh…to get out-”

“Report.”

  
“To whom?”

“…..”

“…..”

They may have fucked up. In the midst of everything, Obito must have forgotten to tell Deidara about minor details like these. And holy shit does Kakuzu know he can’t count on worm-brain Hidan to think quick on his feet.

  
“Oi, why'd you care? We really have to get to Konoha. Right now!”

(￢_￢)

ヽ(ー_ー )ノ

  
(-- _ --)

“It’s to the Konoha Police Force Council.”

Neither of them live in Konoha. They know absolutely nothing about it. Especially the police department.

“To whom specifically? I’ll have to contact them to make sure.”

Great. Now this guy was suspicious of them.

“Oi! No need for that you ins-“

“Hidan.”

“Errr…I mean. * _side eyes Kakuzu for help_ *”

“To the council head.”

“You mean Council Head Sarutobi? Directly?”

  
Bingo. At least they got this guy to say the name. Now to deal with what’s next.

* _Gulps_ * “Yeah.”

“Y-yes.”

Kakuzu felt cornered. It seems like everything they say dug them deeper into the hole.

“Alright. And from whom will this message come from?”

The officer took down notes, looking at the two from head to toe. The badges on their clothes look real but they were acting really weird, especially the guy with slicked back silver hair.

“…..me?”

“Hidan, no.”

“From whom?”

“From…”

(“ _Senjuu…err…tobirama_ ”) Deidara whispered from the back.

“….Tobirama Senjuu.”

“Did you hear that?”

“It’s nothing punk.”

  
“I said from Chief Senjuu.”

And the guard eyes them suspiciously again. He could have sworn he heard something back there.

“Alright. I’ll give him a call.”

_Fuck._

_Ughh._

Kakauzu wanted to face palm but he was frozen to his seat. That was a deep hole they’ve burrowed and now, there’s no way to get up. While the police was away and dialing the chief’s number, Kakuzu whispered,

“Hidan, as soon as the guy picks up, drown the policeman with pepper spray and floor it.”

“Gotcha.”

“Hey. Don’t do anything rash.” Konan scolded the two. Jeez. Fucking war freaks. 

“What do you suggest? Huh?”

“Say y-“

  
“Chief Tobirama! This is from the guard post. We have two Amegakure policemen over here asking for permission to leave.”

Before Konan could speak, the guard came back with the said police chief on phone.

“ _What does that have to do with me?_ ”

“They said that they were relaying a message from you.”

**Lug-dug.**

* _gulps_ *

Hidan clutches the pepper spray on his left hand, hastily putting his shaking thumb over the button.

**Lug-dug.**

He catches a glimpse of Kakuzu – calm and collected as usual.

**Lug-dug.**

The trigger would be so easy to push…but….it doesn’t feel right. It just scares the shit out of him to think about a possible car chase with him driving. Like, yeah, okay, he doesn’t have a fucking brain or whatever and he's no fast and furious driver.

“Chief Senjuu?”

_“Yeah? I mean, **yes**.”_

_Jashin-sama, I offer this guy’s eyes to you. I hope you may be pleased with this gift from a lowly servant of yours-_

“What?”

Just when he was about to let the pepper spray rain on the guard’s face, Kakuzu stops him. The other held his hand tightly, covering the head of the spray. Now they were stuck in an awkward position – Hidan, pepper spray out and about to push the trigger down with Kakuzu, holding his hand tight right in front of the shocked guard.

Hidan. Kakuzu face palms. _So fucking stupid._

“O-oi…what did he just say?”

Kakuzu eyes him intensely. Yep. He was definitely angry.

“Shut. Up.”

  
“Ch-chief? I’m sorry but did you say that you did have two policemen relay a message to the Konoha Police Council?”

“……yes. Let them through.”

_Seriously?_

Hidan tries to give a look of “can you belive this?” to his partner but as soon as their eyes met, Kakauzu’s screamed “SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I’LL KILL YOU” and so he decides to just sit there by himself in disbelief.

“Y-yes sir. Right away.”

Tobirama hung up and…..guess that’s that 

  
“You can get through- what is that?”

_Oh shit._

Hidan forgot to put the pepper spray away.

“Oh this?”

He wraps his fingers along its length to hide the label.

“It’s just.....ughhh...alcohol.”

“Alright…”

“I’ll prove it!” 

_**Pssshhhhhhh**_.

The dumb-as-fuck-birdbrained-good-for-nothing-cultist sprayed the toxic gas right up on his partner’s face.

“GAHH!”

“Oh shit. Ehe- aha- * _extreme coughing_ *”

“…a-are you-?”

“He’s fine! * _eyes watering, mouth parched and coughing every other word*_ it’s just, he’s allergic to alcohol.”

  
“O-okay. Well you can cross over as permitted by-“

“Great see ya!”

  
Hidan rolls the window back up. And everyone was supposed to be able to take a heavy sigh of relief at that moment but they were too busy coughing and cursing at Hidan’s ever-awe-strikingly dumb decisions in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo double update because this is clearly a shitpost (except the first part).


	63. At the Amegakure Police Station

**Beep.**

_Sigh._

Tobirama leans back on the concrete wall behind the bench he sat on. In a boring room with dim lights, loud sirens from outside echoed into the walls – the Amegakure police headquarters were just as gloomy as the town itself.

_Fuck_.

He probably made a bad decision, nah, he knows for a fact that it was **indeed** a bad decision.

The people who tried to cross the border - he didn’t exactly knew who they were. But since they tried to use his name to get to Konoha, they should at least have some knowledge on the police department of the town.

_Probably Obito_ – he thought. _And if not, his colleagues._

  
“Tch.”

He voices out the vex swelling inside him, it was irritating. He swore an oath to himself, that these people will get the punishment they deserve but now, he ‘s acting like their accomplice. He felt like a pawn under Madara’s hand. And of course it sucked.

  
“Tobirama-san.”

**! ! !**

Tobirama sits upright and adjusts his tie. You know, because he hates looking disheveled and messy in front of his subordinates.

“Kagami. What are you doing here?”

  
A man with curly, semi-long black hair and a beaming smile creeps into the dimly lit room.

  
“Had to bail my cousin out, haha!”

(¬ ¬ )

  
“Dressed in uniform?”

(O.O)

_Oof_. “Okay, okay you got me. I came to keep an eye on you. Had to make sure you don’t die out there, you know!”

“….”

Kagami Uchiha is his second-in-command, his most trusted colleague. This guy practically knows his every move. And it bothers Tobirama that he was here, knowing well that….

“Tch…"

“Why the long face? It doesn’t suit you.” Kagami says with a smile, booping his chief with a finger on the cheek.

“….I failed.”

It hurts to say. But then again, Tobirama trusted Kagami enough to be a little vulnerable. He just had to pour the frustration out.

“Oh sorry, do you want me to call Shisui and bring his boyfriend back here?”

"No."

Tobirama runs a hand through his thick white hair and sighs. Of course that wasn’t what he meant. It’s not **just** Itachi he let slip, but that’s not the problem.

“Oh common. I’m kidding. Don’t frown, I hate seeing you sad.”

Kagami scooches closer, extending his hand to cup the right side of the other’s face.

“I’m sure there’s a reason…”

Tobirama is stern, by-the-rule and extremely rational – Kagami knows this. He wouldn’t do anything in the spur of the moment. He was too stoic for that. But somehow, the anti-Akatsuki, full-proof plan that he’s organizing all this time failed. And that was alarming for sure but it wasn’t a bad thing, at least not the way Kagami saw it.

It meant that Tobirama was still capable of making mistakes….and that he was capable of feelings so strong, enough for him to deflect from his calculated, strict self. He is, still human. Not some kind of cold, heartless beast.

Kagami’s hand was warm and soft, gently caressing his cheek. Tobirama leans and sinks into the sensation.

Delicate, white skin. Perfectly contrasting his dark hair and darker eyes. This warmth and affection, Tobirama chased. But he opens his eyes and sees – it wasn’t him.

“Kagami…”

The Senjuu jerks away from the touch. Kagami retracts his hand back.

“….I’m really tired.”

“I know. You should rest.”

Kagami couldn’t help but wonder. Tobirama looked so dazed into his eyes – _like he sees someone else_. But he’ll shrug it off this time.

  
“Izuna is already awake at the other room. He said he couldn’t sleep. Maybe he’s too worried about Madara.”

Tobirama doesn’t look fazed. Kagami scratched his curled top, _I could’ve sworn….._

**! ! !**

All of a sudden, the tall, pale man stood up from his seat and makes his way to the door.

"Where are yo-?"

“…what room?”

Kagami sighs.

"ER.”

“What?!”

Tobirama sounds so stupidly panicked.

  
“Ha! This is a police station, not a hospital….”

Kagami shook his head sideways. _Tsk tsk_. He overtakes the Senjuu and heads out the room first.

“ ……the second one to your left.” He says before leaving to talk some things over to the Amegakure SWAT chief.

* * *

“Locking on target……”

“3….2…..1….aim- fu- SHIT!…”

**Booom!**

* _static noises*_

  
“Fuck! They got us first! They shot the last drone! Chief!”

“Ugghhh! I know! Who the fuck is **that** guy?”

“Obito is driving. So it is his accomplice for sure. They’ve recently approached the Great Naruto bridge! Haku is still close on their tails.”

“Give me that!.......Haku…”

(through radio transm.) “ _Zabuza-san.”_

“The drones are down. What’s your situation?”

_“I’m still right behind them. They don’t seem to plan on playing dirty.”_

“Haku, whether they decide to kill you or not, you have to stop once the situation gets too dangerous.”

_“…copy sir.”_

Kagami walks into the radio station of the headquarters. Policemen were all over the place.

Voices overlapped, screens displayed the mess happening inside the auction house while some displayed broken black and white lines – it was hectic.

Near a section of consecutively non-working screens was a pissed-looking Amegakure SWAT chief, Momochi Zabuza.

"Chief Zabuza?"

He says, trying to get the attention of the distressed man.

  
The raid was a success. So far, they almost had everyone in the guest list provided by Tobirama Senjuu. However, the rumored “founders” of the Akatsuki were nowhere to be found. Not even one. 

Since two hours have already passed from the moment the raid started, it was looking a bit bleak for them. And to make matters worse, that one member they were able to get their hands on was escaping right before their eyes.

  
“E-excuse me, sir.”

Kagami squeezes himself into the mess.

“What?!......”

Zabuza turns around, surprised to see a not-so-familiar looking face.

“…? Who are you?”

Kagami gives him a weird, unsure smile. “Kagami Uchiha of the-“

“Uchiha? You from the leaf?”

“Y-yes. I decided to fill in for Chief Tobirama since he doesn’t look to be in his best condition right now.”

Zabuza turns his attention back to the screen.

  
Tobirama Senjuu was the one to tip them about the akatsuki, especially the ‘ten tails’ and their identities. But even with that knowledge, they still weren’t able to catch those cunning little bastards. 

“Zabuza-san.”

A man from the left side radio reported.

“We’ve conducted a search on Nagato Uzumaki’s home, but only his father was there. He denied any of his son’s involvement to Akatsuki. We lack evidence for further questioning.”

Zabuza gritted his teeth. “Don’t leave that place until I tell you to.”

“Copy sir.”

Then the radio to his right buzzed.

“What is it?”

“Suna Officers have agreed to conduct a search on suspect Sasori’s house in their country. They didn’t find anyone but his grandmother who denied all allegations.”

“Tchhhh….”

Zabuza furrows his brows even more. Irritation coursed through his veins. Something about this didn’t feel right. Like….he couldn’t put a finger in it. Surely, it wasn't just Madara they were up against. But that doesn't matter now. He has all attention on his last hope of saving face as the reputable chief.

“Commander Uchiha…”

“Yeah?”

“Obito has an accomplice.”

“Okay…and?”

“A seriously good sharpshooter. Very keen eyes. Haku said he had silver hair.”

Kagami knows where this is going. And tbh, that'd be quite literally impossible. 

“It can’t be, that’s not-“

“That's Konoha’s white fang!”

“He’s been dead for years. It can’t be him.”

“Then who is this?!”

Zabuza shows Kagami the last recorded footage of each of their drones.

A black and white Amegakure police car on a chase with another one in front of it – supposedly where Obito is.

  
The window from the seat next to the driver rolls down as a man with silver hair and a mask pops out with a slime, long gun.

**_Bang!....Bang!.....Bang! Bang!_ **

In four consecutive shots, the drones were all hit and came crashing down the next second. Then another “bang!” sent the last one down a few moments later.

At first glance, it was no doubt. _Maybe it is Konoha’s white fang_. Kagami never met the guy, but he was told of his excellence. Of course, that’s out of the option still. He can’t possibly come back to life. _Right?_

_“Zabuza-san.”_

“Haku! Where are you?”

_“….still crossing the bridge. They may exit the town before I catch them at this rate.”_

“You can stop-“

“No, Zabuza-san. I can still see them. I’ll catch up.”

“It’s not safe anym-“

_“Z-….za…..h…..llo?....”_

“Haku!”

“Zab..u..za…san…..this might be as far as the radio signal would work. I’ll see you later…. _bzzzzzzz_ ”

“Haku! W- hey! Shit. This kid…!!” 

Zabuza partially blamed himself for the younger’s actions. If he couldn't get at least one, then that'd be something he'll be answering to the Amegakure Police council. That boy must have gotten the wrong idea.

_Haku……_

  
_…….Zabuza-san. I’ll get them for you, no matter what._

After confronting the two men he saw near the gardens, they got in a hand-to-hand combat. But two guys against one is never fair, and Haku knew he stood no chance against them in strength alone, so he quickly got into a car after fake passing out then here they are now. 

It’s been a long, dragging car chase. They were already at the next town, Kirigakure – where he and Zabuza were originally from.

  
Haku didn’t take his eyes off the car for more than two seconds. He will get them, even if it’s the last thing he’ll do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit... so sorryyy for the delay mates. BUT its preliminaries and so many recs and shit. So I am kinda slow with the updates. But I've managed to get this out sooo thats good hahahaha. 
> 
> Also we dont know much bout kagami. They say he and shisui are relatives but its not clear how they are related. So i put them as cousins because...idk. But i hc he's affectionate and playful like shisui hahahahaa.
> 
> Thanks for being patient with me hihi 🥰🥰


	64. A Plan Beyond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama is playing poker with Yamato at home! 
> 
> (Orrr is he.....?? Lmao)

“Hatake files number….eight…? I think. Yeah. Eight. Title. Within the eye of a white crow.”

“What the fuck is a white crow?”

“His name is Haku, so its….like a cool oxymoron. But you shouldn’t care. Its my report so shut up.”

Obito rolls his eyes. Kakashi is talking to himself like a weirdo while they were being chased down uncharted-

“…. being chased down uncharted fields-“

“Kakashi! Ya ruined my trail of thought!”

“…………okay.……so the white crow, Haku. One of the Town’s finest. Very persistent. Very determined. Admirable almost. But I can’t say that right now – not when I’m caught in his ever so acute perception.”

And the guy didn't even bat an eye.

“Uggghh. Kakashi, I’m serious.”

(¤~¤ )

( o _ o)

Kakashi stares at Obito for a minute and sighs. He closes the recorder accordingly to his partner's request.

“Well. Can’t narrate properly with you nagging around.”

“Wat?! You’re not reading the situation are ya? We. Are. Being. Chased. It’s not some kind of romantic midnight stroll down a seaside bridge!”

“….hm? Now that you’ve mentioned that. It is quite romantic….”

Obito blushed. _Wtf_.

“…yeah? How ‘bout jail? That romantic enough for ya?”

“Hmmmm, like Bonnie and Clyde?”

Obito wanted to facepalm but couldn’t because he was driving. Kakashi may be calm, but definitely insane. Like. He needs help. And he’s pretty sure Bonnie and Clyde didn’t end up in jail-

* _crash_ *

**!!!!**

“What the-“

“Fuck.”

Their chaser just bumped their car from behind. It was fast and not too strong, but he’s far too close.

_Click_.

“Kakashi! What are you doing?”

Obito panics, watching as the silver-haired man load bullets into a riffle.

“Don’t kill him! We don’t do tha-“

“Idiot. I’m not going to kill him. I’m just going to try and scare him off.”

Kakashi pulls down the window and peaks outside to aim at the hood of the car, shooting it at its sturdiest part.

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

It didn’t even make the boy budge. So he goes back inside to rethink.

Maybe if he could shoot the front window while aiming on the empty seat, it would crack the glass enough to shatter. But that was risky. Both cars are moving and one wrong move would make him shoot the driver instead.

But if he didn’t do anything. The boy will catch up. And Obito will…..

“Kakashi…”

“I’m fine. I can do this.”

“You don’t have to-“

**BUMP**

The pack of bullets scattered down below, creating loud metallic clanks that were too annoying to bare in such an airtight situation.

“Shit.” Kakashi cursed. They’ve been hit again. With much more force this time too. 

He takes three bullets and swiftly inserts them inside the riffle.

“Kakashi!”

“Shut up! Just drive. I got this, okay?”

Obito trembles in his seat. He could feel the cold sweat, beading on his temple. His hands shook, weakly grasping on the stirring wheel. He couldn’t find his resolve.

On one hand, he wanted to trust Kakashi. His words were so determined. He knew Kakashi wanted to do this for him. But then, on the other side, he couldn’t risk this boy’s life either. In that small chance Kakashi messes up and kills him, that would feel even worse – to make Kakashi a killer for his own sake.

“Obito. Trust me.”

But he didn’t want to hear that. Obito blocked off his ears. 

“Kakashi…I…”

…

…

The car slows down as Obito softens his press on the gas pedal. He focused on keeping the car from swerving too much.

“…be careful.”

Kakashi smiles under his mask and thanks the Uchiha before rolling the windows down again.

_Slowly_.

Breathing in and out slowly. Trying hard to stay calm. His fingers were still shaking but he managed to keep them gently on top the trigger, not pushing until the right moment.

Kakashi places his aim on the seat next to Haku. The first two shots will be to scare him off. The last one, to ruin his view. Haku wasn’t inside a bulletproof glassed vehicle like they were. He was inside a normal police car. The windows should shatter easily if he targeted the right points.

  
“Phwww.”

A long deep sigh. Then, 

**BANG!**

….

….

….

**BANG!**

….

….

  
Kakashi squints his eyes to get a better view of the scene. He’s pretty much hit the points he wanted but damn. That kid wouldn’t even take his eyes of their car. He gives off that suicide-for-someone-you-love vibes.

  
Well. _Here goes…_

He moves the gun’s aim closer to Haku. 

_This close might be…nah….how about….this? or is it too……here…okay…this is fine…._

He thought to himself while trying to find the safest spot to shoot. And with another deep, collecting sigh.

….

_Very…._

….

_….carefully…._

  
**BANG!**

**_EEEK!_ **A high-pitched screech echoed across the forest they were at – long past Kirigakure’s bridge.

As soon as Kakashi pulled on the trigger, the chasing car veered a sharp turn

.  
The glass shatters loudly and the car goes down a small incline, crashing into a tree before black smoke emerges from its broken engine.

_Shrieeek._

_Click_.

“Hey! Kid!”

“Obito- !”

Just as soon as the car crashed, Obito pressed the breaks and dashed out to check on the boy.

Kakashi didn’t blame him. Obito does tend to be a softie – and a worrywart for that matter. But he saw clearly himself. No blood splattered where it should have. He didn’t hit Haku. 

“Obito!” He calls out as he goes after to the Uchiha down the grassy area. 

“He-he’s not-“ 

The look on Obito’s face says it. A bit of worry still, but more of an unpleasant shock – kinda like betrayal almost.

Kakashi didn’t need to think twice, he turns around with a handgun pointed straight forward. 

“Hyah!”

“Gah-“

Haku immediately kicks away the gun. His hands and feet were small and nimble. They’d be impossible to keep up with.

Kakashi distance himself from the boy.

  
“Kakashi-san. I should have known…”

“Then maybe we could talk this out?”

“No. I won’t let you ruin Zabuza-san’s name like this.”

“Haku, I’m not deliberately trying to bring him down. I’m just here to save a friend.”

“…tch. Then we’re not going to arrive on the same conclusion.”

_Sigh_.

Kakashi knows how Haku probably felt. Zabuza would face serious criticism from their police council if this night goes through without him capturing at least one member of the founders. But…letting Obito go is not even an option. 

“Haku…I –“

* _FLASH_ *

“Freeze! This is the Konoha Police Department! Stay where you are!”

_Ugh. Fuck. Perfect timing, idiots._

* * *

“You’ve done your job well enough. You should go back to Amegakure. Would you like us to escort you there?”

Haku shook his head sideways. “No.”

  
In the heat of his pursuit, the Konoha Police Department decided to so rudely interrupt. And it was, of course, frustrating. It was a failure – his mission.

The situation became so tense that he forgot how long they’ve already passed the Naruto Bridge. He wasn’t aware they’ve long been inside Konoha’s territory. But still, the timing is uncanny….

“Did….Zabuza-san…”

“Yes, son. He was the one to call. And when you get back, please thank him for us.”

“…….I…I will…”

* * *

  
Kakashi sighs.

“Haaah…”

And sighs again.

“Haaaaahhhh….”

_What a troublesome situation._

  
He didn’t expect that the head of KPD council, Hiruzen Sarutobi, would personally fetch them on the border like that. And it was seriously, a pain in the ass.

“Damn. Obito-san is in deep trouble, isn’t he?”

Kakashi looks over to Asuma. “Yeh.” _That idiot_.

Unlike him, Obito was taken into an armored vehicle on handcuffs. It certainly didn’t look good. But Asuma told him that Hiruzen knew about the whole agenda. 

How much he knew, whether he approved of the idea or not – that part Kakashi didn’t know. At this point, he was helpless. But he clung on to the hope that Obito may still have a way out of this. Be it through Madara or Izuna – whoever – all he could do now is wait.

* * *

“Obito.”

“Yes, sir…”

“You know. Every action has a consequence.”

“I- I’m….prepared for that…“

“I wasn’t talking about just you.”

“Kakashi is no-“

“I know he’s not. I meant your father.”

Obito sat in silence….and a bit of remorse. He didn’t even know where Madara is right now. Most likely, already chilling back at their home with his cat. Maybe even talking to the damned creature about how his plan went smoothly or some shit.

“I’m not talking about consequences from me or anything like that. It’s something like….fate. Maybe even destiny? Haha...”

  
Fate and destiny are two things that were never kind to him. So Obito couldn’t care less.

  
“So am I…? L-laid off? …o-or something…”

“No. I’m not taking away your job. But…well, I don’t want to say anything in here.”

Hiruzen’s words were always full of meaning. Maybe it’s just because he’s old. But Obito felt something else from them. They sound…. _deep_. And he knew for a fact Sarutobi wasn't one to say empty, meaningless words.

“Sarutobi-san. D-did he….”

Hiruzen nods knowingly. As Obito have suspected. _He surely knows_.

“Hashirama told me everything.”

..… _more than what’s just going to go down the auction that night_ …..

* * *

_**Ring. Ring.** _

Haku hesitates to pick up the phone. 

_**Ring. Ring.** _

He didn’t want to face it – but still, in the end….

**Beep**.

“Zabuza-san…”

“Haku.”

“I-I’m on my way back.”

“That’s good. You did w-“

“Zabuza-san. Why did you do that? Why’d you let them go? You called the police when I could hav-….I could have….”

“Didn’t I tell you? I care more about your safety than anything else…”

“Z-zabuza-san…”

“I’ll get my ass beat by the council tomorrow. Come home safe so I could at least feel accomplished tonight.”

* _sniff sniff_ *

“…and don’t cry.”

“I-I’m not crying Zabuza-san.”

Haku wipes off the single tear, falling down his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit that was a long break hahahaha. Sorry. Just had to take some time off after preliminaries huhu. I felt so draineeeddd hahaha. Anyways....Im good nowww. And I still plan to finish before october does.
> 
> There are many unaswered questions and shit. I dont wanna sound like im ignoring yall hahahaha. But everything will unravel soonnnn. 
> 
> Thanks to all of you!!! Comments and positve criticism - always welcome. Hearts - also welcome. And if u enjoy this shit then please continue reading to the end hihihi. Updates may be slow still (post reqs suck dick i swear) but not as long as that one hopefully. Dont wanna rush this as well too. Soooo thats allll thanksss.


	65. Looming Dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Among us references HAHAHAHAHA

**[WeRHoes4SASUKEuwu chatroom]**   
_4 people are online_

#1TsundereHoe: hey guys  
#1TsundereHoe: u awake???

Sasuke’sYogurt💋: of course we are  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: for you  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: 😘

#1TsundereHoe: ew

Sasuke’sYogurt💋: I wasn’t flirting  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: just so you know  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: Im not interested in anyone

❤KAMISAMA❤: suigetsu

Sasuke’sYogurt💋: except for u king  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: 😘😘😘

GIANTsimp: whats going on in here

#1TsundereHoe: SASUKE

Sasuke’sYogurt💋: do u need anything?

❤KAMISAMA❤: where r u?

Sasuke’sYogurt💋: at my house, inside my room  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: 😜😜🥵😜😜

❤KAMISAMA❤: are u at Kirigakure?

Sasuke’sYogurt💋: mhmmm

❤KAMISAMA❤: are u watching the news?

Sasuke’sYogurt💋: king, its 3 in the morning

❤KAMISAMA❤: watch it

Sasuke’sYogurt💋: woah there  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: only if….  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: 😜😜

#1TsundereHoe: SUIGETSU UR DISGUSTING

Sasuke’sYogurt💋: HAHAHAHAHAHA  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: aren’t we all?

❤KAMISAMA❤: I’m serious

Sasuke’sYogurt💋: okay   
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: anything for u

GIANTsimp: Suigetsu  
GIANTsimp: vote red

Sasuke’sYogurt💋: hahahahhaa   
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: y?

GIANTsimp: he’s sus

#1TsundereHoe: what r u guys doing?

Sasuke’sYogurt💋: among us  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: wanna join?  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: we’re on discord

#1TsundereHoe: ew  
#1TsundereHoe: not with u

❤KAMISAMA❤: the news  
❤KAMISAMA❤: have you seen it?

Sasuke’sYogurt💋: yeh  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: the lead actress for the make-out series movies just got pregnant  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: HAHAHAHAHAHHA

#1TsundereHoe: HEY! THIS IS SERIOUS  
#1TsundereHoe: I WANNA KNOW TOO

Sasuke’sYogurt💋: I don’t even know what I should be looking for  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: what do you want to know about?

❤KAMISAMA❤: an auction

#1TsundereHoe: something about an auction 

Sasuke’sYogurt💋: woah  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: is there something u guys aren’t telling us?

❤KAMISAMA❤: nothing

#1TsundereHoe: just curious

Sasuke’sYogurt💋: hmmmm  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: 🤨🤨🤨  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: ur sus

GIANTsimp: suigetsu ur not moving

Sasuke’sYogurt💋: 😳😳😳  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: out of context messages

GIANTsimp: we’re the imposters   
GIANTsimp: help me kill

Sasuke’sYogurt💋: oopsss sorry didmt see. Im afk  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: hahahahahha

#1TsundereHoe: so?  
#1TsundereHoe: u see anything?

Sasuke’sYogurt💋: nothing about an auction  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: but there are policemen all over the place  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: you know  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: my brother works for the Kirigakure police  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: want me to ask him?

❤KAMISAMA❤: do it

Sasuke’sYogurt💋: okay 😋 its done  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: now we wait for a reply

  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: hey jugo lock the doors  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: hahahahhaa  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: another out of context message 😏😏😏

#1TsundereHoe: wtf 

Sasuke’sYogurt💋: JUGO KILL YELLOW  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: HE SAW ME VENT

GIANTsimp: sabotage the lights

Sasuke’sYogurt💋: yessss thanks jugo  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: lifesaverrrrrr

  
* _moments later_ *

Sasuke’sYogurt💋: eyyy  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: my bro replied  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: is it about the amegakure raid?

❤KAMISAMA❤: yes

#1TsundereHoe: yeh

Sasuke’sYogurt💋: rich people got jailed  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: ???  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: idk  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: wacha 2 want from me?

❤KAMISAMA❤: Madara  
❤KAMISAMA❤: or Obito

#1TsundereHoe: Nagato

Sasuke’sYogurt💋: yo wtf  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: y r u giving me names?

#1TsundereHoe: just ask ur brother  
#1TsundereHoe: idiot

Sasuke’sYogurt💋: kay

  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: guys  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: GUYS HOLY SHIT

> **You** : brooo  
>  **You** : do you know any madara, obito or nagato by any chance?
> 
>   
> **MangetsuBestOniichan** : the Amegakure Police asked for assistance  
>  **MangetsuBestOniichan** : we’re still looking   
> **MangetsuBestOniichan** : wait why are you asking me this?  
>  **MangetsuBestOniichan** : do you know them?
> 
>   
> **You** : no I don’t
> 
>   
> **MangetsuBestOniichan** : suigetsu
> 
>   
> **You** : no really  
>  **You** : I don’t

Sasuke’sYogurt💋: Im scared  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: He wants to talk to me  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: HOLY SHIT HELP ME PLS  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: who are these ppl?  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: wtf my brother wont stop  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: he never talked to me this long before but  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: I feel interrogated  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: Guyssss

❤KAMISAMA❤: don’t tell him anything

Sasuke’sYogurt💋: SASUKEEEE

#1TsundereHoe: TELL HIM TO STOP LOOKING

Sasuke’sYogurt💋: WHAT?!!   
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: hey im in deep trouble rn

GIANTsimp: 😪

Sasuke’sYogurt💋: JUGOOOO  
Sasuke’sYogurt💋: 😭😭😫😫

GIANTsimp: vote black

Sasuke’sYogurt💋: JUGO!!!

* * *

Karin put down her phone and dashed outside her room, down the grand stairs and to the dimly lit library where her panicked mother sat.

“Mom?”

“Those darned policemen won’t let me talk to your father!”

Mito scratches the back of her head in vex. Her face says it all. With her red hair and flushed cheeks, she looks like that red-faced demon from insidious ( _yikes_ ) – Karin thought.

Karin’s father was being held on isolation at some police station with no means of contact until tomorrow morning. The man lived at Amegakure with her brother, Nagato. They stayed in different places right now because of their parents’ jobs.  
On the other hand, Karin was currently living at Konoha with her (going-insane) mom. 

“And to think that your brother….your bro-, ughh!!! If they even try to get their dirty hands on him, I’ll go there and slit their throats with this scalpel!”

“Mom, calm down.”

“I can’t believe you’re the one telling me to calm down, Karin…”

“That’s how far you’ve gone. And also! Nagato-nii is safe for now….I think.”

! ! !

Mito turns around with how-tf-did-you-know-that eyes.

“My friend with connections … * _disgusted cough_ * from Kirigakure said so. I don’t know for sure either because he’s a whack.” 

Suddenly, Mito’s eyes glimmered in hope.

“I’m going to count on that.”

“Welll…if that’s going to help you calm down.”

Mito sighs heavily. There were lots of things to happen that night and optimism is the only thing that might get her through without going bonkers.

* * *

  
**36.4° C**

_Clear_.

“Madara Uchiha! You piece of lying bastard! I’ll drag you to hell with me!”

“Okay shut up. Take him inside.”

And another man in an expensive suit enters/is shoved inside the holding cell. The stress piles up along with the apprehended auction attendees. 

“Gee. This place is bustling…I mean. Not that that’s ever good for a police station.”

Kagami Uchiha wanders around the Amegakure Police Headquarters, having nothing better to do for the night. 

“Madara Uchiha, I swear to God!”

_Sigh_.

Kagami sighs. The attendees cursed the man’s already cursed name again and again. Their grudge overflows and Kagami could feel himself grow more anxious by the second.

Very bold of Madara to use his own name to gather his ‘victims’. But then again, it wouldn’t even be possible to pull this off without doing that.

Kagami always admired the love Madara and Izuna had for each other. It was almost foolishly excessive. Both were prepared to literally anything - going to prison must have been a small price for Madara if it meant having to lessen the burden for his dear brother. _And that just means…_.

“…he’s so dead….”

Now that the deed was done, there’s this looming uncertainty hanging over Madara’s shoulder.

Everyone wants him dead. And no matter which way you look at it, there’s no escape. It wasn’t one singular person - or group even - that Madara got into deep trouble with. _Multiple mafia lords and shady people….ughhh. For real? This time….it may really be his end._

Kagami couldn’t explain the heaviness in his heart. 

But if death really is the only option aside from prison, why would Tobirama allow him to escape?   
They may have a long history of despising each other to the guts but it wasn’t like him to consciously want for someone to die. 

And Izuna was another thing. Pure terror painted all over his usually smug and sassy face. He's genuinely worried – _if anything, he surely doesn't know what's going to happen._

_Sigh_. _I’m out of the loop._

If there is an even bigger conspiracy around this, then Kagami sighs on that. He just didn’t want anyone to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucked up my deadline again. Sorry for the delay. Irl probs are bitches lmao. I spew a lot of shit but i got a lot to say rn. Prepare for a long one.
> 
> So.... I dont want to commit to any deadline or whatever anymore because the pressure is real ahahaha. 
> 
> About the story...hmmm. i dont think Ive mentioned Karin and Nagato being sibblings in this fic yet. But I always planned it to be that way hahahaha. Maybe it came to yall as a surprise or whatever lol. And team taka is back. Because someone told me you wanna to see them again. And I managed to squeeze it in hehehehe. I love them too ❤
> 
> Now this part is important. The next update will probably be the last update. I plan to put out the few remaining chapters altogether so it may take time. But hopefully not too long (dont worry i have the drafts already hihi). 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR STAYING WITH ME THROUGH ALL THIS. AND IF U JUST FOUND THIS, THANK YOU FOR READING UP TO THIS CHAPTER. Just the thought of people spending time to read this makes me feel grateful. I'll reserve the rest of the emo a/n on the last chapter but thanks still 🥰🥰🥰
> 
> See ya at the end of the line soon 😁😁


End file.
